Liebe und Rache
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: AU, P4xP3, A.D 2053. Persona lahir dari Shadow, kemudian persona itu menghasilkan mesin tempur di dunia masa depan. Chapter 14: Shadow in the Visor. Pairings later, other genre: War/Mecha/Romance. RnR?
1. Prologue

**Hello~ :D **

**Fandom ini akhir" ini (pengulangan kata, ugh) sepi yah? Saya harap sedikit lebih ramai... -dihajar karena nyerocos ga penting- **

**Saya datang dengan fic baru lagi (yg nyampahin fandom megaten lagi -dilempar-), dan jika fic saya yg lain, Forbidden, memiliki setting masa lalu, maka fic ini memiliki setting masa depan, yaitu tahun 2053 (haduuuh jauh banget) dan tentu saja, tidak hanya setting waktu, tapi tempat juga, fic ini sukses menjadi benar" AU (Alternate Universe) seperti halnya 'Forbidden' :) **

**Special Thanks to DeathCode, karena dari dialah saya dapet ide untuk menulis tentang masa depan, juga atas sumbangan-sumbangan ide dan pendapatnya ^^  
**

**Dan seperti biasa, fic ini akan panjang -ditabok- **

**Hope you enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Liebe und Rache **

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 & Persona 3 **©** ATLUS**

**Prologue**

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Dunia ini sudah gila.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Tuhan merajut tubuh mungil ini dalam kandungan seorang wanita lemah lembut yang hidup di tengah kekacauan dan tumpahan berliter-liter cairan merah pekat beraroma besi yang mencemari wilayah sang bunda tanah.

Aku, ya, AKU hampir setiap hari berharap aku tidak akan pernah dilahirkan... _tidak _di tengah kekacauan seperti ini. Dulu, aku tidak membenci hidup. Duniaku terasa indah... _tidak terlalu _indah, sebenarnya. Dan aku merasakan keindahan itu, karena otak mudaku ini hanya melihat dunia dalam, yang dihiasi senyum-senyum penuh kasih yang merekah, dan tidak memandang dunia luar, yang tidak mengenal kasih dan tidak ragu untuk mencemari tanah dengan _darah. _

Aku ingat kesan pertamaku saat aku membuka jendela penutup indra penglihatanku ini, aku melihat senyuman ayah dan ibu, dan mereka berdua menggandengku. Tangan ayah kasar dan kuat, yang mengisyaratkan tubuhku untuk merasa aman karena perlindungannya, sementara tangan ibu halus dan lembut, memberiku kehangatan dan rasa cinta yang menyentuh jiwaku yang kesepian.

Namun, semua kenangan itu pecah, kebahagiaanku direnggut, pada saat usiaku tujuh tahun.

Waktu itu, tepat sehari setelah hari ulang tahunku, aku dan ayah bersama-sama pergi memancing. Kami tertawa penuh kemenangan ketika aku berhasil menangkap seekor ikan, ayah memberi tahu bahwa itu ikan _trout _coklat. Aku sedang tersenyum sementara memperhatikan ayah mengaitkan cacing di ujung kailnya, ketika kami mendengar bunyi itu.

Bunyi yang memekakkan telinga, seperti sebuah ledakan, terdengar kencang sekali dari daerah di belakang kami. Aku merasakan angin kencang dan kuat nyaris saja menerbangkan aku dari belakang, untungnya aku berpegangan dengan ayah, dan aku tidak melihat ekspresi ayah waktu itu. Telingaku sakit, gendang telingaku serasa akan pecah, aku menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganku, sementara mataku terpejam.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku kemudian membuka mata dan telingaku perlahan. Aku mendengar teriakan orang-orang dari belakangku... tangisan wanita dan anak-anak, juga teriakan lelaki... aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas, dan aku hanya dapat menangkap beberapa kata: _'Tolong', 'Keluarkan aku', 'Ibu', 'Ayah', _juga jeritan-jeritan histeris lain.

Tentu saja aku segera menoleh ke belakang, dan tubuhku gemetar. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, keringat membasahi wajahku, aku merasa tubuhku kesemutan, kepalaku pening, mataku membelalak lebar.

Aku melihat asap... asap hitam, mengepul tinggi sekali dan mewarnai langit dengan warna hitam keabu-abuan, seakan-akan badai akan tiba. Awan menggelap, bukan karena jenuh dengan uap air, tetapi karena asap itu. Dan aku tidak ingin mempercayai dari mana asap itu berasal.

Asap itu berasal dari kota kecilku... dan aku dapat melihat lidah-lidah api sedang menguasai kota kecilku dan menelan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak lama setelah itu aku mendengar bunyi kencang lain, yaitu sebuah pesawat kecil yang lewat di atasku. Aku kembali memejamkan mata sesaat. Aku tidak tahu... aku _tidak ingin tahu_ apa yang terjadi...

Aku segera mencari ayah, dan aku merasa sedikit lega menemukan ayah masih disampingku. Aku memanggil ayah... berkali-kali, namun ayah tidak juga menoleh. Matanya terus memperhatikan sumber asap mengepul itu, ekspresinya sama dengan aku. Aku segera menggenggam tangan ayah, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Ayahku menoleh, ia kemudian menyentuh sebelah telinganya. Aku mengajaknya bicara, terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi, mengapa ada asap yang mengepul dari kota kecil kami, bunyi apa barusan, apakah itu bom...

Namun ayah tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku selalu mengerti ayah, dan saat itu aku tahu... aku tahu persis...

Ayah telah tuli, indra pendengarannya rusak akibat bunyi ledakan itu...

Dan aku... aku sendiri telah tahu dan dapat menarik kesimpulan. Kota kecil kami dibom, oleh pesawat yang lewat di atas kami barusan...

Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Mengapa... mengapa... mengapa mengapa mengapamengapamengapa...?

Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Apakah menangis, berteriak, marah, kesal... aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya terdiam.

Aku segera menggandeng ayah, dan ayah segera ikut berlari bersamaku, walaupun langkahnya gontai. Kami meninggalkan begitu saja peralatan memancing kami, juga ikan _trout_ yang telah tidak ada lagi di jaringnya, terhempas oleh angin dalam keadaan hidup. Kami segera berlari ke kota kecil kami yang terbakar... aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini...

Kota kami bukan lagi kota dengan pertokoan kecil, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing atau anak kecil yang berlari-lari riang. Aku hanya melihat lidah api, nyala merah yang memakan habis gedung-gedung, tumbuh-tumbuhan, bahkan manusia tanpa ampun. Pemandanganku seluruhnya antara gelap dan merah terang.

Aku dan ayahku berlari ke arah rumah kecil kami, tanpa mempedulikan percikan-percikan api panas yang melelehkan sedikit kulit kami, juga mayat-mayat hitam gosong yang bergelimpangan, juga baunya yang menusuk hidung. Aku telah sampai di rumah, yang ternyata tidak bisa lagi disebut rumah, melainkan setumpukan abu, debu dan kayu hitam, dan kudapati sosok ibuku... yang kulitnya kehitaman diselingi warna merah terang dari lidah panas yang membara di sela-sela dagingnya, tertimbun di antara balok-balok kayu terbakar yang besar dan panjang.

Yang kulihat bukan lagi ibuku... hanya tubuhnya saja... jiwanya telah tiada.

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata, aku hanya meneteskan air mata, aku menangis, keras sekali... seperti anak kecil (dan memang aku hanya anak kecil) sambil terus meneriakkan ibuku. Ayah yang berdiri di sampingku menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku mendengar suara lemah, 'tolong', begitu katanya, dan kudapati suara tersebut berasal dari bawahku.

Aku melihat kenalanku... teman bermainku, memegang kakiku sementara separuh tubuhnya merah dan hitam akibat terbakar. Ia tidak dapat berdiri, aku tidak melihat kakinya... sepertinya terpotong akibat berusaha keluar saat tertimpa kayu-kayu berat itu.

Aku tidak berani menyentuhnya... genggamannya terhadap kakiku terasa... panas, panas sekali... aku mulai merasa mual, dengan bau yang menusuk hidung, juga kobaran api... membuat kepalaku pusing... dan aku melihat teman bermainku itu mulai menunduk, pegangannya melemas... ia telah mati.

* * *

Setelah peristiwa itu, aku dan ayahku tinggal bersama di sebuah gubuk kecil. Kami tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, dan hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Aku selalu membantu ayahku dalam berkomunikasi, aku dan ayahku mulai mempelajari bahasa isyarat. Ayah telah tuli, dan inilah yang dapat kulakukan. Ah ya, aku telah menginjak usia 13 tahun.

Ayah memiliki seorang kenalan, sahabat lamanya. Ia selamat dari peristiwa pengeboman waktu itu. Terkadang sahabatnya itu akan datang mengunjungi kami, kemudian bermain bersama ayah, dan mereka akan tertawa bersama. Pria itu bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi dengan ayah. Ia terkadang membawa beberapa potong, bahkan satu loyang kue yang dibuat istrinya untuk kami. Ia pria yang baik... ya, _dulu _ia pria yang baik.

Tapi tidak lagi, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya pria yang baik, setelah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia menembaki ayah dengan senapan... sampai mati.

Malam itu 'sahabat' ayah itu datang mengunjungi kami. Aku ingat ayah tersenyum menyambutnya, kemudian wajah ceria ayah berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan, seakan-akan melihat hantu. Aku mendengar suara tembakan, dan kulihat ayah, berkali-kali ditembak, pertama dari bagian kaki, kemudian bahu, dan terakhir, jantungnya. Setelah tubuh ayah yang tak bernyawa itu terkulai lemas di atas lantai, pria itu kembali menembaknya, pada bagian kepala, memastikan ayah telah mati.

Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat itu, kecuali tubuhku yang gemetaran dan air mata membanjir tak tertahankan keluar dari pelupuk mataku. 'Sahabat' ayah kemudian berjalan keluar gubuk kecil kami, meninggalkan aku sendirian, berlutut dan menangisi ayah. Ia tidak membunuhku... dan aku tidak pernah mengetahui alasannya.

* * *

Usiaku 17 tahun, dan aku berdiri di depan makam ayah. Ayah telah tertimbun jauh di bawah tanah tempat aku berpijak. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas... kertas surat, dan kuletakkan di depan makam ayah. Aku tahu perbuatanku ini sangat konyol, tetapi tidak apa, seandainya ayah dapat membacanya.

_'Untuk Ayah,_

_Salam, aku masih sehat-sehat saja di dunia ini. Kesehatanku baik, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

_Aku telah mencari informasi tentang kelompok yang melakukan pengeboman sepuluh tahun yang lalu, juga sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian seragam yang membunuh kenalan-kenalanku, juga dirimu, ayah... yaitu kelompok dimana sahabatmu bergabung saat itu._

_Aku akan menghancurkan mereka... begitulah tekadku... dan aku telah mendapatkan orang-orang yang memihak padaku, setuju dengan misiku ini. Ayah, apakah kau setuju?_

_Maaf aku tidak dapat menulis banyak, dan kuharap kau dapat membaca surat ini, meskipun aku tahu kau tidak lagi ada di dunia... Mungkin, hal ini konyol, bukan begitu?_

_Aku akan datang lagi, ayah... tahun depan, pada tahun 2054, di hari kematianmu..._

_Salam,_

_Seta Souji (putramu yang setia)'_

* * *

**A/N: **Wogh... maaf kalo gaje ==" a-abal ya? gaje ya? aneh ya? hyaa maaf -author dilempar kaleng-

Prolog ini menceritakan masa lalu Souji... yah... :D (semua juga udah tau -dihajar-) sa-saya ga tau apa fic ini layak lanjut... duh... -_-"

Ah ya, berhubung choice genrenya ga ada (haah) jadi untuk genre fic ini lebih spesifiknya, fic ini bergenre War/Tragedy dengan sentuhan Romance dan... Mecha..? ^^

W-well... err... re-**review? **Mohon kritik, saran, komentar, pendapat anda dan apapun... sampaikan lewat tombol **review **di bawah... if you don't mind :)

**Regards, **

**_Snow Jou _  
**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 & Persona 3 **©** ATLUS **

**

* * *

**

Kujelaskan sedikit situasi lingkunganku yang (setidaknya) kuketahui _sekarang_.

Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa aku minim pengetahuan ataupun naif. Ya, aku sadar akan hal itu.

Ada dua negara besar dan berkuasa. Mereka saling bertempur dan menyia-nyiakan darah mereka. Mereka memiliki teknologi lebih canggih, dan dari teknologi itu, mereka menciptakan berbagai peralatan tempur, robot, mesin-mesin, apapun yang dapat menghancurkan dan menghapus jiwa manusia dari muka bumi. Dua negara besar itu bertempur dan menurutku... benar-benar membabi buta. Mereka tidak memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Mereka menjajah tanah orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi dan perang. Mereka menjatuhkan bom dan merenggut jutaan jiwa manusia yang seharusnya memiliki masa depan cerah.

Apa tujuan mereka?

Tidak ada...? Lebih tepatnya, aku belum tahu! Inilah mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa aku memang minim pengetahuan dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ketika kutanyakan hal itu pada rekanku, atau ketua organisasi kami, mereka hanya tertawa, dan berkata 'kau benar-benar naif', 'kau tidak mengetahui apapun', 'kau akan segera tahu semuanya', 'carilah itu sendiri' dan lain sebagainya.

Apa itu salahku? Informasi dalam internet tidak mendukung sama sekali. Hanya dijelaskan bahwa mereka berperang, dan alasannya... tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali kedua belah pihak. Atau mungkin _memang _ada yang mengetahuinya selain dari kedua negara itu, tetapi _bukan aku_.

Baiklah, kulanjutkan. Akibat pertempuran EGOIS dari kedua negara itu, kami, bangsa dari negara yang tidak memiliki _standard _yang _sama _dengan mereka, dianggap pion kecil yang tidak berarti. Kami hanya dimanfaatkan, dan ketika kami tidak lagi dibutuhkan, kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari, atau paling lama beberapa minggu, sebelum kau melihat tubuh kami dihancurkan dengan berbagai peralatan mereka.

Bom, misil, rudal, berbagai bahan-bahan peledak atau apapun itu!

Bisa dikatakan, organisasi kecil kami terdiri dari orang-orang _nekat_ yang memiliki tujuan cukup _mulia_. Kami melindungi negara-negara kecil yang terlibat dalam peperangan dua negara _gila _itu, dan kami berusaha mendamaikan mereka—lebih tepatnya, _menghancurkan _mereka.

Tindakan yang bodoh sekali?

Heh, aku tahu itu. Rasanya mustahil, tapi berkat beberapa rekan kami, kurasa organisasi kami dapat menyusun strategi, dan mendapatkan teknologi tercanggih yang s_ama, _atau bahkan _lebih _dari apa yang mereka miliki. Tidak ada yang mustahil.

Mereka harus kuhancurkan.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning  
**

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Inilah kesalahan Seta Souji untuk yang kesekian kalinya; akibat jemarinya yang masih (di luar kehendaknya) bergetar, dan gerakannya yang kaku, ia tidak sengaja menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

Dan terluncurlah tiga buah misil bertenaga seperlima kali bom atom dan meledakkan ujung arena latihan mereka.

Bodoh sekali.

"_Seta Souji! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah baru?" _di bagian layar yang terpampang di depan tempat duduk (kokpit), ia melihat wajah rekannya, berbicara dengan ekspresi kesal dan tidak sabaran.

Ya, ia, Seta Souji, sedang berada di dalam sebuah robot besar... atau dikenal dunia sebagai _WPM_ (_War Persona Mecha_), sebuah mesin—atau robot raksasa tempur. Dan... yah, _WPM _yang sedang ia kemudikan ini bukan miliknya, melainkan milik sang rekan (yang sedari tadi mengomelinya karena ia terus melakukan kesalahan).

"_Arrgh! Souji, kau baru saja menghempaskan tiga misil dengan SIA-SIA! WPM ini milikku! Pakai dengan sebaik-baiknya, bodoh! Apa kau benar-benar terlatih? Gerakanmu benar-benar kaku! Jika kemampuanmu hanya sebatas itu, aku berani sekali menjamin, kau akan hancur dalam hitungan detik ketika kau terjun dalam medan perang!" _teriak rekannya tersebut kesal.

"Um... ehm... Junpei-san, ini pertama kalinya aku mengendalikan _WPM_, harap maklum..." Souji beralasan. Ia melihat rekannya, Iori Junpei (yang ditampilkan di layar) mengangkat satu alisnya.

"_Pertama kali? Kau bercanda, huh? Argh, ternyata aku baru saja meminjamkan WPM satu-satunya dan kesayanganku ini pada seorang bocah tidak berpengalaman yang bodoh! Dewi Fortuna, kapan kau memihak padaku?" _itulah reaksi sang pria yang mengenakan topi seperti topi _baseball_ tersebut. Souji merapatkan bibirnya, ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"...Hmm... apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memang dapat mengendalikan _WPM_? Dan lagi, ini hanya uji coba, hanya _kau sendiri _yang pantas menjadi pilot _WPM _ini, karena memang _WPM _ini didesain untukmu, kan? Wajar kalau aku—"

"_Tetap saja, Souji. Memang benar hanya aku yang dapat menggunakan WPM ini secara sempurna, tapi setidaknya—kau mengetahui dasar-dasarnya! Kulihat kemampuanmu mendekati nol! Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Shinjiro-san belum menyarankan untuk menciptakan WPM khusus untukmu sendiri. Pertama-tama, kau harus mahir," _jawab Junpei sambil mendesah, "_sudah cukup kau menghabiskan bahan bakar 'Hermes'... turun dari Hermes, Souji, sekarang. Latihan hari ini kita sudahi. Kalau kau masih ingin berlatih, gunakan 'WCM'."_

Souji mendesah pelan. Ia menekan salah satu dari sekian banyak tombol-tombol yang cukup memusingkan, dan sosok Junpei yang ditampilkan layar bergeser ke ujung kanan bawah layar dan mengecil, sementara layar kosong di hadapan Souji sekarang menampilkan tulisan-tulisan kecil.

"_...System error... you are not... Iori Junpei... Access denied." _Sebuah suara yang tampaknya seperti suara robot terdengar di penjuru ruang kokpit kecil itu. Souji mengerutkan dahinya. '_You are not Iori Junpei'_?

"Junpei-san... aku tidak bisa mematikan mesin... _'system error_', katanya..." Souji berbicara pada Junpei yang terpampang di layar kecil.

"_Ah ya... aku lupa, sebenarnya hanya aku yang dapat menggunakannya. WPM hanya menerima satu 'tuan'. Tadi aku yang menyalakan mesin ini untukmu, kan? Souji, topang 'Hermes' di atas lututnya, kemudian buka kokpit, aku akan masuk." _

Souji hanya mengangguk. Ia mencoba perlahan untuk memposisikan _'Hermes'_ sesuai keinginan Junpei, namun tampaknya ia kebingungan sekarang.

"...Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Err..." Souji memperhatikan sederetan tombol, _keyboard _seperti pada komputer (namun agak berbeda, lebih rumit dan lebar), dan berbagai alat kemudi lainnya. _WPM _benar-benar berbeda dengan _WCM_ (_War Combat Machine_) yang pernah dikemudikannya.

...Kemampuan mendekati nol, Junpei memang benar.

"...A-apa yang... ini?" Souji mencoba menekan kombinasi beberapa tombol kecil dari _keyboard _rumit dan besar di hadapannya. Ia ingat kombinasi ini, setidaknya mungkin akan mirip dengan _WCM. _Namun apa yang dihasilkan _WPM _ternyata memang berbeda. Tindakan mencoba-coba memang cukup bodoh (setidaknya di saat seperti ini).

Seketika bagian bawah, lebih tepatnya, bagian telapak kaki dari _'Hermes' _mulai mengeluarkan api yang membara seperti api roket, membakar permukaan arena latihan tepat di bawah _Hermes_ hingga mengubah warna permukaan arena menjadi dihiasi dua bundaran hitam akibat gosong.

Namun daripada itu, tampaknya dorongan api seperti roket itu justru sedikit menerbangkan robot raksasa itu.

"E-Eh? T-tunggu... terbang? Kenapa...?" Souji berusaha mengendalikan mesin besar itu, namun ia tidak mengetahui caranya. Kedua kaki _Hermes_ yang telah melayang dengan ketinggian beberapa meter di udara ternyata tidak diimbangi dengan kontrol yang baik, sehingga _Hermes_ terjungkal ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan bagian bahu terlebih dahulu, menghasilkan suara tubrukan kencang sementara kedua kaki dengan roket panas itu terangkat ke udara. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, api roket itu padam dan kedua kaki robot raksasa itu terjatuh menyusul bagian atas tubuhnya yang sudah terlentang di atas tanah. Souji tersentak saat _Hermes_ terjatuh di atas punggung besinya.

"_S-Souji, apa yang kau lakukan?" _Junpei tampak frustasi sekarang.

"A—Junpei-san, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memposisikan _Hermes _untuk berdiri di atas lututnya," jawab Souji seadanya, sambil berusaha mencari-cari tombol untuk membuka pintu kokpit. Junpei menghela napas.

"_Bagus sekali, Seta Souji, sekarang buka kokpit, aku akan masuk..." _jawab Junpei mulai tidak sabar. Souji segera menekan satu tombol (setidaknya, ia tahu caranya) dan bagian depan kokpit pun terbuka ke bawah dan membentuk garis datar untuk menopang kaki, memperlihatkan dunia luar. Souji kemudian berusaha keluar dari kokpit yang posisinya kurang mengenakkan itu (terlentang) dan akhirnya berhasil keluar. Ia sekarang tengah berada di arena latihan organisasi mereka, merasakan lembutnya desahan angin yang membelai rambutnya. Hari telah gelap, dan ia melihat Junpei berlari ke arahnya, memanjati _Hermes_ miliknya dengan gesit.

Pemuda berambut tipis dengan topi _baseball _di kepalanya tersebut segera sampai ke tempat Souji di depan kokpit. Ia mendesah, kemudian Junpei segera melangkah dan melompat memasuki kokpit dan duduk di atas kursi pilot (mungkin bisa dibilang berbaring). "Souji, cepat masuk juga, aku tidak bisa mematikan mesin jika kau di atasku," ujar Junpei dengan tidak sabar. Souji segera melangkah masuk dan berdiri di atas salah satu lututnya di dekat kursi pilot.

Seketika permukaan dinding kokpit di depan mereka kembali menutup, dan tertampang layar dengan tulisan-tulisan kecil. Souji melihat sebuah 'sensor' kecil yang di dekat layar tiba-tiba menyala dengan cahaya kemerahan, kemudian meng-_scan _seluruh tubuh Junpei yang duduk di kursi pilot.

"_Scan... complete." _Suara mekanik itu kembali terdengar. Layar di hadapan mereka menampilkan sebarisan tulisan, _'Iori Junpei, current pilot, match...'_

Junpei kemudian segera menekan kombinasi tombol-tombol _keyboard _di hadapannya. Dan Souji merasakan _Hermes_ mulai bergerak, kemudian berdiri tegak. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Souji berusaha mengatur keseimbangan kakinya. Setelah _Hermes_ kesayangannya itu berhasil berdiri, Junpei mendesah sekali lagi dan kembali menekan kombinasi tombol dan menarik tuas di dekat tempatnya duduk. Seketika, mesin pun mati total, dan permukaan dinding dalam kokpit di hadapan mereka kembali terbuka lebar. "Ayo." Junpei menarik tangan Souji seketika ia berdiri dari kursi pilot, mereka kemudian turun dari _Hermes _menggunakan tangga dari tali.

_WPM _yang baru saja mereka gunakan (sekaligus _WPM _milik Iori Junpei) diberi nama 'Hermes'. Robot tersebut tampak agak kurus pada bagian pinggang, dengan sayap besi kekuningan bagai emas yang menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangan. 'Sayap' tersebut membentang ke samping dan tersambung pada bagian kaki, sementara pada bagian kepala, 'Hermes' memakai semacam topeng emas dengan besi berbentuk sayap kekuningan kecil yang terbentang ke belakang. Bagian badan, berwarna kehitaman dan tampak kokoh pada bagian dada dan kaki.

...Bentuknya agak aneh, memang. Sebagian besar _WPM _memiliki bentuk yang aneh, berbeda dengan _WCM_ (menurut pendapat Souji). Namun pemuda itu tidak berpikir banyak. Setelah ia turun dari 'Hermes' dan masih berada tepat di depan kaki besi robot raksasa itu (yang terasa panas akibat nyala roket kecil barusan), Junpei segera turun menyusul Souji, kemudian menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Berapa ganti rugi yang harus kubayar untuk hancurnya ujung arena latihan itu, kira-kira?" tanya Junpei sambil mendesah seraya ia menunjuk ke arah kepulan asap hitam yang berasal dari ujung arena latihan mereka yang agak mirip dengan bagian tengah lapangan sepak bola, dengan tempat duduk seperti tangga yang berjejer rapi. Misil dari 'Hermes' tampaknya menghancurkan sisi kanan 'tempat duduk penonton' itu.

"Maaf, aku akan membantumu membayar ganti rugi," jawab Souji yang merasa tidak enak.

"Sebaiknya kau memang melakukan itu..." itulah reaksi Junpei, yang tampaknya tidak banyak berharap.

* * *

Ruangan kecil itu dicat putih, dengan tempat tidur di salah satu sudut ruangan dan terhias oleh beberapa tumbuhan hijau di pot yang barbaris rapi di sudut lainnya. Ruangan tersebut tidak berjendela, hanya sebuah pintu bercat putih yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan bagian luar. Tampak dua orang gadis, gadis pertama sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan kelihatan letih, dengan gaun putih polos yang membungkus tubuhnya. Gadis itu sesekali melirik gadis kedua yang duduk di sampingnya yang mengenakan jas putih panjang seperti pakaian dokter. Gadis kedua tampak sedang mempersiapkan jarum suntik besar berisi cairan transparan.

Gadis pertama, yang potongan rambutnya pendek berwarna biru gelap, dengan bola mata biru kelabu jernihnya, tiba-tiba terlihat tampak kesakitan dan menekan satu tangannya ke dada. Napasnya berat dan tidak teratur.

"N-Naoto-chan, bertahanlah, hampir selesai," ujar gadis kedua, yang berambut lurus berwarna hitam legam yang panjang, paras cantiknya tampak khawatir. Ia segera menghadap gadis bertubuh kecil yang terbaring di dekatnya itu dengan jarum suntik yang telah siap di tangannya.

"M-maaf, Yukiko-san..." jawab gadis yang dipanggil Naoto tersebut. Gadis anggun dengan jas putih yang dipanggil Yukiko tersebut segera membasahi lengan atas Naoto dengan alkohol dengan menggunakan kapas, kemudian mulai menekankan jarum suntiknya itu, menembus permukaan kulit halus sang gadis yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Seraya Yukiko menyuntikkan cairan transparan dalam jarum tersebut, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Kau tidak pantas meminta maaf, ini di luar kehendakmu, bukan?" gadis berambut hitam itu berkata lembut. Seusai ia menyuntik, ia segera menarik jarum suntiknya dan mendapati goresan luka kecil di pergelangan tangan Naoto. Gadis itu segera mengangkat pergelangan tangan gadis di hadapannya dan memperhatikan luka goresan tersebut.

"...Kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya, nada suara lembutnya mulai mendingin.

Naoto, yang napasnya mulai teratur dan rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang, segera menatap Yukiko dengan ekspresi sedikit menunjukkan ketakutan. "...Maaf... aku tidak akan mengulanginya, ini—ini bukan—a-aku..."

Di luar dugaan Naoto, Yukiko kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil gadis di hadapannya yang masih berusia 16 tahun tersebut. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu... Naoto-chan, kau tidak sendiri... jangan takut, jangan pernah takut. Kami sungguh menyayangimu, tidak seperti '_mereka'_, kau akan segera pulih, aku janji, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, begitu juga dengan Mitsuru-sama dan Akihiko-sama. Mereka akan sedih ketika mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dilengkapi sebuah layar besar, sebuah meja panjang di tengah dengan barisan kursi-kursi berpunggung tinggi, tampak dua orang sedang berdiri di dekat meja di tengah ruangan. Perhatian mereka teralih seketika pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dua orang yang mereka kenal.

"Ah... kalian sudah datang, lama sekali." Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan panjang menuruni leher membuka mulutnya. Ia mengenakan jaket merah dan sebuah topi, yang tampaknya seperti topi musim dingin. Matanya menatap mereka dengan hampa.

"Oh... m-maaf, Shinjiro-san! Soal arena latihan, itu kecelakaan! Bisakah aku dilepaskan dari kewajiban mengganti rugi?" orang pertama yang memasuki ruangan, yang tidak lain adalah Junpei, segera menunduk penuh harap.

"Aku akan ikut membayarnya juga, ini salahku," ujar orang kedua, yang adalah Seta Souji, dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. Pria bertopi musim dingin di hadapan mereka hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, begitu juga dengan pria satu lagi yang berwajah sangar dan berpenampilan seperti preman.

"Arena latihan? Kecelakaan? Ganti rugi? Bicara apa kalian? Aku memanggil kalian untuk misi..." jawab pria berjaket merah yang dipanggil Shinjiro tersebut. Junpei segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"H-he? Misi...? O-oh... yeah, misi! Benar juga, ahaha, lupakan perkataan kami barusan!" Junpei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara pria berwajah sangar menatapnya heran.

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan dengan arena latihan?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Oh... bu-bukan apa-apa, Kanji-san..." Souji menjawab kaku, sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan kedua pria di hadapannya. Orang yang dipanggil Kanji tersebut masih terus menatap Souji, membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu di hadapannya merasa tidak enak. Kanji mengenakan pakaian hitam berlengan panjang dengan gambar tengkorak pada bagian dada, dengan sebuah sarung tangan kemerahan membungkus kedua tangannya, juga celana panjang sepergelangan kaki yang langsung tertutup juga dengan sepatunya. Hanya bagian kepala yang terbuka.

"Yah... apapun itu, akan kuperiksa nanti," jawab Shinjiro santai. Junpei menelan ludah. "Tapi aku memanggil kalian untuk menjalani misi pertama kalian," lanjutnya. Ketiga pria di hadapannya segera memperhatikan sang ketua kelompok, Aragaki Shinjiro.

"Belum banyak orang yang tahu tentang kelompok kita, dan ini waktunya kita menampakkan diri. Bersembunyi terlalu lama juga melelahkan, bukan? Tatsumi Kanji dan Iori Junpei, kalian telah kupercaya sebagai pilot _WPM_, sedangkan kau, anak baru, Seta Souji, gunakan _WCM, _kau masih belum layak menggunakan _WPM_." Shinjiro berkata sambil memperhatikan mereka bertiga. "Tapi misi pertama kalian bukanlah bertempur... sesuatu yang mungkin lebih mudah, namun kalian harus cukup berhati-hati. Kalian kutugaskan sebagai mata-mata. Hmm... atau lebih tepatnya, aku membiarkan kalian berlibur dan melakukan apapun sesuka kalian, tapi tempat liburan kalian adalah..." Shinjiro kemudian memperhatikan Souji dan Kanji.

"Untuk kalian berdua, _Empire of Letzvetrie... _yang dipimpin sang _Emperor_ Sanada Akihiko dan _Empress _Kirijo Mitsuru, selamat bersenang-senang di sana. Kuharap kalian membawa kabar baik." Shinjiro kemudian memandang Junpei, "Iori Junpei, kutugaskan kau untuk mengawasi negara yang satu lagi."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, kemudian mereka mengangguk.

"_Roger," _jawab Junpei bersemangat.

"Apapun itu," jawab Kanji.

"Em... baik." Souji menjawab agak ragu.

* * *

"_Mereka menganggap kita hanya negara konyol dan canggih yang bertempur secara membabi buta, namun mereka mengatakan hal itu karena mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa." _Sebuah suara menggema hingga ke sudut aula besar itu. Di depan aula, di atas sebuah panggung, berdiri seorang pria dengan jubah putih panjang, lengkap dengan jaket putih berhias keemasan, dasi, dan celana panjang berwarna sama.

Orang-orang, yang adalah sebagian anggota militer, mulai dari sersan hingga para pejabat tinggi dan orang-orang penting dalam kekuasaan saling berkumpul di ruangan luas itu.

Seusai sang _Emperor _menyelesaikan kata terakhir pidatonya di ruangan itu, orang-orang mulai bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Salah seorang pejabat mengangkat tangannya.

"Hidup _Emperor _Akihiko! Hidup sang _Empress_! Hidup _Letzvetrie_!" orang itu berteriak keras, dan segera disusul sorakan orang-orang lain.

"_All hail Letzvetrie!" _Akihiko membentuk kepalan tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sorakan di ruangan itu semakin menggema. Sang _Emperor_ muda itu tersenyum.

'_Kau dengar itu? Akan kutunjukkan bahwa kau telah mengambil jalan yang salah, Shinji...'_

* * *

Nafasnya tersengal. Ia telah berpakaian rapi, dan seharusnya Yukiko menunggunya di aula, namun gadis itu tidak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar sorakan orang-orang dari aula. Yukiko menunggunya...

Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ia terduduk di lantai, sementara tubuhnya gemetar. Ia bersuara lemah, sementara seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit dan mati rasa, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia kemudian menarik sebilah pisau dari sakunya, kemudian meletakkan benda tajam itu di atas pergelangan tangan, tempat urat nadinya berada. Tangannya yang menggenggam pisau itu gemetar, sehingga pisau itu perlahan-lahan, tanpa disengaja, mulai menyayat permukaan kulitnya, menghasilkan percikan-percikan kecil darah dari pergelangan tangannya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya...? Apa yang...? Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat?

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, ia teringat perkataan Yukiko tadi, yang memeluknya hangat dan ia merasakan setetes air mata sang gadis anggun itu di bahunya. Ia kemudian segera menjatuhkan pisaunya dan membiarkan benda tajam itu menubruk permukaan lantai. Di tengah tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat dan napasnya yang masih tidak teratur, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuhnya sendiri.

"M-maafkan aku... maafkan aku... aku nyaris melakukannya lagi... maafkan aku..." ia terus berkata.

"...Naoto-chan...?"

Suara Yukiko terdengar di belakangnya.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahah, saya bener-bener ga yakin nulisnya ^^" -ditabok-

K-kesulitan deskripsi, mungkin, tapi saya akan berusaha :'D A-apa abal...? E-eh? Gaje...? A-aneh...? TT_TT maaf -dilempar-

Dan, tidak terlalu sulit untuk membayangkan sebuah _WPM_ bukan? Bisa juga dianggap bahwa _WPM_ itu mirip dengan persona, readers bisa membayangkan _Hermes_ cukup mirip dengan persona milik Junpei, hanya saja tentunya ada perbedaan :) yaitu _Hermes_ satu ini adalah sebuah mecha dengan tubuh sekeras baja, juga... ada beberapa yang bentuknya mungkin berbeda, bukan sesuatu yang alami seperti halnya persona, tetapi suatu ciptaan manusia (ha?) tapi apa ini hanya perasaan saya aja, ato kayaknya beberapa persona emang udah kayak robot? :/ -digiling ATLUS-

Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ^^ special thanks untuk: **NeeNao, naotoshirogane-chan, Tetsuwa Shuuhei, Mecha Kuro, DeathCode, heylalaa** atas sumbangan reviewnya yang sangat berharga, penyemangat, juga membangun :)

Penjelasan teknologi yang ditampilkan suatu chapter tertentu akan dijelaskan di **Tech Data** di bagian paling bawah chapter, dan nanti juga akan ditampilkan **character profile** jika reader berkenan -?-

Jika ada pertanyaan, komentar, saran, kritik dan lain sebagainya, silahkan tekan tombol **review** di bawah! S-saya siap terima flame, asalkan flame tersebut diberikan dengan tujuan baik dan membangun ^^

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Tech data: **

**WPM (War Persona Mecha)**: Teknologi hasil penelitian 32 tahun Professor Amagi. WPM adalah mesin/robot tempur yang memiliki spesialisasi yang berbeda-beda, tergantung dari siapa sang 'tuan'. WPM diciptakan berdasarkan karakter, ego, emosi, dan jalan pikiran seseorang. Untuk menentukan WPM seperti apa yang akan diciptakan untuk seseorang, orang tersebut harus menjalani berbagai macam tes, yang meliputi tes gelombang otak (alat untuk tes ini diciptakan Professor Yamagishi 23 tahun yang lalu). WPM didesain khusus dan merefleksikan sang pemilik yang hanya terbatas satu orang saja. Di chapter ini, Hermes hanya bisa dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Iori Junpei, karena berdasarkan sosok, jalan pikiran, dan refleksi seorang Junpei lah, Hermes didesain dan diciptakan. WPM cenderung memiliki bentuk yang 'unik' dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan mecha lainnya.

**WCM (War Combat Machine)**: Robot/mesin tempur produksi massal. Tidak dibatasi siapa saja yang memakainya, selama orang tersebut memang memiliki kemampuan mengemudikan mesin tempur tersebut. _WCM_ memiliki bentuk lebih umum dan banyak digunakan dalam peperangan. Berbeda dengan _WPM, WCM_ tidak meng-_scan_ siapa pemiliknya. Hanya sebuah mesin/robot tempur biasa yang tidak memiliki spesialisasi khusus.


	3. Twin Phone, Twin Fruit

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 **©** ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

"_Ambil ini." Shinjiro mengeluarkan tiga lembar ID card yang di permukaannya tertera nama-nama palsu mereka bertiga. Junpei meraih salah satu ID card tersebut, lengkap dengan fotonya, kemudian memperhatikannya seksama, begitu juga dengan Souji dan Kanji. _

"_Untuk berjaga-jaga, walaupun kalian datang secara diam-diam dengan WPM ataupun WCM yang disembunyikan, tidak kecil kemungkinan kalian akan dimintai keterangan diri atau semacamnya. ID card ini akan jadi kartu identitas kalian, mereka tidak akan curiga, Fuuka telah membuatnya dengan penampilan, bahan, format, dan tulisan yang sama persis dengan ID card yang dimiliki penduduk mereka." Shinjiro menjelaskan. _

_Junpei memperhatikan ID card yang dipegangnya tersebut, ID card yang berbeda dengan Souji dan Kanji (karena negara tujuan mereka berbeda). Terpampang foto dan nama palsunya: 'Jun Lori'._

_...Nama yang aneh dan... sepertinya norak. Mengapa Shinjiro memilihkan nama seperti itu untuknya? Walaupun hanya nama palsu, tapi tetap saja..._

"_Satu hal lagi..." suara Shinjiro tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari ID card masing-masing. "Jika terpaksa, aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk terus menyembunyikan identitas kita, perkenalkan diri kalian sebagai UFoND, nama organisasi kita, tapi usahakan hal tersebut tidak sampai terjadi... walaupun kita memang tidak memiliki maksud sungguh-sungguh untuk menyembunyikan nama itu."_

* * *

_Hermes_ melayang tinggi dan menembus awan-awan putih, kedua sayap keemasan di pergelangan tangannya terbentang ke samping sementara roket pada kedua telapak kaki _WPM_ itu membara dan menggesek udara dengan hawa panasnya, mendorong _Hermes_ melaju semakin cepat. Jauh di bawah _Hermes_, terbentang lautan biru yang luas.

Iori Junpei yang mengendalikan _Hermes _berniat memasuki daerah teritori musuh, salah satu dari dua negara yang merupakan target mereka: _Republic of Verstannia_. Ia mengemudikan _Hermes_ dengan kecepatan tinggi, kemudian senyum tiba-tiba tersungging di wajah pemuda bertopi _baseball_ itu, ketika ia melihat tempat tujuannya telah terlihat di balik kamera besar yang memperlihatkan dunia luar.

_Verstannia_ adalah negara yang luas dan canggih, yang terletak di atas pulau raksasa di tengah laut yang ia lintasi sekarang.

"Aku pulang..." gumamnya perlahan. Ia kemudian menarik tuas di dekatnya dan _Hermes _meluncur turun mendekati lautan luas di bawah. Sementara _Hermes _berada dalam jarak berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari pelabuhan, Junpei segera mematikan roket kecil di telapak kaki _Hermes d_an membiarkan _WPM _bertopeng sayapnya itu menembus permukaan air laut dan menyelam cukup dalam.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 2**

**Holiday Part I: Twin Phone, Twin Fruit  
**

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali Junpei kemari. Gedung-gedung tinggi, apartemen, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang...

Pemuda itu bahkan masih ingat di mana tempat yang nyaman untuk menginap. Tetapi ia ragu untuk berkunjung ke sana, kalau-kalau ada yang mengenalinya. Pemuda itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir positif. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya, ia baru menginap di tempat itu satu kali, dan itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Pemuda itu menyandang tasnya dan telah berdiri di tengah kota. Hari pertama—lebih tepatnya, momen pertama kedatangannya di tempat ini terkesan begitu buruk. Ia teringat banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia membenci negara ini. Shinjiro seharusnya mengetahui hal itu, tapi tampaknya ia sengaja menugaskan Junpei ke tempat ini.

Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan sendiri-sendiri, sebuah suara dari layar televisi raksasa yang ditampilkan di tengah kota menarik perhatiannya. Junpei mengangkat kepalanya, begitu juga dengan orang-orang lain. Raut wajah pemuda bertopi _baseball _itu tiba-tiba berubah... menunjukkan amarah dan kebencian.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda terpampang di layar itu. Orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingnya, mereka mengambil foto pemuda tersebut dan menanyainya banyak hal. Pemuda tersebut tampak sebaya dengan Junpei. Rambutnya biru gelap dengan kristal biru kelabunya yang tampak tenang. Ia mengenakan jas hitam yang rapi, lengkap dengan dasi hitam yang terlipat rapi dan melingkar di kerah putih kemejanya.

"_Baiklah, bagaimana perasaan anda diangkat sebagai presiden negara ini? Anda adalah salah satu pemimpin termuda yang dimiliki negara kita ini." _Seorang reporter mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, diikuti kamera-kamera yang berusaha mengambil fotonya.

Mendengar itu, Junpei tampak terkejut, ia nyaris menjatuhkan tas yang disandangnya.

Dia...? _Dia_? Diangkat sebagai _pemimpin negara_?

Tanpa Junpei sadari, tangannya membentuk kepalan yang kuat di samping tubuhnya.

"_Tidak ada yang khusus..." _jawab pemuda tersebut tenang, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Junpei menggertakkan giginya. Ia tampak kesal dan marah. Ia segera menunduk dan meraih ujung topi _baseball _yang dikenakannya, menurunkan topi tersebut lebih lagi untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang memancarkan amarah.

"Waah, itu Arisato-sama! Dia pemimpin termuda di negara kita! Usianya tidak jauh berbeda dibanding kita, loh!" terdengar suara seorang gadis di telinga Junpei. Gadis tersebut mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Yah, tidak hanya tampan, dia diangkat karena memiliki kemampuan yang menakjubkan, dia jenius!" ujar teman sang gadis berseragam.

"Ya, dia orang pertama yang dapat menggunakan lebih dari satu _WPM_, dia luar biasa, jenius sejati," balas gadis berseragam tersebut.

"...Cih..." Junpei menggeram pelan, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi kedua gadis itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar lebar tersebut. Tanpa sadar pemuda bertopi itu mempercepat langkahnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali segera sampai ke penginapan yang ditujunya.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat dan mulai memperhatikan jalan di depannya, sementara otaknya terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hatinya dibakar berbagai macam emosi. _'Minato... kau... pemimpin negara? Bukankah kau telah—ugh, sialan...'_

Pemuda yang sedang kesal itu akhirnya menendang sebuah sampah kaleng di jalanan dengan kuat, membuat kaleng tersebut terpental dan mengenai kepala salah seorang pejalan kaki di sana, yang adalah seorang wanita berusia paruh baya.

"Wah, maaf!" Junpei yang menyadari kesalahannya segera meminta maaf pada wanita yang sedang meringis kesakitan tersebut. Seraya wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan mata jernihnya pada Junpei, wanita itu tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Junpei.

"K-kau!" wanita itu langsung menunjuk Junpei, ia tampak kaget, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi terkejut wanita itu segera tergantikan oleh amarah.

"Bi-bibi?" Junpei tampak kaget. Dewi Fortuna benar-benar tidak memihak padanya. Di saat seperti ini—

"P-PEMBUNUH! Kau pengkhianat negara, pembunuh! Tolong! Dia pembunuh! Tangkap, dia—dia telah membunuh suamiku!" wanita itu berteriak kencang seraya telunjuknya menunjuk Junpei, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"G-gawat..." Junpei segera berlari kencang, sementara ia dapat melihat beberapa petugas keamanan mengejarnya. Wanita itu masih ingat padanya.

:-:

"_A-a-a..." wanita itu tidak dapat berkata-kata. Air mata membanjir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia baru saja pulang setelah belanja, namun seketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjanya dan kedua mata jernih itu menatap seorang anak laki-laki di dalam apartemennya..._

_...dengan seorang pria yang adalah suaminya, telah terbaring di atas lantai apartemen sementara darah segar mengalir keluar dari tubuh pria itu... Ia... ia masih hidup. Pria itu masih bergerak lemah. _

_Wanita itu melihat pistol yang digenggam anak laki-laki itu, sementara anak laki-laki itu menatapnya hampa. Ketika pria yang telah terluka parah itu kembali bergerak, pria itu meraih kaki anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, membuat anak laki-laki itu tersentak._

_Dan anak laki-laki itu kembali menarik pelatuk, dan ia berhasil meninggalkan peluru bersarang di kepala pria itu... kepala suami sang wanita yang sedari tadi tidak dapat bergerak karena shock. _

_Dan pria itu mati..._

"_...Maafkan aku..." ujar anak lelaki itu, yang adalah Junpei, Iori Junpei. Sang wanita mengenali anak laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Anak lelaki muda itu tetangganya sendiri. _

:-:

Junpei berlari sekuat tenaga, menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sementara di belakangnya, para petugas keamanan mulai mengejarnya. _'Mereka merepotkan saja...' _batin pemuda tersebut kesal. Hari pertama 'liburan'nya hancur sudah.

* * *

"Wah, pengkhianat negara, katanya? Siapa ya? Dia harus ditangkap, dan Yosuke-chan, jelas-jelas kau mendengar teriakan wanita itu, tapi kau masih belum bergerak dari tempatmu?" seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian rapi menegur seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan _headphone _jingga menggantung di lehernya.

Pemuda itu masih terus memperhatikan beberapa keping CD yang dipajang di toko itu. Wanita itu mendesah. "Yosuke-chan, apa kau lupa apa posisimu? Kejar orang itu!"

"Ah, bibi, santai saja. Para petugas keamanan sudah bergerak, dan lagi... huwah, rasanya aku ingin membeli CD yang ini! Kudengar musiknya sangat indah ketika mengalun di telinga," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Yosuke itu santai.

"Kau boleh mendapatkan CD itu setengah harga," ujar wanita itu, menarik perhatian Yosuke saat itu juga.

"Ha? Wah, bibi, kau benar-benar baik!" Yosuke tampak bersemangat.

"...kalau kau bisa menangkap 'pengkhianat negara' yang baru saja kabur itu," lanjut wanita itu. Yosuke tampak cemberut sesaat, namun tiba-tiba senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Heh, ini mudah, bibi. Baiklah, Hanamura Yosuke akan membereskan setiap penyusup di negara ini," ujar Yosuke bersemangat. Sebelum ia keluar toko musik, ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Bibi, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang membeli CD itu, aku duluan yang telah—"

"Ya, ya, pergilah," jawab wanita paruh baya itu. Yosuke segera mengangguk penuh semangat dan berlari keluar toko musik langganannya.

Setelah Yosuke berlari keluar toko musik untuk menangkap sang 'pembunuh' itu, sang wanita paruh baya menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ah... anak muda jaman sekarang..."

* * *

"Hei, tunggu!" para petugas berteriak, namun Junpei tidak mengindahkan mereka. Salah satu petugas tersebut kemudian merasakan radionya bergetar.

"_Yo! Butuh bantuan?" _terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari radio tersebut.

"Ah! Hanamura, _sir... _tentu saja, kami sedang mengejar seseorang yang diduga kriminal, atau bahkan pengkhianat," jawab salah satu petugas itu.

"_Ho... apa teroris? Yah, siapapun dia. Kalian berada dimana? Aku akan segera ke sana," _suara tersebut berkata lagi.

"Sekarang dia sedang berlari menuju taman kota, _sir_! Kami sedang mengejarnya," jawab petugas tersebut. Sementara orang di seberang hanya terdiam sejenak.

* * *

"Hmm... taman kota, ya? Ceroboh sekali... aku tahu jalan pintas menuju ke sana," gumam pemuda itu perlahan. Sang pemuda dengan _headphone_ jingga menggantung di lehernya, yang tidak lain adalah Hanamura Yosuke, segera menoleh ke salah satu jalan dan berlari kencang menelusurinya. Jalan pintas menuju taman kota.

* * *

Bunyi tembakan terdengar berkali-kali. Para petugas keamanan dan kepolisian yang mengejar Junpei telah berkali-kali mencoba menembak sang pemuda, namun Junpei bergerak lincah dan tidak ada satu pun tembakan mereka yang kena. Pemuda bertopi _baseball_ itu kemudian melompat ke setumpukan kotak kayu berisi buah-buahan di dekat sebuah toko kecil, kemudian menendangnya kuat ke belakang tanpa sadar dan buah-buahan tersebut jatuh. Orang-orang di sekitar masih terus memperhatikan mereka, dan tentu saja, sang pemilik toko buah.

"Heei! Kau, apa yang kau lakukaaan! Ganti rugi! Pemuda tidak tahu malu!" pemilik toko tersebut berteriak. Junpei tidak mengindahkan suara pemilik toko itu, perhatiannya terfokus pada sekelompok petugas kepolisian dan keamanan yang mengejarnya.

'_Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka... jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi...' _Junpei kemudian memperhatikan jalan di depannya, ia telah sampai di taman, dengan pepohonan tinggi besar yang tumbuh rindang dan teratur. Pemuda berambut tipis gelap itu tersenyum seketika ia teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang disandangnya.

"HEI!" Junpei kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang seraya kakinya masih terus berlari. "KALAU KALIAN INGIN KOTA KECIL KALIAN SELAMAT, JINAKKAN BENDA INI DULU!" Junpei kemudian melemparkan benda misterius yang baru saja ditarik dari tas tersebut ke udara.

"J-jinakkan? Bom waktu?" salah satu petugas berteriak. Mereka memperhatikan benda yang sedang terlempar ke arah mereka tersebut... dan benda tersebut mendarat di salah satu wajah petugas.

...Sebuah boneka _Jack Frost_...

"B-boneka? Cih, jangan main-ma—"

Sebelum petugas tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, boneka kecil itu meledak dan menghasilkan gas di sekitar mereka, membuat mereka tampak seperti orang-orang yang sedang berduka cita.

"...! Gas air mata? Sial..." ujar salah satu petugas yang berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus membanjir keluar dari wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Iori Junpei melanjutkan larinya dan ketika gas itu mulai menipis dan menyatu dengan udara di sekitar mereka, ia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di taman itu.

"Gaah, dia hilang! Cari!" para petugas tersebut mulai berpencar. Junpei mendesah lega.

'_Haah... liburan terburuk yang pernah kurasakan... hari pertama benar-benar tidak lancar... apa aku harus kembali di hari pertama liburan dan tidak sempat menikmati apa-apa? Bohoooong...' _batin pemuda itu penuh sesal. Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup aman, Junpei segera berdiri di balik pohon tersebut dan berniat melangkah keluar.

Namun seketika gerakannya terhenti.

"...Angkat tangan dan balikkan tubuhmu secara perlahan..." sebuah suara tidak diharapkan terdengar dari belakangnya. Junpei mengumpat kesal, ia benar-benar ceroboh.

Pemuda itu kemudian menuruti perintah dari suara di belakangnya tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan _headphone _jingga menggantung di leher sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau? Jawab!" perintah pemuda ber-_headphone _itu, ia masih belum menurunkan tangannya yang mengarahkan pistol pada Junpei.

"Aku... aku penduduk negara ini! Wanita tua itu salah paham, ia salah orang..." Junpei masih berusaha mengelak.

"Hmm... benarkah? Identitas? Mana _ID card_ milikmu?" pemuda berambut coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya, seakan-akan ingin meminta sesuatu.

Junpei segera menurunkan satu tangannya perlahan, mengeluarkan _ID card_ yang diberikan Shinjiro, kemudian melempar benda tipis itu ke arah pemuda berpistol di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menangkap _ID card _yang dilempar Junpei dengan gesit, kemudian memperhatikan benda itu sementara pistolnya masih terarah pada Junpei. Pemuda berbola mata coklat itu kemudian menurunkan _ID card_ tersebut di samping saku celananya. Junpei dapat melihat sebuah benda... seperti kamera berukuran kecil mencuat keluar di saku celana pemuda di hadapannya, yang kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan yang menerangi _ID card_ tersebut.

_"...Error... Data not found..." _suara mekanik keluar dari benda kecil yang mencuat di saku celana pemuda itu.

"Hmph... Jun Lori? Nama yang aneh... dan _palsu._" Pemuda ber_-headphone_ itu tersenyum. Junpei tampak sedikit terkejut. _ID card _tersebut telah didesain sama persis, tapi mengapa—

"Setiap penduduk kami terdata... tidak ada nama 'Jun Lori' di sini. Kau tidak dengar suara mekanik barusan? Ceroboh sekali, kurasa kau penyusup yang bodoh," ujar pemuda itu mengejek. Junpei merasa kesal. Apa Shinjiro tidak tahu tentang hal ini? "Baiklah... bisa kau sebut siapa kau _sebenarnya_? Mengapa wanita itu berkata bahwa kau pengkhianat? Dari mana asalmu?"

"...Cih..." Junpei menggertakkan giginya setelah pemuda di hadapannya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"_Jika terpaksa, aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk terus menyembunyikan identitas kita, perkenalkan diri kalian sebagai UFoND, nama organisasi kita, tapi usahakan hal tersebut tidak sampai terjadi..."_

Itulah yang dikatakan Shinjiro sebelum keberangkatan mereka. Tapi apakah...?

Junpei kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan, mungkin...

"Namaku Iori Junpei, dan kami adalah... UFoND," jawab Junpei dengan senyum masih terhias di wajahnya. Pemuda ber-_headphone _di hadapannya mengangkat satu alisnya. Satu tangannya kemudian menyimpan _ID card _Junpei ke dalam saku celana, kemudian bergerak ke samping telinganya, seperti orang yang sedang berbicara di ponsel.

"Ha? _'You Phone'_? Nama apa itu? Apa kalian semacam grup lawak? Maaf saja, tapi di negara kami—"

"UFoND." Junpei mengulang nama organisasinya dan memandang pemuda berambut coklat itu tajam. "_United Forces of Nation Defender_. Kami melindungi mereka yang dirugikan, dan kami... akan menghancurkan kalian..."

"Cih... _'You Phone', I phone _produksi _Apple s_ekalipun, kau ditangkap," jawab pemuda itu, tampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan kepanjangan nama organisasi yang Junpei sebutkan. Tampaknya perkataan pemuda di hadapannya membuat Junpei merasa kesal.

"Huh, coba saja kalau kau bisa menangkapku, _'orange-phone'..._" Junpei tersenyum. Pemuda di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi.

"A-apa? _'Orange-phone'_?"

"Yah, lihat saja _headphone _yang menggantung di lehermu itu. Warnanya jingga! Norak sekali, _orange-phone_..." ejek Junpei.

"Apa? Ini _headphone_ yang kuperoleh dari ayahku! Jangan sembarangan, dan lagi, namaku Hanamura Yosuke, _'Apple'._" Yosuke kembali mengejek Junpei.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli namamu. Tapi... waw, kau memperolehnya dari ayahmu? Kau sangat menyayangi benda itu ya, _father complex_?" senyum Junpei makin melebar.

"Cukup basa-basi tidak berguna ini, kau ditangkap, _Apple_, diam di tempat," perintah Yosuke sementara ia masih terus mengancam Junpei dengan pistolnya. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah borgol.

"Oho, kalau kau bisa menangkapku... _orange-phone_!" dengan sangat cepat, satu tangan Junpei segera meraih sebuah benda hitam kecil dari saku celananya. Ia kemudian membanting benda tersebut ke tanah. Benda tersebut meledak dan menghasilkan asap. Yosuke segera terbatuk-batuk dan pandangannya terhalang.

'_...Bom asap? Aku ceroboh...'_ batin Yosuke kesal. Sementara Yosuke terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha mengibas-ngibas asap di sekeliling mereka, Junpei segera berlari melesat menjauhi Yosuke. "Jangan harap kau bisa kabur, _Apple_!" Yosuke berhasil keluar dari kepulan asap dan matanya menangkap Junpei telah berlari jauh darinya. Yosuke ikut berlari cepat dan terus mengikuti Junpei. Berusaha menembak kaki pemuda itu juga tampaknya percuma, Yosuke memiliki perasaan kalau Junpei bukan penyusup biasa.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkejaran, Yosuke mulai mengetahui ke mana Junpei mengarah.

Pelabuhan...

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di tepi dermaga, dan laut biru terbentang luas di depan mereka. Junpei, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya juga Yosuke, segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda tipis berwarna hitam yang menyerupai kartu, tetapi sedikit lebih tebal. Yosuke segera mengenali benda itu.

_'WPM blood code card?' _batin pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Junpei mengeluarkan pisau kecil, kemudian menyayat permukaan kulit di jari tengahnya, menghasilkan beberapa tetes darah. Junpei membiarkan benda hitam yang dibawanya itu dibasahi dengan tetesan-tetesan darah sang pemuda.

Seketika, benda hitam yang digenggam Junpei itu mengeluarkan sebuah tombol kecil tipis, yang juga berwarna hitam dan nyaris menyatu dengan permukaan benda tersebut, sebuah 'tombol pemanggil'.

"Waktunya bangun, _Hermes_!" teriak Junpei seraya ia menekan tombol tersebut. Seketika, dari dalam laut, keluar sosok robot raksasa dengan sayap keemasan yang terbentang, berada beberapa meter dari tepi dermaga tempat Junpei berdiri.

Yosuke tampak terkejut. "A-apa? Ternyata memang benar... _WPM_?" ucap Yosuke tidak percaya. Junpei segera melompat tinggi ke arah _WPM _kesayangannya tersebut yang telah menyediakan jalan lurus dari besi yang mengarah ke kokpit. Ketika Junpei berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di besi datar itu, ia segera berlari ke dalam kokpit dan kokpit tersebut tertutup otomatis.

"Tidak mungkin—kami memasang alat pendeteksi di dalam laut...!" Yosuke masih sulit mempercayai penglihatannya.

Junpei, yang masih dapat mendengar suara Yosuke dari luar (ia menyalakan alat komunikasi dengan dunia luar), hanya tersenyum. "_Hermes_... tidak akan terdeteksi..." ucap pemuda bertopi _baseball _itu seraya ia menyalakan roket kecil pada kedua telapak kaki _Hermes_, menerbangkan _WPM _itu semakin tinggi meninggalkan Yosuke di bawahnya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca kisah dalam mitologi Yunani? _Hermes_ adalah pencuri. Seorang pencuri meninggalkan lokasi targetnya diam-diam... secara tidak terdeteksi..." Junpei kemudian menekan kombinasi _keyboard_ rumit di depannya. "Dan inilah salah satu spesialisasi _Hermes..._" lanjut pemuda itu.

Setelah Junpei menekan kombinasi _keyboard _di hadapannya dan menarik salah satu tuas, kedua bagian pergelangan tangan _Hermes _terbuka di satu sisi, kemudian mengeluarkan gelombang kuat.

Yosuke, yang berada di bawahnya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terhempas angin dan gelombang misterius dari _Hermes_, namun tampaknya gelombang yang dihasilkan _Hermes _membawa dampak buruk.

Seluruh alat pendeteksi, alat komunikasi, sensor dan kamera di pelabuhan tersebut mati total.

"_Ahah! Sampai bertemu lagi, Orange!" _suara Junpei terdengar dari dalam _WPM _tersebut. Yosuke hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah Junpei, lebih tepatnya, _Hermes _yang semakin jauh dari pelabuhan tersebut dan terbang tinggi meninggalkan mereka. Tiba-tiba, para petugas lain sampai di pelabuhan.

"_Sir_! Jadi penyusup itu ada di sini tadi? Kami bisa mengejarnya, dengan _WCM_!" salah satu petugas membuka mulutnya.

"Seluruh alat komunikasi dan pendeteksi mati total! Tampaknya disebabkan gelombang misterius barusan!" petugas lain melanjutkan.

Yosuke, tanpa membalikkan tubuh menghadap mereka, dan masih memperhatikan laut biru yang terbentang di depannya, hanya menjawab singkat, "Sudah cukup. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengejarnya... bahkan aku saja tidak bisa..."

"A-apa?" petugas tersebut tampak bingung.

"Dia menggunakan _WPM..._ dan gelombang barusan dihasilkan _WPM _miliknya... dan lagi—" Yosuke menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi, "_Jiraiya_ milikku tidak akan dapat mengejarnya... tetapi boleh juga, siapapun namamu, _Apple_, kau lulus sebagai sainganku... Sampai bertemu di medan perang." Yosuke menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum kepuasan dan tantangan.

* * *

Di dalam _Hermes_ yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan negara di belakangnya, Iori Junpei mendesah.

"Haah... baiklah, tidak mungkin aku kembali lagi ke sana, kuharap Shinjiro-san tidak membunuhku karena ini... tapi aku tidak berhasil berlibur _satu _hari saja di sana." Pemuda itu berbicara sendiri. Ia kemudian terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali sosok pemuda ber_-headphone _yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Sepertinya... si _orange-phone _itu bukan orang sembarangan." Ia tersenyum, kemudian tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar seketika ia kembali teringat tentang seorang pemuda yang dilihatnya di layar lebar tengah kota tadi.

'_...Minato...'_ batin pemuda itu. Junpei menutup kedua matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Junpei.

"Ayo pulang, _Hermes_," ucapnya sementara _Hermes _terbang melintasi awan-awan yang mulai menggelap.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, seperti biasa, pasti banyak kekurangan ya? :'D

Bagaimana chapter ini? Yah, tidak perlu ditanya, minus di mana-mana, ahah -ditimpuk- di sini ditampilkan salah satu spesialisasi Hermes, saya kepikir gini setelah mengingat posisi Hermes, tukang nyolong -digiling- gelombang Hermes dapat menon-aktifkan setiap alat pendeteksi dan komunikasi (bukan listrik ataupun WPM) hanya untuk bersembunyi dan kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak, kayak pencuri professional kali? -sotoy- -disirem air-

ah, maaf T^T saya tau betapa saya sotoy dimana" di fic ini TT_TT

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca, dan special thanks untuk: **NeeNao, heylalaa, Kuro, toganeshiro-chan, AkiraRaymundo** yang telah menyumbangkan reviewnya ^^

Seperti biasa, jika ada yang tidak jelas, atau ingin menyampaikan kritik, saran, komentar, pertanyaan dan lain sebagainya, silahkan sampaikan lewat **review**!

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tech Data:**

**WPM blood code card: **hasil penelitian Professor Amagi beberapa lama setelah ia menciptakan _WPM_ pertama. _WPM blood code card_ adalah sebuah 'tombol' kecil yang tersembunyi dalam kotak tipis yang nyaris setipis kartu. Tombol ini digunakan untuk 'memanggil' _WPM_ yang berada dalam jarak maksimal sekitar dua kilometer. Digunakan dengan cara membasahi benda tersebut dengan beberapa tetes darah sang 'tuan'. Ketika darah tersebut diteteskan, sebuah detektor berukuran mikro dalam _WPM blood code card_ akan memeriksa apakah darah tersebut memang milik sang 'tuan' melalui instant check DNA. Ketika micro-detector dalam _WPM blood code card_ menunjukkan reaksi positif, maka 'segel' tombol di kartu itu akan terbuka. Tombol tersebut akan menyalakan mesin _WPM_ yang dituju dari luar, tanpa harus ada seseorang yang menyalakannya dari dalam kokpit, dan secara otomatis menarik _WPM_ itu untuk mencari sumber tombol tersebut (jaraknya hanya berkisar dua kilometer). Setiap _WPM_ memiliki _WPM blood code card_ masing-masing. Jadi _WPM code blood card _milik _Hermes_ hanya akan menerima darah dan DNA dari Iori Junpei. _WPM blood code card_ biasa digunakan sebagai alternatif dalam keadaan terjepit. Setelah seseorang menggunakan _WPM blood code card_ dan masuk ke dalam kokpit, _WPM_ akan tetap melakukan _scan_ terhadap seluruh tubuh pengguna, untuk memastikan _WPM blood code card _tidak dimanfaatkan atau dimanipulasi oleh musuh. Kekurangannya adalah, _scan WPM_ masih menerima 'tubuh mati'. Sebagai contoh, jika musuh membunuh sang pemilik _WPM_, ia dapat memanfaatkan mayat sang 'tuan' _WPM_ tersebut untuk mengaktifkan _WPM_.


	4. City of Rain

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 **©** ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

Geraman guntur menggema halus hingga ke sudut kota, menggetarkan gendang telinga orang-orang yang tengah mempercepat langkahnya, berniat melindungi diri dari ketajaman butir-butir air yang telah siap ditumpahkan kawanan awan hitam yang menyelubungi langit. Beberapa orang telah menyiapkan payung untuk melindungi mereka, beberapa telah bersiap mencari tempat berteduh, dan Seta Souji, beserta Tatsumi Kanji, sedang mempercepat langkah mereka untuk segera sampai ke penginapan. Kedua pria muda itu menyandang tas berisi perlengkapan dan keperluan mereka masing-masing.

"Inilah _Capell city_, pusat negara _Letzvetrie_, kota dimana sang _Emperor _dan _Empress _berdiam..." Kanji memperkenalkan nama tempat dimana mereka menginjakkan kaki sekarang, "tetapi kita tidak dapat menyerang tanpa strategi, tentu saja... hal itu benar-benar bodoh. Penjagaan di sekitar kediaman sang _Emperor _terlalu ketat," lanjutnya lagi, sementara Souji yang berjalan di belakang Kanji memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Hampir setiap bangunan di sekeliling mereka dibangun bergaya klasik. Struktur dan penataan bangunan-bangunan yang tengah mereka lalui sangat indah, Souji mengakui itu. Didominasi warna coklat kalem hingga putih, bangunan-bangunan tersebut memang enak dipandang mata. Daerah sekitar bangunan-bangunan yang berbaris rapi itu juga tampak terawat dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau yang segar.

"Kudengar... _Capell_ adalah kota yang memiliki curah hujan cukup tinggi," ujar Souji tiba-tiba. Ia dapat melihat Kanji yang berjalan di depannya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tanaman tumbuh subur, langit senantiasa cukup gelap, namun suasana seperti ini... menenangkan hati," lanjut Souji sementara ia merasakan napas angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Dan terasa cukup dingin, kurasa aku akan bahagia tinggal di kota ini. Tapi... heh, kau lihat para penduduk di sini, mereka sering terlihat pucat. Kulit mereka berwarna cerah, yang semakin tampak pucat di bawah awan mendung dan langit yang berkilau kelabu seperti ini," jawab Kanji, yang kemudian merasakan tetesan butir air dingin menyentuh kulitnya. "Gerimis mulai turun, tapi untunglah... kita sampai di penginapan."

Mereka telah berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah bangunan bergaya klasik yang cukup besar. Jalan setapak dari bebatuan kelabu yang terukir indah terbentang lurus di depan mereka. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri jalan setapak yang mengarah pada pintu bangunan tersebut, rerumputan hijau segar menyelimuti tanah dan membungkus batang bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan di sekitar mereka, mengikuti alunan hembusan angin dan menari di udara. Kanji melangkah tanpa banyak memperhatikan sekitarnya, sementara Seta Souji melangkah menelusuri jalan tersebut dan sepasang kristal peraknya menikmati sekeliling mereka.

...Pemandangan yang agak mirip dengan apa yang pernah ia lihat di masa lalunya... suasana yang menemaninya tatkala ia bermain dengan teman-temannya—dan dengan seorang sahabat... sebelum keindahan itu lenyap oleh bara api dan asap hitam.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 3**

**Holiday Part II: City of Rain  
**

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

"Waw..." itulah suara singkat yang keluar dari mulut Seta Souji ketika ia memasuki bangunan tempat mereka akan menginap sepanjang 'liburan' mereka. Tumbuhan hijau segar tertanam dalam pot yang berbaris rapi di sudut ruangan yang lantainya beralaskan karpet merah tersebut. Sebuah sofa yang tampaknya sangat empuk berdiri di ujung ruangan membelakangi tembok, dilengkapi dengan sebuah televisi plasma besar yang tampak mahal menggantung di atas. Lampu-lampu yang terlihat mahal menghiasi langit-langit ruangan, dinding ruangan terlukis warna nila yang indah. Sementara di samping ruangan itu, terpisahkan dengan kaca besar yang berkilau transparan, Souji melihat ruangan dengan meja-meja makan terbungkus taplak putih yang tampaknya adalah tempat para tamu menikmati hidangan mereka.

"Satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dengan dua tempat tidur terpisah," kata Kanji menyampaikan jenis kamar yang ingin mereka sewa. Ia telah berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis dan berbicara dengan seorang pria berpakaian rapi yang adalah salah satu pekerja di sana.

"...Bagaimana dengan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dengan satu tempat tidur untuk dua orang?" tanya pria tersebut. Kanji memandang pria di hadapannya tajam.

"Kubilang dua tempat tidur terpisah! Aku akan menginap dengan seorang lelaki, bodoh!" Kanji mulai tidak sabaran.

"O-oh, baiklah. Saya hanya menawarkan... baiklah. Tersedia _suite rooms_ di sini, anda tertarik?" tanya pria tersebut lagi, sebelum ia mencatat kamar yang diinginkan Kanji.

"_Regular_, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar tawaranmu lagi," jawab Kanji tegas. Pria itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celana. Ia kemudian membuka lemari kaca di belakangnya dan memeriksa sederetan kunci-kunci kamar yang tergantung rapi di lemari tersebut. Souji, yang akhirnya berdiri menghampiri Kanji, membuka mulutnya.

"Kanji-san... apa kau yakin kita akan menginap di tempat ini? Tempat ini agak terlalu... 'mewah'. Apa uang kita cukup?" tanya Souji khawatir.

"Oh, _man_... Shinjiro telah menyediakan uang untuk kita. Tidak perlu ragu memakainya, dan lagi, Shinjiro mengatakan 'lakukan apapun sekuka kalian' dan semacamnya," jawab Kanji, masih memperhatikan pria yang sekarang telah meraih salah satu kunci kamar, yang kemudian segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mereka.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian," kata pria tersebut, menyodorkan sebuah kunci kamar dengan gantungan dari kayu yang terukir kombinasi angka 210. Kanji segera meraih kunci tersebut. Souji merasa sebaiknya ia tidak perlu tahu berapa uang yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk menginap satu malam saja di tempat seperti ini.

* * *

Butiran-butiran air yang halus dan ringan telah ditumpahkan selimut gelap yang tengah berenang di bentangan langit. Sepasang iris kelabu jernih itu menerawang keluar kaca jendela kamar, memperhatikan gerakan gemulai pohon-pohon yang terhembus alunan napas angin, helai-helai daun berputar dan melayang ke angkasa gelap, bunyi gemerisik dari nyanyian pepohonan di dekatnya menyentuh gendang telinga sang pemuda. Matahari telah bersemayam di peraduannya, dan langit berawan gelap telah bersiap menyambut kedatangan sang bulan. Souji menyembunyikan iris kelabunya dengan kelopak mata, senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Ia menikmati keindahan ini...

...menikmati keindahan yang dimiliki musuh, dan nyaris melupakan kehancuran yang melanda sahabat-sahabat dan keluarganya...?

Pemuda itu segera membuka kembali kedua matanya, senyuman itu memudar dari mulut sang pemuda. Ia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan ini. Keindahan teritori musuh yang menjatuhkan bom di kota kecilnya, menelan habis dan merampas segala kebahagiaan yang Souji miliki dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu menggeram perlahan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup gorden hijau jamrud jendela itu, sementara Tatsumi Kanji yang tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur tampak sedang berbicara lewat ponsel. Suara-suara berat pemuda tanpa poni itu memang agak mengganggu kenyamanan Souji tatkala ia menikmati bunyi pepohonan.

"Ya...? Mungkin Shinjiro sengaja melakukannya? Aku tidak percaya orang seperti dia akan seceroboh itu... baiklah, kami akan berhati-hati. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Junpei," jawab Kanji, merespon perkataan yang diterima otaknya dari ponsel tersebut. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya seusai Kanji memutus hubungan ponsel dan melemparkan benda kecil itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang dikatakan Junpei-san?" tanya Souji penasaran.

"Junpei nyaris tertangkap di _Verstannia_, untungnya ia berhasil kabur ketika dikejar. _ID card _ketahuan palsu, katanya. Setiap penduduk terdata dan _ID card _akan di-_scan_. Aku percaya _Letzvetrie _memiliki sistem yang sama. Ia pulang di hari pertamanya berlibur, dan mengatakan 'tidak masalah, sepertinya aku mendapatkan seorang saingan. Ternyata sebuah jeruk tidak dapat diremehkan begitu saja, eh?' dan semacamnya. Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya tentang 'sebuah jeruk'." Kanji menjelaskan panjang lebar. Souji mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu... kita harus berhati-hati," jawab Souji seraya sepasang matanya teralihkan pada dua lembar _ID card _yang terbaring di atas meja, dengan dua nama palsu, _'Souta' _dan '_Kansumi_'. "...Terlintas di benakku ketika aku melihat _ID card _milik kita. Apa Shinjiro-san memilihkan nama kita dengan asal-asalan?"

Dan Kanji menjawab pertanyaan Souji dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Kita akan melewati malam ini dengan... istirahat. Kemudian," kata Kanji seraya ia mulai mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berwarna nila yang empuk, "besok, kau dan aku memiliki urusan yang berbeda-beda. Pergilah kemanapun sesuai keinginanmu, dan aku juga akan pergi kemanapun sesuka hatiku, asalkan jangan sampai kau berbuat bodoh dan tertangkap." Kanji menutup kalimatnya sembari satu tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan menarik selimut di atas tempat tidur tersebut, membiarkan selimut itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"...Kota ini terasa dingin, ya?" itulah kalimat terakhir Kanji sebelum ia menutup sepasang mata dan membiarkan dirinya melangkah ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

**Second day in **_**Capell**_

_08.14 A.M_

Sinar lembut dari sang surya menembus kaca jendela dan menyibak kamar itu melalui celah-celah gorden hijau jamrud yang menaungi kamar. Seta Souji membuka sepasang iris kelabunya yang segera kembali dilindungi seketika cahaya matahari menembus masuk. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu segera terduduk di atas tempat tidur berwarna nilanya, sementara mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar tatkala ia menguap. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke tempat tidur sebelah kanan, dan mendapati Tatsumi Kanji telah tiada lagi berada di ranjangnya.

'_Berjalan sendiri-sendiri... ya?'_ batin pemuda itu seraya ia menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan mendapati kamar mandi tersebut telah basah oleh air. Tampaknya Kanji telah memakainya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat sebuah _notes _kecil di dekat wastafel yang tergolong mewah itu.

'_Aku akan kembali agak larut... mungkin kau sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. Kau bebas ke mana saja hari ini. Baiklah, jangan mengacau.'_

Itulah pesan singkat yang tampaknya ditulis oleh Tatsumi Kanji. Souji menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk bersiap-siap melakukan aktivitasnya di negara musuh yang subur ini.

* * *

Siang hari itu di _Capell _cuaca cukup cerah. Tidak benar-benar bisa dikatakan cerah. Awan kelabu tipis masih bergulung-gulung di langit biru, sinar matahari yang cukup menerangi kota. Tidak terasa terik, sementara angin berhembus lembut.

Seta Souji melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan berukir indah dengan deretan toko-toko di samping jalan tersebut. Sebagian besar—atau bahkan semua orang yang beraktivitas di tempat ia berada sekarang adalah pejalan kaki. Tampaknya daerah ini bukan tempat untuk kendaraan. Sepasang mata pemuda itu sesekali memperhatikan sebuah peta yang dibawanya. Daerah pertokoan, taman, perusahaan, gedung, stasiun kereta, halte... sekolah. Souji membaca sebarisan tulisan kecil pada peta.

'_Koheitlich High School' _

"...Sekolah... ya?" gumam pemuda itu perlahan. Seketika, satu lembaran memori terbuka dari otaknya. Ia ingat sekolah tempat ia belajar dulu. Sekolah yang cukup sederhana, dua tingkat dengan sebuah halaman yang asri di sekitar sekolah. Ia ingat seketika ia menginjakkan kakinya ke halaman sekolah, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat yang telah menunggunya untuk bersama-sama masuk ke kelas.

Pikiran Souji sempat melayang pada kenangan masa lalunya, namun ia segera kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan yang ditempuhnya. Seketika ia mengangkat kepala, tampak sekolah yang ia lihat di peta.

_Koheitlich High_... sebuah sekolah dengan bangunan putih yang megah, luas dan tinggi. Souji dapat melihat kemewahannya walaupun dari balik tembok batu putih berukir indah. Souji dapat melihat lebih jelas ketika ia telah berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah.

Gerbang sekolah tinggi yang terukir indah itu terbuka, dan Souji dapat melihat gedung sekolah tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Gedung sekolah tersebut sangat luas, dengan satu gedung tinggi yang tampak dibangun dengan sangat hati-hati dan terukir sangat indah. Di tengah-tengah jalan bebatuan putih yang juga berukir, sebuah air mancur besar berdiri. Di sekitar gedung, sebentangan rumput, tetumbuhan hijau, pepohonan dan bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi tanah. Halaman sekolah tersebut sangat luas dan... rindang. Souji bahkan sempat berharap ia dapat bersekolah di tempat seperti ini... dan... menjadi warga negara ini. Di depan gerbang, Souji melihat sebuah spanduk tergantung di gerbang sekolah.

'_Koheitlich Culture Festival' _

"..._Culture Festival_? Sepertinya menarik... apa terbuka untuk umum...?" gumam Souji perlahan.

"Ho... kau tertarik, anak muda? Kau tidak akan menyesal datang ke _Culture Festival_ yang diadakan sekolah terbaik di _Letzvetrie_ ini, percayalah," ujar seuntaian suara berat dan serak dari belakang Souji.

Souji tersentak, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati seorang pria tua, yang kira-kira berusia enam puluh tahun sedang tersenyum padanya. Rambut pria itu telah memutih, dengan tatapan mata yang masih bersinar kekanakan. Souji membalas tersenyum.

"Hm... ya, begitulah," jawab Souji singkat. Pria tua itu masih tersenyum.

"Anak muda, diperlukan tiket untuk masuk ke festival kebudayaan ini. Dan tiketnya terbatas, nak. Saya sendiri tidak berhasil mendapatkannya, sayang sekali," jawab pria tua itu, raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tiket? Terbatas? Berapa harga satu tiket itu, kira-kira?" tanya Souji sopan. Pria tua itu kemudian memandang Souji, kemudian memperhatikan sang pemuda sejenak.

"Tidak terlalu mahal, sebenarnya... hanya 100.000 yen," jawab pria tua itu santai. Souji merasa harapannya hancur seketika.

"...100.000...? Tidak terlalu mahal...? Ahaha," jawab Souji kaku sambil memaksakan tawa. Ia kemudian menunduk perlahan pada pria di hadapannya. "Terima kasih atas informasi yang anda berikan, saya permisi," lanjut Souji, kemudian meninggalkan pria itu dengan pikiran-pikiran lain memenuhi otaknya.

Mungkin ia memang memiliki uang untuk membeli tiket, namun... menggunakan uang sebanyak itu untuk keperluan 'kurang penting' membuat niatnya buyar. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, kemudian kembali memperhatikan peta yang dibawanya, berharap ia akan menemukan sebuah tempat menarik lain yang dapat ia kunjungi.

* * *

Seharian itu, Souji telah menjelajahi cukup banyak tempat-tempat menarik di _Capell_. Taman tengah kota yang indah dan asri, bangunan klasik yang menyimpan karya-karya seni, dan lain-lain. Senja telah tiba, dan berbeda dengan senja yang dialami Souji di kota kecilnya dulu, senja di _Capell_ tidak menyemburatkan sinar jingga dan mewarnai langit dengan warna emas, tetapi langit berwarna biru kelabu. Matahari tertutupi awan-awan. Kota senantiasa ditemani cuaca mendung, hujan dan gerimis. Badai bukanlah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

Pemuda itu sekarang tengah berjalan menelusuri daerah yang cukup terpencil di kota itu. Jalan setapak di tengah-tengah pepohonan yang tumbuh rindang dengan daun-daun mereka yang merah membara. Jelas sekali di daerah ini musim gugur sedang berlangsung... yang anehnya, setahu Souji, _Letzvetrie _tidak sedang mengalami musim gugur.

Souji memperhatikan peta di tangannya. Sepertinya tempat indah yang misterius ini tidak memiliki nama, atau bahkan tercantum di peta. Pemuda itu melihat jalan setapak di dekat pertokoan, yang kemudian ditelusurinya terus (karena jalan setapak ini hanya memiliki satu arah), dan tanpa ia sadari kapan, ia telah berdiri di tengah-tengah naungan pepohonan dengan daun-daun kering kemerahan yang berguguran tertiup angin.

Souji berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera kembali ke penginapan. Hari mulai gelap, dan tidak ada alasan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sejauh ini ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di tempat misterius ini selain pepohonan dan dedaunan kering berwarna keemasan, jingga, hingga merah.

Ketika pemuda itu baru berjalan dua langkah untuk kembali, kedua kaki sang pemuda terhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu yang menyentuh gendang telinganya.

Bunyi alunan musik.

Jika Souji mendengarkan lebih seksama, bunyi itu mungkin dihasilkan gesekan biola. Bunyi tersebut tidak terdengar terlalu jelas di telinganya, hanya terdengar samar-samar. Gerimis ringan mulai membasahi tanah _Capell_ saat itu.

Sang pemuda membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri daerah itu. Ia tertarik dengan bunyi itu, entah kenapa. Semakin ia mendengarnya, ia semakin merasa dedaunan keemasan di sekitarnya menari mengikuti alunan musik itu, yang dibantu oleh sang angin. Lagu yang mengalun di telinganya cukup simpel, bukan sesuatu yang rumit ataupun membutuhkan jari-jari professional untuk memainkannya, tetapi lagu tersebut terdengar begitu merdu dan menghibur.

Souji masih terus melangkah, sementara bunyi gesekan biola itu terdengar semakin jelas, yang semakin menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa disangka sang pemuda, jalan setapak di hadapannya hanya terbatas sampai di mana kakinya telah menginjak, yang kemudian langsung tersambung dengan rerumputan keemasan dan pepohonan-pepohonan lain. Namun yang menarik perhatian Souji adalah apa yang dilihatnya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di rerumputan, yaitu sebuah pohon raksasa yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah pohon lainnya. Sama dengan pohon lainnya, daun-daun pohon itu berwarna jingga keemasan hingga merah, tetapi yang membedakannya adalah daun-daun tersebut tidak terkesan kering, melainkan tumbuh subur dan permukaannya halus.

Souji berjalan mendekati pohon raksasa itu, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat betapa tingginya pohon itu telah tumbuh. Pohon tersebut adalah pohon yang tertinggi yang ia lihat sejauh perjalanannya kemari. Tingginya dapat mencapai sekitar dua setengah kali pohon biasa, dan Souji dapat mendengar musik itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bunyi itu tampak berasal dari... pohon itu sendiri?

Di luar dugaan Souji, musik itu segera terhenti sementara lagu yang dimainkannya belum selesai. Souji menolehkan kepalanya dan memeriksa sekitar daerah itu. Mengapa musik itu terhenti?

Selang beberapa lama, Souji kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pohon tinggi di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, pohon itu kembali mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

:-:

"_Hei, Souji! Kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai puncak pohon tinggi ini, kau siap?" salah seorang sahabat Souji tersenyum pada bocah berambut keabuan itu. _

"_Uh... baiklah, tidak masalah," jawab Souji agak ragu. Ia tidak terlalu pandai memanjat pohon. _

"_Oke... dalam hitungan ketiga... satu, dua... tiga!" teriak sahabat Souji tersebut. Dengan lincah, ia segera menekan satu kakinya ke batang pohon dan mulai memanjat dengan gesit. Souji mengikuti gerakannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mulai menyoraki mereka. Ada yang mendukung Souji dan ada yang mendukung sang saingan. _

:-:

Souji menggeram perlahan. Tempat ini... tempat yang ia _benci_! Mengapa tempat ini terus mengingatkannya pada masa lalu? Seakan-akan ini adalah tempat kelahirannya. Souji menggelengkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa, ia merasa tertipu. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, tatapan matanya yang mengarah ke pohon raksasa di hadapannya berubah menjadi tatapan kemarahan dan kebencian.

"...Mengapa kau memandangnya seperti itu?"

Souji mengedipkan kedua matanya, ketika sebuah suara menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetapi ia tidak menemui siapa-siapa... selain dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau membenci pohon ini? Setahuku, tidak pernah ada yang memiliki alasan untuk membenci pohon ini. Ini salah satu pohon tertua di _Letzvetrie_..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Souji akhirnya membuka mulutnya, walaupun ia bahkan tidak yakin apa benar ada orang lain di tempat ini. "...Siapa?" ujar pemuda itu perlahan.

Souji kemudian mendengar suara gemerisik pohon raksasa di hadapannya yang terdengar semakin kencang. Tidak lama kemudian, pandangan pemuda itu teralih pada bagian sebelah kiri pohon yang tengah dipandangnya.

Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek baru saja melompat turun dan menginjakkan kakinya di samping pohon tersebut, sementara bunyi gemerisik mengiringi gerakan sang gadis. Tangan kiri sang gadis menggenggam ujung sebuah biola, sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya memegang ujung _bow_ untuk menggesek biola tersebut dengan hati-hati. Bola mata kelabu jernih Souji bertemu dengan sepasang kristal biru kelabu jernih yang dimiliki gadis itu. Souji merasakan tatapan sang gadis, entah kenapa, terasa begitu tajam, walaupun gadis itu tidak sedang memelototinya atau apa.

Gerimis masih terus membasahi tanah itu, dan butir-butir air tampak sedikit membasahi pakaian sang gadis yang tampaknya adalah seragam sekolah perempuan. Souji dapat melihat sebuah lambang sekolah dengan tulisan _Koheitlich _pada seragam gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu adalah murid sekolah yang akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan yang ia lihat siang tadi. Seragam tersebut berupa kemeja putih yang terbungkus dengan jaket putih keemasan sepanjang pinggang pada bagian depan dan sepanjang pinggul pada bagian belakang, berlengan panjang menutupi pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Sementara rok selutut sang gadis juga berwarna putih. Kerah kemeja putih gadis itu dilingkari dasi biru gelap yang terlipat rapi dan ujungnya tertutupi dengan jaket sekolah putih yang terkancing. Kaus kaki hitam panjang yang membungkus bagian kaki nyaris menyentuh lutut dan sepatu putih melindungi kakinya.

Souji membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Gadis itu, yang tampaknya mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata sang pemuda, akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya, berniat menarik perhatian pemuda itu sejenak, "Hei... ."

Souji segera tersadar, "Oh... hai... ehm..." Souji berdeham perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis di hadapannya mendesah perlahan, sementara ia sedikit mempererat genggamannya pada biola di tangan kirinya.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya..." jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ah... begitu... pertanyaanmu tadi? Aku tidak tahu mengapa, pohon ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, itu saja. Aku tidak membencinya atau apa..." jawab pemuda itu, yang masih mengingat pertanyaan sang gadis barusan. Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Begitu...?" gumam gadis itu perlahan, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Gadis itu kemudian kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan matanya dengan mata sang pemuda. "Namaku Shirogane Naoto... dan kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu?" gadis itu bertanya balik setelah ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Seta Souji." Pemuda itu menjawab sambil tersenyum, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan sang gadis di hadapannya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara gemerisik pohon, suara air yang menyentuh permukaan bumi dengan halus, dan tiupan angin yang mengisi keheningan mereka. Souji kemudian memaksakan sedikit senyuman dan berpikir sebaiknya ia membuka sedikit pembicaraan.

"Uhm... kau yang memainkan biola barusan?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis di hadapannya hanya mengangguk singkat. Sedari tadi, Souji tidak melihatnya tersenyum, namun ia dapat melihat rona merah yang samar... sangat samar, menghiasi pipi sang gadis ketika Souji menanyakan hal itu. "...Err... lalu... menurutku, bunyi gesekan biola yang kau mainkan terdengar begitu... indah," lanjut Souji, mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan jujur.

"...Aku tidak berpikir demikian, tapi... terima kasih," jawab gadis itu, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Souji masih merasakan atmosfer yang tidak nyaman di sekitar mereka. Ia kembali berdeham.

"Lagu apa yang baru saja kau mainkan, err... Shirogane-san?" tanya Souji lagi.

Gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap Souji. Memang benar, tatapannya benar-benar terkesan... tajam. "_Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude_... aku diajari lagu itu di gereja..." jawab gadis itu.

"O-oh... baiklah..." Souji menjawab singkat. Ia sedikit kehabisan kata-kata. Terus mengajaknya bicara mungkin justru akan mengganggunya. "Hei... tadi kau sedang berlatih? Maaf kalau aku ternyata mengganggu..." lanjut Souji.

"Tidak... aku juga harus segera kembali... dan..." gadis itu terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Souji, "maukah kau... err..." wajah gadis itu memerah sesaat, sementara tangan kanannya meletakkan _bow_ ke tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam ujung biola, kemudian meraih saku jas sekolahnya, "datang ke festival kebudayaan sekolahku?" lanjut gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan selembar tiket. Souji nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Aku ditugaskan untuk membagi-bagikan tiket, dan aku tidak tahu harus diberikan kepada siapa lagi... harganya 100.000 yen." Naoto menyodorkan benda tersebut.

"Ehm... maaf, tapi... uang sebanyak itu—"

"Terima saja, gratis kalau begitu." Suara sang gadis memotong perkataan Souji. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"...Gratis? Tunggu, tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, terima saja... ini tiket terakhir dan harus dihabiskan..." jawab gadis itu semakin mendekatkan selembar tiket itu di depan Souji. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian satu tangannya terangkat dan meraih tiket tersebut.

"Maaf dan... terima kasih," jawab Souji sambil tersenyum. Gadis di hadapannya tidak juga tersenyum. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"..._ID card..._" ujar gadis itu. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Eh?"

"Tunjukkan _ID card _milikmu."

Souji baru menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Nama yang tercantum di _ID card _miliknya adalah nama palsu, dan baru saja... dengan sangat ceroboh, ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama asli. Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

"Err... s-sepertinya, _ID card_ milikku tertinggal di penginapan... dan sudah malam, terima kasih tiketnya, kuharap kita dapat bertemu besok di festival kebudayaan. S-selamat tinggal!" Souji segera berlari meninggalkan sang gadis yang tampak kebingungan sekaligus terkejut.

Shirogane Naoto terdiam sejenak ketika ia melihat Souji mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang langit kelam terbentang di atasnya. _'Mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya besok...' _batin gadis itu.

Gadis itu memperhatikan salah satu pergelangan tangannya yang tidak membawa apa-apa. Bekas luka goresan itu masih terlihat, walaupun perbannya telah dilepas. Ia menghela napas. "...Aigis-san tidak akan senang jika aku pulang terlalu malam..." gumam gadis itu, kemudian meraih tas biola beserta tas sekolahnya, merapikan alat musik itu dengan menyimpannya dalam tas, kemudian berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan pohon raksasa itu di belakangnya.

* * *

"Heh... di sini ya?"

Tatsumi Kanji telah berdiri di sebuah bangunan... atau rumah kecil di balik hutan dekat kota. Daerah rumah itu cukup terpencil dan mungkin tidak banyak dikunjungi orang lain, atau bahkan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kanji telah mengunjungi rumah kecil kayu itu pada siang hari. Dilihat dari luar hanya rumah kecil yang angker dan tak berpenghuni, tetapi pemuda itu telah mengetahui bahwa pada malam hari, rumah itu akan terlihat berbeda.

Lampu yang cukup terang terlihat dari dalam rumah, dan tawa para pria menggema dari dalamnya. Mungkin kata 'rumah' kurang bisa menjelaskan, tetapi Tatsumi Kanji tahu bahwa bangunan yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah bar, yang menjual minuman keras, tempat para penjudi, dan tentunya, obat-obatan terlarang.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke bar, yang kemudian segera dihadang orang seorang pria bertubuh kekar, bahkan lebih kekar dari Kanji. Pria itu mengangkat satu tangannya dengan gerakan seperti ingin meminta sesuatu. Kanji mengangkat alisnya.

"_Member card_? Kami tidak mengijinkan orang asing datang ke tempat kami, tempat ini rahasia," kata pria bertubuh kekar itu. Kanji menyunggingkan senyuman.

Pemuda itu meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, yang kemudian ditarik sang pria bertubuh kekar itu dengan kasar, memeriksa kartu yang diserahkan Kanji. Selang beberapa detik, sepasang mata pria itu membelalak kaget. Ia kemudian segera menunduk dan mengijinkan Kanji untuk masuk.

* * *

Kanji memperhatikan bagian dalam bar itu. Meja judi, bar, botol-botol minuman keras, pil, jarum suntik... obat-obat terlarang... dan sekian banyak pria yang wajahnya merah sedang tertawa-tawa keras... mabuk, sepertinya.

Tanpa banyak memperhatikan sekeliling dan tidak mempedulikan pria-pria itu, Kanji segera melangkah cepat menuju bar. Ia menduduki salah satu kursi kosong yang menghadap meja pemilik bar itu, dan menghela napas. Pemilik bar tersebut, yang adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar 40an tahun dengan kumis pendek menyambut Kanji.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bocah..." ucap pria itu. Kanji mendengus.

"Kau tidak lagi dapat memanggilku 'bocah', Pak Tua..." balas Kanji. Pria di hadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau semakin tidak sopan pada pria yang lebih tua, bocah..." ucap pria itu seraya kedua tangannya sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk malam ini?"

"_Martini_... itu saja sudah cukup," jawab Kanji, memijat-mijat satu tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Pria di hadapannya hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, selamat datang," pria itu tiba-tiba berkata, menarik perhatian Kanji. Pemuda sangar itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan melihat seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya... lebih tepatnya, ke kursi di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu duduk, rambut hitam kelam panjangnya menyentuh punggung sang gadis. Sepasang mata itu berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berwarna merah dengan hiasan hitam dan syal merah melingkari lehernya. Gadis itu cantik, Kanji dapat menilai itu. "_Bourbon_. Beberapa gelas saja..." gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata pada pria di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan 'menu tambahan' yang biasa?" tanya pria itu. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

Ketika pria di hadapannya berjalan menyiapkan pesanan mereka, gadis anggun di samping Kanji kemudian memperhatikan pemuda itu. "Hei... aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini, kau masih baru? _Minor_?" tanya gadis itu.

Kanji mengangkat satu alisnya, baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah berbicara padanya. "O-oh... _yeah..._" jawab Kanji singkat.

"Hmm..." gadis itu hanya bersuara singkat, kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada segelas _bourbon _yang telah tersedia di atas mejanya. Pria itu memang cukup cepat mengantarkan pesanan. Begitu juga dengan segelas _martini _yang telah ada di depan Kanji. Kanji melihat sang gadis mengangkat satu tangannya, meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"...Berapa usiamu?" tanya gadis itu, menolehkan kepalanya pada Kanji.

"Heh... jangan khawatir, 20 tahun." Kanji menjawab singkat. Gadis di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"21 tahun... itu usiaku. Pertama kali aku mencoba minum arak, cukup satu kali teguk dan aku telah mabuk..." gadis itu tiba-tiba bercerita. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari sakunya. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan menuangkannya ke dalam _bourbon._

"...Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanmu...?" tanya Kanji penasaran. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir... kau boleh mengatakan aku memasukkan obat terlarang... atau narkoba ke minuman ini. Bukankah obat semacam ini nikmat?" gadis itu menjawab. Kanji dapat melihat wajah gadis itu mulai memerah dan tampaknya... ia telah mabuk... dengan sangat cepat.

"O-obat-obatan? Kau tahu benda itu dapat membunuhmu—"

Sebelum Kanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu meminum bourbon bercampur narkoba dengan cepat.

"Kyahahah~ nikmatnya... hmm..." wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. "Hei~ mana menu tambahannya?" tanya gadis itu yang tampak mulai lunglai.

"Ini dia, Amagi-san," jawab pria tua itu, menyodorkan bungkusan pil... obat-obatan terlarang, Kanji tahu itu.

"Ahah! Terima kasih banyak... _You made my day_~" gadis itu tampak semakin mabuk setelah ia kembali menelan segelas lagi _bourbon_ (yang telah dicampur narkoba).

"Hei, Tua Bangka! Apa dia—"

"Amagi-san? Tenang saja... gadis itu tidak pernah mengalami masalah kesehatan walaupun ia minum seperti itu. Ia sudah sering berkunjung kemari," jawab pria tua itu.

"Hei, aku kembali dulu ya~ ugh..." gadis itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kanji memperhatikan gadis itu dengan sedikit penasaran, sekaligus khawatir. Kanji tiba-tiba dapat mendengar suara ponsel dari saku celana sang gadis. Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, memperhatikan layar tersebut dan menekankannya ke telinga. "Oh... Naoto-chan? Ahaha, tenang saja, aku akan kembali... jangan khawatir~"

Gadis itu dengan cepat segera menutup kembali ponselnya. Suara Kanji terdengar di telinga sang gadis. "Kau memiliki saudara atau keluarga? Mereka seharusnya bersedih mengetahui anggota keluarga mereka datang ke tempat seperti ini."

"Mereka tidak tahu, dan tidak masalah," jawab gadis itu singkat sambil tertawa. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan keluar bar. Langkahnya gontai dan ia masih tampak sedikit mabuk. Kanji memperhatikan kepergian gadis itu.

"...Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Kanji penasaran pada pria di hadapannya.

"Amagi Yukiko... dokter yang dipercayakan sang _Emperor _dan _Empress..._ bukankah negara ini cukup kacau?"

* * *

**A/N: **banyak yang ngaco/aneh/kurang di sini ya? ehm... boleh beritahu yang mana? -diinjek-

Oh yeah, saya lupa terus untuk memberi tahu soal nama" negara dan tempat yang saya pakai... berikut sedikit penjelasan (maksa) dari saya ^^"

**Letzvetrie: **dari bahasa Jerman **Letz**te, **Ve**rmieter, dan untuk **trie** berasal dari **patria** (Itali), artinya kurang lebih ultimate, landlord, homeland

**Verstannia: **dari **Verstan**d, kurang lebih 'judgment' adalah penjelasan paling mudah -diinjek- atau sedikit lebih tepat adalah mind

**Koheitlich: Ko**niglich (bisa dikatakan royal), Ho**heitlich** (bisa juga sovereign).

**Capell: Capella**/**Cappella** (chapel)

haduh cacad... saya sotoy pula... =_= kira" gitu deh... saya tau ini ga akurat -digampol-

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca, special thanks untuk mereka yang menyumbangkan review: **NeeNao, Kuroka, toganeshiro-chan, Dark Hayato Arisato, Tetsuwa Shuuhei, heylalaa, Secret Admirer** ^^

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang disumbangkan:

untuk **Kuroka **& **Dark Hayato Arisato: **WPM tidak dapat berubah atau berevolusi, Hermes tetaplah Hermes, begitu juga dengan WPM yg lain :) untuk bentuk WPM, bentuknya mirip persona mereka (sesuai kepribadian) namun akan ada perubahan untuk WPM" tertentu... dan ga sama persis ^^

untuk **toganeshiro-chan**: WPM blood code card dapat dipakai berkali-kali... tetapi hanya akan terbuka dengan darah segar dan baru -?- bukan dengan darah yang sudah ditumpahkan ke kartu :D Segel tidak akan terbuka jika darah tersebut telah digunakan sebelumnya untuk diperiksa. Dan yah, bisa dibersihkan (dicuci). Bahan kartunya waterproof kok ^^ -digiling- dan ga akan lecek, bentuknya seperti kotak kaca/plastik tipis.

Seperti biasa, kritik, komentar, saran, pertanyaan dsb dst silahkan sampaikan lewat tombol review di bawah ^^ dan tidak ada tech data untuk chap ini.

_Best Regards, _

_**Snow Jou**  
_


	5. Culture Festival

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 **© **ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

"_ID card_?"

"Eh...?" itulah reaksi singkat Souji. Ia telah berdiri di depan gerbang _Koheitlich_,dan seorang petugas mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima _ID card_ dari pemuda itu.

"Tiket saja tidak cukup, kau tahu, anak muda?" jawab petugas itu, yang adalah seorang pria berkumis pendek dengan kilatan safir terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"...Err... apakah... _ID card_ benar-benar diperlukan? Setidaknya aku telah menyerahkan tiket..." Souji berusaha mengelak... dan berakhir sia-sia.

"Tidak membawa _ID card_, tidak boleh masuk. Atau mungkin..." pria itu mulai memicingkan mata safirnya. Souji mulai merasakan tatapan penuh kecurigaan terpancar dari wajah pria tersebut. "...Kurasa aku tidak dapat melepaskanmu tanpa memeriksa dirimu lebih jauh..."

"Ah, tentu saja aku membawanya," jawab Souji terburu-buru dengan penuh keraguan, dan terkesan seperti seorang pencuri amatir yang diinterogasi saat tertangkap basah. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar kartu tipis dari saku celananya, sebuah _ID card _palsu.

Petugas itu segera menyambar benda tipis tersebut sebelum Souji benar-benar menyerahkannya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan _ID card _itu sementara satu tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah _card scanner_ terangkat dan membiarkan cahaya kemerahan memeriksa setiap detail kartu tersebut.

Bahan, persis.

Format, persis.

Data, error.

Dan Seta Souji menelan ludah.

Pria itu kembali menatapnya, kali ini tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, tatapannya bagai seekor singa yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan mangsa setelah berhari-hari mencari makanan.

"Apakah ini berarti aku menemukan warna lain dalam kehidupanku yang hitam putih?" ujar pria itu perlahan, kemudian mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkan benda itu pada Souji, "_Koheitlich_ terlalu damai..." tambah sang pria.

Souji merasa ia berada dalam situasi terdesak. Ia berada di depan gerbang, dan orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya, ke arah Souji dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Ia ketahuan, dan mungkin harus memohon pengampunan dari Kanji nanti. Tapi saat ini ia harus mencari cara untuk lolos. Pemuda itu mulai mendesah perlahan, berkomat-kamit tidak jelas dan berharap ia akan mendengar—

"...Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

—seuntaian suara dewi penyelamat.

"...Naoto-sama?" terdengar suara pria yang baru saja berniat menginterogasinya di depan umum tersebut. Souji ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara seorang gadis yang baru saja menggetarkan gendang telinganya dengan halus.

Di dekat mereka berdiri seorang gadis yang baru saja melakukan perkenalan singkat dengan Souji kemarin. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sama seperti kemarin, sementara sepasang safir berkilau kelabu jernih gadis itu juga masih terkesan sama seperti kemarin: tajam. Shirogane Naoto, Souji masih mengingat namanya.

"_ID card _palsu, Naoto-sama." Pria itu menginformasikan. Souji kemudian merasakan ketajaman tatapan gadis itu sekarang. Gadis itu memang menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mempertemukan sepasang matanya dengan mata berkilat perak milik pemuda itu. Gadis itu sedikit menurunkan perhatiannya ke bagian bawah Souji.

"...Ijinkan dia masuk..." gadis itu bereaksi singkat.

"Naoto-sama! Dia penyusup, tidak mungkin kami membiarkannya begitu saja!" pria tersebut tampak tidak puas.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia... seorang _teman_. Mohon anda mempercayakan pemuda itu pada saya." Naoto menjawab sopan. Pria itu mengumpat pelan, kemudian menurunkan pistolnya. Souji memperhatikan Naoto dengan curiga.

Apa gadis ini tidak berhati-hati? Jelas sekali Souji penyusup, dan tidak mungkin gadis itu tidak curiga. Apa gadis ini bodoh? Walaupun dari penampilan luar, ia tampak cerdas...

"Masuklah dan selamat menikmati festival kebudayaan kami, Seta-san." Naoto tersenyum tipis padanya. Souji hanya mengangguk dan masih tampak ragu. Pemuda itu merasa sang gadis merencanakan sesuatu dengan membiarkannya masuk.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

**Liebe und Rache**

** Chapter 4 **

**Holiday Part III: Culture Festival**

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Festival kebudayaan _Koheitlich _ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan festival kebudayaan pada umumnya. _Stand_ makanan, pertunjukkan, dan lain-lain. Apa festival ini benar-benar bernilai 100.000 untuk satu orang...?

"Apa kau mengharapkan festival yang 'luar biasa'? Sayangnya tidak, beginilah _Koheitlich_... tapi mungkin aku dapat merekomendasikan beberapa makanan yang dijual di sini. Mereka yang membuat _stand_ makanan adalah koki-koki muda berbakat yang telah menjuarai kontes dan berbagai perlombaan memasak, minimal tingkat nasional, walaupun sebagian besar dari mereka telah menjuarai kontes tingkat internasional," jelas Naoto panjang lebar ketika mereka sedang berjalan bersama menelusuri jalan berukiran yang mengarah pada gedung di area sekolah.

"Oh... begitu..." Souji bereaksi singkat. Mungkin festival ini tidak buruk juga...

"...Naoto-san, siapa dia?"

Langkah Souji dan Naoto terhenti ketika di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang gadis berbola mata secerah biru laut dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naoto membungkus tubuhnya. Rambutnya pendek sepanjang leher dan berwarna pirang. Souji dapat melihat sebuah... bando? Atau mungkin sebuah _headphone_ yang agak aneh menghias kepalanya.

"...Ah, Aigis? Ya... dia... em... kami bertemu di depan gerbang," jawab Naoto agak terbata-bata.

"Bertemu di depan gerbang? Apa hanya itu...? Kalau memang ya, kusarankan kau menjauh dari pria tidak jelas ini, Naoto-san," ujar Aigis sambil menatap Souji penuh curiga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Aigis..." jawab Naoto perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kuharap kau menjauh dari Naoto-san." Aigis berbicara pada Souji tanpa mengindahkan jawaban Naoto.

"Oh... kuharap sebelum kau memerintahku begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan bahwa kau_ memang_ memiliki hak untuk itu, ada baiknya kau memperkenalkan diri?" Souji membalas agak dingin. Gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Aigis tersebut terdiam sejenak.

"Namaku Aigis..." jawabnya pelan.

"...Aigis? Hanya 'Aigis'? Bagaimana dengan nama belakang?" Souji bertanya sementara satu alisnya terangkat.

"Hanya itu dan tidak ada pertanyaan tambahan. Katakan siapa dirimu, dan jelaskan mengapa kau bisa berada di dekat Naoto-san." Aigis berkata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aigis, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, dan aku sendiri yang mengundang pemuda ini ke festival kita..." sebelum Souji sempat menjawab, Naoto lebih dulu membuka mulutnya, "...dan alasan mengapa aku mengundangnya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, adalah karena aku ditugaskan untuk menghabiskan tiket dan membagi-bagikannya untuk orang lain," lanjut sang gadis.

"Namaku Seta Souji," lanjut Souji, kali ini sedikit tersenyum.

"...Itu alasan yang sebenarnya tidak dapat kuterima... aku akan mengawasi pemuda ini, Naoto-san..." Aigis menjawab, sementara ia melemparkan tatapan penuh curiga dan ketidakpercayaan pada pemuda berambut kelabu itu, "...jika kau berani bertindak macam-macam pada Naoto-san, kuharap kau tahu apa akibatnya."

Souji hanya mengangguk seadanya. Mengapa ia begitu dicurigai? Wajar sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya Aigis tampak sedikit overprotektif... siapa gadis berambut biru ini sebenarnya...? Dan Souji merasakan sedikit kejanggalan seketika ia melihat Aigis. Sesuatu yang _aneh..._

"Naoto-san, sebentar lagi..." suara Aigis membuyarkan lamunan Souji. Gadis berambut biru yang berdiri di sebelah Souji hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Aigis... dan Seta-san tampak masih baru dengan sekolah kita, bagaimana kalau kau menemaninya?" jawab Naoto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Aigis membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, dan Naoto segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"...'Pergi'? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naoto?" tanya Souji, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian menit mereka terdiam.

"..._Music performance_..." Aigis menjawab singkat.

"_Music... _oh..."

"Naoto-san akan memainkan biola, kau ingin mendengarkan juga?" tanya Aigis pada Souji.

* * *

"Yo, silahkan mencicipi," ujar salah seorang murid lelaki yang menjaga _stand_ udon. Ia menyodorkan semangkuk kecil udon pada Souji dan Aigis. Mangkuk tersebut hanya sebesar telapak tangan, yang berisi udon beserta kuah yang akan habis hanya dalam satu hingga dua suap. "Kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak, sebaiknya kalian membeli." Murid lelaki tersebut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Takeshi-san," jawab Aigis sopan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, dengan sikap yang sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya pada Souji barusan. Setelah Souji mengucapkan terima kasih juga, mereka segera meraih mangkuk tersebut dari Takeshi.

"Tak kusangka kau akan berjalan dengan lelaki, Aigis-san," kata pemuda bernama Takeshi tersebut. Ekspresi wajah Aigis mendingin.

"Aku harus mengawasi pria ini..." jawab Aigis sambil melirik Souji dengan penuh kecurigaan. Tatapan yang sejak tadi sangat mengganggu kenyamanan Souji.

"'Mengawasi'? Bukankah kau selalu mengawasi Naoto-san?" tanya Takeshi dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tugasku adalah _melindungi _Naoto-san, tetapi untuk pemuda ini, aku mengawasi karena aku _mencurigainya_, kurasa kau tahu apa perbedaannya..." jawab Aigis agak dingin. Ia kemudian mulai mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi udon tersebut sedikit.

Souji melakukan hal yang sama, dan tanpa disangkanya, udon tersebut terasa sangat lezat. Souji memperhatikan mangkuknya yang sekarang telah kosong.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin makan lebih banyak?" Takeshi menawarkan.

"A—bagaimana kau dapat membuat mie seperti ini? Maksudku... banyak yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya, mulai dari kuahnya hingga mie. Tapi, bersediakah kau memberitahuku rahasia kekenyalan udon ini? Rasanya sangat pas dan... luar biasa..." Souji mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan kagum. Ia biasa memasak sendiri, dan memang pandai memasak. Karena itu Souji merasa cukup tertarik dengan rahasia masakan yang menarik perhatiannya. Berada di festival ini dapat membantunya memperluas wawasan, _Koheitlich_ dianugerahi murid-murid berbakat, termasuk koki.

"Oh... sayang sekali, resep bisa menjadi salah satu rahasia koki, tapi biar kuberi petunjuk jika kau benar-benar penasaran..." Takeshi terdiam sejenak, "rahasianya adalah kacang kedelai," lanjut pemuda itu.

"...Kacang kedelai? Bagaimana—"

"Seta-san, sudah waktunya... Pertunjukkan musik akan segera dimulai." Suara Aigis memotong perkataan Souji.

"Baiklah... maaf, mungkin aku akan kembali," kata Souji pada Takeshi.

"Kembali untuk makan, ya. Tetapi jika kau masih mengharapkan resep rahasia, sebaiknya urungkan harapanmu itu," komentar Takeshi dengan senyum simpulnya. "...Dan selamat menonton... sebenarnya aku sendiri ingin menonton _music performance_ itu, tetapi Senpai sungguh curang! Dia menempatkanku untuk menjaga s_tand _pada jam tiga sore begini. Pertunjukkan dimulai pukul 15.30, dasar senior licik..." lanjut Takeshi dengan sedih.

* * *

Seta Souji nyaris menyesal dengan dirinya yang mudah terlena dengan kenyamanan teritori musuh... tapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa musik yang didengarnya seakan menghipnotis pemuda itu. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Souji mendengar musik yang mengalun seindah ini.

Untaian dan rangkaian setiap nadanya dibimbing oleh ayunan baton sang konduktor yang seakan menyihir. Gesekan _violin, viola_, _cello, _dan _contra bass_ seakan saling beradu bagai deburan ombak. Alunan _flute_ dan _oboe _yang terdengar begitu manis dan menggoda... setiap alat musik dalam orkestra ini terpadu dengan sangat baik. Souji merasa para _siren _tengah bernyanyi untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu, dan ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang dapat dengan mudah tertarik dengan nyanyian mereka dan melupakan segalanya... melupakan bahwa mendengar sama dengan kematian... seperti halnya musik ini, menikmati apa yang dimiliki musuh adalah pengkhianatan. Ia terlena dengan _Beethoven symphony no 7_, yang tengah dipertunjukkan.

Souji dapat melihat Naoto, duduk di barisan kedua posisi _first violin_, menggesek biolanya dengan penuh konsentrasi dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada ayunan baton sang konduktor.

Segera setelah _Beethoven symphony no 7 _selesai dimainkan, para penonton berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghadiahi mereka dengan tepuk tangan riuh. Aigis, yang duduk di samping Souji juga ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, dengan senyuman kebanggaan menghiasi bibirnya. Souji juga akhirnya ikut bangkit dan bertepuk tangan, walaupun ia tidak tersenyum... ia tidak ingin tersenyum, sebenarnya. Memberikan tepuk tangan saja sudah membuatnya merasa berkhianat. Ia dapat melihat Naoto, di antara pemain-pemain _first violin_ yang tengah duduk tersenyum dengan kepuasan di wajah mereka, sedang memetik-metik keempat senar biolanya... mungkin berusaha memperbaiki nada yang masih terdengar fals.

_Beethoven symphony no 7 _bukanlah musik terakhir yang dipertunjukkan setelah sedikit komposisi _Mahler, Rachmaninov _dan _Bach_, tetapi penutupnya adalah _The Four Seasons_ karya _Vivaldi_.

"Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, _The Four Seasons _dimainkan dengan _string quartet_," Aigis menjelaskan, "dua pemain _violin_, satu _viola _dan satu _cello_, dan Naoto-san adalah salah satu pemain _violin_ di antara keempat orang itu... dia telah berlatih sangat keras, aku tahu itu. Kedua belas _movement_ dalam empat musim yang berbeda itu bukan lagu yang mudah... Naoto-san telah berlatih lama sekali untuk menguasai keempat musim itu, sekitar dua tahun penuh untuk memainkannya dengan baik, dan beberapa hari sebelum festival ini ia bahkan berlatih tengah malam..." Aigis bercerita singkat.

"Nao—Shirogane-san telah memainkan biola sejak kecil?" tanya Souji agak penasaran. Aigis terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, kemampuan gadis itu hingga saat ini memang lumayan, ia tipe pekerja keras... namun aku mengetahui bahwa musik bukanlah bidang yang sebaiknya diutamakan Naoto-san... aku tahu ia lebih cocok dengan hal-hal yang menguras otak, menyelidiki, _science_, _puzzle_, dan ia cukup kreatif dalam menciptakan benda-benda menarik... menciptakan benda didasarkan dalam prinsip-prinsip Fisika... Semua itu dicapainya berdasarkan usaha keras yang digabung dengan bakat dan kecerdasan... tetapi tidak untuk musik, modal gadis itu _hanya _usaha keras... posisi barisan kedua _first violin_ ini digapainya dengan sangat susah payah, berbeda dengan benih-benih berbakat di _Koheitlich _yang dengan mudah dapat meraih kualitas seorang _concert master_ di orkestra biasa... tentu saja, orkestra _Koheitlich _memiliki standar lebih tinggi, selevel internasional," Aigis mulai bercerita panjang lebar, yang berhasil menarik perhatian Souji.

"Kau tampak tahu banyak tentang Shirogane-san... sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Shirogane-san? Teman masa kecil? Atau bahkan saudara...?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa kau telah bertanya terlalu jauh dan mulai menyangkut privasi, Seta Souji-san?" tanya Aigis tiba-tiba.

"...Kau sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan menyangkut privasi ini..." gumam Souji perlahan, dan sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Aigis. Pemuda itu mulai mendengar alunan musik lagi... _Spring, first movement..._

Souji memperhatikan panggung, yang sekarang hanya terdiri dari empat kursi. Naoto duduk di antara ketiga murid lainnya, yang semuanya adalah lelaki. Souji baru memperhatikan ini... seragam lelaki memiliki warna sama dengan seragam perempuan, tetapi jas seragam lelaki sedikit lebih panjang dan longgar, disertai celana panjang putih semata kaki. Musik mengalun dengan indah, dan Souji menikmatinya, tetapi ia merasa ada yang terkesan janggal. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Aigis, yang berbeda dengan musik yang dimainkan sebelum-sebelumnya, Aigis tampak sedikit tegang mendengarkan _Spring _dari _Vivaldi_ ini.

"...Naoto-san belum menguasainya dengan baik..." Aigis berkata pelan. Entah kenapa, Souji ikut merasa khawatir. Beberapa lama kemudian, ketiga _movement Spring _telah selesai dimainkan. Souji nyaris bertepuk tangan, namun mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika menyadari para penonton masih menunggu _Summer_. Entah kenapa, walaupun musik tersebut indah, Souji merasa semakin tegang, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres... pada Naoto.

Gadis itu masih tampak berkonsentrasi ketika ia memainkan _Summer_, tetapi apakah ini hanya perasaan Souji atau bukan... ia merasa gadis itu mulai tampak kelelahan... lebih lelah dibanding pemain lainnya. Ekspresi Aigis juga mulai menjelaskan bahwa sesuatu memang mengganjal.

"...Bukan penguasaan tehnik..." Aigis kembali bergumam, ketika mereka mulai memasuki _Autumn_. "A-aku punya firasat buruk..." lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu. Souji kembali memperhatikan Naoto, para penonton tampak masih tersenyum, ketiga pemain musik itu masih tampak bersemangat dan berkonsentrasi... tetapi tidak untuk Naoto, permainan gadis itu terdengar kian lemah dan terdengar sedikit kacau.

_Winter _adalah yang paling buruk. Para penonton bahkan mulai menyadari penurunan kualitas musik yang mereka dengar. Ketiga pemain lainnya mulai sesekali melirik ke arah Naoto ketika mereka hampir menyelesaikan _first movement_ dari _Winter_. "...Gawat..." Aigis bergumam, gadis itu tampak panik kali ini. Souji mulai tampak kebingungan.

"A-apa yang terjadi...?" bisik Souji perlahan.

"...Tidak... di saat seperti ini..." Aigis semakin bergumam tidak jelas, yang membuat Souji semakin kebingungan. Ia mulai memperhatikan Aigis, yang sedari tadi tampak berkomat-kamit nyaris tanpa suara. "...ini sungguh... bukan saat yang tepat... celaka... _dark tech..._" gumam gadis itu, dan walaupun hanya sekilas, dua kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan nada monoton... agak terlalu monoton... seperti robot... dan ia merasa tertarik dengan dua kata terakhir itu.

..._'dark tech'_...?

Souji merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda...

Musik seketika terhenti.

Orang-orang tampak terkejut, beberapa dari mereka berdiri, ketiga pemain musik itu menghentikan permainan mereka dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"NAOTO-SAN!" Aigis berteriak, melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah panggung. Souji melihat biola dan _bow _milik sang gadis terjatuh dengan bunyi tubrukan pada lantai, dengan Shirogane Naoto telah terjatuh dari kursinya, terbaring dengan wajah pucat pasi dan napas tidak teratur. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Jadi... aku meminta kalian mengantarkan ini pada Mitsuru-sama, obat yang beliau pesan," pinta Amagi Yukiko kepada dua orang penjaga istana.

"Serahkan saja pada kami," jawab salah seorang penjaga itu. Ia dan rekannya kemudian meninggalkan Yukiko sendiri di ruangan putih penuh peralatan dan botol, tabung, mikroskop, serta peralatan kimia dan penelitian lain. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Yukiko mendesah perlahan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela kecil di ruangan itu, membuka segel penutup jendela dengan sebuah tombol, dan memperhatikan dunia luar. Langit tampak mendung dan gerimis siap ditumpahkan.

"...Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja... Naoto-chan..."

* * *

"Hei... tidakkah kau berpikir suatu kehormatan bahkan untuk mengantarkan obat ini secara langsung pada sang _Empress _Mitsuru-sama?" tanya salah seorang petugas yang baru saja diminta Yukiko untuk mengantarkan sebotol obat cair untuk Mitsuru kepada rekannya.

"Apa kau agak terlalu melebih-lebihkan? Hmph, tapi memang... _Emperor _dan _Empress_ memiliki posisi sangat penting. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, atas nama _Letzvetrie, _aku akan mengorbankan diriku," jawab sang rekan. "Dan jikalau kau berkhianat, rekanku, maka aku juga tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu, kau tahu? Setiap orang yang berani, akan kuberi pelajaran," sang rekan kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya, berpura-pura menodongkan benda tersebut ke sekitarnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pistol tersebut pada rekannya.

Dan ia tersenyum sejenak, "...seperti ini..."

Pria itu menarik pelatuk, dan peluru yang ditembakkannya berhasil menembus kepala rekannya sendiri, yang segera menjatuhkan botol obat cair tersebut dan menodai karpet mahal di kerajaan itu dengan obat cair tersebut... dan darahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian menginjak kepala rekannya yang bersimbah darah dan tak lagi bernyawa. "Kalian sungguh naif, _Letzvetrie_ terdiri dari orang-orang bodoh. Menganggap Akihiko bodoh itu terhormat? Bah. Asal kau tahu, aku hanya memiliki satu tuan, dan ia adalah Arisato Minato, presiden _Verstannia_. Kau dengar itu, rekanku tercinta?"

* * *

"_Sir Hanamura! Kau sudah siap?" _tanya salah satu petugas dari alat komunikasi. Hanamura Yosuke, yang masih mengenakan _headphone_ miliknya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja! Inilah saat-saat yang kutunggu... waktunya menghadiri pesta kecil di _Letzvetrie_..." pemuda berambut coklat itu menjawab antusias. "Baiklah, partnerku... _Jiraiya, launch_!" teriak Yosuke, sementara ia merasakan mesin-mesin dan tombol di sekitarnya mulai menyala setelah tubuhnya di_-scan_.

_WPM _raksasa milik pemuda itu bergesekan dengan permukaan tanah, dan tidak lama kemudian terbang menembus langit.

* * *

**A/N: **halo :D

Saya ngerasa ada yang gimanaaa gitu sama chapter ini. Err yaaah, gimana dengan alur? Apa ceritanya terkesan terburu-buru atau alur terlalu cepat? O_o dan tentunya masih banyak kekurangan lain, haha :'D akhir" ini jadwal saya penuh... bikin pusing aja -ditimpuk- oh ya, dan maaf kalo saya banyak nyotoy di chap ini!

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca hingga chapter ini! Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah menyumbangkan reviewnya, special thanks, yaitu: **Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity, Tetsuwa Shuuhei, Kuroka, nao only -from neenao, Deal Fallen, toganeshiro-chan, heylalaa, neraraaa-** :D

Maaf, saya belom sempet bales reviewnya, atopun RnR fic" laen, maaf.. Dx saya uplod ini aja udah dikejer" waktu, tapi besok, ato lusa akan saya sempatkan beraktivitas -?- di FFn :) Dan kalo ada PM belom kebales, maaf T_T bener" maaf beribu maaf apalagi saya pikun.. -diinjek-

Ehm, seperti biasa, saya sangat membutuhkan pendapat, komentar, kritik, saran dll dll dari anda sekalian yang membaca fic ini :'D jika berkenan, mind to **review**?

Well, sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya! XD

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**


	6. Little Trick

**Disclaimer: SMT Persona 3 & Persona 4 **© **ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

Tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu, di atas panggung yang berdiri anggun di hadapan penonton, salah satu musik terindah yang pernah didengar Souji menggema dan merambat hingga ke ujung bangunan megah tersebut. Tetapi sekarang musik itu tidak lagi terdengar, para penonton mulai saling berbicara dan berbisik, dan Souji telah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Sepasang mata itu membelalak lebar.

Souji ikut berlari ke arah Naoto yang jatuh pingsan di atas panggung dengan ketiga murid lainnya yang kebingungan. Aigis melompat ke atas panggung dan berlari mendekati Naoto.

"Naoto-san!" Aigis segera menghampiri Naoto yang telah kehilangan kesadaran itu dan memposisikan kepala gadis itu untuk berbaring di atas lututnya. Sepasang mata biru gadis itu memancarkan kekhawatiran dan perasaan panik, sementara ia membiarkan satu tangan putihnya menyapu dahi Naoto, kemudian bagian leher—

...Tidak panas...

Aigis kemudian menekan satu tangannya ke dada gadis berambut biru itu, sementara tangan yang lain mengangkat pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan memeriksanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

...Denyut nadi... detak jantung...

"Ternyata memang benar... _dark tech..._" gumam Aigis perlahan.

"Aigis-san, apa yang terjadi padanya?" terdengar suara Souji di sampingnya. Aigis segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Souji.

"Aku tidak dapat menjamin keselamatannya... tapi... ugh—" Aigis segera melemparkan sorot mata tajam pada ketiga pemain musik lainnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan sejak tadi? Naoto-san pingsan, sementara kalian hanya terlihat panik dan bertingkah seperti seorang amatir! Panggil petugas kesehatan, sekarang!"

"H-he? Ba-baik, Aigis-san!" jawab salah satu murid tersebut. Sebelum ia berlari untuk memanggil petugas, suara Souji menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku khawatir tidak akan sempat, Aigis-san," Souji menyuarakan pendapatnya, "katakan padaku di mana tempat yang tepat untuk membawanya, aku akan membantumu!"

Mendengar perkataan Souji, Aigis terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan Souji dengan penuh keraguan. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Untuk saat ini saja, aku mempercayaimu... jadi tolong..." Aigis segera berdiri, ia menatap Souji lebih dalam, "Akan kuarahkan kau ke ruang kesehatan."

Souji mengangguk, ia kemudian berlutut di depan Naoto yang pucat pasi, kemudian menyelipkan satu lengan di bawah lutut gadis itu, dan lengan lainnya di belakang punggung, mencengkeram lengan atas Naoto dan mulai mengangkat tubuh lemas itu dengan hati-hati.

Tubuh gadis itu sama sekali tidak berat... ringan, bahkan. Tetapi ini sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu.

**

* * *

**

**Liebe und Rache **

**Chapter 5**

**Bloody Party Part I: Little Trick  
**

**

* * *

**

"Pengkhia—nat... urgh!"

Suara penjaga itu tercekat, seketika sebuah pisau menusuk lambungnya. Seorang penjaga lain, yang baru saja menusuk lambung rekannya dengan senyuman licik tersungging di bibir keringnya, memperhatikan rekannya yang telah terjatuh ke tanah. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut ke kepala rekannya yang masih sedikit bergerak-gerak.

Dan ia menarik pelatuk.

"...Bertahun-tahun menyamar menjadi prajurit kepercayaan _Letzvetrie_ memang menyebalkan," penjaga itu tersenyum setelah ia memastikan rekannya telah mati, "tetapi, pesta kecil akan segera dimulai," lanjutnya. Kemudian, di sekitarnya datang beberapa orang berseragam sama dengannya. Mereka semua tersenyum.

"Minato-sama menyatakan sudah waktunya kita bergerak," kata salah satu penjaga, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan dari rekan-rekannya.

* * *

"Cepat, Seta-san!" Aigis berteriak sementara mereka berlari menelusuri koridor dalam gedung sekolah.

"Aku sudah berlari secepat yang kubisa, Aigis-san," jawab Souji yang masih mencengkeram Naoto dalam dekapannya. Souji sempat memperhatikan bagian dalam gedung sekolah. Nuansanya mewah, didominasi warna putih, dan memberikan kesan anggun. Sederetan pintu ruangan telah mereka lalui.

Namun daripada itu, kecurigaan Souji semakin tumbuh ketika ia melihat cara Aigis berlari. Agak berbeda dengan biasanya orang berlari... tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, kedua lengan mengarah ke belakang...

...Gaya yang agak aneh...

"Kita sampai..." suara Aigis menghentikan langkah Souji. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah pintu ruangan putih di hadapannya. Satu hal yang menguntungkan: mereka tidak perlu menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga yang di mata Souji, cukup tinggi itu. Ruang kesehatan terletak di lantai pertama.

Aigis segera membuka pintu geser tersebut, dan membiarkan Souji memperhatikan bagian dalam. Sebuah meja warna coklat gelap, beberapa ranjang yang ditutup tirai, dan sederetan lemari kaca berisi obat-obatan; obat cair, jarum suntik, tablet, pil dan lain sebagainya.

"Tidak ada dokter di dalam... di saat seperti ini..." Aigis bersuara singkat. Souji segera melangkah cepat menuju salah satu ranjang, mendudukkan gadis itu dan melepas sepatunya, kemudian membaringkan Naoto di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Mungkin hanya perasaan Souji atau bukan, tetapi ia melihat wajah gadis berambut biru itu semakin memucat. Pemuda itu menoleh kepada Aigis yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan Naoto, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tampak cemas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Ai—"

"Agh...!" suara Souji terpotong oleh suara singkat dari Naoto yang terdengar kesakitan. Souji kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naoto. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan tampak menahan sakit, tangan kirinya mencengkeram dada, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram untaian halus selimut ranjang itu. Napasnya kembali tidak teratur. Souji tampak kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya...?

"Keluar, Seta-san..." suara Aigis terdengar di belakangnya. Souji menoleh pada Aigis, dan mendapati gadis pirang itu menatapnya tenang... namun tegas dan tajam.

"Keluar...? Kenapa? Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu—"

"Keluar! Mohon kau keluar sekarang, Seta-san, aku akan mengijinkanmu masuk nanti... cepat keluar!" Aigis tampak sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Souji semakin kebingungan, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan berlimpah-limpah pertanyaan dalam otaknya itu dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke arah kedua gadis itu, kemudian meninggalkan mereka dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Dan Souji menutup pintu ruangan kesehatan itu agak keras... di luar kehendaknya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak... mempertanyakan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri.

...Mengapa ia membantu mereka? Bukankah mereka musuh? Apa yang membuatnya...?

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajar jika ia membantu mereka, ada kecelakaan yang terjadi begitu dekat dengannya, dan bukan dirinya jika ia membiarkannya begitu saja...

Tetapi walaupun hanya sekilas dan tanpa pengakuan terang-terangan dari pemuda itu, Souji sempat merasa bahwa ia nyaris menjadi bagian dari _Letzvetrie_... dan bukan _UFoND_.

* * *

"Akihiko-sama, terjadi kekacauan di luar kerajaan. Beberapa prajurit diduga berkhianat, dan tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah prajurit _Verstannia_..." seorang panglima perang, yang adalah seorang pria berusia paruh baya dengan tatapan tenang dan terkesan gagah dengan jubah putih berhias emas dan dasi keemasan menyampaikan pesannya pada sang _Emperor_. Panglima perang tersebut adalah lelaki yang terkesan tidak akan pernah panik oleh maut dan kengerian seperti apapun juga.

Sanada Akihiko, _Emperor _muda berusia 27 tahun, dengan jubah putih keemasan membungkus jas bagian belakangnya, hanya menutup kedua matanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman. "Mereka bermain-main dengan kita..." gumam pria itu.

"Sepertinya demikian..." jawab suara anggun seorang wanita berambut merah gelap. Akihiko menolehkan kepalanya pada wanita itu, dan mempertemukan kedua matanya pada sepasang bola mata yang bersinar penuh keanggunan dari wanita itu. "...Tetapi kita tidak tahu alasannya, Akihiko. Ini bisa menjadi perangkap..." lanjut wanita itu.

"...Mungkin saja..." balas Akihiko singkat. "Kupikir ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit, mereka sepertinya tidak serius. Bagaimana kalau kau membersihkan mereka? Aku percaya kalian sama sekali tidak membutuhkan uluran tangan dari _royal family of Letzvetrie_, benar?" pria berambut keabuan cerah itu berkata pada panglima perang di hadapannya.

"Sama sekali tidak, _my lord_... Kami tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," balas panglima tersebut, dan ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah Souji meninggalkan Aigis berdua dengan Naoto di ruang kesehatan itu, Aigis berjalan dengan tenang ke arah gadis yang tampak kesakitan tersebut. Tatapannya tenang, sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya ketika ia melihat Naoto jatuh pingsan. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di atas kursi dekat tempat tidur gadis itu, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan transparan dari saku jaket sekolahnya. Gadis itu membuka laci yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur itu, yang dihiasi dengan vas bunga yang tidak berisi, dan ia meraih sebuah jarum suntik dari laci tersebut.

"...Kau terlalu memaksakan diri... Naoto-san..." gumam gadis itu pelan. Ia memasukkan cairan transparan itu ke dalam jarum suntik, kemudian mulai meraih kancing jaket sekolah Naoto dan melepas jaket tersebut dari tubuh gadis itu. Kemudian, Aigis meraih satu lengan Naoto dan menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas hingga sedikit di atas siku, dan gadis itu menusukkan ujung jarum suntik itu perlahan di lengan Naoto. Aigis melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian menarik jarumnya kembali (syukurlah Yukiko telah mengajarkan bagaimana menggunakan jarum suntik pada Aigis).

Seketika, napas gadis itu mulai teratur, tetapi ia masih menutup matanya... tampaknya masih belum sadar. Dengan cepat keadaannya telah membaik. Aigis menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah..." gumam gadis itu, mengelus lembut wajah Naoto yang mulai terpulihkan kembali warnanya dan tidak lagi tampak sepucat sebelumnya. Aigis tersenyum, lalu menyimpan kembali botol cairan transparan itu ke dalam saku jaket sekolahnya, kemudian menarik selimut ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh Naoto hingga ke atas dada. Aigis berdiri dari kursi dan meletakkan jaket sekolah Naoto di atas kursi tersebut, kemudian gadis pirang itu berjalan mendekati wastafel dekat meja dan mulai menyalakan keran, membiarkan air jernih itu mencuci setiap sisa obat dalam jarum suntik.

Seusai mencucinya, ia segera meletakkan jarum tersebut ke laci, dan berjalan ke pintu ruang kesehatan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Seta Souji telah berdiri di hadapannya, menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding koridor tepat di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan satu kata singkat, tetapi mengandung berlipat kali ganda makna.

"Kau boleh masuk... dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau lakukan, Seta-san. Ia sudah membaik," jawab Aigis sambil tersenyum lega. Pertama kalinya Souji melihat Aigis tersenyum pada_nya_ seperti itu.

"Oh..." pemuda itu menjawab singkat. Tentu saja, ia mungkin tidak sebahagia Aigis. Naoto tidak berarti apa-apa baginya... bukan? Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri tegak dan berjalan melewati Aigis memasuki ruang kesehatan, diikuti Aigis dari belakang. Ia melihat Naoto telah tertidur cukup pulas di atas ranjang, dan sedikit membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dilakukan Aigis pada Naoto hingga gadis di hadapannya dapat pulih secepat itu?

Mereka memperhatikan Naoto yang telah tertidur itu sejenak, kemudian Souji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang ditutupi gorden keemasan dekat ranjang Naoto. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibak gorden tersebut. Hari telah gelap, awan-awan hitam menari di atas langit, bulan memamerkan pesonanya samar-samar, tetapi Souji masih dapat mendengar keramaian festival kebudayaan _Koheitlich_.

"Festival _Koheitlich_ berlangsung hingga subuh..." suara Aigis terdengar dari belakangnya. Souji hanya terdiam tanpa merespon perkataan Aigis. Tetapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

'Begitu?' adalah reaksi singkat pemuda itu. Hening membungkus udara di sekitar mereka, keheningan yang mirip ketika Souji bertemu dengan Naoto kemarin. Sama seperti kemarin, akhirnya Souji membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan dari otaknya.

"Shirogane-san... apa dia sering jatuh pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Souji pelan. Aigis tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"...Ya..." jawabnya jujur. "...Karena itu aku tahu cara menanganinya," lanjut gadis itu. Souji terdiam lagi.

"Apa tubuhnya lemah? Ia sering sakit?" tanya Souji lagi. Untuk pertanyaan kali ini, ada jeda beberapa saat. Ia melirik ke arah Aigis tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Aigis tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Benar... tubuhnya lemah," jawab Aigis. Souji merasakan sedikit keraguan. Apa Aigis berbohong? Sebelum Souji membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menyampaikan pertanyaan ketiga, ia melihat Aigis mulai melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan terlihat kurang nyaman. Pandangan matanya teralih ke lantai, dan ia tampak cemas.

"...Aku merasakan sesuatu... yang ganjil..." Aigis tiba-tiba berkata, "perasaanku tidak enak..." lanjut gadis itu. Souji menolehkan kepala pada gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu...?" tanya Souji pelan. Aigis terdiam sejenak, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, tetapi ekspresinya menunjukkan ia semakin khawatir. Setelah beberapa detik, terdengar derap langkah kaki tergesa seseorang yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Souji mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ruang kesehatan, begitu juga dengan Aigis.

Pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut terbuka dari luar, memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang tampak terengah-engah. Rambut coklat gadis itu tampak sedikit melingkar ke samping menuruni lehernya yang dilingkari _choker_. Gadis itu terbalut seragam sekolah _Koheitlich_, tetapi yang membedakan adalah jaket bergaris vertikal berwarna merah muda yang membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya. Aigis tampaknya langsung mengenali gadis itu.

"Yukari-san, ada apa?" tanya Aigis pada gadis itu, yang masih sedikit berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Aigis, aku mencarimu sedari tadi! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Ini darurat! Hanya kau saja, ikut aku!" Yukari berkata di sela-sela napasnya. Aigis terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian memperhatikan Souji sekilas, lalu mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada gadis yang dipanggil Yukari tersebut.

"...Aku... tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini..." Aigis menjawab sambil sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Aigis, ini darurat, mengertilah!" Yukari tampak memaksa. Aigis semakin ragu.

"Aku... tidak bisa meninggalkan pria mencurigakan ini berdua saja dengan Naoto-san—"

"Kumohon, Aigis!" Yukari memotong perkataan Aigis.

"Pergilah..." suara Souji tiba-tiba terdengar. Aigis mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, tatapannya sangat menunjukkan ia benar-benar curiga.

"Saranmu itu membuatku semakin tidak mempercayaimu, Seta-san..." Aigis menjawab dingin. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yukari, "Katakan padaku hal apa yang darurat itu."

"A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya jika ada pria ini...! Dan tidak ada waktu lagi," Yukari langsung berjalan mendekati Aigis dan menarik tangannya.

"Ta-tapi, Yukari-san...! Uh..." Aigis menolehkan kepalanya pada Souji yang tersenyum tipis. Aigis dapat melihat senyuman Souji tampaknya tidak menyembunyikan apapun... senyum palsu... atau...?

Sementara Yukari menariknya, Aigis membuka mulutnya cepat, "Jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada Naoto-san... kau akan tahu apa akibatnya, Seta-san..." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, "...dan... tolong jaga dia..."

Itulah pesan terakhir Aigis sebelum ia dan Yukari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu, pesan yang agak kurang disangka oleh Souji.

Sekarang, hanya Seta Souji yang sedang berdiri dengan berbagai pikiran-pikiran masih menghantui otaknya, dan Shirogane Naoto yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Souji kemudian berjalan ke samping ranjang Naoto dan meraih jaket sekolah gadis itu. Ia duduk di atas kursi dan meletakkan jaket sekolah tersebut ke pangkuannya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Naoto.

Semakin lama Souji memperhatikannya, rasanya Souji semakin merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dalam diri gadis itu, tetapi Souji tidak mengetahui apa itu. Selang beberapa lama, ia mendengar suara lemah dari gadis itu, dan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergerak dari ranjang.

Gadis berambut biru itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua bola mata safir berkilau kelabu jernihnya, memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan putih itu. Ia sekilas menutup kedua matanya lagi karena silau dari lampu ruangan tersebut, mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Seta Souji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, atau bergerak dari kursinya hingga Naoto menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu di sampingnya.

"...Seta...san?" Naoto bertanya. Souji hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"...Aigis... di mana Aigis...?" gadis itu bertanya lagi, suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

"Ada sedikit urusan, jadi dia tidak bisa menemanimu di sini..." Souji menjawab. Ia melihat gadis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit-langit ruangan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi dan mulai berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Souji hanya tampak mematung sejenak, kemudian akhirnya meraih satu lengan gadis itu, yang terbungkus lengan kemeja tergulung ke atas sikunya dan membantunya duduk di atas ranjang.

Ketika gadis itu duduk, ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. "Ja-jaket sekolahku...?" tanya gadis itu, yang langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Dengan senyuman tipis, Souji mengangkat jaket sekolah itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naoto.

"Percayalah, bukan aku yang melepasnya. Sepertinya Aigis-san yang melakukannya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam..." jawab Souji, tanpa menyadari sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Naoto segera menyambar jaket sekolah itu dari tangan Souji. Ia mengenakan jaket itu setelah memperbaiki kembali posisi lengan kemejanya yang tergulung.

"...Apa maksudmu dengan 'macam-macam'?" tanya gadis itu polos. Souji menghela napas.

"Lupakan saja..." jawab pemuda itu sedikit lega. Naoto terdiam sejenak.

"...Apa kau... ada bersama dengan Aigis ketika ia melepas jaketku ini?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak... Aigis-san menyuruhku keluar ruangan," jawab Souji jujur. Naoto hanya mengangguk, tetapi tidak memberikan respon lain. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"...Sudah gelap..." ia berkata pelan. "Aku harus meminta maaf pada Senpai nanti... karena telah mengacaukan pertunjukkan musik... aku tahu kalau—musik bukan tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada..." gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Souji.

"Musik yang kau mainkan indah... lagipula, setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, bukan?" Souji mencoba menghiburnya, dan tidak mengetahui mengapa ia menghiburnya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tidak merespon perkataan Souji. Ia hanya terdiam, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Namun setelah beberapa lama mereka dibungkus keheningan, Naoto akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kembang api..."

"Eh?"

"Kembang api... dan bukan kembang api hologram seperti yang sering kau lihat di tempat-tempat biasa. _Koheitlich_ masih terdiri dari murid-murid yang menghargai budaya masa lampau... beberapa dari mereka adalah pengrajin kembang api. Kuharap kau akan menyukainya..." Naoto menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Souji balas tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati aku akan menontonnya," jawab pemuda itu. Ia kemudian melihat Naoto mencoba berdiri. "Hei... apa kau bisa berdiri? Jangan memaksakan diri..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gadis itu menjawab. Gadis itu menurunkan satu kakinya ke lantai ruang kesehatan yang dingin, kemudian kaki lainnya. Ia mencoba berjalan, namun di langkah kedua, Souji melihat gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri dan nyaris terjatuh, kalau saja Souji tidak langsung berdiri dan menangkap satu lengan gadis itu dengan tangannya dan menyelipkan lengan lainnya di pinggang sang gadis.

Sekilas, wajah Naoto tampak merah padam, seketika ia menyadari betapa dekat dirinya dengan tubuh Souji di belakangnya. Ia kemudian segera melepaskan pegangan Souji dan menunduk perlahan. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, sementara wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. "Terima kasih..." gadis itu berkata pelan dan agak sedikit terburu-buru.

"_Anytime_..." jawab Souji sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Gadis itu tidak balas tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Se-sebentar lagi... kembang api akan diluncurkan, pergilah..." gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Em... kurasa aku tidak dapat meninggalkanmu sendiri." Souji berkata. Namun, perkataan Souji sepertinya membuat gadis itu tampak sedikit kesal.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri... pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut Aigis akan marah padamu—"

"Dia meminta padaku untuk menjagamu." Souji memotong perkataan Naoto. Gadis itu kembali memandang Souji... tatapan yang sangat tajam... selalu tajam, mungkin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... jangan sampai kau tidak menikmati festival kebudayaan ini hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti menjagaku atau apapun... tapi aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu... pergilah." Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Naoto dan Souji memiliki firasat gadis itu tidak menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban. Souji hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naoto sendiri di ruangan itu. Sepertinya ia telah memilih jalan bijak... karena Souji telah melihat sebuah revolver menggantung di balik jaket sekolahnya, sesaat ketika ia meraih jaket itu dari atas kursi tadi.

* * *

"Yukari...san...?"

Aigis bersuara pelan. Yukari menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, dan ia dapat melihat beberapa murid lain yang juga membawa pistol dan beberapa senjata tajam.

"Kau _android_ yang menyebalkan, Aigis..." Yukari bersuara, dengan sedikit senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jadi begitu... memilih festival kebudayaan untuk memeriahkan pesta pembebasan kalian, _Verstannia_?" Aigis bertanya perlahan, tatapan matanya tetap tenang, dan sedikit sedih.

"Aku menikmati hari-hari kita menjadi sahabat, Aigis... tapi jika harus memilih sahabat atau negara... aku memilih negara," jawab Yukari, masih menodongkan pistolnya pada Aigis.

"Begitu juga dengan diriku..." Aigis tiba-tiba mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, dan jari-jari tangannya mulai terbuka... sama sekali bukan jari tangan manusia. Aigis adalah _android_, dan Seta Souji memang sudah memiliki dugaan itu.

"...Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Naoto-san? Akan kuberitahu sedikit rahasia, Aigis..." Yukari menurunkan pistolnya sekarang, sementara Aigis masih mengarahkan kedua lengannya lurus ke arah Yukari. "...Di dalam gedung itu ada sesuatu yang akan menjadi klimaks..."

Kedua mata Aigis membelalak lebar. Ia kembali teringat pada sensasi kurang mengenakkan yang ia rasakan ketika ia dan Souji berdiri di dalam ruang kesehatan. "Jadi begitu...? Naoto-san..." Aigis tampak sedikit panik sekarang, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat meninggalkan Yukari, namun murid-murid lain yang adalah rekan-rekan Yukari menghalangi jalannya dan menodongkan senjata mereka masing-masing pada Aigis.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, Aigis? Tenanglah, kau masih memiliki waktu... tapi kami akan mengusahakan agar waktu itu segera habis sebelum kau sempat menyelamatkannya... jadilah anak baik dan lihat apakah 'sang putri' mengambil tindakan penyelamatan diri..."

* * *

Sulit mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihat Seta Souji malam itu. Segalanya terasa begitu nyata, sangat berbeda dengan kembang api hologram yang biasa dilihatnya. Bunga-bunga api berwarna-warni menari di langit, seakan ingin merebut tahta bintang untuk menerangi dan menghias langit kelam. Souji sulit melepaskan pandangannya dari langit. Kembang api yang keindahannya begitu luar biasa... dan semakin membuatnya merasa seperti ia berada di 'rumah'.

Di sela-sela kenikmatan pemandangan di hadapannya, Souji baru teringat dengan ponselnya. Sedari tadi ia mematikan ponselnya karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyalakan ponsel di gedung pertunjukkan musik barusan. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari saku celana kirinya dan menyalakannya, kaget ketika mendapati bahwa ia telah menerima dua belas _miss call_ yang semuanya berasal dari nomor yang sama... nomor milik Tatsumi Kanji.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan berbunyi, dan Souji melihat nama Tatsumi Kanji terpampang pada layar. Ia segera menekan satu tombol dan menekankannya ke telinga... dan tindakannya cukup salah.

"_HEI! BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS MENGHUBUNGIMU, HAH? PONSELMU TIDAK AKTIF!"_ Kanji berteriak keras dan Souji merasa teriakan Kanji mungkin menyaingi bunyi ledakan bom yang pernah ia dengar di masa kecilnya, pemuda itu segera menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya.

"Ma-maaf, Kanji-san..." Souji menjawab kaku.

"_Cih, di mana kau sekarang?" _volum suara Kanji mengecil... hal yang bagus.

"_Koheitlich High_, festival kebudayaan..." Souji menjawab.

"_Koheitlich... oh... kebetulan yang luar biasa... tetap di sana, di situlah target utama 'mereka'," _ucap Kanji lewat ponsel. Souji tampak bingung.

"'Mereka'?"

"_Penyerangan di kerajaan hanya pengecoh... Seta Souji, bersiap untuk pertarungan, sekarang! Shinjiro-san telah mengirimkan bala bantuan untuk kita, mereka akan datang nanti... walaupun aku masih belum tahu siapa yang dia kirim. Jangan tinggalkan tempat itu, sampai nanti."_

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya—Kanji-san?"

Souji tidak sempat menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Kanji telah memutus hubungan. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Bersiap untuk pertarungan? Apa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi...?

Souji berpikir daripada terus memikirkan hal itu, sebaiknya ia menuruti perkataan Kanji. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan sekerumunan orang-orang yang masih menikmati pemandangan kembang api di langit, dan ia merogoh sakunya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Namun pemuda itu tidak dapat menemukannya.

Souji tampak kebingungan. Langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya tertunduk ke arah saku celananya, mencoba merogohnya kembali, kemudian ia memeriksa jaketnya... namun nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Bagaimana mungkin...? Apa benda itu jatuh? Ia sangat membutuhkan benda itu sekarang...! Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan kecerobohan yang konyol merusak segalanya. Pemuda itu kembali memeriksa saku celananya, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan tangannya terus meraba-raba apa yang bisa ia temukan. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan benda itu.

"..._WCM key card _milikku... hilang..." Seta Souji bergumam. Keringat dingin sedikit membasahi wajahnya.

* * *

"_WCM type... SS0021... _Seta Souji... _UFoND_..."

Shirogane Naoto membaca kartu tipis yang keras itu perlahan. "_UFoND... _aku tidak pernah mendengar organisasi semacam itu, apa mereka semacam organisasi rahasia _Verstannia_? Atau yang lain...?" gadis itu berbicara sendiri. Ia sekarang duduk di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan itu, memperhatikan _WCM key card _yang baru saja diam-diam dia curi dari saku celana pemuda berambut abu-abu yang tidak lain adalah Seta Souji.

Ia telah melihat benda itu mencuat dari saku celana Souji siang tadi, ketika Souji nyaris tertangkap karena _ID card _palsu miliknya. Naoto terus memperhatikan benda itu.

"_Type SS0021... _sepertinya aku bisa mengemudikannya..." gadis itu berbicara pelan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan. Namun seketika ia berjalan keluar, gadis itu tersentak kaget ketika satu tangan yang kasar dan kuat membungkam mulutnya dari belakang, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram tubuh kecilnya.

"Hmph...!"

Gadis itu tidak lagi mencoba bersuara, ketika sebuah pistol diarahkan tepat di samping kepalanya. Dua orang...?

"Jika anda ingin diberi lebih banyak waktu sebelum menemui ajal, sebaiknya anda jangan memberontak ataupun bersuara, Naoto-'sama'..." ujar suara yang familiar di telinga Naoto, sedikit menekan kata 'sama' yang dapat berarti penghormatan tersebut. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, menuruti perkataan orang tersebut. "Gadis pintar..." lanjut orang itu, kemudian menjatuhkan Naoto dengan kasar dan menekan tubuhnya ke lantai. Pistolnya masih diarahkan ke kepala gadis itu, sementara seorang lagi mulai mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Naoto ke belakang dengan seutas tali.

_WCM key card _milik Seta Souji terjatuh di atas lantai dekat gadis itu.

* * *

"Tak kusangka semuanya akan bergerak secepat ini..." keluh seorang gadis berambut coklat susu. Bola matanya yang selaras dengan rambutnya terus memperhatikan dunia luar di balik kamera. Langit sangat gelap dan hujan menikam permukaan laut. Ia duduk di sebuah mesin raksasa, _WPM_, yang tengah melaju sementara gadis itu sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah daging panggang tusuk yang dibawanya. "...Ah... hwadha pweshan... (ada pesan)," ujar gadis itu, yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Ia menekan sebuah tombol, dan ia melihat pada layar yang memperlihatkan dunia luar tersebut muncul wajah rekannya di kotak kecil di pinggir kanan bawah layar: Iori Junpei.

"_Yo, Chie! Aku di sebelahmu!" _sapa Junpei tampak bersemangat. _"...Oh man! Di saat seperti ini kau sempat-sempatnya makan!" _

"Yo, Junpei," jawab Chie, setelah ia berhasil menelan daging tersebut dan menyalurkan makanan itu ke dalam tubuhnya yang tampak cukup kurus, padahal porsi makannya mengerikan. Ia kemudian memperhatikan layar besar di hadapannya dan dapat melihat _Hermes _terbang melaju di dekatnya. Hujan masih menghantam _WPM_ raksasa itu. "Cuaca sungguh buruk, eh?"

"_Beginilah Letzvetrie..." _jawab Junpei. "_Lihatlah laut yang diterpa hujan—badai, mungkin... di bawah kita ini. Aku merasa kita benar-benar tidak disambut oleh sang samudra Letzvetrie..."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! :D

Saya berhasil apdet dalam seminggu, yey! XDD -ga penting banget- tapi lagi" buru"... haduh =_=

Baiklah... kekurangan? kekurangan? pasti banyaaaakk... duh, apalagi pengulangan kata, ga usah ditanya, pasti banyak banget ya ya ya? -diinjek-

Terima kasih untuk pembaca, dan special thanks untuk reviewer: **NeeNao, Kuroka, Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity, Aquadark Leaf, toganeshiro-chan **:D terima kasih banyaak~ kalo ada review belom dibales, saya akan bales secepatnya...! (sekarang agak ga memungkinkan... diomelin mulu saya.. =_=" -curhat gaje-)

Seperti biasa, bersediakah anda menyampaikan komentar, pertanyaan, pendapat, dll dst dsb lewat **review**? :D

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_**


	7. Unleashed

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & 4 owned by ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

"...Kau menyimpan benda-benda menarik, ya? Naoto-sama..." seorang pria berseragam memainkan _revolver _milik Naoto. "Gadis nakal... benda apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan di balik jaketmu itu?" pria itu tersenyum keji.

Naoto hanya terdiam sementara ia menggigit bibirnya. Memberontak juga percuma. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat ke belakang dan kedua lengan atasnya dicengkeram kuat oleh pria yang lain. Walaupun gadis itu berusaha terlihat tenang, ia cukup sulit menyembunyikan suatu perasaan khawatir... jika pria itu menemukan sesuatu yang _lain_ di balik jaket sekolahnya.

Pria itu kembali meraba-raba apa yang ada di balik jaket sekolah Naoto yang tidak terkancing di tubuhnya tersebut. Pria itu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman, dan Naoto merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Ah... benda apa ini? Hm...?" ucap pria itu pelan seraya tangannya menarik sebuah botol obat kecil berisi cairan transparan. Sementara tangan lain pria tersebut kembali merogoh jaket sekolah sang gadis dan menarik benda lainnya lagi... sebuah jarum suntik. "Hmm... botol obat dan jarum suntik... kau punya suatu penyakit, Naoto-sama? Atau kau hanya bermain dokter-dokteran? Ahahaha!" pria itu mulai tertawa, sementara ia memasukkan kedua benda itu ke saku seragamnya.

"...Ja-jangan..." Naoto bersuara pelan, ia tampak sangat gelisah sekarang, "kembalika—mmph...!" kalimat Naoto terputus ketika pria yang menahannya menyelipkan sebuah kain ke dalam mulut gadis itu dan mengikatnya kuat di belakang kepala.

"Sudah kami katakan untuk tidak bersuara, Naoto-sama..." pria yang mengikatnya mendesis pelan.

"Cukup ikuti kemana kami membawa anda, dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu anda lakukan setelah itu... tugas anda di dunia ini akan segera berakhir." Pria di hadapannya tersenyum licik. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba mengarah ke sekitar lantai tempat mereka berpijak. "Ah, masih ada benda lainnya..." gumam pria itu sementara satu tangannya meraih benda yang ia maksud. Pria itu memperhatikannya secara seksama. "_WCM key card..._ sepertinya benda ini bukan milikmu... aku yang akan menyimpannya."

**

* * *

**

**Liebe und Rache **

**Chapter 6**

**Bloody Party Part II: Unleashed**

**

* * *

**

Segalanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Tanpa disadari Souji yang tengah sibuk mencari-cari _WCM key card _miliknya, pembunuhan massal telah terjadi di sekitar tempat ia berpijak. Kembang api masih menari menghiasi langit kelam, cantik dan berwarna-warni, tetapi apa yang ada di bawah bentangan langit tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat berlawanan.

"AAARRGH!"

Itu adalah teriakan yang ia dengar kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu lima menit.

Segalanya dimulai lima menit yang lalu, Seta Souji masih berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan berukir yang tengah ia pijak, sambil sesekali bertanya pada orang-orang apakah mereka melihat sebuah benda tipis seperti _key card_, dan tak satupun dari mereka menemukan apa yang dicari Souji. Di tengah kegiatan pencarian pemuda itu, sepasang gendang telinganya tergetar dengan jeritan histeris seorang wanita.

Souji dan orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria tua yang mati tertembak, dengan seorang wanita pendampingnya yang menangis tak keruan. Darah mencemari tanah itu... tanah sekolah.

Dan pria tua itu ditembak oleh seorang pria lain... pria berseragam prajurit _Letzvetrie_.

Lima menit selanjutnya adalah kekacauan. Orang-orang, tua dan muda, laki-laki dan perempuan, murid, guru, pengunjung dan petugas... semuanya mati terbunuh. Pria-pria dengan seragam militer membungkus tubuh mereka berdatangan ke sekolah tersebut, menembaki setiap mahluk hidup (kecuali rekan mereka sendiri) dengan senapan-senapan mereka.

Souji tengah berdiri di antara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Saat pembunuhan itu berlangsung, sang pemuda berambut abu-abu itu segera bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di pekarangan sekolah. Ia hanya mendengar jeritan-jeritan dan bunyi tembakan yang berulang-ulang. Souji seakan melihat peristiwa yang mirip dengan pembunuhan ayahnya terjadi berkali-kali di tempat ini dalam kurun waktu singkat.

"...Ho... masih ada yang hidup?" sebuah suara pelan dan keji terdengar di dekat pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Souji menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria berseragam dengan senapan telah mengarahkan senjata padanya. "Sayang sekali, kau harus ma—"

Belum sempat pria berseragam itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya telah terlubangi oleh peluru. Satu lengan Seta Souji menggenggam pistol yang terarahkan tepat pada kepala pria tersebut. Ujung pistolnya menghasilkan asap yang segera menyatu dengan udara. Souji menurunkan pistolnya dan meniup ujungnya perlahan, untuk mengusir asap yang masih mengepul. Ia kemudian kembali memperhatikan pria tidak bernyawa dengan darah mengalir di sekitar kepalanya tersebut.

"...Kaulah yang harus mati, _Verstannia_... beginilah cara kalian membunuh ayah..." Souji berjalan ke arah mayat pria tersebut, ia kembali mengarahkan pistolnya, "untuk memastikan kau telah mati..." dan Souji kembali menarik pelatuk dan menembak tepat ke arah jantung.

Setelah ia mencabut nyawa pria di hadapannya, Souji segera berlutut di depan mayat pria itu dan mengambil senapan miliknya, juga satu set peluru dari seragamnya.

"Hei! Siapa kau?" terdengar teriakan lain. Souji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati pria berseragam lain. Kedua mata pria itu membelalak lebar melihat mayat rekannya. "Apa yang kau laku—"

Souji kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk, menembak pria itu pada bagian perut. Namun pria tersebut tampaknya masih bertahan hidup. Souji kemudian mendengar derap langkah prajurit lain sebelum ia menembakkan peluru kedua yang tepat mengenai jantung. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berlari ke arah semak-semak dan pepohonan, kemudian bersembunyi di baliknya. Sekumpulan prajurit tersebut memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, dengan senjata siap di tangan setelah mereka mendapati kedua rekannya tewas. "Hei! Aku tahu kau ada di dekat sini!" salah seorang prajurit tiba-tiba berteriak. "Beraninya kau membunuh kedua rekan kami! Kau akan segera tahu akibatnya!"

Souji, yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Akibatnya?" pemuda berbola mata perak itu tertawa kecil. "Akibatnya adalah, kalian juga akan mati..." Souji bergumam pelan, "UFoND akan merasa malu memiliki seorang anggota yang tidak mampu menghadapi prajurit biasa seperti kalian..." dengan mengatakan itu, Souji melangkah keluar pepohonan dengan cepat dan memperlihatkan sosoknya pada prajurit itu—sosoknya yang telah siap dengan senapan di tangannya.

"_Sterben _(mati)_..._" gumam Souji pelan sebelum senapannya mulai ditembakkan secara beruntun dan menembus tubuh para prajurit di hadapannya.

* * *

"Itu dia..." ucap Iori Junpei dari dalam WPM ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka: _Koheitlich High_. Chie membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"A-aku tidak percaya—sama sekali tidak ada tindakan lebih lanjut dari _Letzvetrie _di tengah kekacauan seperti ini?" Chie mengusap berkali-kali kedua matanya. Apa yang ia lihat pada layar di hadapannya adalah kembang api yang cantik, namun di bawah kembang api itu darah telah mewarnai sebagian besar tanah.

"Mereka terkecoh," Junpei berpendapat, "seluruh kekuatan dipusatkan pada kerajaan, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa target _Verstannia _adalah sekolah dibandingkan kerajaan."

"...Oh... hei! Itu Souji-kun!" Chie tampak terkejut ketika ia melihat rekannya, Seta Souji, berdiri sendirian di tengah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Chie segera menggerakkan WPM miliknya menghampiri Souji.

Souji menyadari bunyi cukup kencang dari WPM raksasa Chie, dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu melihat sebuah robot raksasa bertubuh warna emas yang diselingi putih perak pada bagian pinggang, tangan, kaki dan kepala. Mesin raksasa itu dihiasi enam buah besi cukup tipis yang melingkari pinggang. Kabel-kabel tipis hitam halus nyaris seperti rambut terurai hingga ke bagian pinggang mesin raksasa itu, sementara pada bagian kepala terhiasi sebuah helm putih berbentuk kerucut (menurut Seta Souji, ini salah satu bagian teraneh dari WPM milik Chie). Salah satu ke-khas-an dari WPM milik Chie adalah sebuah _double blade naginata_ yang setia digenggam satu lengan WPM tersebut, dengan kedua ujung naginata yang menyala bagaikan api.

_Tomoe Gozen_, itulah nama _WPM_ Chie.

"Hei, Souji-kun! Di mana_ WCM_ milikmu?" tanya Chie menyalakan radio komunikasi yang hanya terdengar antara dirinya dan Souji.

"_Aku kehilangan WCM key card, aku akan mencarinya... Chie, untuk sementara kuserahkan padamu!"_ dengan itu, Souji berlari menjauhi _Tomoe. _

"Apa...? Diserahkan padaku? Sendirian? Tidak, masih ada Junpei..." Chie berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Setelah sosok Souji menghilang dari balik layar dalam mesin tersebut, Chie membalikkan tubuh _WPM _miliknya dan mendapati _Hermes_ terbang melaju ke arahnya.

"_Chie, segalanya kacau! Pembunuhan besar-besaran! Dan aku tidak menyangka mereka mengincar murid sekolah..." _suara Junpei mulai memasuki jalur komunikasi radio milik Chie.

"Ya, itu—"

Suara Chie terputus ketika mereka mendengar bunyi pukulan kecil bertubi-tubi seperti air hujan membentur _WPM _mereka masing-masing dari bawah. Junpei tampak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"_Keberadaan kita disadari juga oleh prajurit-prajurit bodoh itu... yah, wajar memang, ahaha..." _Junpei tertawa kecil, _"Apa mereka bodoh? Menembaki WPM raksasa kita ini dengan senapan-senapan kecil itu? Jangan membuatku geli—"_

Seketika Junpei hampir menyelesaikan kalimatnya, di dekat mereka berhembus angin yang sangat kencang dan bahkan nyaris menerbangkan _WPM _mereka jika masing-masing pilot tidak berinisiatif untuk melawan angin tersebut. Junpei tampak sangat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Chie.

"Whoa! A-angin apa barusan?" Chie membuka mulutnya, kedua mata gadis berambut coklat pendek itu membelalak.

"_Tidak mungkin... 'Garu'?" _suara Junpei menjawab. Chie mengangkat satu alisnya.

"_G-garu_? Kalau begitu—"

"_Tepat sekali, bodoh! 'Garu' itu berasal dariku!" _sebuah suara tiba-tiba memenuhi alat komunikasi dalam mesin mereka. Kedua pilot itu tersentak kaget. Mereka dapat melihat beberapa buah _shuriken _besi raksasa terbang ke arah mereka. Junpei dan Chie sama-sama berhasil menghindari senjata raksasa itu, yang terbang menancap sisi tembok besar di sekitar sekolah.

"Nya-nyaris..." Chie bergumam, sementara satu tangannya mengelus dada. Ketika ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar, Chie terkesiap, gadis itu segera mengendalikan _WPM _miliknya untuk menghindari serangan kedua: lemparan _kunai_ raksasa.

"_Wow... sepertinya musuh baru kita satu ini adalah maniak ninja..." _Junpei berkomentar di dalam _Hermes, _walaupun Chie tidak melihat senyuman menghiasi wajah Junpei yang ditampilkan di sisi kecil layar lebar di hadapannya.

"_Hm... kalian lumayan juga..." _suara itu terdengar lagi dari alat komunikasi mereka. Mata Junpei seketika membelalak lebar.

"_...Suara ini..."_ Junpei terdiam sejenak. Chie mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Suara... apa?" Chie bertanya ragu. Belum sempat Junpei menjawab, sebuah _WPM _melaju kencang ke arah _Hermes _dengan kecepatan tinggi. Chie dapat melihat Junpei menggerakkan _Hermes_ untuk menahan tebasan pisau dari _WPM _tersebut dengan lengan _WPM_ milik pria bertopi _baseball _itu.

Sebuah _WPM _yang menyerang Junpei adalah _WPM _yang menurut Chie, penampilannya sedikit mengingatkannya pada katak. _WPM _itu berwarna putih perak pada bagian tubuh, memiliki bagian kaki dan bagian lengan terhiasi warna hijau dengan motif seperti pada seragam militer, kaki putih dengan ujung berwarna hitam. Besi melingkar dengan tebal sekitar tujuh sentimeter pada tangan dengan _shuriken _emas raksasa di kedua belah telapak tangan. Pada bagian dada terdapat bentuk menyerupai huruf 'V' berwarna emas, dan pada bagian kepala, sepasang s_huriken _emas seperti menggantikan kedua matanya. _WPM _itu memiliki 'telinga' (atau sepertinya adalah mata) yang bagi Chie, mengingatkannya pada mata katak atau justru telinga tokoh '_Mickey Mouse'_. Syal merah sepanjang lutut melingkari leher _WPM _tersebut. Bagi Chie, _WPM _itu mungkin adalah salah satu _WPM_ ter'unik' yang pernah dilihatnya.

"_Ahah! Kita bertemu lagi, Apple!" _suara tersebut terdengar semakin jelas dalam alat komunikasi mereka. Chie tampak kebingungan.

"...'_A-apple'..._?"

"_Ternyata benar itu adalah kau, Orange..." _Junpei menjawab. Lelaki bertopi _baseball _itu menyunggingkan senyuman kepuasan. Chie akhirnya _sweatdrop. _

"...Hei, kalian saling kenal...?" Chie bertanya bingung.

"_Aku memang tahu dia, tapi dia adalah musuh, Chie... bantu aku." _Junpei membuka mulutnya, ia tampak serius kembali.

"Uh... baik?"

* * *

Souji telah memiliki firasat bahwa _WCM key card _miliknya tidak jatuh, melainkan dicuri oleh seseorang. Pemuda itu kemudian teringat kembali pada Naoto, dan ia berlari secepat kakinya dapat membawanya. Ia telah sampai di depan gedung sekolah, napasnya terengah-engah.

"...Seta-san...!"

Niat Souji untuk memasuki gedung itu terhenti seketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Aigis, tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan beberapa prajurit yang mengejarnya. "Masuklah! Masih ada beberapa prajurit di sini, aku akan membereskan mereka! Setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu masuk!"

"E-eh? Apa...? Tunggu, aku akan membantumu—"

"CEPAT!" Aigis akhirnya berteriak, Souji tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian berlari memasuki gedung tersebut.

Setelah Souji masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, Aigis bergumam pelan, "Aku... terpaksa sekali lagi mempercayakan Naoto-san padamu, Seta-san..." _android _berambut pirang itu tampak menyesal. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian pandangannya kembali terfokus pada para prajurit, beberapa dari mereka berseragam militer, beberapa berseragam sekolah, dan mantan sahabatnya, Takeba Yukari, telah mengepung dirinya. Aigis mengangkat tangannya, lurus sementara jari-jari tangannya mulai terbuka.

"...Aku dapat menembak seluruh rekan-rekanmu, Yukari-san..." Aigis berkata pelan.

Yukari tersenyum, walaupun ia terlihat lelah. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat luka tembakan dari Aigis pada bagian bahu kirinya.

"...Kau merepotkan... tidak pernah berubah..." itulah jawaban singkat Yukari.

* * *

Chie mengendalikan _WPM_nya dengan penuh semangat dan melancarkan tendangan kuat ke arah _Jiraiya, WPM _milik Hanamura Yosuke.

"Kerja bagus, Chie!" Junpei menyemangati, ia kemudian menekan suatu kombinasi tombol dan meluncurkan lima buah misil ke arah _Jiraiya. _Tetapi sekali lagi, Yosuke menggerakkan _WPM _miliknya untuk mengangkat kedua lengannya, kemudian mengayunkan kedua lengan _Jiraiya _ke depan dan menghasilkan angin kuat yang menyebabkan misil-misil tersebut terbang tak tentu arah, yang berakhir kelima misil itu saling bertubrukan di udara dan meledak cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Hmm... 'g_arula_'... ya? Tapi jangan harap aku juga tidak memiliki kemampuan yang mirip denganmu!" ucap Junpei cukup keras. Satu tangan pemuda itu meraih salah satu tuas dan tangan lainnya mengetik suatu kombinasi keyboard. Dari ujung sayap emas _Hermes_, kobaran api mulai terbentuk dan menyatu. "_Agilao_!_" _teriak Junpei seraya _Hermes _melemparkan bola api yang berkobar-kobar ke arah _Jiraiya. _Yosuke tidak dapat menghindar karena Chie menggunakan _Tomoe _untuk menahan tubuh _Jiraiya_ dari belakang dengan kedua lengannya.

Kobaran bola api itu membentur tubuh _Jiraiya_ dan Yosuke memejamkan mata karena guncangan kuat pada _WPM_ miliknya. "Ck..." Yosuke tampak kesal, dan ia memutar tubuh _Jiraiya _kuat dan sedikit menghasilkan angin dari tubuhnya yang berhasil mendorong _Tomoe _menjauhinya. Yosuke kemudian terbang sedikit menjauh dari mereka, walaupun _WPM _miliknya masih menghadap kedua _WPM _musuh tersebut.

"_Sir Hanamura! Perintah anda!" _radio komunikasinya bergetar. Yosuke menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari perintahku? Kau sudah tahu, kan?" Yosuke menjawab, tatapannya tampak waspada dengan gerakan tiba-tiba _Tomoe _yang siap menerjangnya. "_Totschlagen _(bunuh)." Yosuke mengumumkan perintahnya.

* * *

Naoto duduk bersandar pada tembok. Kedua kakinya juga terikat sekarang. Gadis itu sesekali melirik kedua pria yang sekarang sibuk memperhatikan dunia luar lewat kaca jendela sekolah di koridor. Mereka menyeret Naoto hingga ke lantai empat gedung sekolah itu. Sedikit lega karena pria tersebut hanya memeriksa jaketnya, kedua tangan Naoto yang terikat mulai bergerak dengan sedikit susah payah untuk merogoh saku rok sekolahnya, yang masih menyimpan sebuah _cutter_.

Selang sekitar lima belas detik, Naoto berhasil menarik _cutter _tersebut dari saku rok sekolahnya. Gadis itu mencoba memposisikan _cutter _itu dengan kedua tangan untuk mengarahkan sisi _cutter _pada tali pengikat tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, Naoto mencoba memotong tali tersebut menggunakan sisi dan ujung lancip _cutter_, tetapi usahanya sangat sulit dilakukan berhubung tali pengikatnya cukup tebal dan _cutter _tersebut sepertinya belum bisa dikatakan tajam. Posisi kedua tangannya juga kurang mendukung.

"Ada beberapa _WPM_..." gadis itu mendengar salah satu pria yang menangkapnya berbicara di tengah usaha gadis itu melepaskan diri, "dan kurasa dua di antaranya adalah musuh... berhubung pilot _WPM _di negara kita yang diutus kemari hanya Hanamura."

"...Begitu? Apa mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa serangan di kerajaan hanya pengecoh? Ataukah..." rekannya terdiam sejenak, "ada beberapa tamu tak diundang kemari? Tapi daripada itu..." rekan pria itu melanjutkan, ia kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Naoto yang segera menghentikan usahanya ketika menyadari pria tersebut masih mengawasi gadis itu, "sepertinya gadis kecil kita ini berbuat kenakalan..."

Pria tersebut berjalan ke arah Naoto. Jantung gadis itu berdegup sedikit lebih kencang ketika pria itu berjalan semakin dekat. Ia memperkuat cengkeramannya pada _cutter _tersebut. Itu adalah benda terakhir yang dapat ia andalkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kejamnya ketika ia telah berada di dekat Naoto. Secara tiba-tiba, ia menarik lengan gadis itu dengan kasar untuk memaksanya berdiri. Kaget dengan gerakan mendadak itu, kedua tangan Naoto sempat melemas dan berakhir menjatuhkan _cutter_ tersebut dengan suara tubrukan halus pada lantai koridor.

"Oh... _cutter_? Kau berusaha memotong tali pengikatmu dengan _cutter _tumpul ini?" rekan pria yang menarik Naoto secara paksa itu meraih benda 'terakhir' milik Naoto dengan tawa mengejek.

Tawanya terhenti ketika ia melihat kedua pergelangan Naoto yang terikat. "Ah... usahamu bagus juga, gadis kecil... tali itu nyaris terpotong..." ucapnya dengan tawa kecil, "sayangnya, kami akan memberimu sedikit 'hukuman'..." ia melanjutkan sementara tangannya bergerak ke arah saku celana yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan seutas tali lain yang sedikit lebih tebal sekaligus kasar, dan mengikatkannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu tanpa melepaskan tali pengikat yang nyaris terpotong sebelumnya. Naoto meringis kesakitan ketika pria itu mengikatkan tali itu terlalu kuat hingga sebercak darah gadis itu mulai mengalir dan membasahi tali tersebut akibat gesekan dan tekanan.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi... cukup lemparkan gadis kecil ini ke dalam 'ruangan itu' dan tugas kita selesai..." salah seorang pria itu memberitahu. Sementara rekannya mengangguk.

"Baiklah ka—ARGH!" pria itu tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dengan suatu pukulan keras pada bagian kepalanya dari belakang. Ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan darah dari kepalanya mengalir keluar. Naoto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat sosok Seta Souji yang tampaknya memukul kepala pria itu dengan pegangan pistol yang ia genggam.

"Yo, Shirogane-san..." Souji menyapa dengan senyuman tipis. Pria berseragam satu lagi langsung menarik Naoto dan menyelipkan satu lengannya di sekitar leher gadis itu.

"...Mmph..." Naoto bersuara kecil seraya ia memejamkan mata dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut, dan jantung gadis itu berdegup sedikit lebih kencang ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, mendapati ujung pistol telah ditekan di samping kepalanya.

"Jangan mendekat..." pria itu mengancam sementara ia mengencangkan dekapan lengan di sekitar leher Naoto. Gadis itu mulai tercekik dan merasa kesulitan bernapas.

Souji terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya sekitar dua detik dan membukanya kembali. Pemuda itu kemudian menjatuhkan pistol dan senapan yang dibawanya ke lantai. "Lihat... aku menjatuhkan seluruh senjata yang kubawa... lepaskan dia."

Pria itu masih tampak waspada, ia masih menekan ujung pistolnya dan semakin memperkencang lengannya. Naoto semakin sulit bernapas dan ia mulai terbatuk. "A-aku..." pria itu tiba-tiba berkata, "tidak memiliki lebih banyak waktu lagi. Aku harus meninggalkan gedung ini..." ia kemudian mulai tertawa kecil, "...tenang saja, gadis ini akan kulepaskan di 'saat yang paling tepat'..."

"Lepaskan dia _sekarang_." Souji mulai melangkahkan satu kakinya, dan pria tersebut menekan sedikit pelatuk di pistol yang ia arahkan pada Naoto.

"Sudah kubilang... jangan mendekat..." pria itu mengancam sedikit lebih keras. Souji menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa ia dikejar waktu... membiarkan Naoto terlalu lama tercekik seperti itu juga dapat berisiko fatal.

'_Kalau begitu... sepertinya aku harus... mengadu kecepatan...' _batin Souji dalam hati. Pemuda itu kemudian langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak... terlalu berisiko...' _

"Sebentar lagi..." pria itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan menarik perhatian Souji. "Sebentar lagi... waktunya akan tiba... pada saat itu aku akan melepaskan gadis ini dan mengembalikannya padamu... tetap seperti itu hingga waktunya tiba..."

'_...Apa yang ia bicarakan sejak tadi? Waktunya tiba...?' _Souji masih bertempur dalam pikirannya. Souji kembali memperhatikan Naoto. Gadis itu semakin terlihat kelelahan dan terbatuk-batuk, sementara nafasnya mulai tidak teratur.

Tiba-tiba, mata Souji membelalak lebar. Perhatiannya teralih pada kaca jendela besar di belakang pria itu dan Naoto. Ia melihat cahaya kemerahan yang sangat familiar. "A-apa...?" pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi. Souji melihat kobaran api mulai membakar daerah sekitar sekolah itu, pekarangan dengan pepohonan dan bunga-bunga itu mulai ditelan kobaran api yang mengamuk. Seketika ia kembali teringat pada masa lalu.

Kobaran api... orang-orang yang berteriak ketakutan sementara tubuh mereka terbakar...

Melihat reaksi Souji, pria itu secara otomatis ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, kaget melihat amukan api yang melalap setiap bangunan, dan ia percaya, gedung sekolah ini juga akan terpanggang dalam hitungan menit.

Souji segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat suatu kesempatan ketika pria itu menolehkan kepala ke belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Souji segera menerjang pria itu dari depan hingga ia melepaskan Naoto dan terjatuh. Gadis berambut biru yang masih sesak napas itu juga ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau...!" pria itu berteriak, sementara Souji kembali memukul kepalanya dengan ujung pistol untuk membuatnya pingsan. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naoto, melepaskan ikatan gadis itu dengan susah payah. Simpulnya sangat rumit dan kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shirogane-san?" Souji bertanya ketika ia melepaskan kain yang terikat di sekitar mulut gadis itu.

"Aku... tidak... apa-apa..." gadis itu menjawab lemah. Ia berlutut dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sekilas, Souji melihat pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan pergelangan tangannya. Memang membentuk bekas ikatan, tetapi ia melihat beberapa bekas goresan hingga bekas-bekas luka lain yang tampaknya terbentuk tidak hanya karena terikat beberapa lama.

"_Ahahah! Inilah semi-climax! Kau menyukainya?" _mereka tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara samar di tengah suara amukan api yang menyala-nyala di balik kaca jendela mereka yang terbuka. _"Whoa, tunggu dulu, ini bukan salahku, kau melemparkan bola api itu dan aku menghembuskannya dengan garu! Sama sekali bukan salahku!" _suara itu kembali terdengar, "_Tetapi kau telah melakukan kerja bagus, kau mewarnai lebih lagi pesta darah ini, 'bloody party'!" _

"_Cih... Yeah, 'Verdammt party' (pesta sialan), dasar keparat!" _suara kedua terdengar. Souji mengenalinya sebagai suara Junpei.

"...Junpei?" Souji sulit memercayai pendengarannya. Apa kobaran api ini disebabkan pertarungan mereka? Bagaimana dengan Chie?

"T-terbakar..." suara Naoto terdengar lemah di samping Souji. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala pada gadis di sampingnya, "...A-aku... gara-gara aku..."

"Bukan... sama sekali bukan salahmu..." Souji berusaha meyakinkan. Mengapa gadis ini justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Souji merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di pundak gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"...Ya, ini salah...mu..." terdengar suara pria yang baru saja mencekik Naoto dengan lengannya. Pria itu terbangun kembali. Ia tampak lelah dan pria itu hanya berlutut, sementara di belakangnya api mulai berkobar semakin terang. "...Kau... Kau...! Uhuk..." pria itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak terjatuh. Ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Souji terkejut, apa pemuda itu memukulnya terlalu keras barusan?

"...Darah...?" suara Naoto kembali terdengar.

"Eh?" Souji kembali memperhatikan Naoto. Gadis itu menatap kosong pada pria tersebut. Di luar dugaan Souji, gadis itu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Da-darah..." Naoto bersuara pelan. Souji tampak kebingungan. "Apakah... darah itu keluar cukup banyak untukku... agar aku dapat membunuhmu?"

Kedua mata Souji membelalak lebar ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Senyuman gadis itu semakin melebar. Souji merasa yang berada di samping pemuda itu sekarang tampaknya bukan lagi Naoto. Sorot matanya terkesan sangat berbeda. Souji melihat suatu sorot mata kekanakan dan polos memancar dari mata safir berkilauan kelabu itu. Sorot mata kepuasan dan kebahagiaan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh pemuda itu merinding dan mendapatkan suatu firasat buruk.

Kemudian, dengan tawa seperti anak kecil, Naoto segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Ia kemudian meraba saku seragam pria itu dan mengeluarkan benda-benda yang telah diambilnya tadi. Souji dapat melihat sebuah _revolver_, jarum suntik, botol obat cair... dan _WCM key card _miliknya!

Apa yang paling tidak diduga Souji adalah tindakan Naoto selanjutnya. Gadis itu masih tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya anak-anak yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru, dan dengan tawa cerianya itu, ia mengarahkan _revolver _miliknya ke arah kepala pria itu. Gadis berambut biru itu menarik pelatuk dan melubangi kepala pria tersebut dengan peluru. Darah mengucur keluar dari kepala pria tersebut yang tidak lagi bernyawa, tetapi tindakan Naoto tidak sampai di sana saja, gadis itu kembali menembakkan _revolver_nya berkali-kali ke bagian tubuh lain. Darah pria itu memuncratkan tubuh mereka hingga mengenai wajah Naoto.

"A—pa...?" mulut Souji terbuka lebar. Ia tidak dapat memercayai penglihatannya. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Ternyata benar! Kau monster! Kau tidak layak hidup di dunia ini! Kau harus dilenyapkan!" Souji menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati rekan pria tersebut, yang telah sadarkan diri, menunjuk Naoto dengan tatapan penuh amarah tetapi juga ketakutan.

"Apa... yang terjadi...?" hanya itulah reaksi yang dapat Souji berikan.

"Kau pembunuh! Pembunuh keji! Kau dan kelompokmu, kau pantas mendapatkan kematian! '_Dunkel Technologie_', kelompok parasit seperti kalian akan tidak akan kami biarkan hidup barang seorangpun, kami akan memenggal kepalamu, 'boneka pembunuh'!" pria itu berteriak semakin kencang. Ia meraih salah satu pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Naoto, dan pria itu langsung berniat menarik pelatuk.

Tetapi ia belum sempat melakukan itu, karena Naoto telah menarik pelatuk _revolver_ miliknya terlebih dahulu. Souji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naoto, tatapan matanya mendingin... sedingin es... dan tampak seperti seorang pembunuh keji.

"Tolong..." gadis itu tiba-tiba bersuara pelan.

"...E-eh...?" Souji tampak sangat kebingungan. Ia terkejut melihat air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis itu.

"He-hentikan... aku... hentikan 'monster' dalam diriku... tolong..." air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru keabuan jernih itu semakin deras. Tetapi selain mata gadis itu, Souji justru melihat senyuman kembali tersungging di bibir sang gadis. Souji segera berdiri, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Hentikan, Shirogane-san—"

Souji belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ataupun bertindak, sementara Naoto telah mengarahkan _revolver_ dan menembak bagian kaki, bahu, lengan, perut, dan dada berturut-turut. Naoto menyelesaikannya dengan tembakan di kepala pria itu. Naoto lalu berlari mendekati pria tersebut, meraih _cutter_ yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian menusukkan benda itu pada jantung sang pria berkali-kali dengan tawanya yang kekanakan.

"Hentikan! Hentikan—Shirogane-san!" Souji berteriak semakin keras. Pemuda itu berlari dan menahan satu tangan gadis itu yang menggenggam _cutter_.

"Cih... lepaskan!" Naoto memberontak sangat kuat dan tampak terganggu. Namun Souji mempererat cengkeramannya, walaupun masih berhati-hati dengan pergelangan tangan berlumuran darah itu. Seragam putih gadis itu telah ternodai dimana-mana dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh pria di hadapannya.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu—Naoto!" Souji berusaha menenangkannya, tanpa menyadari ia memanggil nama kecil sang gadis.

.

"_Rache ist... (revenge is...)" _

_. _

Gerakan Naoto terhenti. Kedua mata gadis itu membelalak ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Gadis itu segera menjatuhkan _cutter _tersebut, tetapi pandangan matanya belum dialihkan dari mayat pria di hadapannya. Air mata membanjir membasahi pipi hingga lehernya. Souji masih menggenggam tangannya, tetapi ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan itu setelah mengetahui Naoto mulai tersadar.

.

"_...__töten__... (kill)" _

_._

"Seta...san... a-aku..." Naoto terisak semakin keras, "maafkan aku... maaf... _es—tut—mir leid..._" gadis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh. Souji menghampiri Naoto, pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tetapi ia tahu gadis ini perlu ditenangkan. Souji melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh gadis itu... dan gadis itu merasakan suatu kehangatan yang membuatnya merindukan sesuatu... sesuatu _sebelum itu_... dan Naoto menangis tanpa menahannya lagi.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan... Aigis...?' _batin Souji pelan. Sewaktu itu ia melupakan bahwa Naoto adalah musuh... gadis yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan kasih... kasih yang hilang... sama seperti dirinya.

.

"_...Blut... Blut~ __süßes Blut~ köstlichen Blut_~_ (..Darah... darah~ darah manis~ darah lezat~)" _

_Naoto kecil bernyanyi pelan tanpa ekspresi di tengah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Ohha... :D

*swt*

tambah gaje ya? ah... lagi" saya bikin ini nge'rush'... kembali mengingat chap ini paling terlambat di-update dibanding yang lain... dua minggu lebih...? tiga minggu...? berapapun itu -dicekek- dan subuh waktu saya ngerjain ini... jadi otak saya masih rada" error kali... saya juga sadar betapa sotoynya saya ini... saran perbaikan boleh disumbangkan...

Ah ya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca hingga di sini, dan terima kasih sebanyak"nya atas review yang kalian berikan: **NeeNao, Kuroka, toganeshiro-chan, CaNiNeZ, Tetsuwa Shuuhei, DeathCode, **dan **heylalaa**! :D

Maaf, saya belom sempet bales reviewnya, tapi akan dibales ASAP... waktu ga memungkinkan... -ditimpuk-

dan ini balasan untuk **CaNiNeZ: **terima kasih banyak~ dari apa yang bisa dilihat sejauh ini, Naoto berada di pihak Akihiko dan Mitsuru (_Letzvetrie_), lalu soal cerita jadi kayak Romeo dan Juliet... hmm... diliat nanti ya *plak* _Nein_! agak beda dengan kisah RnJ sih (Romeo n Juliet) ah, terima kasih banyak! Good luck untuk anda juga :)

Ah, sedikit penjelasan tambahan, _'Verdammt party_' yang diteriakkan Junpei di chapter ini bersifat... apa namanya...? ambigu (lebih dari satu makna? -sotoy-) ? karena kata 'Verdammt' juga bisa diartikan 'bloody', pada cerita di atas, Junpei mengatakan 'Yeah', pertanda setuju, tetapi bersifat sedikit menyindir, yaitu dengan menerjemahkan 'Bloody party' menjadi 'Verdammt' party yang dapat berarti sama, tetapi juga mengandung arti lain, yaitu salah satu slang word yang biasa kita dengar: 'sial' ato 'd***' (kalo ga disensor... w takut dikeroyok =_= -beneran dikeroyok-)

Ah ya, seperti biasa, komentar, saran dan kawan-kawannya boleh disampaikan lewat **review**. Really appreciate them! :D

See ya on the next chap!

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**


	8. Destruction

"Agh!" Junpei menggertakkan giginya ketika ia merasakan _Hermes_ berguncang karena serangan dari _Jiraiya. _Di bawah mereka, lautan api melalap setiap sudut pekarangan dan tembok-tembok, menyisakan gedung sekolah yang tidak lama lagi akan terbakar seluruhnya. Junpei berusaha menghubungi Chie yang terjatuh ke bawah mereka. _Garula_ dari _Jiraiya _berhasil menjatuhkan _Tomoe._ "Chie! Jangan berbaring saja di situ! Bisa kau padamkan apinya?"

"_Tidak mungkin...! Apinya terlalu besar! Terlalu banyak menyia-nyiakan 'bufu' akan melemahkan Tomoe." _Suara Chie terdengar panik.

"Oh yeah, bagus sekali..." Junpei mendesah. Ia kemudian melihat _Jiraiya _terbang melesat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu secara refleks mengendalikan _Hermes_ untuk terbang ke belakang dan menghindari lemparan _shuriken_ dari _Jiraiya. Hermes_ terhenti tepat di samping gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi.

"Ck... sudah cukup, kau akan kuhancur—"

"_Dangerous object detected." _Kalimat Junpei terputus ketika ia mendengar suara mekanik di dalam _Hermes. _Junpei mengangkat satu alisnya.

"'_Dangerous object'_? Apa...?" Junpei bergumam sementara ia melihat layarnya menampilkan satu kotak kecil lagi di samping wajah Chie. Dan Junpei melihat lantai empat gedung sekolah. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa di lantai empat...? Oh..." kedua mata Junpei melebar ketika kamera _Hermes _memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik gedung tersebut, "oh... oh _man_... aku tidak pernah menyukai ini..."

"_Ada apa?" _terdengar suara Yosuke dari jalur komunikasi Junpei. _"Kau melihat benda menarik? Hm? Mungkin itu salah satu spesialisasi WPM milikmu, eh?" _suara Yosuke menunjukkan suatu kegembiraan tersendiri, sementara _Jiraiya _langsung menerjang _Hermes_ dengan dua pisau raksasa di tangannya.

"Ya... _Hermes _mendeteksi benda semacam itu." Junpei menjawab kesal, sementara _Hermes _menahan serangan Yosuke dengan lengan bersayap emasnya. "Ck, aku harus segera menginformasikan hal ini pada Souji..." ucap Junpei seraya satu tangannya meraih sebuah radio komunikasi dari saku celana.

Namun kegiatannya terganggu dengan serangan Yosuke. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan _headphone_ di lehernya itu tampak terus menerus berusaha menusukkan salah satu senjata yang dimiliki _Jiraiya_ ke arah kokpit. Junpei mendengus kesal. "Chie! Sampai kapan kau akan berbaring?"

"_Aku tidak berbaring, bodoh! Masih ada beberapa orang yang hidup... aku harus menolong mereka."_ Chie menjawab dari ujung komunikasi.

"Masih ada?" Junpei tampak kaget. Sementara ia melihat _Jiraiya _terbang sedikit menjauh darinya dan terdiam sejenak.

"_...Masih ada yang hidup...?" _Junpei dapat mendengar Yosuke bergumam.

'_Si-sial... aku lupa si Jeruk itu juga masuk dalam jalur komunikasi!' _Junpei mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan menyalakan radio. "Souji, dengarkan aku!"

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 7**

**Bloody Party Part III: Destruction**

**

* * *

**

"Tidak boleh ada yang hidup... kecuali prajurit kami..." Yosuke bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan radio dari saku celananya, berusaha menghubungi salah satu bawahan. "...Pasang masker kalian..." pemuda itu memerintah.

* * *

"Shirogane-san! Sekarang bukan saatnya! Lompat dari jendela ini bersamaku sekarang!" Souji mengulurkan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya bertumpu pada ujung jendela.

"...Ti-tidak..." gadis itu menjawab pelan. Naoto, yang telah berdiri dari tempatnya, mendekap erat benda-benda miliknya: jarum suntik, obat, _revolver_, _cutter _berlumuran darah... juga _WCM key card _milik Souji. Gadis itu berjalan mundur menjauhi Souji, air mata masih membasahi pipinya.

.

"_Souji, Hermes mendeteksi bom waktu di gedung itu! Keluar dari gedung bagaimanapun caranya, waktumu satu menit empat detik!" _

_._

'_Dari perkiraanku, 22 detik telah berlalu...' _Souji tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah Naoto dengan cepat dan mencengkeram erat kedua lengan atasnya. "Bodoh! Kau ingin mati, ya?" Souji tampak marah sekarang, namun Naoto justru tersenyum tipis.

"...Ya..." gadis itu menjawab, "aku tidak layak hidup." Naoto tertawa pahit ketika ia mengatakan ini, meskipun ia masih menangis. Souji menggeram.

"Cukup omong kosong ini..." Souji menarik napas, ia merasa udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas. Api telah menjalar hingga ke lantai empat. Tapi daripada itu, sesuatu yang jauh lebih berbahaya menanti mereka. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Naoto untuk menjawab lebih, Souji langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil gadis itu dan menempatkannya di bahu dengan kedua lengan. Naoto tersentak kaget.

"A—apa yang—turunkan!" Naoto berteriak marah. Satu tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Souji dengan kuat sementara lengan lainnya masih mempertahankan benda-benda yang dibawanya. Souji tidak mempedulikan pukulan yang menurut pemuda itu, ternyata cukup menyakitkan di punggungnya, dan dengan Naoto di bahunya, ia berlari ke arah jendela.

"Ah—" ia mendengar Naoto bersuara, dan ia menoleh cepat. Botol obat cair milik Naoto jatuh dari dekapan gadis itu. Tangan sang gadis terulur pada botol obat itu, tetapi Souji tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. Ia melompati mayat pria berseragam yang dibunuh Naoto beberapa menit lalu.

'_Tiga detik...' _ketika angka itu sampai di otak Souji, pemuda itu telah menggunakan satu tangannya untuk bertumpu pada ujung jendela dan kakinya telah siap berpijak di ujung. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Seta Souji melompat turun dengan Shirogane Naoto yang ia dekap dengan kuat di udara.

Seketika, ledakan kencang memekakkan telinga terdengar di dekat mereka, gedung sekolah tersebut hancur dengan serpihan-serpihan tembok, kaca dan bagian-bagian lain yang runtuh, berjatuhan ke udara di sekitar mereka. Api mengamuk di keseluruhan gedung. Souji memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya sekilas, dan pemuda itu merasa mereka tidak akan hidup. Tanah keras menunggu di bawah mereka.

"_SOUJI-KUN!"_

Souji mendengar suara Chie berteriak padanya. _Tomoe _terbang melesat ke arah mereka dan mengayunkan _double blade naginata _miliknya di dekat mereka. Souji menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk meraih bagian tengah _naginata _itu dengan satu tangannya. Sementara lengan lainnya mendekap pinggang Naoto dengan erat pada tubuh Souji. Gadis itu sedikit gemetar mendapati kakinya masih belum berpijak dengan tanah.

"_W-whoa... maaf... aku terlalu kaget sampai bingung apa yang harus kulakukan! Akhirnya aku hanya mengulurkan naginata milik Tomoe... ahaha..." _suara Chie terdengar dari dalam _WPM _tersebut. Souji hanya tersenyum sementara ia masih berusaha menggenggam naginata itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chie... tapi... aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini..." Souji merasa tangannya mulai kelelahan sementara tubuhnya dan tubuh Naoto masih menggantung di udara.

"_O-oh! Maaf! Naiklah ke telapak tangan Tomoe..." _Chie menjawab. Ia kemudian mengendalikan _Tomoe _untuk membuka satu telapak tangannya yang tidak menggenggam _naginata_ ke arah mereka.

Souji segera meraih ujung jari _Tomoe _dan berusaha naik. "Shirogane-san, pegang erat ujung jari _WPM _ini..." Souji mengarahkan pada Naoto. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan menuruti perkataan Souji. Pemuda itu telah berhasil naik ke telapak tangan _Tomoe_ dan berniat membantu Naoto untuk naik juga.

Tetapi ia merasakan _Tomoe _menyentak tubuhnya ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Souji nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan sementara tangan Naoto terlepas dari pegangannya pada mesin itu. "Ah!" Naoto bersuara kaget, gadis itu terjatuh dari mesin raksasa tersebut.

"Shirogane-san!" Souji berteriak dan mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi ia terlambat. Tangannya tidak berhasil menangkap tangan Naoto yang terulur padanya. Sang gadis terjatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter dengan tangan yang masih terulur pada Souji.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Naoto sebelum kesadarannya memudar adalah Souji yang terlihat semakin jauh darinya di atas, meneriakkan nama kecil gadis itu dengan mata yang menunjukkan suatu ketakutan.

:-:

_Gadis kecil itu terus terisak, air mata tidak juga berhenti membasahi kulit halusnya. Darah mengaliri kedua tangan mungilnya yang terikat di belakang punggung, dan sebuah ikat leher hewan diselipkan ke dalam mulut dan diikat di sekitar mulutnya. Bagian tengah ikat leher di belakang kepala gadis kecil itu tersambung dengan rantai yang menyatu dengan jeruji kandang tempat bocah malang itu dikurung._

_...Tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang. _

_Seorang pria berjubah putih berjalan mendekati kandang kecil itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu jeruji kecil kandang dan melepaskan ikat leher hewan di sekitar mulut anak itu. Ia kemudian menarik keluar anak itu dengan kasar, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis kecil. Hembusan napas pria itu terasa jelas di leher sang gadis kecil, dan membuatnya merinding ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. _

"_...Kau... melanggar perintah yang ayah berikan. Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menentang perintah ayah, Naoto...chan...?" ucapnya pelan sementara satu tangannya menjambak rambut halus biru gelap anak kecil itu. Isak tangis gadis kecil itu semakin kencang. _

"_B-Bitte verzeihen Sie mir... (Mohon ampuni aku)" gadis itu berkata di sela-sela isak tangisnya, "Es tut mir leid... (maafkan aku)" _

_Tetapi sang pria tampaknya tidak puas hanya dengan permintaan maaf, ia membanting tubuh kecil gadis itu dengan kuat hingga menabrak tembok di ruangan itu. Darah segar mengucur keluar dari kepala sang gadis kecil. _

"_Ich werde dich bestrafen... (aku akan menghukum dirimu)" Anak itu mendengar sang 'ayah' berkata, sebelum sang pria mengikatkan ikat leher dengan rantai di sekitar leher gadis kecil itu dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Darah gadis kecil itu tercecer di lantai sementara ia terseret keluar, sesekali tercekik ketika pria itu menarik rantai tersebut dengan kuat. _

:-:

"Naoto—" suara Souji terputus, kemudian digantikan oleh tarikan napas penuh kelegaan ketika ia melihat tubuh Naoto ditangkap dari bawah dengan sigap oleh seorang pria yang tampak cukup kekar, walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa. Pria tersebut tampaknya bukan prajurit biasa _Verstannia. _Jubah putih berhias emas membungkus jasnya yang berwarna selaras.

Souji dapat melihat pria itu menengadah pada pemuda itu, dan dengan Naoto dalam dekapannya, ia menganggukkan kepala pada Souji. Entah kenapa, meskipun dari kejauhan, Souji merasakan suatu aura dari pria itu yang dapat membuat sang pemuda mempercayainya. Aura penuh wibawa dan kegagahan seakan memancar dari pria tersebut. Souji kemudian mengalihkan pemandangannya sekilas dan menoleh ke arah _Tomoe._

"Chie, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyentakkan _Tomoe_ ke belakang?" Souji tampak kesal. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu agak sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia merasakan suatu ketakutan tersendiri.

"_Ka—ka..." _suara Chie terpatah-patah. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Chie, aku tidak dapat mendengar...mu...?" kedua mata Souji membelalak ketika ia menyadari seekor—bukan, lima ekor katak seukuran telapak kaki berada di dekat kakinya, atau di atas telapak tangan _Tomoe _yang terbuka.

"_Ka-kataaakk!" _Chie berteriak panik. Souji tampak kebingungan sekaligus kaget.

"Tu-tunggu, katak dari mana ini?" Souji langsung berdiri di tempat. Pemuda itu kemudian menyadari beberapa ekor katak lagi turun dari langit, terjatuh dengan suara halus pada permukaan _Tomoe _hingga ke tanah. Souji tersentak dengan seekor katak yang ikut terjatuh ke pundaknya. "Hwa—" Souji melompat kaget, tetapi masih mengatur keseimbangannya.

"_Ka-katak...! Aku memBENCINYAAAA!" _Chie berteriak histeris dari dalam _Tomoe_. _WPM _raksasa itu mulai terbang mundur dengan panik. Souji berpegangan pada telapak tangan _Tomoe _agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Souji merasakan suatu keanehan pada katak-katak tersebut.

"Tunggu, ini—bukan katak sungguhan, ini robot!" Souji mengumumkan. Ia kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan dapat melihat satu tangan _Jiraiya _yang menampung katak-katak tersebut.

"_Ahaha! Kau kaget? Dalam legenda Jepang, Jiraiya dapat membentuk tubuhnya menjadi katak besar... WPM milikku memiliki anak-anak semacam ini." _Terdengar suara Yosuke dari dalam _WPM _miliknya.

"_Ka-katak? Ternyata WPM milikmu memang unik, mulai dari penampilan hingga spesialisasi khusus... khas 'Orange' sekali..." _Junpei menanggapi tanpa senyuman dari dalam _Hermes_.

"_Cerewet..." _Yosuke membalas kesal, _"tetapi berhati-hatilah... 'anak-anak' Jiraiya itu beracun..." _ucapnya dengan nada suara kepuasan.

"Racun?" kedua mata Souji membelalak. Satu kesimpulan berhasil ditarik oleh otak sang pemuda. Ia kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melempar katak-katak di telapak tangan _Tomoe_ ke bawah. "Chie, katak-katak ini mengandung gas beracun!"

"_A-apa?" _nada suara Chie terdengar kaget.

* * *

"Um..." Naoto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Gadis itu melihat sosok yang familiar sedang memandangnya lembut. Sosok itu adalah seorang pria dengan kumis cukup lebat di sekitar bibirnya, juga rambut coklat gelap yang dipotong rapi menghiasi kepalanya. Bola mata kelabu jernihnya menatap tegas, tetapi juga lembut dan penuh perhatian. "...Panglima perang... Masahiro Satoshi-sama...?" Naoto bertanya untuk memastikan. Benda-benda yang dibawanya telah terjatuh ke tanah di bawah mereka.

"Ya... ini aku, Naoto-sama..." jawabnya lembut. Naoto merasakan dekapan pria itu terasa cukup lemah untuk tidak menyakitinya walau hanya sedikit, tetapi cukup kuat untuk membuat Naoto merasa nyaman dalam perlindungannya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, lubuk hati kecilnya menikmati keberadaan pria paruh baya gagah itu.

"Kau masih kuat berjalan, Naoto-sama? Masih ada benda-benda asing yang harus dibereskan di sekitar kita..." suara sang panglima perang terdengar kembali. Naoto langsung membuka matanya, wajahnya merona merah.

"Ma-maaf... silahkan turunkan aku... aku sangat—kekanak-kanakan..." Naoto menjawab malu. Pria itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menurunkan Naoto perlahan.

"Beberapa prajurit _Letzvetrie _akan menuju kemari," ucap sang panglima perang ketika gadis itu telah berdiri mantap. Naoto kemudian meraih _revolver _miliknya yang terjatuh ke tanah, mengarahkan benda itu pada katak-katak misterius yang disebarkan oleh _Jiraiya. _

"...Katak-katak apa ini...?" Naoto tampak berhati-hati.

Tetapi sang gadis merasakan pundaknya disentuh dengan lembut dari belakang, dan mendapati sang panglima perang memandangnya lembut, "Jangan kau tembak katak-katak itu... gas beracun..."

"...Gas beracun...?" kedua mata Naoto membelalak lebar. Gadis itu langsung menurunkan _revolver_ miliknya.

"Akan meledak dalam kurun waktu tertentu... hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah—oh tidak, ada jalan pintas..." pria itu tersenyum ketika seorang berseragam _Letzvetrie _berlari menghampiri mereka. Masker gas telah menutupi wajahnya.

"Masahiro Satoshi-sama, anda harus bergegas mencari masker juga! Kami mendapatkan persediaan lebih dari prajurit _Verstannia, _kami baru saja membasmi mereka dan mereka mengenakan masker ini, silahkan ikuti saya..." prajurit _Letzvetrie_ tersebut kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Naoto, "Anda juga, Naoto-sama! Katak-katak ini mengandung gas beracun! Anda harus mengenakannya juga!" ucap pria tersebut sementara ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari untuk diikuti mereka berdua.

Ketika sang gadis mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti sang prajurit, ia merasakan sentuhan Masahiro di pundaknya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Masahiro menggelengkan kepala pada gadis itu, kemudian mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jubahnya. Masahiro Satoshi mengarahkan pistol tersebut pada prajurit _Letzvetrie_ yang masih berlari, dan telah berlari cukup jauh dari mereka, sekitar dua puluh meter.

Dan pria itu menembak sang prajurit tepat pada bagian kepala, ketika prajurit itu bahkan telah menghilang dari pandangan karena api membara yang menghalangi ketika prajurit itu berbelok, tetapi masih dalam zona tembakan sang panglima perang.

"A—apa?" Naoto tampak kaget dengan tindakan Masahiro.

"Itu prajurit _Verstannia_," pria di sampingnya menjawab singkat. "Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dirimu... ia tidak tahu tentang hal 'itu'. Lagipula, aku telah mengenal para prajurit seperti mereka adalah anak-anakku sendiri... Akihiko-sama dan Mitsuru-sama, Yukiko, Aigis, seluruh prajurit dan penghuni kerajaan... mereka adalah keluargaku..." pria itu tersenyum pada Naoto. "Dan kau bagaikan putri kandung yang sangat kukasihi, Naoto-sama..."

Naoto merasakan wajahnya memerah sekilas. Tetapi suatu ingatan masa lalu justru terbesit dalam otaknya. Tubuh gadis itu mulai terguncang dengan ingatan-ingatan yang jauh lebih buruk dari setiap mimpi buruk yang pernah dilihatnya. Masahiro Satoshi menyadari hal itu, dan ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala Naoto dan membelai halus rambut sang gadis. "...Jangan kau ingat-ingat lagi masa lalu, Naoto-sama... Kami ada di sampingmu."

Naoto mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan matanya dengan sang panglima perang dalam-dalam. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. Masahiro menyunggingkan senyuman, pria itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Naoto, dan dengan cepat dan sigap, berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu dengan posisi membelakangi Naoto, dan mengeluarkan dua senapan sekaligus dari balik jubah putih emasnya. Senapan tersebut adalah senapan yang pegangannya dibuat khusus. Ia menggenggam satu senapan di tangan kiri dan senapan lainnya di tangan kanan.

Sebelum Naoto mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi, Masahiro Satoshi—sang panglima perang, menembakkan senapan itu ke berbagai arah. Suara-suara kesakitan mulai terdengar, dan gadis itu dapat melihat mayat-mayat mulai berjatuhan ke tanah; beberapa dari semak-semak, dari balik pepohonan, atas pohon, dari balik kobaran api... semuanya adalah prajurit _Verstannia _yang mengenakan masker—mati tertembak dalam hitungan detik oleh senapan milik sang panglima perang. Satu prajurit satu peluru. Tembakan-tembakan Masahiro semua mengenai titik vital. Naoto hanya dapat memandang kagum pada sang panglima perang yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya... _selalu _kagum, setiap kali ia melihat pria itu beraksi dalam peperangan atau hanya dalam latihan... setiap kegiatannya dalam melatih para prajurit ataupun berlatih sendiri secara pribadi.

"Mereka tidak pandai bersembunyi..." ucap panglima perang tersebut, "Sepertinya memang benar _Verstannia _bermain-main dengan kita. Pilot _WPM_ yang mereka utus tampak bermain-main, sementara prajurit-prajurit mereka hanya ikan-ikan teri. Jika prajurit _Verstannia _hanya seperti ini, _Letzvetrie_ akan kehilangan muka bertempur selama bertahun-tahun melawan mereka." Pria itu melanjutkan, berjalan ke arah mayat terdekat, kemudian menarik masker yang dikenakan sang prajurit dan mengenakannya pada kepala. "Aman..." pria itu mengumumkan, dan Naoto mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Entah kenapa, Naoto mengetahui bahwa pria itu tersenyum padanya di balik masker tersebut. Sekumpulan katak mulai meledak dan beberapa melompat ke arah mereka.

"_Zerstören _(hancurkan)." Sang panglima perang memerintah, dan Naoto mengangkat _revolver_ miliknya dan menembak katak-katak tersebut dengan lincah. Setiap kali katak tersebut ditembak ataupun meledak, gas beracun yang mematikan mulai memenuhi udara.

* * *

"Katak-katak ini mulai meledak...!" Souji tampak sedikit panik. Pemuda itu masih belum berhasil 'membuang' katak-katak tersebut, karena mereka terus berdatangan dari _Jiraiya_. Pemuda itu menutup hidungnya dengan jaket ketika gas beracun mulai menyebar di sekitarnya.

"_O-oh tidaaak..." _Chie mulai kebingungan. _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan—Ah! Jangan, jangan keluar!" _Chie terdengar panik.

"Apa...?" Souji mengangkat satu alisnya, sementara ia masih berusaha untuk tidak menghirup gas di sekitarnya.

"_Mereka! Orang-orang yang kuselamatkan! Aku menempatkan mereka di bangunan dekat sekolah yang terletak paling jauh dari kobaran api, mengapa mereka keluar?" _Chie menjawab panik.

"_Karena gas beracun itu telah menyebar hingga daerah luar sekolah... setiap manusia yang menghirupnya akan mati dalam hitungan detik... sayang sekali, usahamu sia-sia, 'Chie'." _Suara Yosuke terdengar dari dalam _Jiraiya_. Chie melihat orang-orang yang berhasil ia selamatkan sebelumnya mulai berjatuhan dengan gas beracun di sekitar mereka.

"_Ka-kau...!" _nada suara Chie menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Chi—e," Souji mulai kesulitan bicara, ia harus berhati-hati agar gas beracun tersebut tidak ia hirup, sementara ia mengencangkan cengkeraman jaketnya untuk menutup hidung, "terbang menjauh—keluar dari jarak gas beracun ini—ijinkan aku masuk ke dalam kokpit..." Souji menyampaikan keinginannya sementara ia menendangi katak-katak tersebut agar jatuh ke bawah. Pemuda itu mulai terengah. Ia membutuhkan udara—udara segar!

"_A-aku mengerti, bertahanlah, Souji-kun!" _Chie menjawab, amarahnya hilang seketika. Bagaimanapun ia harus menyelamatkan sang rekan yang berada paling dekat dengan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Gadis berambut coklat itu mulai mengendalikan _WPM _miliknya untuk terbang tinggi menjauhi wilayah tersebut. Souji merasakan hembusan angin sementara _Tomoe _terbang menjauh dengan gesit. Ketika gas beracun mulai menipis dan hilang dengan angin, Chie langsung membuka kokpit.

"Souji-kun, cepaaat!" Chie berteriak. Souji segera berlari cepat ke arah Chie yang mengulurkan tangannya dari dalam kokpit yang terbuka. Souji meraih tangan Chie dan masuk ke dalam kokpit tersebut, Chie berdiri sejenak kemudian melancarkan tendangan pada seekor robot katak yang melompat ke arah mereka. Kokpit segera tertutup kembali tanpa memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk gas.

"Woh... aku benar-benar lega..." Chie mengelus-elus dadanya. Sementara Souji berdiri di samping kursi pilot. Ia dapat melihat _Hermes _dan _Jiraiya _saling bertempur di udara. Pemuda itu kemudian teringat sesuatu.

Bagaimana dengan Naoto... dan Aigis...?

"Chie, bisa kau cari Naoto—Shirogane-san, dan Aigis? Err... kau tidak mengenali mereka..." Souji tampak berpikir, "Bisa kau mencari seseorang yang berada di bawah dengan kamera _Tomoe_?" Souji bertanya. Chie tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Souji.

"Oh, Souji-kun, tentu saja bisa! Aku akan malu jika _WPM _milikku bahkan tidak dapat mendeteksi manusia di tempat terbuka seperti itu," jawab Chie mantap. Gadis itu kemudian mulai mengetik kombinasi _keyboard_ dan layar di depan mereka mulai terfokuskan pada suasana di bawah. Kobaran api... dan... dua orang, yang Souji kenali sebagai Naoto, dan seorang pria yang menyelamatkan gadis itu barusan.

"Itu dia... fokuskan pada mereka..." Souji meminta. Chie hanya mengangguk, kemudian memfokuskan kamera pada dua orang tersebut.

"...Hei, gadis itu yang kau selamatkan tadi? Dia terjatuh karena kebodohanku... ahaha... maaf..." Chie tampak khawatir dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Tapi... tunggu, dari ketinggian itu, bagaimana ia dapat bertahan hidup?"

"Seseorang menangkapnya..." Souji menjawab singkat, sementara ia memperhatikan Naoto dan sang pria. Naoto tampak sibuk menembaki robot-robot katak tersebut, dan katak-katak itu meledak. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya.

...Ada yang kurang...

Souji tampak kebingungan setelah ia menyadari apa yang berbeda. Sang pria paruh baya itu mengenakan masker anti gas beracun, hal itu sangat menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak apa-apa selagi membasmi robot-robot katak itu, tapi Naoto...? Gadis itu tidak mengenakan masker atau apapun yang dapat melindunginya dari gas beracun itu. Tetapi gas beracun itu tampak tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya.

Di tengah kebingungannya, bibir Souji terhiasi oleh senyuman, "Aku... penasaran apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan di balik tubuhmu itu, Shirogane-san... menarik..." ucapnya pelan. Keringat mengaliri wajahnya. Apa-apaan yang dilihatnya ini?

_'Racun tidak efektif pada tubuhnya...? Hasrat membunuh...?' _Souji kembali teringat pada kata-kata pria yang dibunuh Naoto beberapa waktu lalu, dimana sang gadis kehilangan kendalinya. Ia kembali berpikir, _'Apa yang dikatakan pria itu barusan? 'Boneka pembunuh'? Ada yang lebih menarik... 'Dunkel Technologie'... jika dikaitkan dengan Aigis yang bergumam pelan waktu itu... 'Dark tech'...? Kedua kata ini dapat diartikan sama. Lalu, Naoto berkata untuk menghentikan 'monster' dalam dirinya... Gadis itu menangis tetapi ia membunuh dengan tawa...' _

Tanpa sadar, Souji menajamkan pandangannya pada Naoto di balik kamera Chie. "...Siapa kau sebenarnya—tidak, mungkin lebih bisa dikatakan 'apa' kau sebenarnya, Shirogane Naoto?" gumam pemuda itu pelan, nyaris mendesis. Chie kebingungan melihat ekspresi Souji.

"Uh... Souji-kun...? Kau tidak... apa-apa...? Heeei..." Chie tampak ragu. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera. "Gadis itu manis... oh... kau menyukainya...? Ahaha... sampai-sampai pandanganmu tidak teralihkan darinya..." Chie mencoba menebak. Souji segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata terakhir Chie. Wajahnya merona merah tanpa ia sadari.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya...! Maksudku, bukan membencinya juga... biasa saja..." Souji menjawab kikuk, "lagipula, dia musuh."

Chie tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa Souji-kun. Ooh... musuh, _yeah_, api yang berkobar... api cinta yang terlarang, bukankah itu manis?" Chie tertawa dengan candaannya.

Souji menghela napas. "Baiklah... aku juga harus mencari orang lain lagi—tunggu..." Souji tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chie. "Chie, tolong bantu aku. Turunkan aku ke bawah... aku akan menarik masker dari salah satu mayat-mayat prajurit _Verstannia_."

Chie mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar itu. "Oh tidak, tidak. Jika aku menurunkanmu, itu berarti aku membukakan kokpit untukmu, kan? Gas beracun itu akan masuk ke dalam kokpit! Terlalu berbahaya..."

"Cari bangunan tertinggi yang setidaknya belum terbakar sepenuhnya... ke daerah luar sekolah juga boleh. Cukup turunkan aku di atasnya dan aku akan mengurus sendiri semuanya." Souji berusaha meyakinkan. Chie menarik napas.

"Oh... baiklah, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu..." Chie tampak khawatir, "...jangan mati, kumohon," ucapnya lagi. Souji tersenyum mantap.

"Tidak akan... aku tidak akan mati konyol hanya karena hal seperti ini."

* * *

"Naoto-sama! Robot-robot katak ini telah menyebar sampai ke bagian luar arena sekolah! Berlarilah dan bersihkan robot-robot itu di sana, aku akan mengurus katak-katak beracun itu di sini!" teriak Masahiro Satoshi ketika kedua orang itu masih sibuk menembaki robot-robot itu satu persatu.

"Serahkan padaku." Naoto menjawab mantap, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Masahiro Satoshi yang masih menembak katak-katak itu. Masahiro menggertakkan giginya. Jumlah katak-katak ini tidak terhitung, tetapi hal baiknya adalah _WPM _raksasa milik _Verstannia _itu tidak lagi menjatuhkan lebih banyak katak.

Pria penuh wibawa itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan dapat melihat dua _WPM _yang saling bertempur. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sementara kedua tangannya seakan-akan secara refleks menghancurkan setiap robot katak tanpa satupun peluru yang meleset.

_WPM _itu... _WPM_ dengan sayap emas di kedua lengannya—Masahiro tidak pernah melihatnya. Ia yakin _WPM_ itu bukan milik _Letzvetrie_—dan _WPM _itu bertempur melawan _WPM_ milik _Verstannia, _itu bisa jadi pertanda _WPM _tersebut juga tidak memihak _Verstannia_. Apa _WPM _itu dimiliki kelompok lain selain kedua negara itu? Organisasi rahasia yang mungkin memiliki sejarah yang berhubungan dengan kedua negara? Karena teknologi semacam _War Persona Mecha_ tidak pernah meluas hingga ke negara lain selain mereka. Itu mesin tempur yang dibuat khusus dan mendetail—dan hanya dimiliki beberapa orang—bukan mesin tempur sembarangan yang menyebar hingga ke pihak lain.

'_Walaupun aku tidak tahu mereka... tapi sepertinya mereka memihak Letzvetrie sekarang... atau semua ini hanya jebakan...?'_

* * *

Naoto berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sambil sesekali menarik pelatuk _revolver_ yang ia genggam untuk menghancurkan robot-robot katak yang menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu berlari sedikit lebih kencang ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia dikejar oleh seseorang. Naoto segera menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap seseorang yang mengejarnya di tengah gas beracun yang belum menyatu dengan udara. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu mengarahkan _revolver_-nya pada orang tersebut, yang jika dugaannya tepat—adalah Seta Souji, yang mengenakan masker di kepalanya.

"Yo, Shirogane-san..." Souji menyapa pelan di balik masker gas tersebut, satu tangannya telah siap dengan sebuah pistol yang juga diarahkan pada Naoto. "Aku ingin mengambil kembali benda milikku yang kau curi itu..." ucap Souji, mengangkat satu tangan seakan ingin meminta sesuatu.

"...Tidak..." Naoto menjawab pelan, ia mempererat sedikit jaket sekolah yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan _key card _milik Souji. Ia dapat mendengar Souji tertawa kecil.

"Jika kuperhatikan, kurasa kau gadis yang cukup terhormat. Gadis seperti dirimu _mencuri_? Rendah sekali tindakanmu itu, Shirogane Naoto..." Souji mengejek, _'...mungkin aku dapat memancingnya lebih banyak... dan mendapat penjelasan tentang tubuhnya yang dapat menangkal gas beracun mematikan,'_ lanjut pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu..." Naoto menjawab singkat, ia melangkah mundur.

"Sungguh sifat yang menyedihkan dari seorang... _putri_? Hm?" Souji menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku seorang putri?" Naoto tersenyum, "Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka—tuan-tuan putri yang hanya duduk diam dan dilindungi."

"Ho... jadi benar kau adalah sang putri mahkota _Letzvetrie_?" Souji bertanya kembali.

"Aku tidak mengatakan demikian, Seta Souji..." Naoto melangkah mundur sekali lagi. Souji merasa mungkin ia tidak perlu lagi mengulur waktu. Baiklah, pemuda itu menyerah untuk sekarang ini dalam memancing lebih banyak informasi dari gadis itu.

"Cukup basa-basi ini, eh? Bagaimana kalau kau mengembalikan _key card _itu, 'Tuan Putri yang tidak dapat dibunuh oleh racun'?" Souji bertanya. Naoto tersenyum tipis.

"Bicara dengan siapa kau, Seta-san? Jangan berharap..." gadis itu membalas. Souji mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu..." Souji tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu kemudian dengan cepat menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru yang dihempaskan pistol sang pemuda tepat mengenai _revolver _milik Naoto. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan _revolver _yang ia genggam terlempar cukup jauh ke belakangnya.

"Ck..." Naoto berniat membalikkan tubuh untuk meraih _revolver _tersebut, tetapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu, Souji kembali menembakkan pistolnya. Naoto berteriak kesakitan ketika peluru yang ditembakkan Souji melukai pergelangan kaki kanannya. Gadis itu langsung terjatuh, dan Souji kembali menembakkan peluru ke pergelangan kaki kiri dan bahu kanan gadis itu. Naoto meringis kesakitan, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua kaki ataupun lengan kanannya. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya yang terluka, dan Seta Souji berjalan mendekati Naoto.

"...Kaulah yang membuatku melakukan ini, Shirogane-san..." Souji tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam kuat tangan kiri gadis itu dan tangan lainnya diselipkan ke balik jaket sekolah sang gadis. Souji tersenyum puas ketika ia berhasil menarik _WCM key card_ miliknya. "Kau harus berterima kasih, Shirogane-san. Aku tidak membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun aku telah membantumu, kita adalah musuh." Souji tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naoto yang terluka akibat tiga tembakan pada tubuhnya.

"Ugh—kembali, Seta Souji!" Naoto mengerahkan tenaganya yang menipis untuk berteriak. Gadis itu menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menekan luka di bahu kanannya. Naoto berusaha bangun, tetapi tubuhnya tidak menuruti. Ia mulai merasa pusing. Gadis itu tidak bisa terus seperti ini, ia bisa mati karena pendarahan.

"Naoto-san!"

Terdengar teriakan yang familiar di telinga gadis itu, dan Naoto berusaha menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Ia dapat melihat Aigis tengah berlari ke arahnya.

* * *

Souji tengah berlari ke arah tempat ia menyembunyikan _WCM _miliknya. Pemuda itu membasmi robot-robot katak yang ia temui dalam perjalanannya, dan merasakan gas beracun itu mulai menipis. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, termasuk orang-orang yang sebelumnya berada di luar sekolah. Di tengah kesibukannya, pikiran kecil terlintas di otak pemuda itu.

Souji tidak ingin mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia khawatir tiga tembakan beruntun itu benar-benar membunuh Naoto melalui pendarahan. Sebagian hatinya berpendapat ia tidak peduli apakah gadis itu berakhir hidup atau mati, tetapi sebagian hatinya lagi merasa ketakutan Naoto akan _mati_. Pikiran itu—entah kenapa—terkesan begitu buruk bagi Souji. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa ia merasa ketakutan ketika ia melihat Naoto terjatuh dari telapak tangan _Tomoe_? Ia mengalami perasaan seperti... _takut kehilangan_.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran semacam itu. Ia menyerahkan semua itu pada logika sekarang. Mereka adalah musuh, dan hal yang _baik_ jika Naoto berakhir _mati_. Ya, begitulah seharusnya ia berpikir. Ia bukanlah _Verstannia_, tetapi ia juga bukan _Letzvetrie... _ia adalah _UFoND_. Souji menyunggingkan senyuman tipis ketika ia melihat _WCM _miliknya berdiri tegak di antara pohon-pohon rindang di hutan dekat sekolah itu.

Souji berlari ke arah mesin raksasa miliknya—_War Combat Machine type SS0021_, yang bercirikan warna hitam pada bagian badan dan putih pada kepala, lengan dan kaki. Dua silinder masing-masing di kedua bahu untuk menghasilkan roket yang mendorong tubuh ke udara, dengan senapan raksasa yang dipegang dua tangan _WCM_ itu. Ukuran mesin itu sekitar setengah kali _Hermes_.

Tetapi tiba-tiba senyuman pemuda itu memudar dan kedua matanya membelalak, ketika ia melihat _WCM_ miliknya ditembak oleh sesuatu seperti laser berwarna merah—tiga tembakan—dan mesin milik Seta Souji meledak dengan bunyi cukup memekakkan telinga dan menghasilkan angin yang membuat Souji tersentak kaget dan terhempas mundur. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya ke langit dan menemukan beberapa _WCM_ dengan tipe yang berbeda-beda terbang di atas hutan kecil itu. Salah satu _WCM_ itu menembak _WCM _milik Souji. Souji menggeram pelan.

"_WCM_ milikku—cih, siapa mereka...?" Souji bergumam pelan sementara tubuhnya mulai bergerak mencari tempat persembunyian di hutan kecil itu. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di bawah pohon besar dan rindang, sementara matanya terfokus pada beberapa _WCM_ yang melintas di atas hutan kecil—dan tampaknya semua mengarah ke sekolah. Souji tampak berpikir. "Mereka... prajurit _Verstannia_, atau _Letzvetrie_...? Apapun itu—" Souji mengalihkan pandangannya pada _WCM_ miliknya yang sekarang berwujud tidak lebih dari ampas mesin belaka, "apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa _WCM_?" pemuda itu mendesah.

Souji tiba-tiba merasakan radionya bergetar halus. Ia segera meraih benda itu dan tanpa ia sadari, ia membalas dengan nada suara seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari (kehilangan _WCM_ ternyata begitu menyakitkan). "Ya...?" Souji menjawab lemas.

"_Aku tidak percaya WCM milikmu meledak begitu saja... err... cerialah sedikit..." _terdengar suara Tatsumi Kanji dari radio tersebut. Souji mendesah.

"Err... ya, terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kehilangan _WCM_ yang telah kau gunakan selama beberapa bulan saja terasa begitu menyakit—ha?" Souji menganga layaknya idiot. "Tunggu, Kanji-san, bagaimana kau tahu _WCM_ milikku diledakkan?"

"_...Err... itu... yeah, tentu saja... aku berada di belakangmu sekarang... yah... semacam itu..."_ Kanji terdengar ragu, tetapi itulah khas Kanji... mungkin.

"A—pa...?" Souji menolehkan kepala ke belakangnya, dan mendapati sebuah mesin raksasa, kira-kira satu setengah kali _Hermes_ dan _Tomoe_ berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Whoa...!" Souji tersentak kaget dan membalikkan tubuh, melihat _Take-Mikazuchi_—_WPM_ milik Tatsumi Kanji berdiri tegak di hadapannya sekarang.

Mesin raksasa hitam dengan perak membentuk kerangka manusia dari kaki hingga kepala itu tidak mungkin salah dikenali. Dada, bahu, dan lengannya yang besar dan kekar, tetapi menyisakan kepala yang justru paling kecil di atasnya, dengan kaki berbentuk seperti peluru. Kedua tangan raksasa itu berwarna putih bergaris-garis hitam. Satu tangan raksasa itu menggenggam senjata berwarna emas yang berbentuk seperti petir. Senjata yang digenggamnya memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan _WPM_ itu. Sejauh yang Souji lihat, _WPM _milik Tatsumi Kanji adalah yang paling besar.

"_Baiklah... tidak ada alasan untukku menelantarkanmu tanpa mesin apapun... naiklah ke dalam Take-Mikazuchi, Souji." _Suara Kanji terdengar dari radio komunikasi.

* * *

Junpei merasa napasnya mulai terengah-engah, sementara ia melihat Chie—yang masih dengan semangat dendamnya (tidak lain karena membunuh orang-orang yang telah diselamatkan Chie), melancarkan tendangan kuat dan mengayunkan _double blade naginata_ milik _Tomoe_ ke arah _Jiraiya._ Junpei merasa kesal.

Bayangkan—_dua_ lawan _satu_...! Tetapi pertempuran mereka seakan-akan tidak memiliki akhir. Junpei merasa terlalu lama bertempur justru membuatnya kelelahan dan menghabiskan bahan bakar _Hermes_. Pertarungan seperti ini mungkin semacam pertarungan dimana kedua belah pihak tidak akan berhenti hingga mereka hancur sendiri (bahan bakar habis, misil habis dihempaskan, seluruh kekuatan mesin dikerahkan—hingga menyisakan _WPM_ tak berguna yang bahkan tidak lagi dapat bergerak). Jika telah mencapai tahap yang disebutkan tadi, berarti ke ronde dua: pertarungan langsung antar pilot. Heh, seperti siapa yang lebih dulu berhasil menembakkan peluru mereka—jika peluru habis, gunakan senjata atau lebih simpel, saling menghajar secara fisik langsung.

Tetapi Junpei merasa harapan bisunya tiba-tiba dikabulkan. Gerakan _Jiraiya_ maupun _Tomoe_ terhenti. Ia melihat beberapa _WCM_ mulai berdatangan ke area sekolah—prajurit _Letzvetrie_, jika Junpei tidak salah.

"_Ck... mereka sudah sadar sepertinya..." _terdengar suara '_Orange_' dari radio komunikasi Junpei. _"Sayang sekali, Apple. Permainan hari ini kita sudahi... aku juga cukup tertarik dengan kemampuanmu... 'Chie', namamu, bukan? Sampai bertemu di medan peperangan yang lebih 'serius'. Aku menikmati permainan hari ini." _Dengan suara itu, Junpei melihat _Jiraiya_ terbang mundur, tetapi _Tomoe _justru mengejarnya.

"_Hei, jangan harap kau bisa kabur!"_ Chie terdengar tidak terima, tetapi Junpei justru mencegah gadis itu.

"Chie, cukup. Jangan memicu pertempuran lebih lagi... lepaskan dia untuk hari ini—kalau tidak, itu sama saja kita membuang-buang tenaga..." Junpei sudah tampak kelelahan. Ia melepas topi _baseball_ miliknya dan meletakkannya di permukaan lantai kokpit di samping tempat duduk. Satu tangan Junpei menghapus keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"_Uh... baiklah..." _Chie menuruti, kemudian menerbangkan _Tomoe_ ke samping _Hermes_. Junpei dapat melihat _Jiraiya_ yang telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbang menjauhi mereka. Dengan _Jiraiya_ yang masih berada dalam jarak penglihatan mereka, Junpei mendesah.

"Kira-kira, apakah kita harus menghadapi prajurit-prajurit _Letzvetrie_ itu sekarang? Bisa saja mereka yang mengira kita adalah biang keladi semua ini..."

* * *

"...Melawan mereka memang melelahkan... aku tidak bisa mengatakan kemampuan mereka tidak menyamaiku... mereka cukup hebat..." ucap Hanamura Yosuke, yang juga terlihat kelelahan sekarang.

Yosuke kemudian meraih radio komunikasi dan menyalakannya. "Hei... kita mundur sekarang. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk melanjutkan ini." Yosuke memberi komando singkat, tetapi ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari radio tersebut. Yosuke mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian mendesah. "Jadi mereka semua tewas...? Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa Minato-sama mengerahkan prajurit-prajurit kelas bawah untuk mendampingiku dalam misi ini... mereka tidak bisa diandalkan. Ternyata aku yang harus mengakhiri pesta kecil ini sendirian—"

"_Yosuke! Kau dimana? Jawab...!" _

Yosuke tersenyum, setidaknya ia tidak sendiri, ada orang lain yang dapat diandalkan selain dirinya di misi ini. "Hei, Yukari! Oh, kau berada di bawahku. Yah, aku menduga kau pasti hidup."

"_Jangan samakan aku dengan prajurit-prajurit kelas teri yang dikirim bersama kita," _balas Yukari, yang masih mengenakan masker, terpampang di layar kokpit dalam _Jiraiya_. _"Kau benar-benar bodoh, kurasa tidak perlu kau sampai menunjukkan salah satu spesialisasi WPM milikmu di misi seperti ini! Baiklah, ijinkan aku masuk..." _

"Oh _Madam, you wound me._" Yosuke menjawab dengan tawa kecil, "Tentu saja... naiklah," lanjut Yosuke sementara ia menurunkan _Jiraiya_ di depan sang gadis berambut coklat tersebut, yang masih menekan bahunya yang terluka dengan satu tangan. "Kita tinggalkan tempat ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin memicu pertempuran lebih lagi untuk sementara. Misi nyaris berhasil dilaksanakan... tapi kita tidak berhasil membunuh 'gadis itu', dia salah satu objek utama."

* * *

"Masahiro Satoshi-sama!" terdengar teriakan Aigis yang masih berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Naoto. Masahiro berlari ke arah mereka, ia telah melepas masker yang dikenakannya. Gas beracun di area itu telah menipis dan hilang tertiup angin, tetapi api masih berkobar sementara petugas pemadam kebakaran telah berdatangan masih berusaha memadamkan api. Sederetan _WCM _berbaris rapi di depan sekolah, dengan beberapa prajurit _Letzvetrie_ yang bersenjata.

Masahiro berlutut di depan Naoto. Gadis itu masih sadar, tetapi tampaknya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak atau berbicara. Kedua pergelangan kaki dan bahu kanan sang gadis terluka dan telah diperban oleh Aigis—luka tembakan, Masahiro menebaknya. "Aku masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya... kita harus bergegas..." Aigis berkata.

"Masahiro-sama! Ada tiga _WPM_ misterius di dekat kita! Silahkan berikan perintah anda pada kami apa yang harus kami lakukan!" teriak salah satu prajurit bersenjata.

"Ma-Masahiro... Satoshi...sama..." suara Naoto tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata yang hampir dilontarkan oleh Masahiro. Pria itu menolehkan kepala pada gadis itu, yang masih terluka parah dan berbaring di pangkuan Aigis. "Tolong... jangan..." Naoto berusaha berbicara, gadis itu kemudian berbisik pelan, dan Masahiro mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada para prajurit.

"Dengarkan aku!" Masahiro bersuara lantang, "Jangan serang mereka!"

* * *

"Huft... aku benar-benar lelah..." Junpei memijat bahunya. "_WCM-WCM _itu tidak menyerang kita... sepertinya mereka memberikan tanda positif di mataku... haha..." lanjut pemuda itu. Ia kemudian memperhatikan layar lebar di hadapannya yang menampilkan _WPM _yang tidak asing terbang di dekatnya sekarang. Api masih berkobar di bawahnya. "Oh hei... itu Kanji..."

"_Junpei... sudah berakhir. Penyerangan di kerajaan juga sudah mereda. Seluruh prajurit Verstannia mundur. Tugas kita selesai untuk misi ini." _Terdengar suara Kanji yang memasuki alat komunikasi mereka.

"_Woohoo_..." Junpei berusaha terdengar gembira, tetapi ia terlalu lelah. "Heeei... di mana Souji...?" tanya Junpei dengan suaranya yang seperti menunjukkan ia akan pingsan kapan saja.

"_Dia bersamaku sekarang. Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini..."_ Kanji menjawab.

"_Ide bagus..."_ Chie menimpali, _"aku merasa tubuhku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang..."_

Ketiga _WPM_ itu mulai terbang keluar gerbang sekolah. Keempat orang di dalam mesin raksasa itu tidak melihat tanda-tanda prajurit _Letzvetrie_ akan menyerang. Sederetan _WCM _itu diam pada tempatnya seperti tidak melihat mereka. Souji, di dalam _Take-Mikazuchi_, melihat pria berwibawa yang menyelamatkan Naoto barusan berdiri di antara para prajurit. Ia tampak seperti bersiap memberi komando.

Ketika mereka telah terbang melewati area sekolah dan berjarak cukup jauh dan tinggi dari mereka, pria itu berteriak memberi komando pada para prajurit, dan Souji melihat para prajurit, termasuk Aigis dan pria itu sendiri memberikan tanda hormat pada mereka—tangan kanan diangkat di sebelah pelipis. Souji dapat mendengar suara Junpei tertawa kecil.

"_Heh... sepertinya Letzvetrie tidak se'keparat' yang kuduga. Setidaknya mereka tahu berterima kasih."_ Junpei tertawa puas.

Souji dapat melihat Naoto dari kamera dalam _Take-Mikazuchi_. Gadis itu terduduk lemah, dibantu oleh salah satu prajurit. Luka-luka tembakan dari Souji telah diobati, walaupun sang gadis masih harus menjalani operasi nanti. Hati kecil Souji merasa sangat lega Naoto berhasil diselamatkan.

"Hei..." terdengar suara Kanji di dekat Souji. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pria berwajah seperti preman yang duduk di kursi pilot di sampingnya, "gadis itu... yang berambut biru gelap—yang terluka... kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Souji sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kanji. Mengapa tiba-tiba Kanji menanyakan hal itu? Dan mengapa Kanji memperhatikan gadis itu—bukan yang lain? Aigis misalnya...

"...Dia... Shirogane Naoto." Souji memberitahu. Sesaat, Souji dapat melihat Kanji nyaris terlompat dari kursi pilotnya. Pemuda itu melihat matanya yang membelalak lebar.

"A-apa? Naoto-chan?" Kanji bertanya tidak percaya. Souji tampak lebih bingung sekarang.

"H-ha? 'Naoto-chan'? Tunggu—kau mengenalnya?" Souji ikut terkejut.

"Dia..." Kanji terdiam sejenak, ia menghindari tatapan Souji, "tidak mungkin—tidak... itu mustahil," Kanji sepertinya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Maaf, lupakan saja, Souji. Aku... salah orang, kurasa."

Souji terdiam, sementara pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya, _'Jadi benar Kanji mengenal gadis itu? Tapi siapa dia...? Cih, semua ini membingungkan...'_ Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Hei guys..." _terdengar suara Chie di dekat mereka, _"barang-barang kalian sudah dibawa? Atau masih tertinggal di penginapan?" _

"Eh...? Ya, benar juga..." Kanji baru teringat sekarang, begitu juga dengan Souji.

"Kuharap kita tidak tertangkap dan ketahuan dengan _ID card _palsu kita..." Souji berkata pelan, "Dan kalau kuingat-ingat, sepertinya _ID card_ palsu milikku disita oleh petugas keamanan sekolah tadi. Baiklah Kanji-san, sepertinya kita harus kembali sebentar ke penginapan..."

"_Jadi kami pulang lebih dulu? Oh baiklah, kerja bagus, guys..." _terdengar suara Junpei, _"Walaupun harus kuakui... misi pertama kita gagal."_

* * *

"...Masahiro Satoshi-sama..." Naoto bersuara pelan, ketika gadis itu menyadari ia tengah digendong oleh Masahiro. Gadis itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di punggung sang panglima perang yang telah melepas jubahnya, "maafkan aku... aku kelepasan... dan... membunuh dua orang..."

"...Begitu...?" Masahiro tersenyum pahit mendengar pernyataan sang gadis yang tengah digendongnya seperti menggendong anak kecil. "Tidak apa-apa... kau tidak mampu menahan hasrat itu... itu bukan salahmu."

"Itu salahku..." Naoto membalas lemah, gadis itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mereka. Aigis berjalan mengikuti mereka, dengan para prajurit di belakangnya dan beberapa _WCM_ yang juga berjalan pelan. Tetapi fokus penglihatan Naoto terletak pada area sekolah yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan, dengan api yang masih berkobar kecil—petugas pemadam kebakaran berhasil memadamkan sebagian besar api. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian melemaskan kepalanya di pundak Masahiro.

"Akihiko-sama dan Mitsuru-sama akan terkejut melihatmu terluka seperti ini... bertahanlah, kau akan menjalani operasi setelah sampai di kerajaan. Peluru-peluru itu masih bersarang di tubuhmu." Masahiro berkata pelan.

"Ya... aku tidak apa-apa... Kau tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Aku... lebih kuat." Gadis itu menjawab, "Perlakukan aku seperti aku hanya terluka di satu pergelangan kaki."

"Ya... memang begitulah yang kulakukan sekarang." Masahiro tersenyum.

"...Sayang sekali... sekolah ini..." Naoto berbisik pelan, ia tampak sangat sedih, dan Masahiro dapat merasakan beberapa butir air mata jernih mulai membasahi pundaknya, "aku... aku mencintai sekolah ini..." Naoto berbisik pelan.

* * *

**A/N:** pa-panjang... ya? padahal gw-saya (=_=) udah men-delete beberapa scene" yang menurut saya (mungkin) kurang penting, biar ga terlalu panjang.. lalu apa alurnya terlalu cepat dan terkesan nge-rush? mengkemas -?- cerita sampe sini dalam satu chapter kadang" malahan bikin cerita jadi terkesan nge'rush' :'D tapi semoga ngga... kalo iya, maaf.. -ditabok-

Lalu, Masahiro Satoshi itu... walopun nama 'Masahiro' itu sama kayak kakeknya Naoto di fic saya yang laen, dia bukan kakeknya nao... anggep aja namanya kebetulan sama =)) (bilang aja ga kreatif mikir nama) dia panglima perang yang muncul di chapter 5 :) yang ngomong sama aki dan melaporkan soal kekacauan di luar kerajaan... (yang baca juga udah tau ya?) Masahiro berarti 'Justice prospers' dan Satoshi berarti 'clear-thinking, quick-witted, wise' (terima kasih untuk sumber informasi ini... di... w lupa websitenya (_ _") *plak* ada di internet...)

Terus... saya tau chapter ini banyak kekurangan... (kayak biasa) dan detail dan deskripsi... semakin lama semakin sedikit (w takut kepanjangan)... jadinya yah... :) yah... yah... gitu deh *plak* kalo ada detail yang gajelas (karena penjelasan w yang mungkin terlalu nge'rush' boleh ditanya :)

Thanks for reading until this chapter~ terima kasih banyak untuk reviewer: **Kuro, NeeNao, toganeshiro-chan, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, heylalaa**~ XDD review" kalian membakar -?- semangat saya lebih lagi dalam menulis fic ini x)

Ehm... mohon **review**nya~ :D boleh sampaikan saran, kritik, komentar, pertanyaan, dan kawan"nya lah -ditimpuk- lewat tombol di bawah :)

Till the next chap! :)

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**


	9. Illusion Girl

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 ****owned by ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

**Capell City, Letzvetrian Empire**

"Cuaca mendung seperti biasa... aku berpikir, mengapa selama kejadian itu, gerimis sama sekali tidak turun?" ujar Amagi Yukiko pelan, sementara sepasang mata hitam kelam anggunnya menerawang keluar jendela. Wanita berparas cantik itu tertawa kecil, "Mungkin tanah kita sendiri juga tidak memihak kita..."

"Itu... tidak logis, Yukiko-san..." jawab seuntaian kata dari Shirogane Naoto. Yukiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis berambut biru, yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Yukiko dapat melihat perban putih yang masih membungkus bagian bahu dan kedua pergelangan kaki gadis itu. Gaun tidur putih menutupi tubuhnya. Naoto telah selesai menjalani operasi beberapa hari yang lalu. Peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan Seta Souji pada tubuh gadis itu menancap cukup dalam, tetapi berhasil diatasi. Yukiko tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naoto-chan? Masih terasa sakit?" Yukiko bertanya lembut, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Naoto.

"Sakit... sedikit. Tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku belum bisa berjalan... sayangnya." Naoto terdiam sejenak. "Yukiko-san, bagaimana... dengan _Koheitlich High_? Apa Akihiko-sama memutuskan sesuatu...?" Naoto tampak khawatir, ia memainkan jari-jarinya dalam kegelisahan.

"Bergembiralah. Akihiko-sama memutuskan untuk membangunnya kembali. Selama proses pembangunan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naoto-chan? Mitsuru-sama memberimu kebebasan." Yukiko tersenyum lembut. Tetapi Naoto tampak tidak terlalu gembira mendengar berita tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepala, memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang diperban.

"Walaupun dibangun kembali..." Naoto bersuara pelan, "...mereka... murid-murid—teman-temanku tidak akan kembali..."

Yukiko mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jendela. "Kau harus selalu bersiap untuk perubahan... Naoto-chan..."

"...Semua ini berlangsung terlalu cepat... kehilangan mereka... ini seperti..." Naoto terdiam sejenak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "maaf... lupakan saja. Aku... aku tidak ingin pindah ke sekolah lain."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk diam di kerajaan?" Yukiko bertanya, memperhatikan jendela yang mulai buram dan dibasahi gerimis dari luar. Naoto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yukiko. Sepasang mata safir berkilau perak itu menatap bola mata hitam indah dari Yukiko. Naoto tampak berpikir.

"...Yukiko-san, bolehkah aku pergi ke sekolah hari ini? Maksudku—aku ingin melihat keadaannya. Oh—tapi, aku bisa berjalan dengan tongkatku..." Naoto berkata ragu-ragu. Yukiko mengangguk mengijinkan.

"Kau tidak perlu berjalan sendiri, duduklah di kursi roda. Aku akan mendorongnya." Yukiko menawarkan dengan senyuman tulus, yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil penuh terima kasih oleh Naoto.

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 8**

**Illusion Girl  
**

* * *

**UFoND base, Training ground**

Arena latihan itu dipenuhi oleh bunyi mesin tempur. _Hermes_, yang dikendalikan oleh Iori Junpei, melaju kencang ke arah _War Combat Machine type SS0021_ yang dikendalikan oleh Seta Souji. Pemuda bertopi _baseball_ itu menembakkan _agi_—bola api kecil ke arah _WCM_ di hadapannya. Souji tidak menghindar, melainkan menembak bola api itu dengan senapan raksasa di kedua lengan _WCM_. Ledakan cukup kencang dihasilkan oleh bola api dengan tembakan api yang saling bertemu. Souji bersyukur Shinjiro bersedia meminjamkan _WCM_ setipe untuk sementara—_sementara_, yang berarti mungkin Souji harus mengeluarkan uang sendiri untuk mendapatkan _WCM_ baru.

"_Woohoo! Harus kuakui, kemampuanmu meningkat cukup baik, Souji!" _Junpei memuji dari dalam _Hermes_, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Junpei, tapi kau masih jauh lebih kuat." Souji membalas, sementara ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada satu tuas, kemudian menarik tuas tersebut. Misil-misil kecil—seukuran sepertiga kali misil _Hermes_ terbang melaju ke arah lawannya. Junpei menghancurkan misil-misil tersebut dengan _agi_ sebelum benda itu menyentuh _War Persona Mecha_ miliknya. Junpei tertawa kecil.

"_Heh, tentu saja. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, I'm Junpei da Man."_ Pemuda bertopi itu terhibur dengan pujiannya untuk diri sendiri.

"Yah, kau _memang lelaki_." Souji tertawa kecil. Junpei mendengus kesal. Souji telah bersiap menyambut serangan _Hermes_, tetapi gerakan _Hermes _terhenti setelah _WPM_ itu mulai terbang melaju ke arah Souji.

"_Hei..." _suara Junpei terdengar, _"Shinjiro-san memanggilmu... aku diberitahu lewat alat komunikasi Hermes." _

* * *

**UFoND base**

"Kau memanggilku, Shinjiro-san?" Souji bertanya. Ia telah berdiri di ruangan yang sama tempat Shinjiro memberikan misi—atau lebih tepatnya, liburan mereka. Souji dapat melihat dua orang—Shinjiro dan seorang gadis berambut hijau kebiruan sepanjang bahu yang ia kenali sebagai Yamagishi Fuuka. Gadis itu mengenakan jas lab putih di tubuhnya. Bola mata sang gadis yang berwarna coklat keabuan menatap Souji dengan penuh kelembutan. Shinjiro mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Souji.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk... membicarakan sesuatu..." Shinjiro berkata pelan, ia menatap Souji lebih dalam, "Pertama-tama, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa _WCM_ yang kami berikan untukmu hancur dalam hitungan detik?"

"Itu... um..." Souji tampak ragu sejenak, "_WCM_ milik _Letzvetrie_ menghancurkannya—tepat sebelum aku masuk ke mesin itu. Aku menyembunyikannya dalam sebuah hutan kecil dekat sekolah di balik pohon-pohon. Dan ketika aku berlari ke tempat aku menyembunyikan _WCM _itu—_yeah_, tiga tembakan laser merah misterius meledakkannya." Souji bercerita. Shinjiro tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah... kuterima alasan itu, untuk sementara." Shinjiro mengangguk, "Kedua, apa benar kau bertemu dengan gadis itu—Shirogane Naoto?"

Souji mengangkat satu alisnya ketika ia mendengar ini. Naoto? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Tidak hanya Kanji, Shinjiro juga? Souji mengangguk pelan, "Ya." Pemuda itu menjawab singkat.

"Kanji yang menginformasikan hal ini padaku, bahwa kau bertemu dengannya." Shinjiro terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya, "Fuuka."

Yamagishi Fuuka mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Souji dan menyerahkan secarik kertas seukuran folio ke arahnya. Souji terdiam sejenak sebelum ia meraih benda itu dari tangan Fuuka, kemudian melihat isinya. Souji melihat sebuah foto di kertas itu—di-_print_ dari komputer, sepertinya. "Fuuka menemukannya di internet, di sebuah _website _tidak ternama, tetapi ada yang memasang foto itu." Terdengar suara Shinjiro, dan Souji memicingkan matanya.

Pada foto tersebut, terpampang sebuah tembok hitam keabuan dari batu dengan coretan-coretan grafiti anak kecil—itu saja. Tetapi yang menarik perhatian Souji adalah coretan-coretan tersebut, yang ditulis bukan dengan kapur atau batu atau apapun, melainkan cairan yang Souji yakini adalah darah—atau mungkin cat merah? Tulisan itu tidak terlalu besar—cukup besar sebenarnya, tetapi tidak rapi ataupun tinggi dari permukaan tanah—setidaknya dalam jarak batas jangkauan anak-anak. Souji memperhatikan tulisan itu.

'_Wo bist du (Where are you)?'_ adalah tulisan paling besar dari coretan lainnya. Tulisan lain—yang juga ditulis dengan cat merah (atau darah?) membentuk serangkaian huruf _'Ich warte auf Sie (I'm waiting for you)'_. Tulisan-tulisan lain juga ditulis dengan material yang sama, '_Ich habe acht Menschen __getötet__ (I've killed eight people)', 'Warum kommst du nicht (Why don't you come)?', '__Sind Sie wütend_ (_Are you angry)?', 'Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry)'_. Souji mengerutkan dahi ketika ia melihat tulisan-tulisan tersebut,_ 'Bitte verlass mich nicht (Please don't leave me)', 'Ich habe Angst (I'm scared)'.  
_

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia sulit mempercayai penglihatannya ketika ia melihat kata-kata terakhir, _'Ihre kleine Puppe (your little doll)', 'Naoto'_.

"Foto itu diambil..." terdengar suara Fuuka di dekat Souji, "tidak lama setelah seseorang menemukan delapan mayat bersimbah darah bergelimpangan di permukaan tanah depan tembok itu, tahun 2043."

"Dan kau boleh menyimpan foto itu..." Shinjiro menimpali. Souji hanya terdiam. Mungkinkah 'Naoto' di foto ini adalah Shirogane Naoto yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu? Tahun 2043... sementara Naoto sekarang adalah murid kelas satu _Koheitlich High_, berarti sekitar usia enam belas tahun—sepuluh tahun lalu... enam tahun? Gadis kecil enam tahun membunuh delapan orang? Hal tersebut tidak terdengar logis di otak Souji. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin saja orang yang berbeda—walaupun grafiti itu ditulis dengan tulisan seperti anak kecil.

Sebelum Souji sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, suara Shinjiro terlebih dahulu memutus kalimat yang akan Souji lontarkan, "Hal ketiga..." pria dengan topi musim dingin itu terdiam sejenak, "aku akan memberitahumu... bahwa hari kau akan menjalankan ujian untuk menilai potensi dalam dirimu—kelayakanmu menggunakan _WPM_."

* * *

**Letzvetrie, Capell city, Koheitlich High**

Shirogane Naoto masih terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sekolah yang dicintainya sekarang tidak lebih dari reruntuhan hitam belaka. Kayu-kayu hitam—bercak darah di tanah hingga tembok, pepohonan dan daun-daun gosong dan mati. Mayat-mayat manusia telah dibersihkan dari tempat itu, tetapi masih menyisakan banyak sekali bercak-bercak darah. Naoto memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika ia melihat satu mayat gosong manusia yang ia kenali sebelumnya—senior yang membimbing Naoto untuk _music performance _di festival kebudayaan beberapa hari lalu—diangkat oleh petugas dan dibawa dengan _ambulance_. Beberapa petugas lainnya masih mencari mayat-mayat manusia yang mungkin tertimbun reruntuhan.

Naoto melemaskan tubuhnya pada kursi roda. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit mendung yang tengah menumpahkan rintik hujan ringan. Gadis itu berharap hujan turun sedikit lebih deras, jadi ia bisa menangis tanpa ada yang menyadari. Yukiko, yang berdiri di belakang kursi roda, memeluk leher dan bahu gadis itu dengan lembut. Yukiko berbisik pelan, berusaha menghibur sang gadis berambut biru gelap yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menangis.

"Kau ingin kembali ke kerajaan? Melihat keadaan sekolah ini terlalu lama mungkin dapat membuatmu semakin depresi..." Yukiko menyarankan dengan berbisik lembut. Tetapi Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak—aku... ingin berada di sini lebih lama..." Naoto menjawab. Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mendorong kursi roda itu pelan dan mulai menelusuri jalan menuju gedung—yang berwujud reruntuhan sekarang. Naoto terdiam ketika ia melihat tempat air mancur di tengah jalan berukiran itu telah hancur dan terbelah. Air tidak lagi dihasilkan. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

"...Aku ingat... air mancur ini—Senpai yang mengukirnya sendiri sewaktu aku kelas delapan. Dia hebat—dan bangga akan karyanya. Senpai memang luar biasa..." gadis itu tertawa pahit, "sayang sekali ia tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu menghormati dirinya." Naoto terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kiri dan menyentuh pipinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Ah... sejak kapan... aku menangis...?" gadis itu bertanya pelan, kemudian berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kiri. "Menangis seperti ini... memalukan..."

"Sama sekali tidak..." Yukiko membalas, ia memperhatikan reruntuhan itu. Ekspresinya juga menunjukkan kesedihan, "lagipula, kita perempuan. Laki-laki bebas menangis, apalagi perempuan?"

"Itu... sedikit merendahkan perempuan..." Naoto menjawab agak dingin, tetapi ekspresinya melembut, "...maafkan aku. Rasanya... pikiranku kacau. Kau sangat baik, Yukiko-san. Aku tidak berhak menerima kebaikan kalian, tapi... terima kasih..."

Yukiko tersenyum pada Naoto, "Kita kembali ke kerajaan, oke? Naoto-chan?"

Naoto membalas dengan anggukan, dan ucapan terima kasih yang sungguh-sungguh dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

* * *

"Tes pertama adalah tes gelombang otak. Souji-kun, berbaringlah di meja operasi itu." Fuuka menginstruksikan. Souji dan Fuuka telah berada di dalam salah satu ruangan markas rahasia _UFoND_—yang adalah laboratorium, sekaligus ruang operasi dan penelitian. Souji menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjukkan Fuuka, melihat sebuah meja putih... tanpa alas, cukup menyedihkan rasanya. Souji berjalan ke arah meja tersebut dan mendapati keempat sisi meja dilengkapi dengan rantai pengikat. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Wow... rantai dan meja operasi... sepertinya mengerikan." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kau tidak membutuhkan itu, Souji-kun. Tetapi benda seperti itu dibutuhkan untuk orang seperti Junpei," Fuuka ikut tertawa kecil, "kami tidak membius 'pasien' ketika melakukan operasi tertentu... dan tes gelombang otak ini tidak membutuhkan obat bius. Tidak menyakitkan dan memang orang yang dites harus dalam keadaan sadar."

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Souji bertanya.

"Cukup berbaring dengan tenang di atas meja itu... dan aku akan mengurus semuanya." Fuuka tersenyum lembut. Souji hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Sinar lampu lab itu benar-benar menyilaukan... entah kenapa. Permukaan meja tersebut keras—sudah dapat diduga. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Souji seperti terhalangi dengan cahaya di sekitar matanya yang berwujud seperti hologram—berwarna-warni, warna-warna cerah yang membuat kepalanya pusing. "Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu, dan jangan pejamkan matamu. Terus perhatikan cahaya itu." Souji mendengar Fuuka berbicara.

Cahaya itu benar-benar buruk. Cukup menyilaukan dan warna-warna cerah itu—kuning terang, biru terang, merah terang, hijau terang—warna apapun yang terang, saling berpadu dan menjadi warna yang tidak keruan—tidak seindah pelangi... dan di atas semua itu, membuat kepala pemuda itu sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Souji beranggapan tes gelombang otak ini cukup menyiksa. Jika pemuda itu memperkirakan, sudah sekitar dua puluh menit ia berbaring tanpa memejamkan mata (kecuali untuk berkedip sesaat), dan cahaya-cahaya itu semakin lama semakin membuatnya ingin pingsan kapan saja.

"Selesai. Kau boleh memejamkan mata untuk beberapa menit. Kau pasti pusing, ya?" suara Fuuka terdengar—suara yang bagaikan anugerah. Souji tidak menunggu-nunggu apapun lagi, pemuda itu langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan masih dapat merasakan cahaya-cahaya terang tidak keruan itu berputar-putar di tengah kegelapan penglihatannya.

Souji mulai merasa nyaman. Cahaya itu telah pudar dari penglihatannya setelah beberapa lama. Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu suara Fuuka kembali terdengar, "Kita langsung jalankan tes kedua."

Oh tidak... pemuda itu masih ingin beristirahat. Mengapa cepat sekali?

"Berdirilah, Souji-kun."

Souji membuka matanya perlahan, tidak lagi melihat cahaya-cahaya terang memusingkan itu. Ia terduduk di atas meja dan segera berdiri. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Pemuda itu bertanya sementara satu tangannya menekan-nekan dahi dan kedua mata terpejam, "Apa yang lain juga... langsung menjalankan tes kedua tanpa ada jeda lebih lama?"

"Ya. Jangan membuang terlalu banyak waktu." Itulah jawaban Fuuka. Baiklah, Souji hanya bisa menuruti. Fuuka, dengan senyuman masih menghias bibirnya, menunjuk ke salah satu pintu di lab tersebut. "Masuklah ke dalam ruangan itu," ucap Fuuka. Souji mengikuti arah telunjuk Fuuka dan melihat sebuah pintu. Pemuda itu berniat melangkah, ketika suara Fuuka menghentikannya.

"Souji-kun, gunakan ini..." Fuuka menyodorkan sebuah benda keras berwarna keemasan yang berbentuk seperti penutup mata. Souji mengangkat alisnya.

"Ini... _memory visor_?" Souji bertanya ragu, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Fuuka.

"Gunakan ini dalam ruangan itu."

Dan Souji tahu ia tidak menyukai tes kedua—tidak akan menyukainya.

* * *

Souji telah berada di ruangan tempat ia akan menjalani tes kedua. Tidak ada apapun di ruangan yang cukup sempit itu—seukuran kamar _standard_ anak kecil. Lantai dan tembok serba putih dengan lampu yang juga terang. Souji mulai merasa kelelahan dengan cahaya terang. Satu tangan pemuda itu menggenggam penutup mata keemasan—_memory visor_.

Setahu Souji, _memory visor_ adalah alat yang ketika dikenakan, sang pengguna akan melihat kembali memori masa lalunya. Seburuk apapun kenangan masa lalu yang ia lihat, tidak akan mempengaruhi ataupun dipengaruhi olehnya. Jika ia melihat api, maka api tersebut tidak akan membakar tubuhnya, ataupun tidak akan terasa panas. Dan apa yang ia lihat juga tidak akan bereaksi atas tindakan Souji. Segala yang ia lihat nanti hanya ilusi—_hanya ilusi_. Karena itu Seta Souji berusaha menenangkan diri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah melihat. Anggap saja seperti menonton sebuah film—film tentang dirinya. Menarik... bukan? Berapa banyak orang yang ingin masuk televisi? Walaupun untuk 'televisi' satu ini penontonnya hanya satu: diri kita sendiri.

Tetapi melihat kembali masa lalu—kematian ayah dan ibunya, akan terasa cukup menyakitkan. Terkadang Souji merasa kesal dengan keberadaan manusia-manusia jenius yang menciptakan benda semacam ini... maksudnya, untuk apa? Apa _WPM _membutuhkan syarat semacam ini—ingatan masa lalu?

Pemuda itu menarik napas, dan dapat mendengar Fuuka berbicara padanya melalui _speaker _berukuran kecil di sudut ruangan. _"Kau siap, Souji-kun? Jangan pejamkan matamu, sama seperti tadi—seburuk apapun ilusi yang kau lihat. Tugasmu hanya melihat, tidak bertindak apa-apa lagi. Kau paham, Souji-kun?"_

Souji mengangguk pelan. Ia telah menyiapkan hatinya. Ketika Fuuka memberikan aba-aba dari _speaker _kecil, Seta Souji memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia meletakkan _memory visor_ tersebut di sekitar matanya, menghalangi penglihatan sang pemuda akan ruangan putih tempat ia berada sekarang—dan mengantarkan pemuda itu ke dunia penglihatan masa lalu.

* * *

**Souji's vision, memory visor **

Souji membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Pemuda itu menyadari ia berada di depan sebuah... gubuk kecil dekat hutan. Tidak, sesungguhnya ia masih berada di _UFoND base_, tetapi ia merasa seakan-akan ia berada di dunia luar, meskipun hembusan angin yang menerpa pepohonan di penglihatannya itu sama sekali tidak menerpa dirinya. Segalanya hanya ilusi—tetapi... ini lebih terkesan nyata dibanding menonton film... _yeah_.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan gubuk kecil di depannya, yang jelas sangat Souji ingat. Gubuk itu adalah tempat ia tinggal bersama ayahnya setelah peristiwa itu—pengeboman terhadap kota kecilnya. Langit berwarna biru gelap, matahari tengah membaringkan tubuh untuk beristirahat, bulan hendak menggantung dirinya untuk menyinari tanah bumi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa selama beberapa menit... dan pemuda itu juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya (bergerak pun juga percuma... ilusi itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap gerakannya).

"Ayah! Aku pulang membawa buah-buahan untuk makan malam!"

Souji tersentak kaget terhadap suara itu—suara yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya sewaktu kecil, dan memang dugaan sang pemuda tidak salah ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati Souji kecil—berusia tiga belas tahun, berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah riang dengan beberapa buah apel dan sebuah pisang didekap di kedua lengannya. Souji nyaris refleks menghindar ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri (yang lebih kecil dan muda) berlari lurus ke arahnya tanpa ada niatan berbelok. Tetapi sesuai dugaan sang pemuda, Souji kecil berlari menembus tubuhnya.

Ilusi... _yeah_. Ingat itu selalu—segalanya hanya ilusi.

Kedua bola mata perak Souji mengikuti gerakan anak kecil berambut kelabu itu, yang menghambur masuk ke dalam gubuk. Souji ingat hari itu. Ia berteriak memanggil ayahnya (yang sesungguhnya percuma, sang ayah telah tuli), mereka makan buah-buahan itu bersama dengan tawa pada malam hari, dan saat itulah... prajurit _Verstannia—_sahabat sang ayah... datang ke gubuk mereka.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, angin malam berhembus lebih kencang (meskipun Souji tidak merasakannya sama sekali), dan apa yang telah ditunggu sang pemuda tiba juga. Ia melihat pria itu—sahabat ayah... yang sayang sekali, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena langit malam. Terkadang Souji kesal terhadap diri sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak mengingat wajah pembunuh ayah? Ingatannya samar-samar. Pria itu membawa senapan, dan pemuda itu tahu apa yang ia rencanakan.

Tanpa disadari oleh sang pemuda, Souji berlari ke arah pria tersebut, berniat menghentikannya (walaupun ia tahu—percuma). Souji mengangkat satu tangan dan berusaha meraih punggung pria tersebut... tetapi tangannya tembus begitu saja... ilusi.

Sang pria mengetuk pintu gubuk itu dengan hati-hati, dan Souji menggertakkan gigi ketika ia melihat ayahnya membuka pintu kayu kecil itu dari dalam. Ekspresi sang ayah terlihat gembira, tetapi tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima detik dan ekspresi pria itu—ayah Souji—berubah menjadi ketakutan... seperti melihat hantu. Dan sekali lagi Souji sangat ingin memejamkan matanya—karena untuk kedua kalinya, ia melihat sang ayah ditembak pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, persis seperti apa yang ada di ingatannya. Ia melihat Souji kecil berlari ke samping tubuh ayahnya dan menangis keras. Pembunuh itu meninggalkan gubuk tanpa melakukan apa-apa pada Souji kecil. Souji segera menolehkan kepala untuk mengikuti gerakan sang pembunuh. Apakah ia memiliki kawan? Kemana sang pembunuh itu akan melangkah...?

Tetapi dalam sekejap mata, seketika Souji menolehkan kepalanya, apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah suasana daerah gubuk dekat hutan itu... melainkan kota kecilnya yang tengah terbakar—teriakan-teriakan minta tolong, kobaran api yang mengamuk, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan... peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun. Souji benar-benar tidak menyukai tes kedua ini.

Ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan rumah kecil tempatnya tinggal. Rumah itu tengah terbakar, tetapi apa yang sulit dilihat Souji adalah bayangan sang ibu—ibu yang melahirkan Souji dan sangat dikasihinya—masih bergerak-gerak sementara tubuhnya terbakar. Sang ibu mengulurkan tangan dan menangis keras, memanggil nama Souji dan ayahnya. Souji mengangkat tangan dan mengulurkannya pada sang ibu, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi. Souji tidak dapat menggapai tangan itu—tembus begitu saja, meskipun seharusnya mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia menarik kembali tangannya, dan berbisik pada Fuuka... bahwa sebentar saja, ia ingin memejamkan mata... setidaknya sampai sang ibu berhenti berteriak, terbaring tidak bernyawa dan tertimbun reruntuhan rumah kecil yang terbakar.

Sang pemuda menolehkan kepala ke arah lain. Jika ia tidak boleh memejamkan mata, mungkin sebaiknya ia melihat hal lain di sekitarnya—tanpa harus melihat penderitaan sang ibu, meskipun teriakan kesakitan wanita itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Souji ingin sekali mencabut _memory visor_ yang melingkar di sekitar matanya. Sampai kapan ia harus menggunakan benda _penyiksa_ itu?

Apa yang dilihat Souji di sekitarnya tidak jauh berbeda—hanya kobaran api, teriakan penderitaan orang-orang, tubuh manusia yang terbakar (hidup ataupun mati), rumah-rumah dan gedung kecil yang mulai runtuh, dan... siluet hitam?

Perhatian Souji terfokus pada objek itu—siluet manusia—yang tengah berdiri di balik salah satu rumah yang terbakar. Siluet itu kemudian mulai bergerak, menghilang di balik kobaran api, dan secara refleks, Seta Souji mengejar siluet itu.

* * *

**Letzvetrian Empire**

"Sudah malam, Naoto-chan. Istirahatlah..." Yukiko tersenyum lembut ketika ia mengatakan ini. Naoto mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur—yang berada di dalam sebuah ruang kesehatan dalam kerajaan, dengan Amagi Yukiko sebagai seorang dokter yang dipercayakan untuk mengawasi kesehatan anggota kerajaan.

Naoto mulai memejamkan mata, tetapi gadis itu tahu ia tidak bisa tidur—mungkin hingga pagi merekah. Ia membuka lagi kedua matanya dan menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan. Yukiko menyadari hal ini, kemudian berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Naoto dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Ingin kubawakan Teddie kemari?" Yukiko bertanya pelan.

Paras manis sang gadis berambut biru seketika dihiasi oleh rona merah. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "A-aku akan merepotkan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau ada Teddie di sampingmu, kau pasti bisa tidur, kan?" Yukiko tertawa kecil. Naoto merasa wajahnya semakin panas.

"I-itu—terlalu... kekanak-kanakan... dan... feminin—" kalimat gadis itu terputus-putus.

"Oh... kekanak-kanakan dan feminin... jadi itu pendapatmu terhadap apa yang bisa Teddie lakukan untukmu?" Yukiko memalingkan wajahnya, ia tampak sedih dan terlihat serius.

"...Yu-Yukiko-san... bu-bukan... aku senang dengan keberadaan Teddie, sungguh. Ba..." Naoto terdiam sejenak, "ba-bawakan Teddie kemari... untukku... aku ingin tidur bersamanya..."

Yukiko tertawa, "Oh, Naoto-chan, kau benar-benar manis! Ahaha...ahahahaha~" wanita anggun itu mulai tertawa hingga berusaha menahan perutnya, "'tidur bersama'? Kau tahu berapa orang yang bisa salah sangka jika mendengar itu darimu! Srnk... ahahahaha~ kyahahaha~ Oh—yaah~ baiklah, jadilah anak manis dan tunggu di sini, aku akan membawakan Teddie untukmu~ ahahaha~"

Naoto mendesah pelan. Mengapa wanita secantik dan seanggun Amagi Yukiko memiliki kebiasaan tawa yang 'unik'? Jika dipikir-pikir, setiap manusia memang unik. Untungnya tidak ada anggota kerajaan yang akan merasa ketakutan mendengar suara tawa seperti milik Yukiko di kegelapan malam—mereka semua mengetahui kebiasaan dokter kepercayaan mereka.

* * *

**Souji's vision, memory visor  
**

Souji masih berusaha mengejar siluet misterius itu. Jaraknya dengan siluet itu cukup jauh dan membuat sang pemuda tidak dapat melihat siapa yang tengah ia kejar, apalagi di tengah kobaran api seperti ini. Sejauh ini mereka berlari menelusuri kota kecil Souji—dan berkali-kali pemuda itu melihat kenalan-kenalannya yang tidak lagi bernyawa dengan tubuh mereka yang gosong.

Tiba-tiba, suasana di sekitar Souji berubah. Bukan lagi kota kecil yang terbakar—tetapi suatu tempat indah yang ia telusuri selama perjalanannya di _Letzvetrie_—sebuah hutan kecil dengan daun-daun musim gugur. Masih dengan keindahan yang sama—daun-daun emas yang menari dan belaian angin yang tidak dapat dirasakan Souji.

Yang membuat Souji terkejut adalah siluet yang ia kejar masih berdiri jauh di depannya, meskipun suasana ia berada telah berganti. Souji berlari mengikuti siluet itu, menelusuri jalan setapak satu arah. Souji kembali mendengar bunyi itu—bunyi gesekan biola, dan jika pemuda itu tidak salah menebak, siluet yang tengah ia kejar sedang berlari ke arah tempat pohon besar dengan daun-daun emasnya yang tidak kering, berdiri di tengah hutan kecil itu dengan tinggi sekitar dua setengah kali pohon biasa.

Dan dugaan Souji bisa dikatakan tepat.

Ia berada di tempat itu—pohon raksasa dengan daun musim gugur yang hidup... tempat ia bertemu dengan Naoto. Siluet yang ia kejar sejak tadi telah berhenti tepat di bawah pohon itu. Kedua mata Souji melebar ketika ia melihat sosok siluet itu... yang adalah seorang anak kecil. Dari penampilan anak kecil itu, usianya mungkin tidak lebih dari lima tahun.

Anak itu mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek berwarna sama yang menutupi tidak sampai lututnya. Tetapi daripada itu, Souji sempat mengira bahwa anak kecil di hadapannya adalah Naoto. Rambut biru gelap pendeknya, tatapan mata safir berkilau perak yang tajam... anak kecil itu sangat mirip dengan Naoto, bahkan Souji merasa yakin dengan hal itu. Namun Souji merasa ada yang aneh—sesuatu yang terkesan janggal—bahwa... anak kecil di hadapannya tengah _menatap ke arahnya_.

Ilusi tidak akan dipengaruhi dengan keberadaan Souji... bukan?

Sesuatu yang sangat di luar dugaan Souji adalah... anak kecil itu membuka mulutnya, dan seakan _berbicara padanya_.

"Kau orang kesembilan..." anak kecil itu berkata pelan, matanya menatap Souji. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Apa anak kecil itu—yang jelas adalah _ilusi_, tengah berbicara padanya? "Karena itu... aku tidak akan membunuhmu... tidak perlu—delapan orang sudah cukup..."

"...Kau... berbicara padaku?" Souji bertanya untuk memastikan. Tidak mungkin ia dapat berinteraksi dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam _memory visor_. Tetapi tampaknya anak kecil itu membalikkan teori tersebut.

"Ya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu... Onii-san." Anak kecil itu menjawab pelan. Souji mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Onii-san_'?

Anak kecil itu tampak ragu sejenak, "Oh... bukankah itu panggilan untuk orang yang lebih tua? Kau laki-laki, kan?"

Souji menelan ludah, "...Ya."

Apa _sungguh_ anak ini berbicara pada_nya_?

Daun-daun pohon raksasa di atas anak kecil itu mulai berguguran, dengan angin yang mulai berhembus. Souji tidak merasakan angin itu, tetapi...

"Jika aku membunuh delapan orang..."

Suara sang anak kecil memecah lamunan singkat pemuda itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada anak kecil berambut biru gelap di hadapannya—yang juga tengah menatap tepat ke arah mata pemuda itu. Anak kecil itu melanjutkan, "ayah akan memberiku kebebasan selama satu hari—dan boleh melakukan kegiatan sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" anak kecil itu tersenyum, tiba-tiba ekspresinya terlihat gembira.

Souji mencoba menanggapinya sekali lagi, "Oh... yah... menyenangkan. Kebebasan... ya? Memangnya apa yang biasa ia lakukan kepadamu? Kau tidak bebas?" pemuda itu bertanya, merasa khawatir ia kelihatan seperti orang bodoh—bertanya pada ilusi yang dihasilkan _memory visor_. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... _memory visor_ hanya menghasilkan ilusi tentang ingatan... bukan? Souji tidak ingat ia pernah bertemu bocah seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ya, aku tidak bebas..." anak kecil itu berkata, ekspresinya berubah sedih.

Oh, benar-benar ditanggapi. Hebat, fenomena ajaib. Kecuali ada yang namanya suatu kebetulan beruntun... Souji bertanya sendiri dan anak itu berbicara sendiri, tetapi secara _kebetulan_ seakan-akan pembicaraan mereka saling menyambung.

"...Ayah..." anak kecil itu kembali berbicara, "biasa merantaiku... memasangkan benda yang seperti ikat pinggang itu di sekitar mulutku. Aku tidak dapat berbicara, lidah dan mulutku tertahan. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan..." anak kecil itu memalingkan pandangannya sejenak, "Ayah akan melepaskan aku jika sudah waktuku untuk bekerja—ayah akan terlihat senang jika aku membunuh. Jika aku berhasil membunuh delapan orang, ayah tidak akan merantaiku selama dua hari." Anak kecil itu tersenyum ketika ia menceritakan hal ini. Souji menelan ludah.

"Oh..." itulah jawaban singkat Souji. Ia kembali teringat pada foto yang diberikan Shinjiro padanya. Untuk memperoleh kepastian terakhir—"Siapa namamu?" itulah pertanyaan Souji, ingin melihat apakah sosok yang tercipta dari _memory visor_ itu akan menanggapinya atau tidak, dan memastikan apakah apa yang ada di foto tersebut memang s_esuai_ dengan dugaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu namaku..." anak kecil itu menjawab, tetapi ia kemudian melanjutkan, "orang lain biasa memanggilku... 'Na-o-to-chan'..." gadis itu menyebutkan nama panggilannya seperti sedang belajar membaca, "...Naoto-chan. Tetapi papa memanggilku 'Nao-chan'."

Baiklah. Dugaannya tidak salah. Bagus sekali. Souji benar-benar bingung dengan situasi yang tengah mengelilinginya sekarang. Apa sungguh ilusi dapat berinteraksi dengannya? Dan yang lebih parah, ia bahkan tidak ingat anak kecil ini _memang _berada dalam _ingatannya_. Siapapun yang menciptakan _memory visor_... entah berapa rahasia benda ini yang tidak diketahui orang-orang—atau setidaknya, Souji sendiri?

Souji melihat anak itu tiba-tiba melangkah mendekatinya. Anak itu berjalan pelan, dengan tatapan matanya yang tiba-tiba kosong dan terus menundukkan kepala ke tanah tempat ia melangkah. Sementara ia berjalan ke arah Souji, 'Naoto' kecil mulai bernyanyi, melantunkan serangkaian nada-nada halus. "_Blut... Blut~ __süßes Blut~_" demikianlah nyanyian anak itu. Suara anak kecil itu terdengar manis, tetapi liriknya membuat keringat dingin membasahi tubuh sang pemuda. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Souji dalam-dalam ketika ia telah berdiri dekat di depan Souji. Wajahnya mungil dan manis memang, tetapi tatapan itu seakan-akan menunjukkan kehausannya akan darah.

Senyuman tiba-tiba tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Pancaran matanya sungguh familiar—polos dan kekanakan, sementara ia tertawa kecil—tawa kekanakan itu, yang sangat mirip dengan Shirogane Naoto dalam peristiwa penyerangan dari _Verstannia _beberapa hari lalu. Anak itu tiba-tiba berbicara pelan, "Bersediakah kau berlutut di depanku? Jadi aku bisa melihat wajahmu lebih dekat."

Souji terdiam sesaat, kemudian menuruti anak itu. Pemuda itu berlutut hati-hati dan menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil—yang Souji yakini sekarang adalah anak perempuan (diperhatikan dari suara dan paras manisnya... kemiripan paras itu dengan Shirogane Naoto) di hadapannya. Rona merah mewarnai paras manis gadis kecil di hadapan Souji. Anak kecil itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Souji, sementara kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuh mungilnya. Anak kecil itu berbisik pelan, "_Ihr Blut... _(darahmu)"

Souji mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian tersentak kaget ketika tangan kanan gadis kecil itu menggenggam dua jari tangan kirinya secara tiba-tiba—dua jari tangan Souji yang cukup besar untuk digenggam telapak tangan mungil gadis kecil itu. Apa yang paling sulit dipercaya Souji adalah ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangan itu—hangat, halus dan cukup kuat. Anak kecil itu berbisik pelan di telinga Souji. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan setiap hembusan napas anak kecil itu—yang seharusnya adalah ilusi, tetapi terasa begitu nyata. "_Süß... _(manis)" anak itu tertawa kecil, "_süß __und köstlich... _(manis dan lezat)"

Sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata sang gadis kecil, pemuda itu refleks menarik tangannya dari genggaman anak itu—agak terlalu keras dan kasar. Seketika, ekspresi keputusasaan terlihat dari paras mungil gadis kecil itu. Dan tanpa disangka sang pemuda, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata anak kecil itu. "Jangan..." 'Naoto' kecil terisak, "jangan tinggalkan aku... sendiri..."

"...Apa...?" Souji tampak kebingungan. Pemuda itu melihat gerimis mulai membasahi tanah itu dan anak kecil di hadapannya, tetapi tidak membasahi Souji. Tampaknya 'ilusi nyata' itu _hanya_ gadis kecil ini. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu merasa ia perlu menghibur anak kecil yang tengah menangis di hadapannya, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu..." Souji membalas, walaupun sedari tadi hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Benarkah...?" gadis kecil itu bertanya untuk memastikan, isakan tangisnya terhenti. Souji hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia ragu. Apa yang ada di hadapannya hanya ilusi. Tidak perlu takut kau akan menyakitinya atau membunuhnya sekalipun. Gadis kecil ini _tidak nyata._ Hanya sesuatu yang dihasilkan _memory visor_. Souji sulit mempercayai betapa cepat ekspresi gadis kecil itu berubah. Ia tertawa kecil dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Sebahagia itu...kah?

"Kalau begitu, bersediakah kau membagikan sedikit darahmu?" 'Naoto' kecil bertanya ceria. Souji ingin melepaskan _memory visor _ini sekarang juga. "Mungkin dengan orang kesembilan... ayah akan datang." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Dalam sekejap mata, tangan kanan anak kecil itu tiba-tiba telah memegang sebuah _cutter_—yang mirip dengan milik Naoto (Shirogane). Ia mulai tertawa ketika menusukkan _cutter _tersebut secara tiba-tiba di tangan kiri Souji. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget sekaligus meringis kesakitan. Darah mengalir keluar dari tangannya. Rasa sakitnya terasa begitu nyata. Souji khawatir ia tidak lagi menggunakan _memory visor_, melainkan apa yang ada di hadapannya _memang _nyata.

Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya ketika ia melihat 'Naoto' kecil telah siap menusukkan _cutter_ itu ke bagian lain tubuhnya—jantung. Tetapi sebelum ilusi _keparat_ itu _benar-benar_ membunuh Souji, sang pemuda refleks mencengkeram tangan kecil anak itu yang menggenggam _cutter_ dengan sangat kuat, nyaris tanpa keraguan ia akan mematahkan pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu. 'Naoto' kecil berteriak kesakitan dan butiran air mata jernih membasahi pipinya, sementara _cutter _itu terjatuh dari genggamannya dan menubruk permukaan tanah yang mulai basah.

"Pintar sekali kau mengenakan topeng manismu itu untuk membunuhku, 'Naoto-chan'?" Souji mendesis pelan. Rasanya lucu sekali—berbicara dengan ilusi. Semoga segala tindakan dan gerakan Souji tidak terlihat oleh Fuuka. Ia tidak ingin dianggap tidak waras. Souji kemudian meraih tangan kiri sang gadis kecil dan mencengkeram keduanya sangat kuat. Anak kecil itu menangis semakin keras, tetapi Souji tidak peduli. Gadis kecil di hadapannya hanya ilusi tidak berarti. Souji kemudian mendorong tubuh kecil anak itu dengan kasar menjauhinya, dan 'Naoto' kecil terjatuh di atas tanah dengan pergelangan tangan yang tampaknya telah dipatahkan oleh Souji.

"Sakit... sakit... tolong aku—papa..." gadis kecil itu terisak di atas tanah. Souji merasa bersalah sekarang. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, untuk kesekian kalinya, Souji terus memberitahu dirinya bahwa anak kecil itu _ilusi. _Ilusi... ilusi... ilusi. Souji terus mengulang kata itu dalam otaknya. Ilusi... ilusi... ilu—

"Kau berbohong dan mengkhianatinya, eh? Souji-kun?"

Seuntaian suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin...! Sial... kapan pemuda itu dapat melepas _memory visor _itu? Ketika Souji mengedipkan matanya, anak kecil itu telah hilang dari pandangan, meskipun pohon musim gugur hingga gerimis itu masih terlihat. Tetapi sepertinya ada seorang lagi yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Souji menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu tidak salah ketika ia menebak suara siapa barusan.

Shirogane Naoto—sosok enam belas tahun itu—berdiri menatap Souji dengan sepasang mata safir tajamnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah, persis seperti yang ada di ingatan Souji, dan tengah tersenyum tipis. "Segalanya hanya omong kosong... biar kukatakan satu hal, Souji-kun..." gadis itu, yang juga adalah ilusi, menyeringai padanya, "bahwa aku _sangat _membencimu... tetapi juga menyukaimu... bukankah itu aneh?" Naoto tertawa kecil. Souji merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu—bukan kalimatnya, tetapi bagaimana sang gadis memanggilnya.

'Souji-kun'?

"...Aku sungguh membencimu... rasanya aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membunuhmu... aku _ingin membunuhmu_." Naoto tertawa kecil—tawa itu lagi... hasrat membunuh. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan _revolver _dari balik jaket sekolahnya dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke kepala pemuda itu. "Selamat tinggal... 'Sou-ji-kun'..."

Dan 'Shirogane Naoto' menarik pelatuk _revolver _itu.

* * *

"Argh!" Souji secara refleks melepaskan dan melemparkan _memory visor _tersebut hingga benda keemasan itu menabrak dinding putih di depannya. Souji merasa jantungnya berdegup dan napasnya berat. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tengah berada di ruangan putih tempat ia melakukan tes kedua—_UFoND base_. Ia memeriksa tangan dan kepalanya. Tidak ada darah... tidak ada lubang. Pemuda itu mendesah lega, ketika suara Fuuka terdengar dari _speaker _kecil di ruangan itu.

_"Souji-kun! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, seburuk apapun penglihatan dalam memory visor, kau tidak perlu_—_"_

"Fuuka... aku bisa berinteraksi dengan ilusi itu..." Souji langsung membalas, ia kelihatan lelah.

_"Eh? Tidak mungkin, Souji-kun. Apa yang kau lihat tidak akan dipengaruhi ataupun mempengaruhi dirimu, kau tahu?" _suara Fuuka terdengar tidak percaya.

"Ya... itu memang benar. Tapi aku melihat... ada satu ilusi—seorang gadis kecil. Ia berbicara pada_ku_ dan aku bersentuhan dengan_nya_. Rasanya terlalu nyata... sungguh." Souji menjelaskan sementara ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Ternyata menggunakan _memory visor_ dapat membuatnya sedikit lelah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Fuuka. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya dalam kebingungan. Mengapa Fuuka diam saja? Tetapi selang sekitar dua menit kemudian, suara gadis pendiam dan pemalu itu kembali terdengar dari dalam _speaker_. _"Sudah cukup, Souji-kun. Tes kedua selesai. Tes selanjutnya akan kuserahkan pada Shinjiro-san... dan akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari ke depan... keluarlah dari ruangan itu."_

Souji tampak kebingungan sejenak. Apa Fuuka tidak menanggapi 'keluhan'nya? Mengapa _memory visor _itu terkesan begitu nyata atau—sudahlah. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan, sesuai apa yang dikatakan Fuuka. Ia perlu beristirahat sekarang, tubuhnya sangat merindukan permukaan ranjang empuk. Ia segera berjalan memasuki lab dan mendapati Fuuka masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Bolehkah aku beristirahat sekarang, Fuuka?" Souji bertanya, dan Fuuka mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah. Anggota lainnya juga telah beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sedikit dengan Shinjiro-san tentang 'peristiwa' yang menimpamu hari ini—_memory visor _itu." Fuuka berkata dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Fuuka. Maaf merepotkan dan selamat tidur..." Souji tersenyum sopan pada gadis itu, kemudian berjalan keluar lab. Kedua mata peraknya mulai terasa berat dan ia menguap cukup lebar. Souji kembali teringat akan foto yang diberikan Shinjiro padanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan foto tersebut dari jaketnya dan memperhatikan apa yang terpampang di tempat itu. Dan pemuda itu kembali teringat pada Naoto—gadis kecil yang lahir dari ilusi.

* * *

Yukiko membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia mendengar hembusan napas yang tidak teratur dari gadis yang seharusnya tengah beristirahat di samping ranjangnya. Wanita anggun itu terduduk di atas ranjang dan mendapati Naoto masih terbaring di atas ranjang di samping gadis itu, tetapi napasnya terengah-engah.

"Naoto-chan, apa 'penyakit' itu kambuh?" Yukiko bertanya khawatir.

"Bukan... aku tidak apa-apa, Yukiko-san... kurasa, aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk... itu saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir..." Naoto memaksakan senyuman sementara ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yukiko. Tangan kiri Naoto mendekap erat sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat dengan pita biru yang manis melingkar di leher _teddy bear_ itu.

"Benarkah? Jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk membangunkan aku..." Yukiko menyarankan, ia kemudian tersenyum, "terus dekap Teddie seperti itu, Naoto-chan. Mungkin beruang kecil manis itu mampu mengusir mimpi buruk." Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Kau manis tidur dengan boneka itu... sangat... feminin..."

Naoto, yang napasnya mulai teratur, merasa wajahnya memanas dan merona merah... untungnya lampu telah dimatikan dan Yukiko tidak dapat melihat rona merah itu. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mendekap Teddie—sang boneka beruang, lebih erat dengannya. "Teddie... adalah pengecualian. Aku mendapatkannya dari... seseorang yang sangat kusayangi."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Naoto-chan." Yukiko tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau yakin tubuhmu tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"...Tubuhku tidak apa-apa... dan... sejujurnya, mungkin karena mimpi buruk itu... kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing..." Naoto menjawab sementara ia kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu mendekap Teddie lebih erat lagi ketika ia merasa udara pengisi kekosongan di sekitar mereka semakin dingin.

"Oh..." terdengar suara Yukiko, "...Salju telah turun..." bisik gadis anggun itu pelan.

* * *

"Jadi inilah kami... nyaris berhasil, tetapi tetap saja gagal melaksanakan misi." Yosuke mendesah pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan seorang lelaki berambut biru gelap dengan tatapan tenang dan dewasa. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Yosuke, mempererat sedikit jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana kalian gagal?" lelaki itu bertanya pelan, pandangannya terfokus ke luar jendela kaca yang luas dan memperlihatkan hampir keseluruhan kota dari ketinggian gedung tempat mereka berdiri.

"Gagal membunuh satu target utama, dan gagal menghancurkan target lainnya. Kami mengutus dua prajurit untuk menangkap dan melemparkan gadis itu ke dalam ruangan dimana Yukari memasang bom waktu. Memang benar, bom itu meledak... tetapi seseorang mengganggu rencana. Ia menyelamatkan target dan sebaliknya dua prajurit kami yang terkena ledakan bom itu dalam gedung sekolah." Yosuke menjelaskan, ia kembali menghela napas. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya terdiam, memperhatikan butiran halus salju di luar jendela yang mulai turun perlahan-lahan dari bentangan langit kelam. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Target kalian adalah anggota dari _royal family..._" lelaki itu berkata.

"Benar." Yosuke menjawab singkat. "Dari informasi para prajurit yang diutus bertahun-tahun lalu ke sana... anggota _royal family _di sekolah itu hanya seorang gadis... Mereka yang tahu siapa gadis itu, karena itu aku memerintahkan dua prajurit yang telah menyamar sekian lama di sana untuk mengurusnya."

"...Seorang gadis?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

"Uh... ya." Yosuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "Memang... kita bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa saja anggota _royal family of Letzvetrie _selain sang _Emperor _dan_ Empress_ itu sendiri, bukan?" Yosuke berkata, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Seperti apa sosok gadis yang diselamatkan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu? Dan pemuda itu... sepertinya ia adalah rekan _Apple_. Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Gadis itu berambut pendek... biru gelap... dan mereka memanggilnya... uh, aku tidak tahu namanya."

"...Baiklah. Kerja bagus, Hanamura..." lelaki itu tiba-tiba berkata, "...dan soal gadis itu, sepertinya mulai sekarang... jangan sampai kau membunuhnya. Itu saja. Kegagalan misi kalian tidak sepenuhnya gagal."

Yosuke tampak kebingungan. 'Jangan membunuhnya'? Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah... urusanku di sini sudah selesai?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian Yosuke tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Selamat malam, Minato-sama." Pemuda itu berkata sebelum ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

**A/N: **Hallooo XDD

Pertama", w kira chapter ini bakal pendek... tapi tanpa sadar tau"nya panjang sendiri... XDD ada" aja -ditimpuk-

Sedikit curhat gajelas, saya sempet mengalami kebingungan karena mulai chap 8 hingga ke depannya ada semacem 2 jalur -?- storyline yg berbeda (istilahnya... A dan B lah) dan setelah saya pikir" dari kemaren", w memutuskan untuk ngambil storyline 'A', yang nanti bakal diperjelas :D (apa sih ngomong gajelas dari tadi *plak*) saya juga kadang" masih ga 'ngeh' sama penggunaan 'Ihr' dan 'Ihre'... (_ _") singular dan plural... tapi dalam kasus tertentu juga beda... ==a lalu, panggilan buat org yg lebih tua...? 'Onii-san'? itu buat sodara, tapi bisa juga buat org yg lebih tua... eh? -ditimpuk-

Ehm... lupakan rambling gaje saya di atas, dan intinya, maafkan juga kesotoyan saya ini :)

Kayak biasa, w selalu khawatir dan ga yakin... chapter ini apa rada" gaje ato apa? ==a dan w tau betapa sotoy dan kemungkinan cukup besar... salahnya w ini.. (_ _") maksudnya... saya... (kebiasaan pake 'w') oh kay... cukup kebanyakan basa-basi gaje dari saya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk **reviewer: Kuro, Aquadark Leaf, toganeshiro-chan, CaNiNeZ, Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity **XDD dan terima kasih untuk pembaca yg telah membaca hingga chapter ini ^^

Review reply untuk **CaNiNeZ: **terima kasih banyak untuk review dan pendapat anda XD ahaha, yap. Yosu di sini bisa dikatakan kuat dan berpengalaman... sedangkan Souji hanyalah sesosok 'anak baru'... Junpei dan Chie juga akan jelas ntarnya -?- terima kasih, saya senang anda enjoy membacanya :D thank you, again!

Ehm... mohon **review**nya~ kritik, saran, komentar dan kawan-kawannya sangat diharapkan! :)

Thank you and see ya again at the next chap :D

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_**

(Additional note: tech data -hampir kelupaan.. lagi =_=-)

* * *

**Tech Data:**

**Memory visor: **alat keemasan berbentuk seperti penutup mata yang berfungsi untuk 'merekam' ataupun 'mengulang kembali' masa lalu pengguna ini melalui ilusi. Penglihatan yang dilihat pengguna memory visor terkesan sangat nyata, meskipun apa yang mereka lihat adalah ilusi. Yang dapat melihat apa yang ditampilkan memory visor hanya satu orang, yaitu penggunanya sendiri. Ilusi-ilusi dan penglihatan yang dihasilkan memory visor tidak dapat mempengaruhi ataupun dipengaruhi penggunanya, seperti sebuah film dan seorang penonton, tetapi dalam kasus Souji di chapter ini, _memory visor_ menunjukkan suatu fenomena dan keanehan lain dimana Souji dapat berinteraksi dengan salah satu sosok ilusi. Entah rahasia apa yang ditanamkan dalam memory visor oleh penciptanya yang adalah seorang professor tidak ternama, yang berdasarkan sumber informasi terbatas, dia adalah professor yang bekerja di bawah sang pencipta _WPM_ pertama, professor Amagi. _Memory visor _digunakan sebagai salah satu alat tes pengguna WPM. Memori ingatan dan masa lalu juga adalah pembentuk kepribadian, yang merupakan unsur penting dalam sebuah _War Persona Mecha. _**  
**


	10. Snowy Autumn

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 **© **ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

Sepasang kristal perak terpaku pada pohon raksasa itu. Angin dingin menusuk tulang menerpa dan gerimis kecil membasuh tubuhnya. Seta Souji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah pohon tersebut, dan mendapati seorang anak kecil—Naoto, duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil memeluk erat kedua kaki di depannya dan membenamkan wajah pada kedua lutut. Gadis kecil itu tengah terisak. Souji dapat melihat satu pergelangan tangannya yang diperban... mungkinkah patah oleh cengkeraman Souji kemarin?

Souji berjalan mendekati sang gadis kecil dan berlutut di depannya, sementara Naoto kecil belum mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih terisak kecil, dan Souji mengangkat tangan kemudian menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Naoto kecil kemudian mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan sepasang safir berkilau peraknya dengan Souji. Sang pemuda dapat melihat sepasang mata safir itu berkaca-kaca, kilauannya buram oleh air mata yang menggenang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Naoto kecil menangis, tetapi ia kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar, "Aku selalu... menunggumu... begitu lama... jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut sendirian... aku ingin bertemu papa..."

Souji membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak sedikitpun suaranya yang keluar. Naoto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada kedua kaki dan berdiri lemas, menyandarkan tubuh pada pohon raksasa di belakangnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sementara air matanya masih mengalir.

"Temui aku... oke? Aku akan selalu menunggu di tempat ini... sampai kapanpun." Ia tersenyum lembut. Souji membalas dengan anggukan, dan senyuman gadis kecil itu semakin melebar.

"_...Ba...ngun... malas... ker...lembur..."_

Terdengar suara samar-samar di sekitar mereka. Naoto kecil mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, begitu juga dengan Souji.

"_...Wajib... bur... malas... Hee-ho."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar—suara yang familiar di telinga Souji, dan ia dapat melihat Naoto kecil tampak seperti menahan tawa. Ia memandang Souji lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih... bangunlah, nanti boneka salju akan menghujanimu dengan es." Gadis kecil itu tertawa, kemudian berlari menjauhi pohon itu ke daerah lain hutan musim gugur di sekitar mereka. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Souji.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Onii-san!"

Itulah kalimat terakhirnya pada Souji sebelum sosoknya mulai memudar dari penglihatan sang pemuda.

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 9**

**Snowy Autumn  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Ba... las... lem—"_

Souji masih memejamkan matanya, ia tampak sedikit terganggu dengan suara-suara itu. Tetapi ia mendengar suara tersebut—yang seperti suara mekanik, terdengar semakin jelas.

"_Bangun, bangun."_

"Ugh..." Souji menarik selimut lebih lagi untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Mengapa udara rasanya begitu dingin?

"_Bangun, bangun. Anggota yang malas akan diberi kerja tambahan. Wajib lembur, wajib lembur. Lapor pada Shinji, lapor pada Shinji. Hee-ho."_

Suara mekanik itu kembali terdengar. Souji menggeram pelan. Ia masih ingin beristirahat. Mengapa robot ini mengganggunya?

"_Tidak ada yang bangun, tidak ada yang bangun. Peringatan terakhir sebelum laporan disampaikan, peringatan terakhir. Hee-ho."_

Peringatan terakhir? Mungkin pemuda itu harus segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi cuaca begitu dingin, ia ingin mendekap di dalam selimut. Rasanya hangat... selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hangat sekali... seperti es... yah...

...Seperti es...?

Seketika, Souji merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan—_sangat dingin... _dan _basah..._! Apa—

"Gaah!"

Itu suara Junpei.

Souji membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati tempat tidurnya mulai basah oleh salju yang meleleh. Tetapi di atas semua itu, ia merasa kulitnya mulai membeku. Tubuh dan tempat tidurnya tertutupi oleh butir-butir salju, yang tidak lain berasal dari—

"Robot sialan! Jangan asal menyemburkan salju ke arah kami...! Beku..." terdengar suara bergetar dari Junpei, yang tempat tidurnya berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Souji. Sang pemuda berambut kelabu, yang tengah menahan dingin dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekitar tubuhnya akhirnya duduk di atas tempat tidur, dan mendapati sebuah robot sekaligus maskot _UFoND_—_Jack Frost_—sedang berdiri di depan deretan tempat tidur di kamar mereka.

"_Penggunaan kata-kata kasar, Junpei berbicara kasar. Lapor pada Fuuka, lapor pada Fuuka. Hee-ho."_ Robot bertubuh putih seperti boneka salju itu kembali bersuara. Robot yang 'manis', memang. Senantiasa memamerkan senyum lebar seperti senyuman khas tokoh kartun _Mickey Mouse_. Tubuh bulat dan pendek, kaki putih terbungkus sepasang _boots_. Sepasang mata oval hitam, dengan sebuah topi biru membentuk dua telinga panjang dengan ujung _zigzag _seperti petir menutupi kepala bulatnya, dan topi itu dihiasi wajah _smiley _kuning di bagian depan. Robot yang didesain begitu 'lucu', jika Fuuka berpendapat.

"Jangan laporkan...! Aku sudah bangun, oke? Ugh... rasanya aku ingin membungkam mulut lebarnya itu yang terus mengucapkan '_Hee-ho_'... membuatmu frustasi di pagi hari." Junpei berkata kesal. _Jack Frost_ kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan berlari ceria.

_"Hee-ho. Mereka bangun, HO! Tidak perlu dilaporkan, HO! Waktunya membangunkan anggota lainnya, HO!" _

Demikianlah suara robot itu sebelum berlari keluar kamar mereka. Junpei mendesah. "Mengapa kamar kita berada paling dekat dengan kamar robot menyebalkan itu? Ugh, aku ingin bertukar kamar dengan Kanji. Terletak paling jauh dari robot itu dan dia tidur sendiri... yah, bukan berarti berbagi kamar denganmu tidak menyenangkan. Aku lebih senang beramai-ramai." Junpei tersenyum pada Souji, kemudian berdiri dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya yang basah oleh salju dan meraih topi _baseball _di samping tempat tidur. Junpei menatap tempat tidur mereka dengan enggan. "Gara-gara robot itu... tempat tidur ini basah. Kita sendiri yang harus mengeringkan atau mencucinya, kan?"

Souji ikut berdiri dan kelopak matanya masih terasa berat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa setiap hembusan napasnya menghasilkan uap hangat. "Uh... pantas dingin..." Souji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang gordennya telah dibuka oleh _Jack Frost _barusan, "salju telah turun. Sekarang baru awal Desember, rasanya cepat sekali..." Souji berjalan menghampiri jendela, dan Junpei dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu tampak tidak terhibur dengan keindahan salju.

"Junpei..." Souji kembali bersuara, "sepertinya kita benar-benar mendapat tugas tambahan... kita tidak akan menyukainya..."

Junpei mengangkat alis matanya ketika mendengar kalimat Souji, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Souji dan ikut menerawang keluar jendela. Pemuda itu melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan Souji, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum pahit. "Padahal hari ini hari Minggu... hari libur untuk anggota _UFoND, _eh? Aku tak percaya kita benar-benar harus bekerja seperti ini."

* * *

"Seperti yang kalian lihat..." Shinjiro berdeham, kemudian memperhatikan keempat orang berwajah enggan di hadapannya, "salju tebal menutupi jalan tepat di depan pintu masuk... kita bisa membuka pintu... itu pintu otomatis, tetapi akan rusak jika dipaksakan... dan kita tidak bisa keluar dengan nyaman jika harus lewat jendela, bukan? Keluarlah lewat jendela dan... yah, aku tidak meminta kalian membersihkan semuanya. Lakukan dengan kerelaan... bersihkan dengan sekop. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama." Shinjiro menoleh pada Fuuka yang telah berdiri dengan empat sekop_—_dua sekop di masing-masing tangan. Fuuka tersenyum lembut.

"Kerja yang rajin, oke? Ini tempat tinggal kita sekaligus markas kecil kita bersama... mari urus masalah 'rumah', _Jack Frost _akan membantu kalian. Ya kan, _Jack Frost_?" Fuuka menolehkan kepala pada robot putih setinggi pinggang di hadapannya. _Jack Frost _membungkuk.

_"Siap bekerja, Hee-ho. Siap membantu, HO!" _robot itu berkata dengan suaranya yang ceria.

"Baiklah... kerja yang rajin. Anggap saja kerja tambahan untuk kenyamanan bersama. Oh, dan jangan berpikir hari libur satu-satunya kalian akan digantikan dengan hari lain. Hari lain tetap harus berlatih dan bekerja seperti biasa." Dengan kalimat itu, Shinjiro berjalan keluar ruang pertemuan. Fuuka berjalan mendekati Souji dan berbisik pelan.

"Maaf ya... aku dan Shinjiro-san ingin melanjutkan pembicarakan fenomena aneh _memory visor _itu. Selamat bekerja." Sesuai membisikkan itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan tanda terima kasih dari Souji, Fuuka berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan keempat orang anggota lainnya dan _Jack Frost_.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai robot bulat satu ini..." Junpei bergumam agak kesal ketika pintu ruangan telah tertutup dan tinggal mereka berlima_—_Chie, Kanji, Junpei, Souji... dan _Jack Frost. _

"Sudahlah, Junpei. Di atas semua itu... aku benar-benar malas bekerja. Ini seharusnya menjadi hari libur kita..." Chie mulai mengeluh. Ia menoleh pada Kanji, "Ya kan, Kanji?"

"...Oh... yah, tapi..." Kanji tampak tidak setuju, "kebersihan dan kerapihan juga... dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan suasana yang nyaman, kan? Yah... begitulah... dan tidak ada salahnya kita sedikit menghias bagian luar pintu masuk _UFoND base_... sebentar lagi Natal, kalian tahu? Uh... seperti... boneka salju?" Kanji tampak ragu dan berpikir. Chie mendesah.

"Oh yah... kau memang agak berbeda... agak sulit dipercaya dengan penampilanmu..." Chie membalas, _"Yang seperti preman itu... tapi justru gemar merajut... langka sekali..." _Chie melanjutkan dalam hati. Kanji tampak kurang senang mendengar pernyataan Chie.

"Baiklah... kurasa waktunya kita bekerja. Pegang sekop ini..." Souji menyodorkan sekop itu masing-masing pada Chie, Junpei, dan Kanji. Keempat orang itu kemudian menolehkan kepala pada robot putih yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

"...Tanpa sekop? Aku curiga kau sungguh-sungguh membantu kami bekerja, _Jack Frost..._" Junpei berkomentar.

* * *

"Ini...!"

Kedua mata Junpei membelalak lebar setelah mereka berempat berhasil keluar dari jendela. Tumpukan salju setinggi lutut menutupi pintu masuk _UFoND base. _"Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin salju yang baru turun selama satu hari bisa jadi setebal ini!"

"Oh... kurasa kita tidur terlalu lelap. Tapi pagi tadi aku mendapat informasi dari Fuuka... semalam terjadi badai salju." Kanji memberitahu. Junpei memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Badai salju? Sepertinya cuaca di daerah ini cukup buruk... ya? Ini awal Desember..." Junpei mendesah. Ia merasa tubuhnya menggigil meskipun telah dibungkus _sweater _biru hangat. "Ugh... ini yang tidak menyenangkan dari membangun _UFoND base_ di daerah dekat pegunungan. Tapi rasanya kita cukup beruntung memiliki penduduk kota kecil ini yang menyediakan tanah untuk kita membangun markas kecil ini..." Junpei tersenyum.

"Yap. Bagaimanapun, tujuan _UFoND _adalah melindungi bangsa-bangsa kecil. Mereka memihak kita! Tenang saja, kuantitas akan menang melawan kualitas... eh?" Chie berkata ceria, "Puluhan negara kecil melawan satu atau dua negara besar... dibantu kita juga. Sebenarnya, ini sepertinya mudah!"

"...Lebih mudah berbicara daripada bertindak." Souji berkomentar pahit, "Sesungguhnya, kuantitas kita bisa dikatakan tidak ada artinya dibanding kekuatan dan teknologi mereka... negara-negara dan kota-kota semacam ini tidak dapat bertindak apa-apa, karena itu mereka bergantung pada kita."

"Uh... sudahlah. Kita harus berpikir positif, bukan?" Chie berusaha menceriakan suasana. "Baiklah. Kita mulai kerja sekarang!" Gadis berjaket hijau itu menusukkan sekop, menembus permukaan tebal salju di bawahnya. Gadis itu mulai menyingkirkan dan mengumpulkan salju itu menjadi tumpukan cukup besar di pinggir. Kegiatannya diikuti ketiga anggota pria yang bersamanya.

Sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi—_UFoND base, _setinggi dua lantai dan tidak terlihat menonjol, dibangun dengan keamanan cukup ketat dan tembok besi. Walaupun _UFoND base _tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain dari luar (kecuali tembok besi dan alat-alat pengaman di balik pagar dengan kamera rahasia), bagian dalam ruangan itu terdapat satu lantai lagi yang terletak di bawah tanah—tempat dimana mereka mengadakan pertemuan dan penelitian mesin. _Elevator _yang digunakan untuk menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah itu tersembunyi letaknya dan hanya terbuka untuk anggota _UFoND _yang membawa _key card_.

_UFoND base_ terletak di sudut sebuah kota kecil yang terpencil dekat pegunungan. Kota itu cukup luas, sebenarnya. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, daerah ini hanya sebuah desa yang dapat dikatakan cukup kumuh, tetapi sekarang telah berkembang dan dibangun sebuah kota 'rahasia'—tidak merupakan bagian dari negara manapun. Dipimpin oleh seorang walikota yang merupakan keturunan dari kepala desa, kota ini cukup damai dan jauh dari jangkauan penyerangan. Aragaki Shinjiro—pria muda berusia 27 tahun, adalah pendiri _UFoND_ yang berteman dekat dengan sang walikota.

Dengan sedikit mengoceh, Junpei dengan ketiga rekannya mulai mengeruk salju. Ketika ia bekerja, pemuda dengan topi _baseball_ itu menyadari bahwa _Jack Frost _tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu mereka. Junpei menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Hei... kau bilang kau akan membantu kami. Ayo bantu! Mengapa kau diam saja?" Junpei berbicara pada robot putih di hadapannya.

_"HO! Tugasku adalah mengawasi pekerjaan berjalan lancar, HO! Fuuka tidak memberiku sekop, Hee-ho." _Robot putih bulat itu menjawab dengan nada ceria. Ia bergerak-gerak ke depan dan ke belakang sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kedua lengannya.

"Ck... sudah kuduga kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan." Junpei mendesah, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Souji mengumpulkan salju-salju pada sekop kemudian menumpukkan salju tersebut tepat di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di sudut pagar besi _UFoND base_. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak ketika ia menumpuk salju tersebut dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Tatapan mata Souji terpaku pada pohon yang cukup tinggi di hadapannya.

Pohon yang tinggi...

Hal itu mengingatkan Souji pada gadis kecil ilusi itu—Naoto—jika Souji tidak salah mengingat. Kalau dipikir-pikir... tadi pagi ia baru saja bermimpi tentang gadis kecil itu. Ia tengah menangis di bawah pohon... dengan perban terbungkus di satu pergelangan tangan. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada Souji... dan ia berkata... 'Temui aku'? Dan... apa Souji mengangguk ataupun menanggapi gadis kecil di mimpinya itu tadi? Menemuinya...? Bagaimana caranya? Lewat mimpi...? Sepertinya bukan. Tetapi Souji sepertinya mengetahui satu cara.

Benda itu—_memory visor_—mungkin adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat mempertemukan Souji dengan Naoto kecil. Souji tampak berpikir. Memangnya mengapa ia harus menemuinya? Menemui ilusi? Berinteraksi dengan ilusi? Ingat itu... _ilusi_. Souji merasa ia benar-benar membuang waktu dengan hal tidak berguna sama sekali, dan mungkin kelihatan bodoh. Tetapi kemudian Souji kembali teringat perkataan gadis kecil itu di mimpinya barusan.

'Aku selalu menunggu_mu_...'

Menunggu Souji? Atau gadis kecil itu tidak berbicara padanya? Setelah itu ia berkata... bahwa ia ingin bertemu ayahnya... bukan? Mungkin ia menunggu ayahnya... bukan ditujukan pada Souji.

Dan mengapa Souji memikirkan hal itu? Ia benar-benar membuang waktu. Gadis kecil itu hanya ilusi tidak berarti... yang secara kebetulan, ia memimpikannya. Mungkin saat tidur ia masih teringat dengan fenomena aneh _memory visor_, karena itu ia memimpikannya. Sama sekali bukan hal penting yang perlu dipikirkan. Ia harus berkonsentrasi sekarang.

"Yo, Souji-kun! Mengapa kau diam saja di sini? Pekerjaan kita belum selesai, kau tahu?" terdengar suara Chie di dekatnya. Souji segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menolehkan kepala pada Chie yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh... maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Souji menjawab, kemudian memperkuat cengkeramannya pada sekop.

"Memikirkan apa?" Chie bertanya sambil melemparkan salju di sekopnya ke tumpukan besar salju di bawah pohon.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Souji menjawab singkat.

"Oh... benarkah? Baiklah," balas Chie, ia kemudian memperhatikan tumpukan salju di hadapannya yang sudah cukup tinggi—setinggi pinggang Souji. Gadis berambut coklat susu itu tersenyum, "Salju ini sudah cukup tinggi untuk kita membuat boneka salju. Bagaimana? Menurutku Kanji pasti dapat membuat boneka salju yang manis dan cantik."

Sebelum Souji sempat menjawab, ia mendengar teriakan kesal Junpei di belakangnya. Mereka berdua menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Junpei yang seperti siap menghancurkan apa pun di sekitarnya. Tampaknya _Jack Frost _menyemburkan salju ke daerah yang telah ia bersihkan.

"Robot keparat! Aku sudah membersihkan daerah ini! Apa maumu, ha?" Junpei berteriak frustasi.

_"Karena mengeluh selama pekerjaan. Terlalu banyak berbicara akan memperlambat laju pekerjaan. Penggunaan kata kasar, lapor pada Fuuka. Hee-ho." Jack Frost _menjawab riang... dan selalu riang.

Dengan 'bantuan' _Jack Frost_, tampaknya pekerjaan mereka—lebih tepatnya Junpei, justru menjadi dua kali lebih berat.

* * *

Shirogane Naoto bersusah payah berjalan menelusuri jalan di tengah pepohonan dengan daun-daun kering dan mati yang menemani mereka. Napasnya terengah, dan langkahnya sangat gontai. Ia merasa sudah cukup baik untuk berjalan sendiri dengan menggunakan tongkat di kedua lengannya, tetapi perjalanannya tergolong jauh dan ia kelelahan. Tiga bekas luka tembakan di tubuhnya membaik dengan cepat... dan memang lebih cepat dibanding 'manusia biasa'. Bisa dikatakan, ia keluar diam-diam dari kerajaan. Naoto berkata pada Yukiko dan Aigis untuk tidak mendampinginya dan ia hanya ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan sendirian. Mereka berpesan untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh, tetapi tampaknya Naoto mengabaikan pesan mereka.

Butiran salju lembut telah turun dan mulai menyelimuti sebagian warna-warna kuning keemasan hingga coklat yang mewarnai alam di sekitar gadis itu. Meskipun salju telah turun, dedaunan pohon itu tetaplah dedaunan musim gugur. Kering... kuning kecoklatan... dan _mati_.

Naoto menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh kepuasan ketika kedua mata safir itu telah menemukan pohon raksasa di tengah hutan kecil itu. Ia mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk berjalan mencapai tanah tepat di bawah pohon itu, kemudian ia memejamkan mata sementara kedua lengannya melepaskan tongkat dan tubuh mungil itu mulai terjatuh menubruk tanah berselimut salju di bawahnya.

Dinginnya salju seakan menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya dan berdesis di kulitnya. Tetapi Naoto terlalu lelah dan lemah untuk berdiri sekarang.

Setelah sekian waktu berlalu dan angin mulai berhembus, Naoto semakin menggigil kedinginan di hamparan salju dan memutuskan untuk berusaha bangun. Gadis itu menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menopang tubuh dan bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Naoto kemudian duduk bersandar pada pohon raksasa di belakangnya, melemaskan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, sementara kilauan perak dari sepasang mata safir itu merefleksikan apa yang ia lihat di sekitarnya. Naoto memandang pepohonan itu dengan ekspresi kesedihan.

"...Maaf ya..." gadis itu berbisik, "sepertinya aku... tidak berhasil... untuk mendatangkan kehidupan bagi kalian... atau mungkin... _tidak akan pernah _berhasil—karena aku tidak memiliki kuasa apa-apa, kekuatanku terbatas..." Naoto menengadahkan kepala dan memperhatikan tarian daun-daun hidup pohon raksasa tempat ia bersandar dan dedaunan mati pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu kembali berbicara di tengah napasnya yang terengah. "Aku gagal... festival kebudayaan lalu... aku... memainkan _The Four Seasons... _tetapi aku hanya menyelesaikan musim gugur... dan 'merusak' musim dingin. Mungkinkah keadaan itu sama seperti sekarang ini? Aku tidak dapat mendatangkan musim dingin yang _sesungguhnya_. Kalian akan tetap berwujud suatu 'pemakaman'." Pandangan Naoto mulai terhalang oleh genangan air yang asin itu di pelupuk matanya. "Aku mencintai kalian... karena papa juga mencintai kalian."

* * *

Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki pada permukaan lantai, menghitung tiap ritme rangkaian nada yang saling bertubrukan dalam gendang telinga halusnya. Hentakan musik yang begitu memukau... ritme yang melompat-lompat, petikan gitar listrik yang sungguh profesional, paduan nada-nada ini terkesan begitu... _sempurna_...! Ia tidak akan berkeberatan mendengarkan musik ini terus... terus mendengarkan—tuntas hingga satu _CD_, _yeah_!

"Ouch!"

Musik itu berhenti menyentuh gendang telinganya. Seseorang telah menarik _headphone _kesayangannya dengan kasar...! Siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini pada seorang _Sir _Hanamura Yosuke?

Pikiran angkuh itu lenyap seketika dari otak Hanamura Yosuke ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tatapan yang seakan ingin menerkamnya tengah berdiri dengan satu tangan pada pinggang dan tangan lainnya mencengkeram kuat _headphone _yang masih menggantung di sekitar leher pemuda itu. "Kau sadar berapa lama kau mengetes _CD _itu tanpa membelinya?" wanita itu bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti geraman macan di telinga Yosuke.

"Uh... ahaha... baru saja, kan? Aku belum mengetesnya lama, Bibi..." Yosuke menjawab ragu, dengan keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya.

"Apakah 58 menit itu 'belum lama'?" sang pemilik toko bertanya dengan senyuman penuh aura hewan buas yang kelaparan. "Kau berencana untuk mendengarkan _CD _ini hingga tuntas tanpa membelinya, bukan?"

Yosuke memaksakan senyuman sementara rasa takut mulai menghantuinya, "Oh Bibi, kau ada-ada saja. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, kan? Baiklah, aku... membelinya. Berapa harganya?" Yosuke berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa. Jika ada beberapa orang yang dapat membuat Hanamura Yosuke gentar, salah satu orang itu adalah sang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi dentingan kasir, dan Hanamura Yosuke berjalan keluar toko dengan _CD_ yang ia genggam. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat hari ini. Ia ikut bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan modern dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, kemudian kakinya mengantarkan Yosuke ke taman kota.

Yosuke melewati air mancur di taman kota itu. Di tempat inilah ia bertemu dengan _Apple_... jika dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya _Apple _itu siapa? Dari pihak mana dia? Dan—

Lamunan Yosuke buyar ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di tempat duduk dekat air mancur itu. Gadis itu cantik, rambutnya berwarna merah elegan dan terurai begitu indah. Untaian rambut di depan tubuhnya dibalut menyilang dengan pita-pita berwarna merah muda terang yang manis. Sepasang mata jernihnya berwarna coklat keemasan yang kalem, dan tubuhnya terbalut gaun _gothic-lolita_ putih yang anggun dengan renda manis. Yang agak aneh mungkin adalah bando berenda yang menutupi kepalanya terhias oleh pisau, membuat kepalanya tampak seperti tertancap pisau yang menyamping. Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang sebuah buku sketsa dan sebuah pensil.

Untuk Yosuke yang tidak pandai berpuisi, 'cantik' dan 'memukau' adalah dua kata pertama yang muncul di otaknya. Rasa penasaran menyambar otaknya ketika ia melihat gadis misterius ini. Penampilannya sungguh tidak umum di _Verstannia_. Setelah terpukau sekian menit oleh gadis itu, Yosuke memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara sedikit. Ia juga memiliki tugas untuk menjaga keamanan _Verstannia_, bukan? Mungkin ini bisa menjadi alasan bagus.

Yosuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah ragu, dan mendapati gadis tersebut, yang tampaknya tengah menorehkan ujung pensilnya di atas kertas polos buku sketsa itu, tidak merespon kedatangannya. Ketika ia telah berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh namun masih merupakan zona yang nyaman untuk berbicara, pemuda itu berdeham. "Permisi... _Miss_?"

Gadis anggun itu menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya, kemudian mengangkat kepala dan memperhatikan Yosuke. Sangat cantik... Yosuke berpendapat demikian. "Hm?" gadis itu merespon.

"Uh... maaf, saya tidak pernah melihat anda di daerah ini. Yah, bukan berarti saya bermaksud menuduh atau apa, tapi... bersediakah anda memperlihatkan _ID card_ anda...?" Yosuke bertanya sopan. Untuk menjalankan kewajibannya, tetapi juga untuk berbicara dengan gadis secantik ini... sambil menyelam minum air. _'Kau sungguh cerdas, Yosuke,' _pemuda itu memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat, gadis itu memandang Yosuke seperti sang pemuda baru saja melontarkan suatu pertanyaan bodoh dan aneh. Namun akhirnya sang gadis menjawab tanpa ekspresi, "Oh... silahkan." Gadis itu meraih saku rok panjangnya dan mengeluarkan benda tipis itu: _ID card Verstannia. _

Yosuke meraih benda itu perlahan dan tangan sang gadis, kemudian mengeluarkan _scanner _dari sakunya dan membiarkan cahaya merah memeriksa setiap detail kartu tersebut.

_"Data found." _

Terdengar suara mekanik dari _scanner_, dan Yosuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Baiklah... maaf saya sempat mencurigai anda... _Miss_..." Yosuke mendesah lega. Ia akan sedikit kecewa jika gadis secantik ini ternyata adalah penyusup atau siapapun seperti _Apple _itu. "Anda tahu... penampilan anda... tidak umum di _Verstannia _ini. Oh, bukan... saya tidak bermaksud mengomentari penampilan anda. Hanya saja... penampilan anda tidak seperti _Verstannia_, tetapi lebih mengingatkan saya pada _Letzvetrie_, musuh negara ini." Yosuke berusaha beralasan.

"Hm..." gadis itu bersuara singkat untuk merespon penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yosuke. Ia kemudian angkat bicara, "Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah kalian... _Verstannia _dan _Letzvetrie_." Gadis itu berkata tidak peduli, dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku sketsa di tangannya.

"Oh... ya... tidak masalah..." Yosuke menjawab. Ia tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa lagi. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk pelan, "Baiklah... saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu aktivitas anda..." Yosuke berkata pelan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak merespon apa-apa.

_'Hmm... Yoshino Chidori_... _gadis yang cantik dan elegan, namun misterius...' _batin pemuda itu pelan, kembali mengingat nama yang ia lihat terpampang pada _ID card _gadis itu.

* * *

"Sudah gelap... kita mengeruk salju hingga langit gelap... semuanya gara-gara robot bulat itu...!" Junpei mengoceh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _Jack Frost _yang ikut duduk santai di atas sofa dengan keempat anggota lainnya.

"Melelahkan... ugh, ini juga salahmu, Junpei. Kau tidak berhenti mengeluh! Kau tahu _Jack Frost _diprogram untuk 'menghukum' anggota yang bersungut-sungut..." ujar Chie sambil memijat-mijat bahunya. Ia juga tampak lelah seperti anggota lainnya.

"Ugh... aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana kita menghias bagian luar pintu untuk hari Natal nanti. Aku butuh istirahat..." Kanji menimpali.

"Ahaha... kau benar-benar menunggu saat-saat itu, ya? Hari Natal... oh benar juga! Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk hari Natal? Hari Natal adalah hari libur juga, kan?" Chie tampak bersemangat.

"Kita tidak tahu. Mungkin memang libur, tetapi jika ada misi dadakan dan tidak dapat lagi ditunda... itu lain soal." Souji akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hah... sungguh kalimat yang mematahkan semangat..." Junpei mendesah.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya." Terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah pintu ruang tamu tempat mereka berada. Keempat orang dan satu robot itu menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Fuuka tengah tersenyum dan menatap mereka satu persatu dengan lembut. "Aku telah melihat kerja keras kalian. Meskipun berat, tetapi kalian tetap berusaha melakukannya dengan ikhlas."

Junpei spontan berdiri dari sofa dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau selalu bisa mengandalkan _Junpei the Hero_!" Junpei berseru semangat.

"Wow... kau cepat sekali berubah-ubah... bukankah kau yang paling banyak mengeluh?" Kanji berkomentar. Junpei menatap Kanji kesal.

Fuuka tertawa kecil melihat mereka, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Junpei-kun, Shinjiro ingin menemuimu." Fuuka menginformasikan.

"Ha? Menemuiku? Jangan katakan misi lagi... oh tidak..." Junpei tampak enggan. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang...?"

Setelah menerima anggukan dari Fuuka, Junpei tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah Junpei menutup pintu ruangan dari luar, Fuuka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Souji.

"Kau juga ikut denganku, Souji-kun... untuk Chie dan Kanji-kun, kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang." Fuuka tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ah, leganya! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empuk." Chie berkata ceria.

"Tepat sekali. Aku merasa tulangku sudah berteriak-teriak meminta permukaan ranjang empuk." Kanji menimpali dengan senyuman. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Chie dan Kanji berjalan keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Fuuka sendirian dengan Souji.

"Souji-kun..." Fuuka membuka mulut, berniat menyampaikan kalimat yang telah ia siapkan di lidahnya, "Shinjiro-san mengatakan... bahwa kau boleh meminjam ini..." Fuuka kemudian mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti penutup mata keemasan—_memory visor_—dari balik jas lab putihnya. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya, dan Fuuka kembali melanjutkan, "Aku menyerahkan benda ini padamu... tentu saja, benda ini masih milik _UFoND_, tapi kau punya hak khusus untuk meminjamnya kapan saja."

"...Kenapa?" Souji akhirnya bertanya. Fuuka tersenyum tipis.

"Karena Shinjiro-san mengatakan demikian... mungkin karena fenomena aneh yang terjadi pada dirimu di _WPM test_ kemarin." Fuuka menjelaskan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti..."

Souji lama memperhatikan _memory visor _di tangan Fuuka yang telah disodorkan gadis itu padanya, dan akhirnya sang pemuda meraih benda itu. "...Terima kasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum, walaupun otaknya terus berputar, memikirkan alasan mengapa Shinjiro meminjamkan benda ini padanya.

Apa Shinjiro ingin agar Souji menemui gadis ilusi itu lagi? Apakah ini berarti Shinjiro mengetahui sesuatu?

* * *

"Ugh..." Naoto membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Gadis itu tersentak kaget ketika menyadari ia masih berada di bawah pohon raksasa itu. Hari telah gelap dan bulan tengah berkuasa di bentangan langit kelam _Letzvetrie. _Gadis itu tertidur...!

"Hua...cih...!" gadis itu bersin, sementara tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan—sesuatu yang wajar karena ia tertidur di atas hamparan dingin salju, meskipun punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon raksasa di belakangnya. Angin malam musim dingin menerpa tubuh kecil gadis itu, membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

Yukiko dan Aigis akan marah padanya. Ia belum kembali hingga hari gelap, dan Naoto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin dan kembali ke kerajaan. Gadis itu tidak berani membayangkan ekspresi murka Aigis dan Yukiko—yang tentunya akan sangat... mengerikan.

Naoto meraih kedua tongkat itu dan berusaha berdiri. Napasnya yang terengah segera menghasilkan uap yang menguar dalam udara membekukan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Begitu mudahnya ia merasa lelah. Sang gadis telah berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tongkat di masing-masing lengan dan ia mulai melangkahan kaki, meninggalkan pohon raksasa itu semakin jauh dari belakangnya. Langkahnya gontai, namun ia terus berusaha mempercepat langkah. Ia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menempuh jarak dari hutan kecil itu ke kerajaan. Dan itu akan sangat menguras tenaganya. Ia berharap masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadap anggota kerajaan.

Naoto berjalan gontai dengan susah payah menelusuri jalan di depannya—ketika bunyi gemerisik pelan dari semak-semak menyentuh gendang telinga gadis itu. Langkah sang gadis terhenti. Naoto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bunyi gemerisik itu... terdengar 'aneh'.

Mungkinkah bunyi gemerisik yang dihasilkan hembusan angin? Tetapi Naoto merasakan suatu 'aura' misterius di dekatnya. Bunyi gemerisik itu tidak terdengar 'alami'. Ia telah biasa mendengar gemirisik dan nyanyian pepohonan... tetapi yang satu ini...

Sang gadis refleks mempercepat langkahnya, meskipun gontai. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas—'sesuatu' tengah mengawasi dirinya, entah dari dekat atau dari jauh. Bunyi gemerisik dari semak-semak itu kembali terdengar, kali ini semakin jelas dan membuat tubuh sang gadis merinding. Naoto yakin itu bukan bunyi yang dihasilkan hembusan angin... tetapi seseorang yang mungkin tengah mengawasinya.

"Ha-halo...?" Naoto akhirnya bersuara pelan, sementara ia masih berjalan pelan dengan bantuan kedua tongkat yang menopang tubuhnya. "Ada... seseorang di sana...?" gadis itu berhasil melanjutkan, walaupun suaranya terlampau agak terlalu kecil.

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara yang merespon, hanya bunyi gemerisik semak-semak di dekatnya yang terdengar semakin jelas dan semakin ganjil. Rasa panik mulai menyelimuti gadis itu. Bunyi gemerisik itu berbeda dengan bunyi gemerisik 'alami' yang biasa didengarnya. Naoto sudah sangat sering meluangkan waktunya di tempat ini, pagi hari hingga malam, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasakan suatu ketakutan seperti ini. 'Sesuatu' jelas sekali mengikuti langkahnya dan mengawasi gadis itu.

Naoto memperkuat cengkeramannya pada kedua tongkat dan melangkah berusaha melangkah semakin cepat. Pertama kalinya ia sangat ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia merasa _takut. _Dengan suara pelan dan bergetar, Naoto mencoba kembali bersuara, "...Ada seseorang...? Kumohon, jawablah...!" gadis itu berhasil mengencangkan sedikit suaranya, meskipun masih gemetar. Ia setengah berharap ada jawaban dan setengah berharap tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu takut mendengar jawaban dari 'sesuatu' yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

"—aaan..."

Naoto tersentak kaget dengan suara itu. Ia mendengar sesuatu, yang mungkin merespon perkataannya. Suara itu hanya terdengar samar-samar. "Si-siapa...?" gadis itu bertanya, berhasil memperkencang suaranya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

"...to...chaaann..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan Naoto merasa semakin takut. Ia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan menutup telinganya, tetapi gadis itu tidak dapat melakukannya. Kedua kakinya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya dan kedua lengan memegang tongkat penopang tubuh. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Naoto berhasil menarik suara dan memaksakan pita suaranya untuk bergetar. "Siapa...? Kumohon, jawab...!"

"Naoto-chaaaan..."

Naoto terlonjak mendengar suara tersebut memanggil nama sang gadis. Tubuhnya merinding ketika suara itu sampai di telinganya. Suara itu halus dan lembut, seperti seseorang yang memanggil kucing kesayangannya.

"Bermainlah... denganku... Naoto-chaaan... kucing kecil..."

Suara itu seakan menggema dan berbisik begitu jelas di telinga gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat, tetapi bagaimanapun Naoto menolehkan kepala dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Sang gadis merasa tenaganya terserap oleh rasa ketakutan yang mengalir deras dalam dirinya. Suara itu—entah kenapa—terdengar familiar, tetapi ia tidak mengetahui suara siapa... atau apa.

Naoto menelan ludah, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Angin dingin masih berhembus dan sinar samar rembulan membelah kegelapan malam. "...Siapa? Suara siapa barusan—!"

Kalimat gadis itu tergantikan oleh jeritan kecil sang gadis. Ia terlonjak kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya melemas, menjatuhkan kedua tongkat dan terduduk di atas jalan setapak tempatnya berdiri barusan. Naoto yakin ia baru saja melihat siluet hitam, melintas cepat tepat sekitar satu meter di depan gadis itu.

Bunyi gemerisik semak-semak—kali ini dari semak yang berbeda, kembali terdengar—semak yang berada di arah yang sama dengan arah siluet hitam itu melintas. Gadis itu merasakan ketakutan... ketakutan yang familiar dan pernah ia rasakan—tetapi bukan di tempat ini. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Naoto-chaaan... ayo bermain denganku..."

Terdengar suara yang tampaknya berasal dari semak-semak itu, dan terdengar sangat jelas... seakan dibisikkan langsung di telinga sang gadis—suara lelaki. Naoto memejamkan kedua mata, tanpa benar-benar menyadari air mata mulai berlinang. Ia berusaha mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menutup sepasang telinganya. Tubuhnya masih terduduk dan gadis itu berusaha merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan tubuh.

"Naoto...chaaann... bermainlah... denganku... aku sangat menginginkanmu... darahmu..."

Suara itu memanggilnya dengan 'manis', dan Naoto berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan. "Hentikan..." gadis itu mulai menangis ketakutan, "hentikan... jangan lakukan itu... _lagi_..." gadis itu berbicara di luar kesadarannya. "Kumohon... seseorang... tolong... Aigis... Yukiko-san... aku takut..."

"Apa kau... takut padaku? Naoto-chan... kau boneka kecilnya... kau selalu tahu itu..."

Suara misterius itu semakin terdengar halus. Tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar, "Bukan... bukan...! Menjauh...! Menjauh dariku! Aku tahu siapa kau! Menjauh dariku...! Jangan menyeretku ke dalam _tempat itu _lagi...!" gadis itu berteriak. Naoto tidak menyadari ia tengah berbicara seperti itu, tetapi tubuhnya seakan mengenal suara itu, juga perasaan yang menyelimutinya sekarang, dan refleks memberikan reaksi.

"Naoto—"

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekaaat!" gadis itu berteriak sangat kencang, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Naoto-san...! Ini aku, Aigis...!"

Naoto merasakan hentakan kuat pada bahunya. Gadis itu membuka mata, dan mendapati Aigis tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Naoto-san, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau berteriak-teriak sendiri... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Aigis..." Naoto menjawab pelan. Ia tampaknya telah mendapati kembali kesadarannya. Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara gemerisik semak yang aneh itu ataupun suara misterius yang memanggilnya halus barusan. Naoto masih menangis.

"Naoto-san... tenanglah... aku bersamamu sekarang..." Aigis menjawab, berusaha menghibur gadis di hadapannya meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa Naoto tengah menangis dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat seperti itu. Aigis mencari-cari Naoto sejak sore, dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan Naoto—yang tengah terduduk di jalan setapak dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aigis... aku..." Naoto tidak berhasil memaksa mulutnya untuk berbicara. Gadis itu terisak, dan Aigis memeluknya hangat untuk menenangkan sang gadis.

"Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut... tidak ada apa-apa..." Aigis mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu.

"Aku... mendengar suara..." Naoto berusaha berbicara, "Aku... aku takut... aku mengenal suara itu... tapi aku juga tidak ingat... yang bisa kurasakan hanya—aku... takut..."

Aigis mempererat pelukannya. Mungkin Naoto hanya berhalusinasi...? Ataukah mimpi buruk? Aigis tidak mendengar suara 'aneh' itu, dan tidak merasakan ada keberadaan manusia hidup lain ketika ia menemukan Naoto. "Kita kembali ke kerajaan... Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang, Naoto-san. Aku menemanimu..."

* * *

Seta Souji duduk di atas ranjang di kamarnya. Junpei masih berbicara dengan Shinjiro, dan pemuda itu duduk sendirian. Langit telah gelap, walaupun mungkin masih tergolong sore hari. Udara terasa semakin dingin dan tubuh pemuda itu menggigil. Ia memperkuat genggaman pada _memory visor _yang diberikan Fuuka padanya. Souji mengangkat _memory visor _itu dan memperhatikan benda tersebut. Tubuhnya lelah... mungkin bukan saat yang benar-benar baik untuk mengenakan _memory visor_, apalagi jika ia harus melihat kembali kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi...

Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang justru tepat.

Souji menarik napas, bersiap melihat kembali masa lalunya yang begitu pedih dan menyayat hati sang pemuda. Tetapi ia ingin memastikan _sesuatu_. Pemuda itu menyiapkan hatinya, kemudian menutup kedua mata dan melingkarkan _memory visor _itu di sekitar matanya.

* * *

Souji mendengar gemerisik pepohonan... bukan bunyi yang berasal dari kamar tidurnya dan Junpei, tentunya. Hal itu menjelaskan bahwa _memory visor _telah bekerja dan ia bisa membuka kedua matanya sekarang.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu membuka sepasang perak jernihnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Di luar dugaannya, ia tidak melihat gubuk kecilnya lagi ataupun api yang melalap habis kota kecilnya, melainkan tempat pertemuannya dengan Naoto—hutan musim gugur _Letzvetrie_, tepat di depan pohon raksasa. Angin berhembus dan dedaunan melambai-lambai, sementara bentangan langit di atasnya mendung dan tertutupi awan-awan hitam. Tetapi yang membedakan penampilan hutan itu dengan kemarin adalah bentangan tipis salju yang menyelimuti tanah dan sebagian pepohonan, termasuk pohon raksasa di hadapannya.

Apa _memory visor _mengikuti waktu nyata? Salju telah turun... dan dalam _memory visor_, salju juga turun...? Cuaca mendung dan gelap memang membuat penampilan hutan itu seperti sore hari menjelang malam. Souji tidak merasakan dinginnya salju ataupun hembusan angin, sesuai dugaannya. Souji memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Hanya pepohonan musim gugur dengan dedaunan matinya yang terhiasi keputihan salju.

"...Apa itu kau...?"

Perhatian Souji teralih oleh suara pelan yang familiar itu. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah asal suara tersebut, dan mendapati anak kecil yang ditemuinya kemarin tengah memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan tatapan waspada, sementara setengah tubuhnya bersembunyi di balik batang pohon raksasa yang menjulang.

Souji terdiam sejenak. Nama anak itu... Naoto... bukan? Ia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Ya... ini aku..."

Gadis kecil itu segera memperlihatkan sosoknya tanpa bersembunyi lagi di balik pohon, kemudian berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti sekitar satu meter tepat di depan Souji. Ia menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Souji yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya. Pakaian maupun penampilan gadis kecil itu masih sama seperti kemarin Souji melihatnya, kecuali satu pergelangan tangannya yang diperban.

"...Onii-san..." gadis itu bersuara pelan, dan Souji membalas dengan mempertemukan kristal peraknya tepat ke arah sepasang mata safir perak sang gadis kecil. 'Naoto' kecil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, "Aku selalu menunggumu... dan kau datang..." gadis itu berkata, tatapannya menunjukkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

"Oh... ya..." Souji tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, sebenarnya. Jadi benar ia dapat melihat gadis kecil ilusi ini terus selama ia mengenakan _memory visor_? Dan gadis kecil ini tidak melupakannya. Ilusi yang terkesan begitu nyata.

Souji melihat tubuh Naoto kecil mulai menggigil. Gadis kecil itu melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekitar tubuhnya, tampak berusaha menahan dingin yang menusuk. Souji membuka pembicaraan, "Kau... kedinginan? Hmm... dengan pakaian tipis tanpa lengan seperti itu... juga celana pendek... itu benar-benar menjelaskan—tunggu, kau bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki." Souji menyadari satu hal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." gadis itu berbicara dengan susah payah. Setiap hembusan napasnya menghasilkan uap yang menguar singkat. Walaupun Naoto kecil berkata demikian, tubuhnya semakin menggigil kedinginan.

"Ehm... sebentar..." Souji berkata singkat. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa perbuatannya terkesan bodoh jika ia melakukan itu...? Bagaimanapun juga, gadis kecil ini halusinasi belaka. Namun melihat Naoto kecil semakin menggigil, Souji memutuskan untuk melepaskan jaketnya dan mencoba membungkus tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan jaket. Setidaknya, jaket sang pemuda cukup panjang untuk menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Naoto kecil.

Dan Souji dapat melakukannya. Tidak tembus... gadis itu benar-benar seperti manusia yang nyata. Souji nyaris berpendapat bahwa gadis kecil di hadapannya mungkin sungguh nyata dan sama sekali bukan ilusi, tetapi sang pemuda berusaha menghapus pikiran yang menurutnya tidak terdengar masuk akal itu. Gadis kecil itu mencengkeram jaket Souji kuat di sekitar tubuhnya. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Rasanya hangat... Onii-san," gadis itu berkata ceria, "terima kasih."

"...Ah... ya..." Souji menjawab singkat. Gadis kecil ini tampak sangat bahagia... jadi... apa salahnya...?

"Onii-san..." Naoto kecil membuka mulutnya dan menatap Souji lebih dalam, tatapannya terkesan begitu serius, "aku ingin bertanya padamu..." gadis kecil itu berkata. Souji mengangkat alisnya, dan gadis kecil itu melanjutkan, "Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membunuh delapan orang?"

"Apa...?" Souji tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tentu saja kau salah."

Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tanah tempat ia berpijak, "Jadi begitu... karena aku melakukan suatu kesalahan... ayah tidak juga datang. Mungkinkah aku harus membunuh sembilan orang... bukan delapan?"

Souji menghela napas. "Bukan itu maksudku..." Souji angkat bicara. Anak itu menatapnya bingung.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ayah... papa tidak juga datang?" Naoto kecil mengeraskan sedikit suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Souji menjawab, "Yang kutahu adalah, kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan 'membunuh'..." pemuda itu menjelaskan.

"...Apakah..." Naoto kecil terdiam sejenak, "membunuh itu salah?"

"Tentu saja..." Souji menutup mata dan meletakkan satu tangan di dahinya, "Sesungguhnya, kita tidak boleh membunuh orang lain... sama sekali tidak."

"...Aku bingung..." gadis kecil itu tertunduk, "ayah mengatakan untuk membunuh... kau mengatakan sebaliknya..."

"Ayahmu salah..." Souji langsung menjawab. "Sangat salah. Naoto-chan..." pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia menyebut nama itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Tenanglah, gadis kecil ini bukan Shirogane. Yah, _mungkin_ bukan... setidaknya dia hanya ilusi. Souji melanjutkan, "Tidakkah kau melihat betapa mereka takut akan kematian? Mereka takut kau membunuhnya? Kau telah merenggut nyawa mereka, sementara kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk itu." Souji berkata. Ia sedikit merasa bahwa ia tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ia juga pernah membunuh... dan lebih dari satu orang.

"Mereka selalu berteriak ketakutan... mengataiku 'monster'..." Naoto kecil menjawab, "mengapa aku tidak memiliki hak?"

"Karena bukan kau yang memberi mereka nyawa." Souji menjelaskan, "Tuhan yang memberi mereka nyawa. Sesungguhnya kita... tidak memiliki hak untuk merenggut nyawa itu. Tuhan yang memiliki hak untuk itu."

"Jadi... selama ini aku salah...?" gadis itu bertanya, ia tampak bersedih dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Ya." Souji mengangguk, sedikit menegur dirinya sendiri.

Naoto kecil terdiam cukup lama, ia tampak berusaha mencerna dan mempertimbangkan perkataan Souji. Namun setelah Souji membiarkannya beberapa menit, gadis itu kembali menatap Souji dan ia tersenyum ceria. "Onii-san... aku tidak ingin lagi membunuh... meskipun ayah yang memerintahkan demikian... karena itu 'salah', bukan?"

Souji membalas dengan anggukan, kemudian pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan Souji, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya yang tidak diperban, kemudian mengangkat jari kelingking. "Bantu aku untuk memegang teguh tekad ini... kau mau, kan, Onii-san? Dan maukah kau berjanji untuk terus menemuiku?"

"...Oh... ya, tentu saja..." Souji menjawab ragu. Membentuk perjanjian dengan ilusi... apa ia terkesan sangat bodoh sekarang? Souji kemudian menggunakan satu lutut dan satu kaki untuk menopang tubuhnya, kemudian mengangkat jari kelingkingnya juga. Ia dapat melihat senyum gadis kecil itu melebar, kemudian mereka mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya masing-masing. Jari kelingking gadis kecil itu agak terlalu kecil dengan milik Souji.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh orang lagi... jika aku membunuh, aku akan menelan seribu jarum." Naoto kecil berkata lembut, kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"...Aku berjanji... untuk terus menemuimu... jika aku tidak menemuimu... aku akan..." Souji benar-benar merasa bodoh melakukan ini, tetapi pemuda itu berhasil melanjutkan, "...menelan seribu jarum."

Naoto kecil melepaskan jari kelingkingnya dari Souji dan tersenyum ceria. Paras manisnya memerah dan ia tampak bahagia. "Aku senang... Onii-san tidak akan meninggalkan aku."

Segalanya hanya omong kosong... bukan? Gadis kecil itu hanya ilusi. Tidak berarti apa-apa, tidak sungguh-sungguh nyata. Bukan manusia dan tidak memiliki jiwa. Mungkin ia hanya berupa... program? Bagaimanapun ia menunjukkan perasaannya, bagaimanapun ia tersenyum... segalanya _hanya _rekayasa... program... tidak nyata... dan tidak memiliki perasaan.

Kehidupan nyata adalah yang perlu ia pikirkan lebih. Ia menghadapi peperangan... melindungi negara-negara, bertempur dan menghancurkan dua negara besar. Ia harus melakukan itu... dan apa gunanya menghiraukan ilusi kecil yang tidak berarti apa-apa?

Jadi perlukah Souji berusaha memegang teguh janji ini? Bahkan perlukah ia peduli dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya sekarang?

Seta Souji menjawab tidak.

* * *

**A/N: **Salam :')

Saya bener" ga yakin sama chapter ini dan selalu ga yakin... haha... pasti gaje -ditimpuk- oh ya, dan saya usahakan untuk mengupdate fic ini sekitar seminggu sekali. Apa agak terlalu cepat? :')

Kayaknya ga terhitung lagi banyaknya pengulangan kata ya...? kayak biasa gitu. *plak* Dan kekurangannya makin lama makin nambah ajaaaa :'D dan apa deskripnya terkesan _deja vu_? oh lupakanlah :') lagi error saya... apa pengaruh mid test? ato gara" sekarang saya lagi sakit kepala? rasanya saya begitu mengidam-idamkan dan selalu mengidam-idamkan yang namanya libur. -dihajar- kapan liburan~? XDD saya bener" nungguin libur! Holiday please come soon! X'DD -dicekek-

Okay, tentunya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang telah membaca sejauh ini! Special thanks untuk para **reviewer**: **Kuro **(kenapa ditulis Ikan Teri? =_= tapi moga" saya ga sotoy dalam menebak... emang udah sotoy sih.. -diinjek-), **toganeshiro-chan, Machine Emperor Hayato Arisato, **dan **namieh** :D Thanks a bunch! Author lebih bersemangat dengan keberadaan kalian ^w^ dan terima kasih untuk mereka yang memasukkan cerita ini dalam list favorite~ XD Hope you keep enjoy this fic till the end! (grammar hancur?)

Maaf segala basa-basi ga penting saya dan sekali lagi maaf atas segala kesalahan kata"... tetapi akhir pesan ini, seperti biasa... bersediakah anda menyumbangkan **review**? :D

And... see ya soon on the next chap XD

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_**


	11. Lock On

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 ****owned by ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

Jika kau menghadapi pilihan yang sangat sulit ditentukan, apakah kau akan merasa ragu dalam memutuskannya?

Pilihannya adalah kau akan lari menjauhi masa lalu, hidup dalam ketenangan layaknya rakyat biasa, memutuskan hubunganmu dengan dia, dan kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri... atau kau tidak akan meninggalkan dia, tetapi hidupmu dipenuhi teror, perasaan khawatir, dan tekanan dari segala sisi. Akibatnya yang lain jika kau mengambil pilihan kedua, adalah kau harus bekerja keras, memanfaatkan indra yang kau miliki untuk melaksanakan tugas tidak wajib ini... dan kau bersama dengannya akan menemukan kebahagiaan.

...Kebahagiaan yang tidak pasti. Kebahagiaan yang akan terwujud hanya jika kau _berhasil. _

Pilihan pertama terdengar manis, pilihan kedua terasa manis jika keberhasilan memihak padamu.

Dan jika kau tidak berhasil?

Kau akan berhadapan dengan tembok, sementara pembunuh tanpa suara tengah mengepungmu. Kau akan terjatuh dan tenggelam selamanya dalam jurang yang gelap dan dingin. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Jika kau berada di posisiku, pilihan mana yang akan kauambil?

Aku? Tak perlu kau menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku mengambil pilihan kedua.

* * *

_Waktu itu pisau-pisau es menusuk kulitku tanpa ampun. Tubuhku serasa terpaku oleh mereka. Aku tidak dapat berpikir. _

_...Memangnya bagaimana aku berpikir? Otak ini palsu... tubuh ini, jiwa ini, tangan ini... semuanya palsu. _

_Jika kau bertanya kepadaku, adakah sesuatu yang selalu kupikirkan, maka aku akan menjawab 'tubuh ini'. Sesungguhnya, apa artinya diriku bagi dia? Tidak ada. Ia bahkan tidak pernah peduli... lalu apakah alasanku berada di dunia? Keberadaanku hanya mendatangkan rasa kecewa bagi setiap orang. Karena aku tidak sempurna. _

_Segala yang tidak sempurna ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan mereka. Ini kesalahanku sendiri. Karena itu aku layak mendapatkan ini semua... tidak, bahkan aku tidak layak mendapatkan ini. _

_Aku layak menerima maut. _

_(Tetapi tubuh ini tidak juga berhenti. Selalu dan selalu meneriakkan kedagingan. Pertanyaannya adalah, adakah sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'roh' dalam tubuh ini?)  
_

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 10**

**Dark Theater: Lock On  
**

_

* * *

_

_Sang gadis kecil mengayunkan kedua kaki dengan tidak sabar, sementara kedua matanya terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik seorang koki yang tengah memasak di hadapannya. Sesekali ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. Sejauh ini segalanya baik-baik saja. _

_"Botol apa itu...?" tiba-tiba sang gadis kecil membuka mulutnya. Sang koki menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, mengikuti arah pandangan telunjuk sang gadis. Pandangan sang koki jatuh pada sebuah botol dengan cairan transparan yang tengah digenggamnya. Ia baru saja memasukkan cairan itu pada masakannya yang masih belum matang. _

_"...Arak." Sang koki menjawab. _

_"Arak?" gadis kecil itu mengulang kata tersebut. Ia melompat turun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sang koki. "Boleh kulihat?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku tidak dapat mempercayaimu." Sang koki menjawab ketus. Sang gadis kecil memandangnya bingung._

_"Kau bisa mempercayaiku..." gadis kecil itu memohon. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih botol itu. Sang koki mendesah pelan, kemudian menyerah dan membiarkan tangan mungil itu meraih botol tersebut dari tangannya. _

_Ia tidak dapat terus mengawasi gadis kecil ini. Sang koki melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Sesekali ia akan melirikkan matanya ke arah sang gadis kecil, yang memperhatikan botol di tangannya tersebut dengan seksama. Untunglah botol tersebut kecil, bukan botol arak besar. Gadis kecil ini pasti menjatuhkannya jika botol itu besar dan berat.  
_

_"Kembalikan botol itu, Naoto-chan." Sang koki berkata pada akhirnya. Sang gadis kecil justru menggelengkan kepala. _

_"Belum..."_

_"Cukup. Kembalikan..." ia mengulurkan tangan pada sang gadis kecil, tetapi anak kecil itu justru mundur beberapa langkah. Sang gadis kecil kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis. _

_"...Boleh kuminum?" sang gadis kecil bertanya seraya ia membuka tutup botol kecil itu. _

_"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Sang koki mengecilkan api di bawah penggorengan itu dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis kecil. _

_Tetapi usahanya terlambat. Sang gadis kecil meminum keseluruhan isi botol itu. Gadis kecil itu memejamkan mata setelah ia membiarkan cairan itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Ia menjatuhkan botol itu begitu saja, membuatnya membentur permukaan lantai dapur dan pecah berkeping-keping. Kedua tangan sang gadis kecil mencengkeram dadanya seperti sedang menahan sakit. _

_"...Ini bukan arak." Gadis kecil itu akhirnya berkata. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Sang koki mengira tidak lama lagi gadis kecil itu akan memuntahkan cairan itu dari perutnya. Tetapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda gadis kecil itu terlihat mual. Mata sang gadis kecil mulai berair dan tampak seperti tengah menangis, tetapi gadis kecil itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangannya di sekitar mata yang berair itu. _

_"Ck... sialan, Naoto-chan! Kau tidak seharusnya meminum itu!" Sang koki menatapnya frustasi. Sang koki terlihat seakan-akan ia hampir mengangkat penggorengan di atas kompor itu dan melemparkan benda panas itu ke arahnya. _

_"Ini bukan arak!" Naoto berteriak cukup keras. Sang koki tersentak kaget. "Ini racun! Kau berencana meracuni mereka!" _

_"Tutup mulutmu, gadis kecil!" Sang koki mencengkeram kuat lengan gadis kecil itu. Naoto memberontak kuat sembari berteriak. Koki itu membekap mulut sang gadis kecil dengan satu tangan kemudian menariknya kasar. Ia menggendong tubuh kecil yang terus-menerus memberontak tersebut, kemudian melemparkan sang gadis kecil ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. _

_Naoto terjatuh ke lantai dan meringis kesakitan ketika cahaya dari dunia luar semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Ia berusaha bangkit secepat yang ia bisa. Tetapi pintu itu tertutup dari luar dan sang gadis kecil mendapati dirinya terkunci ke dalam ruangan dingin dan gelap itu. _

_Bagaimanapun ia berteriak keras dan memukulkan tangannya pada pintu, tidak ada yang mendengarnya. _

:-:

.

.

Kujikawa Rise tidak pernah benar-benar merasa puas dengan performa dirinya. Ketika ia berakting, ketika ia melantunkan satu lagu, ketika dirinya diidolakan dan disanjung oleh begitu banyak manusia, gadis muda manis itu tahu bahwa segala yang ia lakukan sesungguhnya tidak memiliki sesuatu arti yang dalam. Ia mungkin hanya mengulur waktu. Dan saat ini ia mengenakan sebuah topeng bernama 'Risechi', sosok yang ada di hati para penggemarnya, sosok yang dikagumi... yang bukan dirinya.

...Ia merasa entah 'Kujikawa Rise' atau 'Risechi' adalah palsu.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk di depan meja rias ruang ganti, memilin ikal rambut merah kecoklatannya itu dengan diselimuti kecemasan. Rise tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah merasa aman... terutama di tanah yang tengah ia injak sekarang, _Verstannia. _Biasanya, entah buket-buket mawar dan bunga-bunga lain atau setumpukan surat-surat para penggemar akan dilemparkan ke kamar gantinya seperti tempat pembuangan sampah akhir. Mawar-mawar merah maupun putih, surat-surat yang mengandung kata-kata pujian dan kekaguman yang manis didengar... jumlahnya begitu banyak hingga dapat diibaratkan sebagai onggokan sampah.

Kuku-kuku jari Rise yang dicat warna merah muda membuka dan membaca surat-surat penggemar di atas mejanya itu satu persatu dengan penuh kesabaran. Terkadang, seulas senyum tulus akan membingkai di wajahnya ketika ia menemukan beberapa kata yang mengandung unsur humor, bukan hanya kalimat-kalimat manis yang sudah bosan ia dengar. Tetapi hanya begitu saja. Surat-surat itu tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan arti khusus bagi Rise, bagaimanapun idola berusia belia itu menghormati para penggemarnya.

Sekejap, sepasang permata kecoklatan Rise berbinar-binar ketika ia menemukan secarik surat yang menarik hatinya. Surat itu bukan berasal dari laki-laki seperti kebanyakan surat lainnya. Ia membuka amplop putih sederhana surat tersebut dan menarik secarik kertas di dalamnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia membuka dan mulai membaca surat itu. Jantungnya berdegup dan ia merasakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Ditelusurinya setiap kata dalam surat itu, yang terlihat begitu manis dan berharga di mata Rise. Ia telah menunggu surat ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Surat itu berisi dukungan penuh untuk karirnya, menyemangatinya dan terkesan begitu bermakna bagi sang idola. Rise tidak dapat menahan senyuman kebahagiaan untuk tidak tersungging di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Dari gadis itu lagi?"

Rise nyaris melompat dari kursi ketika ia mendengar suara yang telah ia kenali itu di telinganya. Kedua tangannya refleks meremas kertas surat itu... yang kemudian disesalinya. Rise terburu-buru menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pria muda yang tengah tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Oh, Kou... jangan mengagetkanku!" Rise memprotes, ia berusaha meluruskan kertas surat yang tengah ia genggam.

"Kau terlihat begitu gembira membacanya, hingga aku khawatir jiwamu benar-benar berada di awang-awang." Pria yang dipanggil Kou itu tertawa kecil. Ia menyisir rambut biru keunguan yang menghias kepalanya itu dengan jari-jarinya sambil melanjutkan, "Gadis itu sudah seperti sahabatmu, ya?"

"...Kalau ya, memang kenapa?" Rise menjawab pelan, raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan khawatir.

"Menurutku, kau tidak boleh semudah itu percaya padanya. Aku tidak dapat menjamin gadis itu adalah perempuan baik-baik." Kou mengangkat bahu.

"Tentu saja dia perempuan baik-baik. Kau buta jika kau tidak dapat melihatnya, Kou." Rise bersikeras.

"...Oh ya? Baiklah jika kau berpikir begitu, Rise..." Kou mendesah, "gadis bernama Shirogane Naoto ini menarik kecurigaanku... itu saja yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

* * *

"Sayang sekali, _Fräulein. _Jika Anda tidak memiliki tiket, saya tidak dapat mengijinkan Anda masuk." Seorang petugas menjawab dengan suara sesopan mungkin. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada gadis muda berambut pendek di hadapannya.

"Oh, tapi... Kujikawa-san sendiri telah mengajak saya. Bisakah...?" gadis muda itu sedikit menunduk.

"_Fräulein, _jika saya dapat melakukan itu, saya telah menawarkannya pada Anda. Sayang sekali, tidak bisa." Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya menunjukkan sedikit keprihatinan. Hati sang petugas serasa sedikit tersayat melihat kekecewaan gadis muda yang manis di hadapannya. Gadis itu mungil, dengan gaun hitam anggun berlengan sampai siku dengan ujung berenda hitam dan rok selutut. _Stocking _putih tipis menutupi bagian kakinya.

"Tapi... Anda bersedia membantu saya? Saya mohon. Jika Anda memberitahukan nama saya pada Kujikawa, ia pasti sudah tahu." Gadis itu menatapnya sedih. Hati sang petugas benar-benar tersayat sekarang.

"...Uh... tapi..."

"Hei, ada masalah di sini?" terdengar suara yang lain dari dekat mereka. Kedua orang itu menolehkan kepala dan mendapati seorang pria muda berusia kira-kira dua puluh tahun berambut biru keunguan yang mengenakan jas berjalan ke arah mereka. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ichijo-san... gadis ini..." Petugas itu memandang sang gadis sekilas, "...minta agar diinjinkan masuk ke gedung teater, tapi ia tidak memiliki tiket."

Kou memandang gadis itu sambil mendesah pelan, "_Fräulein, _Anda tahu sendiri bahwa jika Anda ingin masuk, bawalah tiket Anda."

"Saya tahu." Gadis itu menjawab singkat, "Tapi untuk kali ini saja... saya harus..." gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "...menontonnya."

"...Itu tidak mungkin,_ Fräulein_." Kou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Pertama, bisa sebutkan identitas Anda dulu?"

"Nama saya..." gadis itu kembali terdiam sejenak, "Shi...ne..." ia mengucapkannya begitu pelan. Kou memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Lebih keras,_ Fräulein_, saya tidak dapat mendengar Anda."

"Shirogane Naoto."

Kou terdiam sesaat. Waktu seakan-akan membatu di sekitarnya. Tidak lama, pria itu membuka mulutnya, "...Saya akan berusaha membantu Anda. Mohon ikut saya."

* * *

"Jika tidak ada seorang pun yang menyukaimu... apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"...Apa?" Souji tampak kebingungan sejenak. Naoto kecil masih memperhatikan dirinya. Tatapannya begitu tajam.

"Bagaimana reaksimu, Onii-san?" sang gadis kecil kembali bertanya.

"...Jika tidak ada yang menyukaimu? Erm..." Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pasti ada. Minimal satu orang saja..."

"Tidak ada yang menyukaiku..." sang gadis kecil menjawab agak dingin. Souji mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Pasti ada. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, aku yakin." Souji menjawab pelan.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Onii-san?" Naoto kecil bertanya pelan. Sesuatu dalam pandangan matanya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"...Uh..." Souji tampak berpikir sejenak, "kurasa... ya. Aku menyukaimu..." Souji tersenyum tipis, "...mungkin." Pemuda itu menambahkan dengan sangat pelan, sepertinya sang gadis kecil tidak mendengar kata terakhir itu.

"Hmm..." gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Ia tampak ragu. Apa ia tidak mempercayai kata-kata Souji? Mungkin gadis kecil ini tidak sepolos yang ia duga.

"Jadi... apa kegiatanmu selanjutnya, Onii-san?" Naoto kecil bertanya pelan, matanya menatap Souji penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia mengubah topik pembicaraan sekarang.

Dalam beberapa hari semenjak hari Minggu kemarin, Souji telah beberapa kali mengunjungi gadis kecil ilusi ini setiap kali ia memiliki waktu luang. Salju masih mewarnai hutan musim gugur itu dengan keputihan mereka. Naoto kecil tidak mengenakan jaket Souji lagi. Ia mengembalikan jaket itu pada Souji di hari Souji meminjamkannya, dan pada hari lain Souji menawarkan, gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi cuaca dingin.

Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Jangan bercanda.

Gadis kecil ini tampak semakin tertarik dengan kehidupan Souji, menanyakan berbagai hal dengan kepolosan anak-anak, seperti 'Mengapa bulan hanya muncul waktu langit gelap? Tidakkah ia bosan?', 'Potongan ponimu aneh, Onii-san. Apa terasa menggeletik di dahi? Seperti sapu.' dan lain sebagainya.

Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua cukup menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu. Ia telah memiliki poni rambut ini sejak masih kecil dulu. Apa gadis kecil ini tidak bisa menanyakan hal yang sedikit lebih bermakna?

Souji menceritakan banyak hal. Nyaris apa saja yang ditanyakan gadis kecil ini padanya. Mengapa matahari itu panas, mengapa angin tidak kelihatan, mengapa bumi itu bulat... dan mengapa-mengapa lainnya. Setiap kali Souji menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui, gadis kecil ini akan mengangguk mengerti dan memang ia berhasil menjelaskan ulang kata-kata Souji. Pemuda itu dapat menyimpulkan gadis kecil ini memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata anak seusianya.

...Jika memang ia memiliki 'usia', atau tidak usia yang sama dengan penampilannya sekarang. Lagipula... gadis kecil ini kemungkinan dapat dikatakan 'program'. Komputer menyimpan data yang kita simpan di dalamnya sampai kita menghapusnya sendiri, bukan? Mungkin hal yang sama berlaku pada gadis kecil ini.

"Kegiatanku..." Souji mencoba mengingat-ingat perintah Shinjiro terakhir kali, "pemimpin kami mengatakan, sebelum aku menjalankan tes terakhir untuk _WPM_, aku akan diberi sebuah misi bersama dengan rekanku. Kami akan menjalaninya sebentar lagi... setelah aku berbicara padamu, aku akan berangkat."

"...Berangkat? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, bukan, Onii-san?" Naoto kecil bertanya khawatir.

Souji tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah misi ini."

Ketika ia melihat Naoto kecil menyunggingkan senyuman kelegaan, Souji tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melebarkan senyumannya juga. Meskipun gadis kecil ini ilusi... ia bisa juga menyentuh hatinya perlahan-lahan. Souji tidak merasa begitu keberatan menemuinya di waktu luang yang ia miliki. Tapi sekali lagi Souji nyaris mengoreksi pendapatnya. Jika memang sang gadis kecil adalah ilusi... bagaimana ia dapat menyentuh tubuh ilusi ini? Dan rasanya sangat nyata.

"Onii-san... mungkin aneh jika aku baru menanyakan hal ini padamu. Kau telah mengetahui namaku, tetapi..." gadis itu menarik napas, "_Wie heißen Sie_?"

Souji tersenyum tipis, "Seta Souji." Pemuda itu menjawab. Ia dapat melihat gadis kecil itu juga tersenyum.

"Seta... Souji..." gadis kecil itu mengulang lagi nama sang pemuda, seperti sedang menghapalkan sebuah ayat, "Seta... Souji... Souji... Souji... nii-san...?"

"Hei... sudahlah. Tetap panggil aku seperti biasa jika itu sulit untukmu." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sang gadis kecil. Naoto kecil mengangguk mantap.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Onii-san."

Sejak awal, mengapa ia terus dan terus saja mengunjungi gadis kecil ini? Tidak untuk memenuhi janji kosong itu, bukan? Tetapi gadis kecil ini memang menarik sedikit perhatiannya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis kecil ini yang membuat Souji merasa berkewajiban menemaninya. Dan lagi, parasnya terlalu mirip dengan Shirogane. Souji tidak dapat mengenyahkan bayangan gadis yang dilukainya dengan pistol hari-hari yang lalu.

"Selamat berjuang... kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, aku tahu itu." Gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Souji sedikit menjauhinya dengan lembut. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Souji mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia mengangkat satu tangan dan meraih _memory visor _di sekitar kepalanya. Senyuman sang gadis kecil masih mengembang manis ketika sosoknya mulai memudar.

* * *

Ketika Souji telah melepas _memory visor _itu dari kepala dan kembali membuka mata menghadapi dunia nyata, ia mendapati Iori Junpei berdiri di depan ranjang tempat Souji duduk, tengah tersenyum jahil memandangi dirinya. Junpei mengangkat bahu.

"Kadang-kadang, ketika kau memiliki waktu luang, kau mengenakan _memory visor_ itu. Apakah kau melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam masa lalumu? Ataukah kau masih menemui gadis kecil itu? Manis sekali jika memang demikian, Souji 'onii-chan'." Junpei tertawa pada kata 'onii-chan' yang ia lontarkan sendiri. Souji mendesah pelan. Cukup salah juga ia menceritakan hal ini pada Junpei. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menceritakannya, tetapi Junpei bersikeras dan bahkan mengancam tidak ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Tindakan yang kekanakan menurut Souji.

"Sudahlah..." Souji berdiri dari ranjang dan meletakkan _memory visor _di atas lemari. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Waktu kita hanya beberapa jam... _Verstannia _tidak sejauh _Letzvetrie_, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

* * *

Di dalam ruangan yang luas itu, sebuah meja kaca berdiri di antara dua sofa yang saling berhadapan. Karpet merah bercorak tetumbuhan terbentang di bawah kedua jenis benda tersebut. Hanya ketiga jenis benda itu yang ada di dalam ruangan, sekelilingnya kosong. Suasananya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu sebuah hotel mewah.

Shirogane Naoto duduk di atas salah satu sofa. Sesekali, jari-jarinya akan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan sofa putih halus tersebut. Mungkin tindakan itu saja yang menunjukkan sedikit kegelisahan. Secara keseluruhan, Naoto terlihat terlalu tenang seperti patung. Kedua matanya tengah tertutup, tetapi kemudian membuka ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan halus pada meja kaca di depannya. Kou meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Kou tersenyum sementara ia duduk di atas sofa depan gadis itu. Satu tangannya juga memegang cangkir kopi. "Kopi terbaik yang dapat saya seduh."

"Terima kasih banyak." Satu tangan Naoto meraih cangkir kopi tersebut. Ia memperhatikan cangkir tersebut cukup lama, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Bisakah saya percaya bahwa tidak ada racun dalam kopi atau cangkir ini?"

Kou mengangkat alisnya sejenak, kemudian tawa kecil meledak dari bibirnya. Ia menyesap kopinya sedikit, kemudian matanya teralih pada Naoto. "Jika Anda mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu, baiklah. Ingin bertukar cangkir kopi ini dengan saya? Saya rasa tidak ada racun di dalam kopi saya."

"...Ya, Anda baru saja membuktikannya dengan menyesap sedikit kopi itu." Naoto menutup matanya sejenak. "Saya tidak khawatir dengan hal seperti itu." Naoto menyesap sedikit kopinya, membiarkan cairan panas itu mengaliri tenggorokannya sebelum ia kembali berbicara, "...Tidak ada racun."

"Tentu saja tidak." Kou tersenyum, "Lagipula, apa gunanya saya memasukkan racun?"

"Anda tidak akan pernah tahu..." Naoto bereaksi singkat, meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja kaca.

"Baiklah,_ Fräulein_..." Kou menarik napas, "saya akan menyediakan tempat duduk untuk Anda. Jika memang sudah penuh, tidak masalah bagi Anda jika Anda harus berdiri, bukan?"

Sesaat, ia dapat melihat Naoto memandangnya sedikit kebingungan. Ekspresi sang gadis berubah khawatir, ia kemudian memelankan suaranya, nyaris berbisik, "Hei... apa kau terlalu cepat—"

"Udara, dinding dan besi memihak kita," Kou memotong perkataan Naoto, "tidak ada di antara mereka yang berkhianat... sekarang ataupun nanti." Kou menjawab santai.

"Kau yakin?" Naoto masih nyaris berbisik, "Tidak... tidak semudah itu. Ada baiknya berjaga-jaga, bukan?"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." Kou menarik napas sebelum menyesap kopinya lagi. "Mohon bantuan Anda, _Fräulein._"

Naoto menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Kou memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu. "Jarang sekali Anda berpakaian seperti ini."

"Hanya untuk hal-hal tertentu. Saya tidak menyukainya, memang." Naoto melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba Kou menghentikan gerakan sang gadis dengan menggenggam lengannya dan menarik Naoto mundur. Sang gadis tersentak kaget dan merasakan besi dingin tipis menyentuh lehernya. Kou menggenggam erat sebuah belati di depan leher sang gadis.

"...Lepaskan..." Naoto bergumam pelan, ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. "Tolong..." ia berbicara pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Anda kurang berhati-hati, rupanya. Saya harap kejadian ini tidak berulang di lain waktu." Kou melepaskan Naoto pelan-pelan. Sang gadis langsung mengangkat tangannya dan meraba kulit lehernya. "Oh maaf..." Kou angkat bicara, "saya melukai Anda."

"...Tidak masalah." Naoto menjawab pelan, merasakan tetesan darah menelusuri jari sang gadis ketika ia menyentuh lehernya yang sedikit tersayat. "Tidak apa-apa..."

"Perlukah saya obati?" Kou bertanya pelan. Naoto menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak perlu." Sang gadis menjawab, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Kou dapat melihat langkahnya yang terkadang sedikit gontai. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat balutan perban pada kedua kakinya di balik _stocking _putih yang dikenakan sang gadis.

Kou mengangkat kembali belatinya, memperhatikan sedikit tetesan darah sang gadis pada sisi belati. "..._Dark technology... _mungkin memang berbeda." Kou bergumam pelan.

* * *

"Kita terlambat! Oh _man_..." Junpei terburu-buru melepas topinya. Ia mengancingkan jas hitam di sekitar kemeja putihnya. Begitu juga dengan Souji.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita akan sampai tepat waktu." Souji berkata pelan, namun ketus. "Siapa yang punya ide menikmati pemandangan selama perjalanan kita?"

"Cerewet." Junpei memasang dasi kupu-kupu hitam di sekitar lehernya. "Merepotkan sekali. Kita masih harus berganti pakaian. Ini sebabnya aku kurang menyukai opera."

"Tidak kusangka _Verstannia _masih memiliki gedung teater sebesar itu. Kukira bangunan seperti itu cocok untuk _Letzvetrie._" Souji berpendapat, sementara ia mengencangkan dasi kupu-kupu pada lehernya.

"_Verstannia _itu negara yang luas, Souji." Junpei tersenyum, "Kau tidak pernah kemari, ya?"

"Belum." Souji menjawab jujur. Ia menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengibaskan ujung jas berekornya. "Selesai..." Souji mengumumkan, ia melihat Junpei juga telah selesai berpakaian rapi.

"Bagus, ayo berangkat," ucap Junpei sementara mereka keluar terburu-buru dari kamar tempat penginapan. "Kau bawa tiket, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Souji mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku celananya.

"Fokus pada misi, bukannya menikmati pertunjukkan." Junpei mengingatkan sementara mereka berlari keluar.

"Aku tahu. Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

* * *

_National Theater Verstannia _memiliki kapasitas sekitar 1780 penonton. Bagian dalam teater itu sangat mewah. Deretan kursi-kursi merah, tirai-tirai, dan panggung yang sangat luas. Di bawah teater terdapat sarana hiburan bagi para turis. Bar dan restoran, _lounge, _dan lain sebagainya.

Di depan panggung, deretan kursi-kursi itu telah penuh ditempati orang-orang. Shirogane Naoto berdiri di belakang deretan kursi-kursi. Ia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong. Semua tiket telah habis. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terkejut gedung ini benar-benar dipenuhi sekitar 1700 orang lebih malam ini. Baginya, _National Theater Letzvetrie _memang lebih mewah dibanding ini, tetapi tetap saja ia masih sering merasa takjub dengan apa yang ada di _Verstannia_.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan hal ini. Ia harus mengawasi gedung ini... para pemainnya... dan Kujikawa Rise. Kou telah meminta bantuannya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk gagal.

Ia telah menghadapi beberapa masalah sehubungan dengan kepergiannya ke _Verstannia_. Aigis menerangkan panjang lebar segala macam bahaya yang mengancamnya di _Verstannia_, sedangkan Yukiko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi setuju walaupun ia menjawab 'terserah padamu' dan berpesan pada Naoto untuk menjaga diri. Akihiko-sama menatapnya cukup lama hingga ia bertanya apakah Naoto telah memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang menimpanya jika ia berangkat hanya dengan beberapa pengawal. Mitsuru-sama hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata bahwa ia percaya pada Naoto. Masahiro Satoshi menatapnya tajam dan dingin, tetapi Naoto dapat melihat suatu kekhawatiran dalam tatapan Masahiro. Pria itu meminta Naoto untuk meminta ijin pada sang _Emperor _dan _Empress_, bukan dirinya.

Ya, Naoto berdiri sendiri disertai beberapa pengawal yang bersembunyi di sekitar teater dan menyamar sebagai pengunjung biasa. Itu saja. Jika ia diserang pengguna _WPM _seperti _WPM _yang membakar sekolahnya dahulu, ia tahu itu adalah hal berisiko tinggi. Tetapi ia harus melindungi gadis itu. Sebagian besar penghuni kerajaan _Letzvetrie _telah mengetahui hubungan Shirogane Naoto dengan Kujikawa Rise.

Pikirannya melayang begitu jauh, sehingga sang gadis baru menyadari bahwa pertunjukkan telah dimulai.

Hari ini, Rise beserta pemain lainnya membawakan _Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg, _hasil tulisan dan komposisi Richard Wagner, dimana Rise berperan sebagai Eva Pogner, seorang putri kaya raya dari Veit Pogner. Walther von Stolzing, seorang ksatria muda jatuh cinta pada Eva Pogner dan melamar sang gadis. Eva juga jatuh cinta pada Walther, tetapi ayahnya telah menjanjikan Eva untuk menikah dengan siapa saja yang memenangkan _Mastersinger contest. _Walther telah berusaha menjadi _Mastersinger_, sayangnya ia tidak dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan melenceng dari prinsip-prinsip mengkomposisi sebuah musik.

Naoto ingat pernah membaca kisah itu di suatu tempat. Tetapi ingatannya tentang bagaimana ia tahu kisah tersebut dan lain sebagainya... semuanya tampak seperti kabut. Saat ini, gadis itu juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ada di panggung. Perhatiannya terus teralih pada sekitar gedung itu. Jantung sang gadis berdegup kencang, berharap ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_'Apa aku harus melepasnya sekarang...?' _sang gadis berpikir. Ruangan teater ini gelap, kecuali panggung. 1700 lebih pasang mata memperhatikan panggung, dan tidak akan ada yang melihat dirinya di sudut belakang ruangan ini. Ia menarik napas perlahan, kemudian mengangkat satu tangan dan menyentuh mata kanannya.

Ia memegang hati-hati benda kecil di satu jarinya sekarang. Sebuah lensa kontak biru kelabu yang selalu dikenakannya.

Naoto menyimpan benda itu hati-hati ke dalam kotak kecil dari sakunya. Ia mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan berjalan pelan untuk mengitari gedung itu ketika tubuh seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru menabraknya dari samping hingga ia terjatuh.

"Maaf..." sebuah suara yang familiar menyentuh gendang telinganya. Naoto sulit mempercayai suara itu.

"Hei, Souji! Cepat..." Naoto mendengar suara yang lain lagi. Suara ini juga terdengar familiar, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali. Tetapi suara satu lagi...

"...Seta... Souji..." Naoto bersuara pelan, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang lelaki. Tidak salah lagi, ia masih ingat Seta Souji. Lelaki yang telah menembaknya... sekaligus dua kali menyelamatkan nyawanya pada peristiwa sekitar satu minggu lalu. Ia mendapati Souji menatapnya dalam. Ekspresi pria itu tampak sedikit kebingungan... mulutnya menganga cukup lebar ketika ia melihat Naoto. Kedua bola mata perak itu juga tampak membesar.

Sang gadis baru sadar ia telah melepaskan lensa kontaknya. Naoto mengumpat pelan, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

* * *

Souji ingin sekali berusaha mengoreksi penglihatannya. Gadis ini memang Shirogane Naoto, ia ingat jelas. Bagaimana ia tidak ingat? Setidaknya ia sudah beberapa kali menemui ilusi sosok kecil gadis ini, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat mulutnya menganga tanpa ia sadari.

Sepasang mata gadis itu memiliki warna berbeda. Mata kirinya masih sama seperti terakhir Souji melihatnya. Biru dan kelabu bagai perpaduan permata safir dan perak, tetapi mata kanannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia ingat pernah melihatnya.

"Souji!" ia mendengar suara bisikan yang cukup keras dari Junpei. Ketika Souji mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mencari bayangan Junpei di antara ribuan penonton, ia menyadari Shirogane Naoto langsung berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan dirinya. Souji tidak sempat bersuara ketika gadis itu berlari menjauhinya. Ia berdiri di sana cukup lama, hingga ia berjalan turun ke sekitar deretan kursi sementara matanya terus memperhatikan Shirogane Naoto yang sekarang berdiri di sudut lain di belakang deretan kursi. Gadis itu membelakangi Souji. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menghapus bayangan tajam mata kanan gadis itu.

Ada kemungkinan ia salah melihat, tetapi... entah kenapa, mata itu terlihat begitu nyata.

* * *

Junpei berjalan melewati deretan kursi-kursi penuh penonton itu. Ia memperhatikan dua lembar tiket yang dipegangnya. Oh menyebalkan... di mana tempat duduknya dan Souji berada? Pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan dua tempat duduk kosong di samping seorang pria yang tampak berkonsentrasi memperhatikan panggung.

Itu pasti tempat duduknya dan Souji, Junpei berpikir. Ia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang tengah duduk. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, Junpei dapat menduga ekspresi tidak senang mereka karena merasa terganggu dengan tubuh Junpei yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Pemuda itu menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali sambil menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Souji juga tengah mengikutinya. Tetapi perhatian Souji tampak terfokus pada bagian belakang ruangan raksasa ini. Apa yang dilihat Souji sebenarnya?

Junpei sempat melihat Souji bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis... walaupun Junpei tidak melihat wajah sang gadis. Apa Souji jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu hingga tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya? Heh, lucu sekali. Souji benar-benar junior. Bahkan Junpei saja tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Baiklah, sesungguhnya mungkin pernah... berkali-kali bahkan. Tetapi ia terpesona sesaat, bukan jatuh cinta. Itu dua hal yang berbeda, bukan?

Ketika Junpei telah sampai di depan dua kursi penonton yang kosong itu, ia segera duduk dan melemaskan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk yang nyaman itu. Souji juga melakukan hal yang sama di kursi sebelahnya. Baiklah, tugas selanjutnya akan mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengawasi. Berdasarkan informasi yang Shinjiro berikan pada mereka, ada seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang berencana melakukan pembunuhan di tempat ini. Junpei tidak dapat berhenti bertanya-tanya mengapa Shinjiro meminta mereka melindungi _National Theater Verstannia _beserta siapa saja yang ada di dalamnya. _Verstannia _adalah musuh mereka, bukan? Tetapi kapan Shinjiro pernah memberikan tugas yang tujuannya jelas?

_"Kalian akan segera tahu." _

Demikian jawaban Shinjiro ketika Junpei menanyakan alasan misi ini dilaksanakan. Jawaban yang sama saja dengan jawaban-jawaban lain ketika Junpei bertanya. Ia yakin waktu itu Shinjiro sengaja membuatkan _ID card _dan meyakinkan mereka tidak akan ketahuan, tetapi jelas sekali Shinjiro sudah tahu mereka akan ketahuan juga gara-gara _ID card_ itu. Apa yang _ia _inginkan, sebenarnya?

Junpei menguap. Ia mulai merasa bosan menonton pertunjukkan ini. Pemuda itu harus mengaku bahwa ia tidak cocok untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi setidaknya pemain wanitanya cantik-cantik. Dan lihatlah Kujikawa Rise, dia manis sekali. Tetapi ia harus mengawasi sesuatu yang lebih penting, bukan?

"Menurutmu, apa Kujikawa Rise memerankan Eva Pogner dengan baik?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah Junpei. Pemuda itu memandang sekilas ke pria di sebelahnya, kemudian menjawab acuh tak acuh, "Lumayan." Junpei mengangkat bahu. Gedung teater ini gelap, ia tidak benar-benar dapat melihat orang di sekelilingnya.

"Setidaknya, dia manis, kan?" tanya suara itu lagi. Junpei mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja..." Junpei menjawab dengan senyuman. Rise memang manis. Sejujurnya, ia sering menonton pertunjukkan gadis itu di televisi. Rise juga adalah seorang _pop idol_, bukan hanya seorang pemain opera.

...Tunggu.

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu... suara pria di sebelahnya. Mustahil...!

"..._Orange..._?" Junpei bertanya memastikan. Ia menolehkan kepala pada pria di sebelahnya. Teater yang gelap menghalau pandangannya, tetapi ia sepertinya telah mengenal penampilan saingannya itu.

"Apa?" suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini nadanya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sama. "_Apple_?"

Oh sial. Apa yang dilakukan si Jeruk itu di sini? Tepat di sebelah tempatnya duduk? Kebetulan kadang-kadang membawa nasib buruk.

* * *

Naoto merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Seta Souji telah melihat matanya, tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu memutar otaknya cepat dan ia merasa panik. Mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh dan ceroboh?

Ia berusaha mengenyahkan segalanya... segala konsekuensi dari perbuatan cerobohnya. Tetapi sekarang ia harus memfokuskan diri pada tujuannya semula. Naoto tidak akan membiarkan rencananya hancur hanya karena kecelakaan kecil semacam ini. Gedung opera ini gelap, tetapi sepertinya _memang _Seta Souji telah melihatnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Naoto mendengar suara Kujikawa Rise, yang tengah mengenakan 'topeng'nya sebagai Eva Pogner, menggema di gedung opera itu. Kalimat gadis itu bagai doa bagi dirinya sendiri.

_"Mein Herz, sel'ger Glut, _

_für euch liebesheil'ge Hut!"_

_(My heart, blessed glow,_

_for your love's holy protection!)  
_

* * *

Pria itu telah berjaga-jaga sejak tadi. Seseorang berencana menghancurkan gedung teater. Seharusnya hal ini sama sekali bukan urusannya, tetapi jika Naoto-sama memaksakan kehendak... apa dayanya sebagai prajurit biasa?

Penampilannya tidak lebih dari sekadar pegawai kantoran biasa. Jas abu-abu, tas kerja, telepon seluler yang digenggamnya... sesekali ia juga akan melirik jam dan memperhatikan jalanan, berpura-pura sedang menunggu taksi yang lewat. Terkadang ia akan mencengkeram jaketnya lebih erat. Udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, bahkan ada kemungkinan salju akan turun. Tetapi untungnya tidak malam ini, walaupun jalanan telah tertutupi oleh salju. Sejauh ini tidak ada bayangan mencurigakan. Naoto-sama bertugas memeriksa bagian dalam... atau lebih tepatnya, gadis itu _bersikeras_ memeriksa bagian dalam teater. Kemungkinan mereka memang hanya bisa mengandalkan Naoto-sama. Kemampuan penglihatan gadis itu di atas rata-rata.

Ia merapikan sedikit dasinya sambil memperhatikan setiap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan teater. Seorang pegawai dengan penampilan mirip seperti dirinya, seorang gadis remaja menemani seorang pria paruh baya, seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis, seorang nenek yang kesulitan berjalan, sekelompok remaja laki-laki dengan pakaian-pakaian dan penampilan bergaya _punk_... tetapi beginilah _Verstannia, _sejauh yang ia tahu. Masyarakat dengan budaya mereka masing-masing dan ketidakpedulian tingkat tinggi terhadap sesama. Mungkin bukan berarti tidak peduli. Sudah bagaikan suatu hukum tidak tertulis di _Verstannia _untuk tidak memperhatikan orang lain seperti mereka adalah suatu pertunjukkan sirkus jalanan.

"Percuma kau berjaga-jaga di tempat seperti ini."

Terdengar suara asing di dekatnya. Pria itu tersentak kaget dan nyaris menodongkan senjata yang tersedia di balik jas abu-abunya, tetapi ia berhasil mengurungkan niat tersebut ketika ia hanya mendapati seorang lelaki pirang dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang indah. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan bunga mawar pada bagian dada sebelah kiri, dan celana hitam panjang. Tiga buah balon dengan warna berbeda-beda dan pegangan berupa benang digenggam di satu tangan pemuda itu.

Hanya seorang remaja lelaki biasa.

"Apa maumu?" tanya pria itu. Sang remaja lelaki menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. Tatapannya polos.

"Kubilang, percuma kau berjaga-jaga di tempat ini." Pemuda itu mengulang kembali perkataannya. "Kau tentunya sudah tahu tentang rencana penghancuran dan pembunuhan itu, kan, _Letzvetrie_?"

"Apa?" pria itu bertanya tidak percaya. Apa yang diketahui pemuda tidak jelas ini? Dan bagaimana ia dapat mengetahui tentang _Letzvetrie_?

"Jangan terlihat kaget seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tahu dari... Hei, _ladies_!" perhatian pemuda itu tiba-tiba beralih pada sekelompok remaja yang berjalan di tepi jalanan itu. Ia mengangkat satu tangan untuk menyapa dan pria itu dapat melihat kilauan misterius memancar dari tubuhnya.

Kilauan apa itu...?

"Wah, maaf! Kulanjutkan lagi..." pemuda itu berdeham ketika ia memperhatikan pria di hadapannya, "Aku tahu tentang kalian. Tentu saja, karena kau berbau _Letzvetrie_. Aroma yang kau pancarkan adalah aroma _Letzvetrie_. _'The nose knows'._" Pemuda itu tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" pria itu bertanya curiga pada pemuda di hadapannya ia pandang aneh ini. Apa pemuda ini bermaksud mempermainkannya?

"Tidak perlu banyak berbasa-basi." Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, ia kemudian mengangkat ketiga balon yang ia genggam di satu tangannya. "Sampaikan ini pada Nao-chan! Sampai jumpa!"

Dengan kalimat itu, sang pemuda misterius berlari meninggalkan sang prajurit _Letzvetrie _itu sendirian, yang tengah terpaku pada tiga buah balon di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah kartu ucapan pendek diikat pada ujung pegangan balon berwarna-warni tersebut.

_'Semoga balon-balon ini dapat menolongmu, Nao-chan!  
_

_-Teddie-'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **

Halo. :')

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf... saya lagi ingin minta maaf... itu aja, ga tau kenapa. Kepala saya sakit... (_ _") oh maaf, ini bukan tempat curhat macem gini... apalagi dari _saya_.

Oh... dan... maaf karena apdetnya lebih lama dibanding yang lain. Saya abis kena penyakit 'malas'. Ah, tapi saya akan mulai nulis kalo penyakit itu udah lewat. Maaf kalo chapter ini makin gaje aja. :') saya ngerjain chapter ini bukan dalam kondisi yang benar-benar prima -?- sebenarnya.

Tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada para pembaca~ XDD terima kasih untuk **toganeshiro-chan** dan... err... **Mys...tery.** -ditimpuk- untuk review kalian yang berharga XD maaf karena review reply yang sangat .sangat. terlambat. :')

Mind to **review**? Chapter ini terlalu g.a.j.e. jadi silahkan bertanya jika ada yang gajelas :) -ditimpuk- oh ya, '_Wie heißen Sie', _artinya bisa diliat dari _context clues _yang ada. Tapi yang belum ngerti, artinya _'What is your name?'_ :D sedangkan _Fräulein _adalah _young lady_ ato _young miss_.

Jika ada pertanyaan dan lain sebagainya, boleh disampaikan lewat tombol berbentuk balon di bawah! See ya at the next chap! :D

**_Best regards, _**

**_Snow Jou_**


	12. Blur

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 ****owned by ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

_Pemuda itu berdiri diam di depan sebuah ruangan. Ujung kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar. Sementara setiap suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut yang terdengar kerap selalu menghantuinya, sesuatu yang terkadang menjelma menjadi mimpi buruknya. _

_Suara isak tangis tiada henti yang memohon pengampunan. _

_Ia menggigit bibir, kemudian menoleh pada temannya, yang juga berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan, dan ia dapat melihat temannya itu memperkuat kepalan tangannya hingga ia tidak ragu sebentar lagi kepalan tangan itu akan meneteskan darah. _

_"...Betapa tidak adilnya dunia." Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Namun senyuman pahit itu seketika memudar dan ia menelan ludah ketika mendengar suara isak tangis itu berlanjut membentuk jeritan, tetapi tidak lama kemudian suara itu menghilang... teredam. _

_"Dan mengapa kita masih berada di tempat ini?"_

_Ia akhirnya mendengar sang teman di sebelahnya itu berbicara. Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian menjawab, "Sayangnya... ini mungkin memang hidup kita."_

_"Ini bukan hidupku, sialan!" Temannya itu mengumpat di sebelahnya. _

_Tetapi pemuda itu tidak berhasil tenggelam dalam percakapan singkat itu. Ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu di depannya dan membunuh nyaris siapa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. _

_"...Ah... anak malang... malang..." ia bergumam pelan._

_"...Naoto-chan..."_

_Tatapannya teralih ketika ia mendengar temannya menyebut nama itu, dan ia menolehkan kepalanya._

_Di sana gadis kecil itu berdiri, menatap mereka dengan mata perpaduan perak dan safir. Sorotan matanya tidak terbaca, tetapi ia dapat merasakan perasaan iri hati, kekecewaan, dan keingintahuan dari tatapan itu. Tubuh temannya bergetar, entah temannya itu ingin mencekik gadis kecil itu, atau justru memeluknya hangat... atau kedua-duanya. _

_"...Gadis kecil keparat... menjauh dari kami, dan kuharap kau menutup mulutmu... atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ia mendengar temannya langsung bereaksi. Hal ini menyimpulkan bahwa temannya ini ingin mencekik gadis kecil itu. _

_Sang gadis kecil tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya berjalan cepat melewati mereka dengan ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Dan pemuda itu dapat melihat setitik air mata dari salah satu mata gadis kecil itu._

_Tidak lama kemudian, gadis kecil itu tidak lagi berjalan, tetapi berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka, menghilang ke balik koridor.  
_

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 11**

**Dark Theater: Blur  
**

**

* * *

**"Benda apa ini?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Naoto. "Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, itu balon."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Naoto mengerutkan dahi seraya satu tangannya menggenggam erat tiga benang tipis yang terikat pada masing-masing balon. Ia kembali memperhatikan tiga buah balon yang menggantung di udara. "Dari siapa kau memperoleh balon ini?" tanya Naoto sementara satu tangan lainnya memegang kartu tipis yang terikat pada benang.

"Pemuda misterius. Berambut pirang dan matanya biru. Mengenakan kemeja putih dengan mawar merah pada dada sebelah kiri, dan..." sang petugas tampak berpikir sejenak, "aku tidak tahu apa informasi ini penting... tapi ia mengeluarkan kilau aneh dari tubuhnya."

"...Kilau?" Naoto bertanya balik. Ia berulang kali membaca pesan singkat pada kartu tersebut. _'Teddie... Teddie...' _Naoto berusaha mengingat sosok yang mungkin ia kenali. Kedua matanya melebar ketika sepotong ingatan masa lalu kembali menyambar otaknya.

"Naoto-sama?" sang pria kembali memanggil Naoto untuk meyakinkan gadis itu masih bersamanya.

"Oh... ya..." Naoto memperkuat genggamannya pada ketiga benang, "terima kasih telah menyampaikan benda ini padaku. Mungkin akan membantu. Aku akan kembali ke gedung teater."

"Kau mengenal pemuda pirang itu, Naoto-sama?" sang petugas bertanya.

"Mungkin..." Naoto menjawab singkat sebelum ia kembali berjalan memasuki gedung.

* * *

Souji masih memperhatikan panggung dengan jeli dan kehati-hatian yang patut dipuji, sementara Junpei _seharusnya_ sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

Tetapi Junpei tidak bisa terlelap.

Bagaimana ia bisa terlelap, dengan si Jeruk ini di sampingnya? Betapa Junpei merindukan nasib baik. Mengapa Tuhan tidak memberinya suasana tenang, damai, dan tentram, walau hanya sebentar saja?

"Sialan... apa rencanamu, Apel?" Yosuke mendengus pelan di samping pemuda itu. Junpei tidak dapat menahan kerut frustasi di dahinya.

"Kau sendiri?" Junpei membalas kesal, tetap menjaga suaranya agar tidak mengganggu penonton lainnya.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk menonton! Kau yang lebih patut dicurigai. Apa tujuanmu datang ke _Verstannia_?"

"Oh ya?" Junpei mengejek, "Aku tidak bisa melihat sebuah jeruk menonton pertunjukkan seperti ini. Benar-benar bukan mencerminkan Anak Papa sepertimu,_ man._"

Yosuke menelan balasan yang telah disiapkannya. Semakin banyak mereka berdebat, semakin besar kemungkinan Yosuke membocorkan informasi. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, apa tujuanmu datang ke _Verstannia_?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Junpei membalas dengan nada mencemooh, sedikit dimaksudkan untuk memancing amarah Yosuke.

Kemudian mereka mulai berdebat, saling mengejek dengan bisikan dan desisan. Dikuasai oleh emosi, Yosuke sendiri bahkan telah melupakan prioritasnya memperoleh informasi dari Junpei. Tanpa kedua pria itu sadari, pertunjukkan telah selesai, sukses menerima tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. Tanpa musibah, tanpa halangan, tanpa kecelakaan.

Dan hal tersebut membingungkan Souji, juga gadis berambut biru gelap yang berdiri jauh di belakang mereka.

* * *

Naoto tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang terkesan ganjil atau mencurigakan, bahkan _setelah _ia melepas lensa kontaknya. Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diduga Naoto sebelumnya. Ketika ia telah melihat dengan _matanya_, seharusnya tidak ada satu perangkap ataupun keganjilan yang lolos dari penglihatannya.

Apa ia telah dipermainkan?

Naoto mendesah, tetapi tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat balon-balon dari Teddie, sementara tangan lainnya telah mencengkeram _revolver_, berjaga-jaga dan menjamin tidak ada suatu gangguan dan hal buruk dalam bentuk apa pun yang terjadi. Diam-diam, hatinya berseru lega karena tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya terjadi.

Panggung telah ditutup, dan belum ada keanehan apa pun juga. Hal ini sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan ancaman yang mereka terima. Para penonton bahkan telah berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan teratur keluar dari ruang pertunjukkan. Naoto tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri, tetapi sekarang ia telah mengenakan kembali lensa kontaknya.

Gadis itu tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Souji, ketika sang pemuda ikut berjalan bersama-sama dengan penonton lainnya keluar ruangan. Souji juga menyadari keberadaan Naoto dan menatap gadis itu, sementara ia masih terus berjalan. Souji tampak menilai penampilannya, terutama mata gadis itu. Tatapan bingung terpancar dari mata Souji, tetapi mereka akhirnya saling melepas kontak mata, dan Souji berjalan keluar ruangan.

Naoto terus terpaku pada tempatnya, dan sesuatu tiba-tiba mengingatkan gadis itu. Satu-satunya orang yang paling patut dicurigai justru adalah Seta Souji.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu langsung bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang, berusaha mencari sosok Souji di antara mereka, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir, melepaskan _revolver_ dan membiarkan benda itu menggantung pada tempatnya, kemudian menekan alat komunikasi kecil yang menggantung pada telinga kanannya.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari seseorang. Pria muda dengan tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter, rambut dan mata abu-abu... penampilannya agak tidak umum. Kuharap kalian menahan sementara setiap pria dengan kriteria yang kusebutkan tadi."

* * *

Souji memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati, setengah berharap ia menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan. Berdasarkan informasi dari Shinjiro, di tempat ini akan terjadi pembunuhan. Tetapi sejauh ini, bahkan hingga pertunjukkan telah selesai, tidak ada kehebohan apa pun yang terjadi. Apa mungkin pembunuhan tidak dilakukan terang-terangan? Apa sekarang para aktor aman dalam ruang ganti mereka masing-masing?

Pemuda itu tidak mungkin membiarkan segalanya berjalan sesuai keinginan calon pembunuh itu, siapa pun dia. Souji telah menyiapkan pistol di balik jas hitamnya. Ia belum melihat Junpei. Mereka terpisah dalam kerumunan. Souji memutuskan akan memeriksa gedung ini lebih jauh, setiap sudutnya...

"Maaf, tuan..." sebuah suara nyaris membuat Souji terlonjak dan meraih pistolnya, namun pemuda itu segera menjauhkan tangannya dari jas ketika menyadari seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah seorang petugas keamanan.

"Ya?" Souji merespon hati-hati. Mengapa petugas keamanan itu hanya mendatanginya? Apa ia berbuat kesalahan? Pemuda itu berharap sang petugas tidak menanyakan _ID card_-nya sekarang. Ia tidak memilikinya.

"Maaf, tapi untuk sementara kami tidak akan mengijinkan Anda meninggalkan tempat ini..."

_Apa_?

"Tunggu, atas dasar apa Anda menahan saya seperti ini?" Souji bertanya tidak percaya. Sebelum sang petugas sempat membalas, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang familiar di telinga Souji.

"Cepat sekali... orang pertama yang kita temukan langsung sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kerja bagus."

Souji segera menoleh dan mendapati Shirogane Naoto berjalan ke arahnya, dengan tiga buah balon yang ia genggam erat benang-benangnya dengan satu tangan. Naoto tersenyum sopan padanya, suatu reaksi yang tidak diduga Souji. "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Seta Souji. Saya harap Anda masih mengingat siapa saya."

Naoto berbicara lebih sopan dibanding saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ya... tentu saja saya ingat, Shirogane-san..." Souji berusaha menahan nada ketus dalam suaranya.

"Bagus sekali. Bukankah itu akan mempersingkat urusan kami?" Naoto melebarkan sedikit senyumannya. Gadis itu menghadap sang petugas keamanan dan menyerahkan balon-balon yang digenggamnya. "Pegang ini sebentar..."

Sang petugas menerima balon tersebut tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, dan Naoto berbalik ke arah Souji. "Saya berharap Anda bersedia mengikuti saya."

"Bagaimana kalau saya menolak?" Souji balas tersenyum menantang.

"Maka kami mungkin harus menggunakan sedikit kekerasan..." Naoto menjawab, tatapannya serius dan tidak ada nada main-main atau bergurau dalam ucapannya.

Souji mendesah, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memperhatikan sekilas sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Junpei. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah... saya tidak memiliki pilihan, bukan?"

Naoto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Souji, dan pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti Naoto.

* * *

Gadis itu membawanya ke bagian belakang gedung, menuju sebuah koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pekerja atau pelayan yang melewati mereka, ataupun tamu. Langkah gadis itu terhenti di tengah koridor, dan Souji juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di tempat itu sekarang. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik _revolver _dari sarungnya dan menodongkan senjata itu padanya.

Dan dengan kecepatan yang sama, dan sesuai dugaan sang gadis, Souji melakukan hal serupa.

Mereka saling menodongkan senjata masing-masing. Souji mencengkeram pistolnya lebih erat. Naoto menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Aku sudah menduga kau bereaksi sama cepatnya."

"...Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, dan mengapa kau ada di sini, Shirogane?" Souji adalah yang pertama melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan juga padamu, Seta." Senyum gadis itu menghilang.

"...Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena jika tidak, salah satu dari peluru dalam _revolver_ ini akan bersarang di kepalamu."

"Aku juga bisa melakukan hal serupa denganmu, ingat?" Souji tertawa kecil, tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan senjatanya. Souji, sama halnya dengan Naoto, juga menaruh kecurigaan pada gadis di hadapannya. Sang pemuda mencurigai keberadaan gadis itu, dan apakah ia terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan. Dan Souji sendiri cukup yakin Naoto juga mencurigainya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kujikawa Rise?" Naoto bertanya tiba-tiba, dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedikit tidak diduga Souji. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu sekarang, Shirogane-san, maka aku akan menjawab jujur..." Souji tersenyum, "sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku sungguh-sungguh berhubungan dengannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" kalimat Naoto terpotong dan ia tersentak kaget ketika bunyi ponselnya terdengar, bergetar-getar dalam saku kecil roknya. _'Di saat seperti ini? Siapa yang_—_'_

Pikiran Naoto buyar ketika ia mendengar bunyi ponsel lainnya, dan itu bukan miliknya. Dering ponsel itu berasal dari saku celana pemuda di hadapannya. Souji tampak sama bingungnya. _'Seseorang juga menghubunginya?'_ batin Naoto bertanya-tanya.

Ia melihat Souji mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar itu dari saku celananya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naoto ataupun menurunkan pistol yang ia genggam. Naoto melakukan hal yang sama. "Biarkan aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan siapa pun di sana."

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku..." Souji balas menantang, "aku juga menodongkan senjata ini padamu dan bisa menembakmu kapan saja."

Naoto mengumpat sangat pelan, kemudian menyempatkan matanya melirik sekilas nomor ataupun nama yang ditampilkan layar ponselnya. '_Unknown number_'.

Gadis itu dapat melihat Souji mengerutkan dahi ketika ia juga melirik sekilas ponselnya. "..._Unknown number_?" Naoto bertanya pelan, tidak benar-benar ditujukan pada pemuda itu.

Namun Souji mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan ia tersenyum sinis. "Wow... hebat... tebakanmu tepat sekali, _Miss_." Tatapan pemuda itu terpaku padanya, sementara kedua ponsel mereka masih berdering dan bergetar. "Jadi, kita sepakat?" pemuda itu tiba-tiba bertanya, dan Naoto mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"...Baiklah..." Naoto menjawab, dan mereka bersama-sama menekan tombol jawab dan menekan ponsel mereka masing-masing ke telinga. Kedua orang itu masih saling menodongkan senjata.

_"Waktumu tujuh puluh menit." _Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang didengar Naoto ketika ia menekan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia masih mengawasi Souji, tetapi gadis itu tidak lagi dapat membaca ekspresi sang pemuda yang juga tengah mendengarkan sesuatu dari ponselnya.

_"Temukan petunjuk, jika kau berharap akan menghentikan aku. Aku akan membunuh mereka, kemudian aku mungkin akan menghancurkan tempat ini, kemudian aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."_ Suara di ponsel itu tidak jelas, bahkan Naoto tidak yakin apakah itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan. Ia kembali melirik Souji, menduga-duga apakah Souji juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama dari seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Tu-tunggu, siapa kau?" Naoto akhirnya merespon. Ia merasakan tatapan kebingungan dari Souji. Mulut pemuda itu juga terbuka, seperti hendak berkata-kata.

_"Kau akan tahu..." _suara dalam ponsel itu menjawab, _"Mungkin seharusnya hanya _kau_ di tempat ini yang mengetahuinya, kecuali ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang memberitahukan pemuda di hadapanmu itu siapa aku." _

"Apa...?" Naoto tidak bisa menghentikan hatinya terus bertanya-tanya. Ia menatap Souji setengah tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa di depanku—"

Naoto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sambungan segera terputus.

* * *

Souji merasa cukup yakin Naoto juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama.

Sang penelepon yang menggunakan _'unknown number_' itu melontarkan ancaman padanya begitu Souji menekan ponsel ke telinga. Suara sang penelepon sama sekali tidak jelas, seperti dihalangi bunyi seperti mesin rusak. Sang pemuda diberitahu bahwa ia memiliki waktu tujuh puluh menit. Ia harus menemukan petunjuk, atau sang penelepon akan melancarkan aksinya. Dan kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu agak mengejutkan Souji.

_'Satu-satunya orang di tempat ini yang mengetahui siapa aku begitu menemukanku, hanyalah gadis yang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang... tetapi kau dapat mengetahui siapa diriku jika sesuatu_—_atau seseorang selain gadis itu memberikan petunjuk padamu.'_

Jadi Souji dapat mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya sang penelepon dengan bantuan petunjuk dari sesuatu atau seseorang... selain gadis di hadapannya? Sudah jelas suara di ponsel itu berkata bahwa hanya gadis di hadapannya—tidak lain adalah Naoto, yang mengetahuinya. Tetapi justru ia harus meminta petunjuk dari orang lain?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Souji meletakkan kembali ponselnya, dan melihat Naoto juga mengembalikan ponsel miliknya ke saku. Gadis itu memperhatikan Souji lekat-lekat, dan pemuda itu tahu bahwa Naoto tengah memutar otak untuk berpikir tindakan apa yang harus mereka ambil selanjutnya. Ancaman pembunuhan itu kemungkinan besar memang sungguhan, dan Souji semakin yakin dengan ancaman dari ponsel yang baru saja ia terima.

"...Aku yakin... kita sama-sama tidak memiliki banyak waktu..." Naoto tiba-tiba berkata, dan Souji menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Benar..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kedua orang itu kemudian dikejutkan oleh suara deringan ponsel. Kali ini hanya ponsel milik Naoto yang berdering. Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di telinga Souji, dan cepat meraih ponselnya sambil terus memperhatikan Souji dan menodongkan senjata.

Naoto terlibat dalam percakapan singkat dengan sang penelepon. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dari sang penelepon. "Benarkah...? Aku akan segera ke sana."

Gadis itu memutuskan hubungan, dan ia menatap Souji dengan penuh pertimbangan. Souji tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Dari penelepon tadi? Sepertinya bukan."

"...Petugas keamanan..." Naoto menjawab jujur, sedikit tidak disangka Souji. "Aku harus kembali..." Gadis itu menatap Souji hati-hati, "untuk sementara, kurasa aku harus melepaskanmu." Sang gadis pelan-pelan menurunkan senjatanya, dan Souji mengikuti gerakan tersebut. Naoto tidak akan menurunkan senjatanya jika ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Souji merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa menurunkan pistolnya. Lengannya mulai sedikit pegal, walaupun pemuda itu tidak ingin mengakui hal tersebut. Naoto mulai berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu sambil terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Souji dengan hati-hati. Souji akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangan, membiarkan pistolnya tergantung pada sarung, untuk meyakinkan Naoto bahwa ia tidak akan menembak begitu ada kesempatan.

Selang beberapa menit, Souji telah berdiri seorang diri di koridor itu.

* * *

Naoto berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke tempat petugas keamanan tadi berdiri. Petugas tersebut menghubunginya dan memberitahu bahwa ia secara tidak sengaja memecahkan balon berwarna-warni yang Naoto titipkan kepadanya. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang memicu sang gadis terburu-buru berlari, tetapi hal lain... tentang apa yang ada di dalam balon tersebut.

Gadis berambut biru itu telah sampai pada tempatnya, dan sepasang kristal kelabu birunya terkunci pada sisa-sisa pecahan balon. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang, tetapi tempat itu mulai sepi. Petugas keamanan tadi berdiri di dekatnya, dan menyerahkan sisa pecahan balon itu pada Naoto. "Sedikit kejutan, Naoto-sama..."

Naoto meraih pecahan balon itu dengan hati-hati. Tiga balon itu berwarna biru, merah, dan hijau. Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertera pada pecahan-pecahan balon itu. Sebuah tulisan... mungkin pesan.

"...Bantu aku menyusun pecahan-pecahan balon ini. Ada susunan huruf-huruf samar di dalamnya..."

* * *

Souji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara ia masih berdiri di koridor tersebut. Ia tidak dapat menghubungi Junpei. Ponselnya tidak diangkat. Apa yang sedang Junpei lakukan? Apa Junpei tidak mencari di mana Souji?

Ataukah rekannya itu juga mendapat masalah?

Souji memutuskan ia harus mencari Junpei. Waktu yang dimilikinya memang _hanya_ tujuh puluh menit, tetapi Souji benar-benar tidak mendapatkan petunjuk lebih. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencari petunjuk. Bertanya pada sesuatu... atau seseorang? Siapa yang bisa ia tanyakan? Junpei tidak terlihat dapat diandalkan... entah kenapa.

Ponselnya berdering. Souji terburu-buru mengeluarkan benda itu dari sakunya, berharap melihat nama Junpei di sana. Tetapi yang ia lihat pada layar bukanlah nama Junpei... melainkan nama seseorang yang belum ia duga sebelumnya.

Shinjiro.

Jika harus jujur, sejak pertama kali ia bergabung dalam _UFoND_, Aragaki Shinjiro bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar dikenal Souji sampai sekarang. Pemimpin mereka bisa dikatakan misterius, berbicara apa adanya, dan terkadang agak terlalu pendiam. Ia hanya memberikan perintah-perintah misi secara langsung atau melalui Fuuka, tetapi tidak pernah memberikan rincian tentang tujuan atau detail tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Junpei, Kanji, ataupun Chie yang memang lebih berpengalaman dibanding Souji, sepertinya telah menyadari bahwa mereka harus percaya sepenuhnya kepada sang pemimpin, seaneh apa pun misi yang diberikan.

Dalam _UFoND_, yang paling banyak berkomunikasi dengan Shinjiro adalah Yamagishi Fuuka, walaupun gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu juga sepertinya tidak benar-benar mengenal Shinjiro. Setahu Souji, tidak ada anggota _UFoND_ yang mengenal Shinjiro cukup dalam untuk mengetahui sifat-sifat sesungguhnya ataupun tentang masa lalunya.

Souji tidak berpikir panjang. Sangat jarang Shinjiro menghubungi langsung ponselnya, apalagi dalam misi. Pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol jawab dan menunggu suara Shinjiro keluar dari ponsel tersebut.

Dan suara itu memang terdengar.

_"Seta Souji... kurasa kau sudah maju selangkah untuk mencegah pembunuhan yang mungkin terjadi di tempat itu?" _suara Shinjiro terdengar sangat tenang, dan cukup tegas. Souji merespon hati-hati.

"Aku tidak benar-benar tahu..." Souji menjawab jujur, "tapi, sepertinya aku mendapat penelepon gelap." Souji menambahkan dengan sedikit gurauan.

_"...Ya, aku tahu itu." _Jawaban tersebut tidak disangka Souji. Shinjiro mengetahui sesuatu tentang ancaman telepon itu? _"Karena itu aku menghubungimu. Catat kata-kataku ini dalam otakmu, Seta Souji. Tanyakan petunjuk apa pun yang mampu mengarahkanmu pada calon pembunuh. Dan mungkin kau harus menggunakan sedikit kekerasan."_

"Pesan yang mirip dengan apa yang kuterima dari si pengancam." Souji menjawab murung, "Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku harus bertanya. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menemukan Junpei—"

_"Tanyakan pada 'gadis kecil itu'. Dia mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang dikiranya. Periksa apa yang tersimpan dalam _WCM _milikmu. Kata kunci untukmu... 'burung biru.' Selamat berjuang."_

"'Gadis kecil'? Siapa—" Kalimat Souji terhenti ketika Shinjiro memutuskan hubungan begitu saja. Souji mendesah. _'Periksa _WCM _milikmu?'_

Sang pemuda segera berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawa, ke arah di mana ia menyembunyikan _War Combat Machine_.

_

* * *

_Selama perjalanannya menuju tempat _WCM_ milik Souji disembunyikan, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terus mempekerjakan otaknya untuk merenungkan kata-kata Shinjiro.

Jika Shinjiro mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'gadis kecil', otaknya tidak mengarah ke gadis kecil lain selain ilusi... atau program itu. 'Naoto' kecil yang dilihatnya melalui _memory visor_. Apa Shinjiro tahu dan bahkan juga dapat melihat gadis kecil itu? Souji memang pernah memberitahu tentang gadis kecil itu pada Fuuka, tetapi...

Pemuda itu telah sampai di tengah hutan kecil yang rindang, dan putih tertutup salju. Pohon-pohonnya menggundul, dan beberapa yang hijau tertutupi salju. Waktu itu malam hari, dan bulan bersinar memamerkan keputihan salju di bawahnya. Hutan itu berada dekat hotel tempat mereka menginap. Souji telah membuang waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk berlari ke tempat itu hingga ia terengah-engah. Souji melihat _WCM_ miliknya, dan tanpa banyak berpikir pemuda itu segera meraih _WCM key card_ dan membuka mesin tempur itu secepat yang ia bisa. Souji melompat masuk dan meraba-raba sekitar kokpit. Seharusnya tidak lama ia memeriksa kokpit tersebut. Tempat itu lumayan sempit.

Dan Souji menemukannya. Tergeletak di bawah tempat duduk pilot adalah benda penutup mata keemasan yang ia kenali sebagai _memory visor._

Souji ingat jelas ia meninggalkan _memory visor _itu di _UFoND base_. Seseorang tampaknya menyusup masuk _WCM _miliknya dan menyelipkan benda itu. Tidak salah lagi... ini adalah _memory visor _yang selama ini digunakannya, karena _UFoND_ hanya memiliki satu alat seperti itu.

Souji langsung mengenakan benda keemasan itu di sekitar matanya. Waktunya tinggal sekitar lima puluh menit.

* * *

"...Ah..."

Souji membuka matanya dan mendengar suara halus itu agak jauh di depannya. Gadis kecil itu berdiri di sana, di bawah pohon besar tempatnya biasa. Tanpa tertahan, 'Naoto' kecil menyunggingkan senyum senang. Wajahnya memerah gembira ketika ia melihat Souji. Salju di sekitar mereka sudah semakin banyak. "Onii-san..." gadis kecil itu memanggilnya, dan ia mulai berlari kecil dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang tidak beralas menembus salju di sekitar mereka.

Gadis kecil itu berhenti di depan Souji, dan sang pemuda refleks melakukan pelukan singkat dengan gadis kecil itu. Tubuh gadis kecil itu terasa dingin, tetapi semakin Souji memeluknya, ia merasakan kehangatan. Souji tidak dapat tidak mengindahkan bahwa ia benar-benar bisa menyentuh tubuh mungil ini dan merasakannya sebagaimana manusia. Walaupun nyatanya gadis kecil ini mungkin hanyalah program. "Kau sudah kembali... bagaimana misimu?" 'Naoto' kecil bertanya lembut ketika mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

Souji tersenyum tipis. "Sayangnya... misiku belum berakhir."

"Eh?" sang gadis kecil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia tampak kebingungan.

"...Aku harus menanyaimu sesuatu... ini sangat penting bagiku, dan menyangkut nyawa beberapa orang... bahkan banyak orang." Souji kembali terlihat serius, dan 'Naoto' kecil tampak khawatir.

"Melibatkan nyawa banyak orang?" gadis kecil itu bertanya kaget. "Onii-san, tanyakan apa pun. Aku akan berusaha menjawab sebisaku." 'Naoto' kecil berkata sungguh-sungguh. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku lega kau berkata begitu..." Souji menghela napas lega. Beberapa detik pertama, Souji harus berpikir. Jujur saja, ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ditanyakannya pada gadis kecil ini. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan, 'berikan petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada calon pembunuh'. Gadis kecil ini tidak akan mengerti.

"Err... kau tahu sesuatu tentang... _National Theater Verstannia_?"

Naoto kecil tampak kebingungan. "...Tidak. Apa itu?"

"Baiklah, lupakan." Souji mendesah. Sialan, apa yang harus ia tanyakan? Souji ingin berteriak begitu dalam hati. Sang pemuda berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali kata-kata Shinjiro.

_'...Kata kunci untukmu... 'burung biru'.'_

Ia ingat Shinjiro pernah mengatakan itu saat menghubunginya tadi. Souji kembali memutar otaknya, sementara Naoto masih menunggu pertanyaannya. Gadis kecil itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, memperhatikan Souji dalam-dalam.

Burung biru... burung biru... _bluebird... __Blauvogel..._ _Hüttensänger_?

"Naoto-chan..." Souji memandang Naoto serius, dan gadis itu tampak menunggu apa yang dikatakan Souji. "..._Hüttensänger_... kau ingat sesuatu tentang itu?"

"..._Hüttensänger..._?" Gadis kecil itu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat. "...A-aku..." Naoto kecil memejam dan menekankan satu tangannya ke dahi. "...Aku... sepertinya ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu..."

Souji merasakan lega tak terkira ketika mendapat pernyataan itu dari gadis kecil di depannya. "Benarkah? Apa? Apa yang kauingat? Cepat beritahu aku."

Namun gadis kecil itu mulai gemetar, ia tampak ketakutan. "...A-aku tidak begitu ingat apa itu..." gadis kecil itu mengaku. "Itu... um..." ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya tahu itu sesuatu yang sepertinya familiar... tapi..."

"Itu _bluebird._"

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya aku ingat sesuatu..." Naoto kecil menjawab lirih.

Lima menit mereka berdiam diri. Souji mengumpat pelan. Ia tidak memiliki waktu terlalu lama. Nyawa manusia menjadi taruhannya. "Si-sialan! Cepat katakan apa yang kauingat!" Souji nyaris lepas kendali, dan mencengkeram kedua lengan atas gadis kecil itu kuat hingga ia tersentak kaget. Waktunya hanya sekitar empat puluh menit.

"L-lepaskan...!" Gadis kecil itu menjawab panik, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Souji yang terasa menusuk di kulit lengannya yang tidak terlindungi dengan apa pun. "Aku ti-tidak ingat, Onii-san...!"

Souji melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Kepalanya sakit. Waktu yang tersisa mungkin sekitar 35 menit. Kalimat Shinjiro kembali menyambar otaknya. 'Gunakan kekerasan.'

Souji tidak menyangka ia harus benar-benar melakukannya. Itu sesuatu yang sulit... tetapi pemuda itu berusaha berpikir realistis. Gadis kecil ini program... ilusi... bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar hidup dan berarti... tetapi hanya karena keragu-raguan, Souji bisa saja melayangkan nyawa banyak manusia... yang nyata dan hidup.

...Pengorbanan harus dilakukan... benar bukan?

"...Maaf... tidak memiliki banyak waktu..." Souji akhirnya bergumam. Naoto kecil menatapnya bingung, kemudian kedua mata biru kelabunya melebar ketika gadis kecil itu melihat Souji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya.

"...Onii...san...?" suara gadis kecil itu terdengar ragu dan bergetar.

Souji sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah tongkat tipis dan runcing dari besi, dengan tombol pada ujungnya. Souji tersenyum pahit pada gadis kecil itu. "Apa kau tahu benda ini, Naoto-chan?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Souji mendesah.

"...Benda ini... adalah pilihan terakhir untuk memeras informasi dari seseorang yang sangat keras kepala. Orang yang memilih lebih baik mati daripada membocorkan informasi yang ia miliki. Atau seseorang yang sesungguhnya tahu suatu informasi, tetapi otaknya telah melupakan informasi tersebut. Dekatkan ujung besi ini pada kepala seseorang... tekan tombol di ujungnya..." Souji memperagakan tanpa sungguh-sungguh menekan tombol itu, "...dan kepalamu akan mengalami sakit yang luar biasa. Ada sedikit kemungkinan ingatanmu akan informasi yang dibutuhkan akan muncul, dan sangat besar kemungkinan benda ini hanya membunuh. Resiko kematian 90%."

"...Apa...?" Naoto kecil terlihat ketakutan, dan tubuhnya refleks mundur ketika Souji mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan benda tersebut di tangannya. "...Onii-san, kau..."

"Maaf." Hanya itu jawaban Souji, ia tersenyum pahit pada gadis kecil itu. "...Lagipula... kau hanya program."

Souji menangkap ekspresi tidak percaya gadis kecil itu, dan sorot matanya menunjukkan suatu kekecewaan yang tak terbendung. "..._Hanya... program..._?"

Sang pemuda tidak membalas dua kata itu lagi. Souji berjalan semakin mendekat, dan ia melihat air mata mulai mengalir menggenangi kristal perpaduan safir dan perak yang terpaku padanya.

"Ja-jangan..." Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil terus berjalan mundur. Gerakan mundurnya semakin cepat, dan sang gadis kecil tergelincir salju yang diinjaknya. Gadis kecil itu terjatuh, tubuhnya membentur cukup keras permukaan tanah di bawahnya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras. "Onii-san... jangan gunakan benda itu padaku... kumohon..." gadis itu menangis, "a-aku akan me-membantumu... aku akan berusaha membantumu... berikan aku waktu... jangan membunuhku..."

"Kau tidak akan mati..." tatapan Souji tetap terpaku pada gadis kecil itu. "...Kau bukan..." Souji menelan ludah, kemudian melanjutkan, "...manusia, atau mahluk hidup lainnya."

Gadis kecil itu memandangnya tidak percaya. Souji membungkuk di depannya dan mencengkeram lengan gadis kecil itu erat. Sang gadis kecil meronta-ronta putus asa, berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Sorot mata gadis kecil itu berkilat marah, ketika ia menyerah dan berhenti meronta. "...Kau tidak berbeda dengan _mereka_..."

"_Mereka_?"

"Orang-orang itu juga menganggapku tidak bernilai sama sekali. Aku tahu mereka memang benar... tapi..." gadis kecil itu menggeleng, "jika memang mereka membenciku, seharusnya langsung saja mereka _membunuhku_! Karena aku benci lingkunganku. Aku benci kalian semua...! Aku..." gadis kecil itu menangis terisak, "aku benci ayahku!"

Pengakuan gadis kecil itu, sekaligus emosi yang terkandung dalam nada bicaranya berhasil membuat Souji tercengang. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, dan sang gadis kecil melanjutkan kalimatnya lebih lagi.

"...Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku, Onii-san..." gadis kecil itu terisak. Sorotan mata itu memancarkan beragam emosi. Pengkhianatan, kebencian, dengki... dan yang paling terlihat jelas adalah kekecewaan. "...Kau pembohong."

Souji tidak merespon kalimat itu lebih jauh dengan kata-kata, tetapi dengan mendekatkan tongkat tersebut ke kepala sang gadis kecil.

* * *

**A/N: **

Happy New Year, all XDD

aku apdet ini pas taon baru (kurang kerjaan) aku jamin chapter ini pasti sangat gaje dan mohon yang menemukan kesalahan, silahkan beritahu orz

Saya ingin berterima kasih banyak buat mereka yang berbaik hati menyumbangkan reviewnya. **Machine Emperor Hayato Arisato, Ich bin. Mystery **(ato langsung Kuroka aja?), **toganeshiro-chan, MelzZz, **dan **heylalaa. **:D karena berkat mereka jugalah saya bisa lanjutin dengan semangat lebih! ;)

...maaf gaje banget orz

maksud saya chapter ini... diliat berapa kali tetep aja gaje, pengulangan kata, dll dll... T_T

Nah... back to topic, makasih juga buat yang telah membacanya hingga chapter ini XDD silahkan sampaikan komentar dan kawan-kawannya (kayak biasa) lewat **review**! oh, sekali lagi, Happy New Year. Wish you all the best for the year :)

-**Snow Jou**


	13. Hidden Messages

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

**Genre: War/Tragedy/Mecha/Romance/Sci-Fi  
**

**

* * *

**Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merasa kecewa dan dikhianati.

Aku ingat waktu pertama kali aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat seorang pria dengan pancaran mata puas dan senyum kasih sayang. Dia menggenggam tanganku yang agak terlalu kecil itu erat dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan kuat. Dia menyemangatiku waktu aku pertama kali belajar berjalan, dan siap menangkapku dalam dekapannya yang hangat ketika aku terjatuh. Dia selalu ikut tersenyum tatkala aku tersenyum.

Dia mengerti seperti apa diriku... dia mengetahui hampir segalanya tentang diriku. Pria itu orang yang paling kusayangi... satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanku sebagaimana anak-anak lain. Walau aku tahu bahwa diriku paling berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, dia selalu memandangku dengan mata yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa perbedaan dalam diriku adalah sesuatu yang paling indah dan berharga, bukan sesuatu yang dibenci.

Dia adalah segalanya bagiku... dan aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah milik Papa, dan Papa adalah milikku.

Pemikiran itu bertahan selama beberapa tahun, hingga aku bertemu dengan_nya._

_Dia _adalah seorang anak kecil, yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang berhasil membuatku terkejut dan memandangnya tidak percaya. Kupikir, perkenalan pertamaku dengan_nya_ tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Aku akan melupakan pertemuanku dengan anak itu, dan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Kedua mata Papa mulai tertuju sepenuhnya pada anak kecil baru itu, dan dia meninggalkanku _sendirian_.

Rasanya sulit mempercayai ini, tetapi sebelum aku menyadari segala sesuatunya... hidupku berubah 180 derajat.

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 12**

**Hidden Messages**

**

* * *

**Sang gadis kecil memejamkan matanya, mendorong air mata itu mengalir lebih cepat menelusuri kulit pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, menunggu sengatan rasa sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya.

Tetapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia justru mendengar suara pemuda di hadapannya mengumpat berkali-kali. "_Sialan... sialan... sialan..._"

Maka sang gadis kecil membuka mata. Dan dikejutkan oleh cahaya kebiruan cantik sekaligus menyilaukan yang menyambar kedua matanya. Cahaya itu bersinar indah bagai kilauan berlian, membuat sang gadis kecil terpana beberapa saat dan melupakan rasa sakit pada lengannya yang dicengkeram oleh sang pemuda.

Dan cahaya itu berasal dari tongkat yang digenggam Seta Souji untuk menguras informasi darinya.

"...A-apa...?" 'Naoto' kecil akhirnya berhasil bersuara lirih, jelas-jelas kebingungan dengan cahaya itu. Ia sama sekali juga tidak merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

Ia merasakan tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya mulai gemetar, kemudian melonggarkan cengkeramannya perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya melepaskannya.

"...Dasar bodoh..." ia mendengar Souji akhirnya membuka mulut, dan pemuda itu mendesah. Ia melemparkan tongkat yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu ke samping mereka, kemudian meraih tubuh gemetar sang gadis kecil itu dalam dekapan menenangkan. "...Aku hanya mengujimu... apakah kau sungguh-sungguh lupa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku hanya ingin sedikit menakut-nakutimu."

Sang gadis kecil melebarkan kedua kristal biru kelabunya dengan ketidakpercayaan. "...Apa?"

Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Souji, karena pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Tubuh pemuda itu memberikan kehangatan padanya. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa kedinginan. Tetapi seringkali melupakan keadaan itu jika Souji berada di dekatnya.

Souji melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memandang sang gadis kecil dengan mata yang bersinar jenaka. Ia meraih tongkat itu, yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan. Sang pemuda menekan tombol di ujungnya, dan cahaya itu kembali muncul. "...Tongkat ini semacam lampu." Souji akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak memiliki tongkat siksaan, Naoto-chan. Itu benda yang lebih pantas dipegang orang lain daripada diriku."

* * *

Dengan air mata masih menggenang, gadis kecil itu menatap Souji dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia akhirnya berhasil berbicara dengan bibirnya yang gemetar, "...Kau... kau mempermainkan aku? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh... ingin membunuhku...?" gadis kecil itu bertanya, ia nyaris terisak.

Souji mulai merasa bersalah, dan akhirnya ia mendesah. "...Tidak. Tidak... kupikir kalau aku menakut-nakutimu sedikit, kau akan ingat. Tetapi memang usahaku gagal."

Gadis kecil itu tidak lagi menanggapi perkataan Souji, tetapi ia justru mengangkat satu tangannya. Tangan mungil itu membentuk kepalan, dan gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba meninju dada sang pemuda.

"Ouch!" Pemuda itu bersuara pelan, tidak menduga reaksi itu dari sang gadis kecil. "Na-Naoto-chan...?"

"...Kau jahat, Onii-san!" Naoto kecil memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu berkali-kali. Kepalan tangan mungil itu tidak terasa sakit menurut Souji, tetapi tetap saja rasanya kurang nyaman. Di luar dugaan sang pemuda, gadis kecil itu justru menangis semakin keras dan terisak.

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Souji menenangkan gadis kecil itu dengan kembali memeluknya hangat. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum pahit, "Tapi... pada akhirnya aku tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk.

Sang gadis kecil telah berhenti memukuli Souji, dan ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Matanya bersinar penuh simpati dan menyesal. "...Maafkan aku, Onii-san. Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Aku tidak mampu mengingat, padahal kau sudah memberiku kata kunci."

Souji tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia berkata lembut, "Kita berdamai sekarang, kan?"

Naoto kecil terlihat bingung, air matanya telah berhenti mengaliri pipinya. "Apa kita pernah bertengkar?" gadis kecil itu bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak... tidak pernah." Souji menjawab puas, kemudian mendesah. Sang pemuda segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia tidak lagi menghitung waktu. Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sini? Tetapi ia juga tidak berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Onii-san, maafkan aku." Gadis kecil itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Hei, aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. _Tidak apa-apa_." Sang pemuda tersenyum lembut. "Aku senang kau bersedia membantu. Baiklah, kupikir aku akan berangkat sekarang... aku harus mengatur strategi lain untuk menemukan pembunuh itu."

Naoto kecil tidak merespon kata-katanya, tetapi hanya memandang Souji dengan sedih. Souji menyadari hal itu, kemudian membungkuk dan membelai lembut rambut sang gadis kecil, merasakan helaian rambut halus itu menggelitik jari-jari tangannya. "Terima kasih telah berusaha membantuku, _v gi do_."

Sang gadis kecil seketika terlihat bingung. "...Apa?" Ia bertanya, dan Souji tahu apa yang dimaksudkan sang gadis kecil adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Souji. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"_'V gi do'_. Kau akan tahu apa artinya." Souji kemudian berdiri tegak dan hendak meraih _memory visor _lepas dari matanya.

Tetapi suara sang gadis kecil menghentikannya.

"...Souji onii-chan..." gadis kecil itu memanggil Souji, dengan panggilan yang belum pernah digunakannya. Souji mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kali ini, sang gadis kecil yang tersenyum. "...Kau memanggilku '_V gi do'_, maka aku memanggilmu 'Souji onii-chan'. Apa boleh?" Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba memancarkan sorot mata penuh arti, seperti baru saja menemukan ide baru setelah berpikir berjam-jam.

"Ya..." Souji masih menjawab ragu, "jadi... kau mengetahui arti kata itu, _v gi do_?"

Sang gadis kecil mengangguk antusias, kemudian melanjutkan. "A-aku... merasa senang ada yang memanggilku seperti itu." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan paras manisnya memerah. "Terima kasih, Souji onii-chan." Gadis kecil itu menghampiri Souji dan pemuda itu memberikan pelukan singkat.

"Tidak masalah... walaupun aku agak kaget kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang bahasa itu." Souji tersenyum, mengusap-usap punggung sang gadis kecil. Pemuda itu tersenyum heran, dan akhirnya mengerutkan dahi.

Ia telah memeluk gadis kecil itu tiga kali, dan untuk ketiga kalinya Souji kembali merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Awalnya Souji berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi kali ini kecurigaan sang pemuda nyaris meluap. Sambil memeluk sang gadis kecil, dan sementara gadis kecil itu masih memeluk Souji dengan perasaan sayang yang dirasakannya, sang pemuda sekali lagi mengusapkan tangannya perlahan di sekitar punggung Naoto kecil.

...Dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah... dan menonjol pada punggungnya.

Souji akhirnya berhasil bertanya, "Apa yang ada di punggungmu?"

Naoto kecil segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Souji agak kebingungan. "...Punggung? Oh..." gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan, "...punggungku terasa sakit sekali... pe-perih... aku ti-tidak tahu sejak kapan. Semua yang terjadi barusan benar-benar mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa sakit ini... tetapi..." gadis kecil itu terlihat gelisah, "ra-rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk... atau ingin menembus keluar dari punggungku..." Naoto kecil memejamkan mata dan nyaris menangis karena rasa sakit itu. Gadis kecil itu langsung terjatuh di atas lutut, dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh.

"_V gi do_!" Souji merasa terkejut, rasa panik benar-benar nyaris menyelimutinya. "Kau tidak apa-a—"

Kalimat pemuda itu terputus tiba-tiba dan kedua bola mata peraknya melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Souji melihat sayap biru tajam yang timbul menembus pakaian putih gadis kecil itu yang telah ternodai darah dari punggungnya. Sementara kedua mata gadis kecil itu terpejam, Naoto kecil akhirnya jatuh lemas dan sepasang sayap biru itu semakin menembus keluar dengan kasar dan melukai punggung sang gadis kecil, menodai salju putih di sekitarnya menjadi berwarna merah.

Warna biru bulu-bulu sayap itu diselingi warna-warna merah dari darah. Naoto kecil menjerit kesakitan sementara sepasang sayap itu menembus semakin besar hingga ukurannya nyaris sepanjang kepala hingga paha sang gadis kecil. "To-tolong! Sa-sakit sekali...! Souji onii-chan! Papa!" gadis kecil itu menangis.

Souji tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ataupun bertindak. Sepasang sayap biru dari punggung gadis kecil itu telah berhenti tumbuh, dan sayap biru itu mengembang di udara dengan percikan-percikan darah yang menghujam salju putih di sekitarnya.

Mulut Souji masih menganga melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah disangkanya itu. "A-apa...?"

Naoto kecil telah berhenti menjerit, terengah-engah dan tampak kelelahan, tetapi tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan. "...Apa yang... terjadi...?" gadis kecil itu bertanya setelah ia berhasil kembali bangkit. Gadis kecil itu tampak kebingungan sesaat, kemudian ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, terkejut mendapati sepasang sayap biru bernoda darah itu pada punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu terlihat panik. "...Ti-tidak... sekarang bukan saatnya bekerja..." ucapnya pelan, sementara tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

Souji berhasil berbicara setelah terkejut begitu lama, "...Sa-sayap apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"So-Souji onii-chan," gadis kecil itu gemetar ketakutan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan memandang Souji dengan sorotan mata gelisah, "...per-pergilah..."

"Pergi...?" Souji bertanya terkejut, sementara terlalu banyak pertanyaan saling bertumpukan dalam otaknya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergilah!" Naoto kecil tiba-tiba berteriak keras, sementara tubuhnya semakin gemetaran dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "A-aku akan melukaimu... bahkan membunuhmu! Souji onii-chan, kumohon..."

"_Apa _yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Souji nyaris meneriakkan pertanyaan itu.

"A-aku... aku..." Naoto kecil memejamkan matanya, "ji-jika sayap ini tumbuh... itu berarti... tu-tubuhku merasakan adanya ancaman..."

Souji hanya bisa tertegun selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna semua keanehan ini dalam otaknya. "Ancaman?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Naoto kecil kembali berteriak, "Aku tidak akan se-sempat menjelaskan semua ini padamu, S-Souji onii-chan..." tubuh sang gadis kecil semakin gemetaran sementara satu tangannya mulai bergerak ke saku celana pendeknya. "T-tapi dalam wujud inilah... aku melakukan tu-tugasku. Dalam wujud inilah aku membunuh. Onii-chan, kumohon... aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku... kauingat janji kita?" Naoto kecil menggelengkan kepala, "Tinggalkan aku... dan aku tidak akan melanggar janji itu ataupun menelan seribu jarum..." sementara Naoto kecil mengucapkan kalimat itu, satu tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana telah kembali keluar dengan sebilah belati tajam. Tangan mungil itu gemetaran, namun menggenggam belati itu dengan erat.

Janji itu kembali berputar dalam otak sang pemuda. Ia ingat kata-kata gadis kecil itu, yang diucapkan dengan lembut sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Souji.

_"Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh orang lagi... jika aku membunuh, aku akan menelan seribu jarum." _

_

* * *

_

"Hei, Nao-chan... kau cepat juga sampai di sini. Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Naoto masih terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya. Ia mengenali sosok itu sebagai Teddie, seseorang yang ia kenal di masa lalunya. Gadis itu menelan ludah. "...Teddie, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pemuda pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Tidakkah kau bisa menebak?"

"...Kau yang mengirimkan ancaman itu?" Naoto bertanya sambil mendesah, "Dengar, Teddie... ancaman seperti itu bukan main-main."

"Tentu saja ini bukan main-main, ini bagian dari rencana!" Teddie memotong. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Naoto sambil tersenyum. "...Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentang tempat ini?"

Naoto merespon dengan memperhatikan sekitar mereka. "...Aku ingat."

Senyum Teddie semakin melebar. "...Kenangan baik, atau buruk?"

"Kedua-duanya."

**

* * *

**

Souji berusaha menghindar, tetapi untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia tidak berhasil. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan ketika ujung belati itu berayun kencang dan mengiris lengannya.

Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan belati, bukan lagi _cutter. _Dan yang membuat Souji lebih terkejut, pegangan belati itu membuka dan sang gadis kecil menarik rantai panjang dari belati tersebut. Souji tidak dapat mempercayai betapa lincah setiap gerakan gadis kecil itu yang tengah berusaha membunuhnya. Ini sama sekali berbeda dibanding saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Souji dengan mudah menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu dan mematahkannya. Sekarang sang gadis kecil tidak tertawa atau tampak menikmati semua ini, tetapi ia bergerak dengan mata tajam bagai pemangsa, dan gerakan tubuhnya bukan gerakan asal.

Naoto kecil menarik belatinya dengan rantai dan dengan cepat kembali mengayunkan ujungnya mengarah pada Souji. Pemuda itu berhasil menghindar, dengan lengan yang tidak terluka telah mencengkeram pistolnya. Gadis kecil itu segera menarik kembali rantainya dan mengayunkan belati hingga memutar. Salju putih di bawah mereka semakin ternodai dengan darah Souji maupun percikan darah dari sayap biru gadis kecil itu.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Souji mampu bertahan selama beberapa lama menahan dan menghindari serangan gadis kecil itu hanyalah hasil latihan tempur yang rutin dilakukannya. Orang-orang biasa yang tidak terlatih mungkin telah tewas dengan belati tersebut menghujam salah satu bagian vital tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

Souji menggertakkan gigi. Jadi seperti ini caranya gadis kecil itu menghabisi delapan orang?

Tiba-tiba, sang gadis kecil menarik kembali belatinya dengan rantai, kemudian menggenggam ujung belati itu. Tangannya gemetar dan ia terengah-engah. Di sela-sela napasnya, ia berhasil berkata, "Onii-chan… pergilah… cepat… aku—kalau kau menginginkan sebuah lokasi untuk informasi itu—"

Souji mencengkeram pistolnya lebih erat. Gadis kecil ini masih memikirkan untuk berbagi informasi yang ia ketahui di tengah-tengah tubuhnya yang kehilangan kendali?

"—aku ingat satu tempat—dimana sayap ini biasanya menembus keluar dan darahku serasa meluap-luap dengan keinginan membunuh…" Tubuh gadis kecil itu gemetaran. Souji menduga sang gadis kecil berusaha menahan hasratnya dengan melingkarkan rantai itu di sekitar kedua lengan bawahnya, untuk mempertipis kemungkinan gerakan.

Tetapi gadis kecil itu tampaknya tidak puas, dan di luar dugaan Souji, Naoto kecil menggenggam belatinya lebih erat dan menusukkan belati itu pada satu lengannya dengan kasar, menyebabkan darah mengalir deras dari lengannya. Gadis kecil itu melanjutkan, "Tempat itu penuh darah—darah dari mangsa-mangsa kami… Papa menyebutnya _Bloody Ground_."

"…_Bloody Ground_?" Souji menggigit bibirnya. Gadis kecil itu tampak menderita. Naoto kecil telah berkorban dengan melukai dirinya sendiri, menancapkan belati itu ke lengannya sendiri untuk mencegah lengan itu kembali mengendalikan senjata dan melukai Souji.

Tetapi sepertinya Souji telah mendapatkan informasi yang ia perlukan. Apa ia harus meninggalkannya?

"Pergilah…! Pergilah! Souji onii-chan, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Naoto kecil berteriak, "Aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku… aku tidak ingin—"

Suara sang gadis kecil semakin terdengar tidak jelas ketika Souji dengan cepat meraih _memory visor _dan melepasnya, meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendiri dengan sayap berdarah dan senjata yang ia gunakan untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa menjadi jawaban atas pesan singkat itu._

_Apa yang tertera dalam balon itu bahkan bukan sebuah kalimat. Tetapi hanya satu kata. Kata itu dibentuk oleh empat huruf besar. Huruf pertama terlihat seperti huruf 'C' besar, atau mungkin 'G', huruf kedua terlihat seperti huruf 'V' dengan garis lengkung pada kedua ujungnya. Garis lengkung sebelah kanan sedikit lebih panjang dibanding yang kiri. Huruf ketiga mirip dengan huruf 'W', dan huruf terakhir terlihat seperti huruf 'S', dengan dua garis pendek ke kanan pada bagian atas dan tengah huruf tersebut._

_Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menoleh pada Naoto yang masih belum menunjukkan ekspresi lebih lanjut ketika mereka berhasil menyusun satu kata itu. Apa mereka salah menyusunnya?_

_"Naoto-sama..." ia akhirnya bersuara, "...sepertinya saya membacanya sebagai 'CVWS'. Apa pun kepanjangan dari singkatan itu."_

_"...Bukan." Naoto langsung menjawab pelan. "...Huruf ini membentuk satu kata, bukan singkatan." Ia kemudian berdiri, dan menghadap petugas itu. "...Masuk dalam _WCM_ kalian masing-masing... sepertinya kita harus siap bertempur."_

_Petugas itu, dengan beberapa pria lain, langsung mengangguk dan lari meninggalkan Naoto, bergegas ke posisinya masing-masing._

_Naoto masih terdiam memandangi kumpulan pecahan balon itu. Ia kembali teringat masa lalu. Satu kata yang tertulis di balon tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat memori itu kembali menguasai otaknya._

_Gadis itu mendesah, kemudian menyadari bahwa masih ada huruf samar lain pada pecahan balon itu. Itu adalah huruf-huruf samar yang dibentuk oleh cakaran pada bagian belakang satu kata barusan._

_Naoto mulai membaca kata-kata itu dengan hati-hati._

_"'Dari Teddie,_

Bloody Ground

_Kepada Naoto,_

National Theater Verstannia_'"_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Naoto langsung meraih alat komunikasinya dan menghubungi beberapa prajurit. "Kurasa... sebagian dari kalian harus segera meninggalkan gedung ini, dan pergi ke suatu tempat lain. Sementara sebagian lagi... tetaplah berjaga-jaga di gedung ini."_

* * *

Souji melepaskan _memory visor _dan kembali membuka mata. Ia masih berada dalam _WCM_ di _Verstannia. _Pemuda itu harus bergegas ke _Bloody Ground_, hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia dapatkan.

_Bluebird…_ Souji menduga yang dimaksud adalah sayap biru yang tumbuh di punggung gadis kecil itu barusan. Itu adalah sayap _bluebird_… dan bagaimana sayap itu ada…

…Satu-satunya hal yang memungkinkan hal tersebut adalah _Dark Technology_.

Bagaimana sayap itu tumbuh tidak seperti yang sering Souji lihat dalam film-film yang pernah ia tonton di masa kecilnya—dimana pemilik sayap itu dengan mudah membentangkan sayap putih indahnya dan terbang menikmati semilir angin. Sayap biru milik gadis kecil itu tumbuh dengan mengerikan, seakan memaksa keluar dari punggung sang gadis kecil, merobek kulit dan mengiris daging gadis kecil itu dengan tulang-tulang sayap yang tajam. Sayap itu basah dan penuh darah, bukannya mulus dan bersih.

Souji berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan itu—sekaligus ekspresi sang gadis kecil yang tersiksa dengan rasa sakit luar biasa.

Souji kemudian menyalakan mesin _WCM _sementara otaknya masih terus berpikir. Ia kembali mengingat sayap biru itu. Sang gadis kecil mengatakan bahwa sayap itu akan tumbuh ketika tubuhnya merasakan ada ancaman. Satu-satunya yang bisa Souji simpulkan adalah Naoto kecil merasa terancam ketika Souji berpura-pura hendak membunuhnya dengan tongkat itu. _  
_

_WCM _pemuda itu mulai terbang menjauhi hutan kecil, kemudian melesat sangat cepat ke tempat tujuannya. Sambil mengemudikan _WCM _miliknya, Souji meraih ponsel dan berusaha menghubungi Junpei.

Tetapi tidak ada satu pun jawaban.

Pemuda itu mengumpat pelan. Ada di mana Junpei sebenarnya? Apa dia terlibat masalah? Souji telah mencoba menghubungi berkali-kali, tetapi ia tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Junpei, kau ada di mana? Dengar... usahakan tetap berjaga-jaga di gedung itu. Aku akan ke tempat lain... jika kau ingin tahu kemana aku pergi, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi ingat, jangan menyusulku. Berjaga-jagalah di teater itu. Aku akan ke _Bloody Ground_."

* * *

Aragaki Shinjiro duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan dokumen dan kertas-kertas bertebaran. Ia mengangkat satu tangan dan melepaskan topi musim dinginnya, meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian meraih salah satu kertas putih dan sebuah pena. Dan ia mulai menulis, menggoreskan tinta pena itu membentuk kumpulan huruf-huruf dan angka.

Ia akan menulis surat itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Maka Mitsuru akan lebih mudah mengidentifikasi siapa penulisnya. Wanita itu telah mengenal tulisan Shinjiro yang tidak jauh berubah sejak masa remaja mereka.

Mitsuru... _hanya Mitsuru. _

'_Jangan sampaikan surat ini pada Aki sebelum kau membacanya,_' Shinjiro menulis, '_Jangan sampai surat ini dibaca orang lain selain kalian berdua._'

Pintu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba membuka, dan Shinjiro segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melipat kertas surat itu. Yamagishi Fuuka berjalan ke arahnya dengan setumpukan kertas yang didekapnya. Wanita muda itu menunggu Shinjiro mengangguk, dan ketika pria itu melakukannya, Fuuka segera meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja, bergabung dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang lain.

"Ini tentang _Dark Technology_..." Fuuka berkata pelan, "beberapa senjata ciptaan mereka masih tersisa di dunia ini. Aku baru mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru... angka yang kita duga selama ini keliru. Jumlah senjata yang tersisa bukan tiga... tapi tujuh."

"Peningkatan yang pesat..." Shinjiro membalas singkat.

* * *

Sang gadis kecil duduk meringkuk dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lengan dan punggungnya. Senjatanya telah terbaring di hamparan salju merah. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar dan ia terisak. Sayap birunya terlipat lemas di belakang punggung.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangkat lengannya yang tidak terluka untuk menghapus air mata yang terus membanjir keluar. Ia menengadah, kemudian merentangkan lengan kanannya yang tidak terluka dan memutarnya sedikit ke kanan. Anak itu memperhatikan dengan sedih sebuah tanda seperti _tattoo _membentuk setengah lingkaran yang menghiasi bagian bawah lengan atasnya.

Souji tidak pernah memperhatikan _tattoo _itu. Tanda itu tersembunyi cukup baik dan sang pemuda tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan lengan sang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu bergumam pelan, "…Empat kali pelanggaran… maka mereka akan memotongnya…"

Ia melemaskan lengannya hingga bergerak turun ke samping tubuhnya. Sang gadis kecil kembali membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. "…Aku sama sekali tidak bisa sepertimu—Kanji-kun…"

"…Nao-chan…"

Mendengar suara itu, sang gadis kecil langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. Dan di sanalah ia melihatnya. Seorang anak lelaki yang memandangnya lembut dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Berbeda dengan Souji, Naoto kecil tidak merasakan adanya hasrat untuk membunuh anak lelaki itu meskipun sayapnya telah menembus keluar dan senjatanya telah siap di dekatnya.

Anak lelaki itu kemudian berdiri di depannya, membuat Naoto kecil menengadah. Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas dan mata biru indah itu masih menatap Naoto kecil dengan lembut. "Kau terluka lagi."

"—Aku tidak apa-apa…" sang gadis kecil langsung menjawab dengan suara parau dan seperti tercekik.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Nao-chan. Pikirkan papamu ada di sampingmu, membelai rambutmu halus sebelum kau tidur."

Sang gadis kecil menuruti kata-kata anak lelaki itu, dan seketika ia mulai merasa lebih nyaman meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

"…Tarik napas pelan, dan kembali simpan sayap itu dalam punggungmu…"

Gadis kecil itu menarik napas, memejamkan mata, dan sayap biru itu melipat pelan dan masuk kembali dalam punggungnya. Bagian belakang pakaiannya robek akibat sayap yang tumbuh itu. Naoto kecil membuka mata dan mendapati anak lelaki itu masih tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengobatimu…" ujar anak lelaki itu. "Ini hasil dari perbuatanmu sendiri, bukan?"

"…Ya."

"Lebih parah dibanding saat pria itu mematahkan pergelangan tanganmu. Syukurlah aku berhasil mengobatinya."

Naoto kecil tersenyum, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu segera menghilang dan ia kembali menangis. "…Aku nyaris membunuh Souji onii-chan…"

"Tidak apa-apa… dan aku yakin pria itu juga memaafkanmu. Kemarilah…" anak lelaki itu menunduk dan membiarkan sang gadis kecil masuk dalam pelukannya.

Gadis kecil itu terisak pelan. "…Maafkan aku…"

Sang anak lelaki membelai lembut rambut gadis kecil itu. "Tenanglah… tumpahkan semua air matamu, kemudian coba kembali untuk tertawa."

Naoto kecil memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan itu. "Terima kasih… Pharos…" ia berbisik pelan, kemudian sekali lagi memanggil lembut nama itu, "…Pharos… kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri, bukan?"

"…Tidak akan, Nao…"

"Apa aku hanya program?" Sekali lagi, sang gadis kecil bertanya.

"Bukan. Kau bukan program." Jawaban itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan, hingga membuat sang gadis kecil nyaris percaya.

* * *

Souji tahu tentang _Bloody Ground _di _Verstannia. _

Mereka menjulukinya demikian... tidak lain adalah karena tanah itu dulunya adalah salah satu arena pertumpahan darah dan pembunuhan massal. Sekarang tidak banyak orang yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

Beberapa bangunan di tempat itu telah ternodai catnya dengan darah. Bekas-bekas telapak tangan merah menghiasi sisi-sisi beberapa bangunan. Ini adalah arena dimana banyak orang terbunuh dan tersiksa. Ketika seseorang menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini, ada sesuatu yang mampu membuat orang itu takut dan merasa waspada, menarik imajinasi-imajinasi tentang keberadaan pembunuh tanpa suara di tempat itu.

Souji telah sampai di tanah itu. Ia melambatkan kecepatan _WCM_ miliknya. Jadi ini salah satu tempat gadis kecil itu bekerja? Membunuh orang-orang?

Saat ini, Souji berpikir bahwa dunia ini semakin gila. Usia tidak tampak seperti suatu penghambat seseorang untuk membunuh dan dibunuh. _'Membunuh secara membabi buta, tidak menghargai nyawa... membunuh demi keuntungannya sendiri. Apa yang membedakan kalian dari binatang?' _Souji berseru keras dalam hatinya.

Pandangan Souji seketika teralih ketika ia melihat beberapa mesin tempur terbang di depannya. Sedang terjadi pertempuran di sini?

Yang membuat Souji terkejut adalah ia melihat dua _WPM _yang familiar, dan satu _WPM _yang masih asing baginya. Sedangkan satu lagi... Souji tidak yakin apakah itu _WPM _atau _WCM. _Dua _WPM _yang familiar itu Souji kenali sebagai _Hermes_ dan _Jiraiya_. Satu _WPM _lagi berbentuk bulat seperti bola dan berwarna merah. _WPM _itu memiliki sepasang tangan dan kaki dan mengenakan jubah biru yang berkibar di bahunya seperti jubah pahlawan. Kedua tangannya yang agak pendek mengangkat tinggi sesuatu yang tampak seperti roket atau misil. Sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak Souji kenali. Tidak tampak seperti _WPM _pada umumnya, tetapi juga terlihat lebih canggih dibanding semua _WCM _yang pernah dilihatnya. Tetapi untuk sementara Souji menyimpulkannya sebagai _WCM_.

Souji juga melihat beberapa _WCM _lain yang menembakkan laser dan misil mereka. Terlihat sangat jelas _Hermes _sedang bertempur serius dengan _Jiraiya _yang dibantu beberapa _WCM_. Sedangkan target _WPM _merah bulat itu sepertinya adalah _WCM_ spesial itu.

Seketika, gerakan _WPM _merah bulat itu terhenti dan mesin raksasa itu menghadap _WCM _milik Souji. Souji tiba-tiba mendengar alat komunikasi sederhana dalam _WCM_ miliknya berbunyi dan berkedip-kedip. Souji menekan salah satu dari sekian banyak tombol dalam _WCM_ itu untuk menerima kontak.

Muncul sosok seorang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya pada sudut kanan bawah layar di hadapannya. Sosok itu adalah seorang anak remaja berambut pirang dan mata biru, tersenyum begitu lebar dan terlihat senang.

_"Nah! Kau benar-benar lama! Ini sudah lebih dari tujuh puluh menit, kumaaa! Aku akan memberimu nilai minus!"_

Souji mengernyit bingung. Siapa dia?

_"_April Mop_! Kau tertipu, kuma!" _Remaja itu tertawa senang, _"Tentu saja sekarang bukan bulan April, kuma!"_

"..." Souji tidak mampu berkata-kata, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa mulutnya menganga sejak tadi.

_"Namaku Teddie! Senang berkenalan denganmu! Nah, Seta Souji, selamat berjuang!"_

"Be-berjuang...?" Souji akhirnya berhasil berbicara.

_"Whoops! Menghindarlah!"_

"Eh...?" Souji dikejutkan dengan tembakan laser tiba-tiba yang sangat cepat melintas udara dan mengarah padanya. Pemuda itu tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa ketika laser itu menghantam salah satu kaki _WCM _miliknya dan membuat Souji memejamkan mata menahan guncangan. Souji kembali membuka matanya dan menyadari tembakan barusan berasal dari _WCM_ spesial itu. _WCM _itu berwarna putih dengan sedikit hiasan emas. Kedua tangan _WCM _itu menggenggam erat sebuah senapan raksasa yang diarahkan padanya. Beberapa _WCM _yang lebih kecil mengelilingi _WCM _besar itu.

Dari warna-warna _WCM_ itu, Souji mampu menebak sementara bahwa semua mesin itu milik _Letzvetrie_, dan itu berarti—

_"Seta Souji..." _terdengar suara lain—kali ini suara yang familiar—dari alat komunikasi Souji. _"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menguntungkan _Letzvetrie _dari itu. Kami akan menghancurkanmu."_

"Shirogane Naoto..." Souji menjawab pelan, "jadi kau yang ada dalam _WCM _spesial itu...? Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu..." Souji kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada _Hermes _yang masih terlibat pertempuran serius dengan _Jiraiya_. _'Begitu... mungkin sejak tadi Junpei mematikan alat komunikasi miliknya dan milik Jiraiya dengan spesialisasi _WPM_-nya?' _batin Souji pelan. _'Mengapa ia melakukan itu?'_

Tetapi Souji segera memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Naoto. _WCM _raksasa itu terbang mundur dan memisahkan mereka lebih jauh beberapa meter, dan kembali mengarahkan senapannya pada _WCM _milik Souji.

Sang pemuda refleks menghindar ketika senapan itu kembali ditembakkan. Tetapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan Souji, meskipun ia merasa telah menghindar, laser itu masih mengenai _WCM_ miliknya dan berhasil merusak satu kakinya hingga tidak lagi berfungsi. _'Apa-apaan...?'_

_"Souji! Seta Souji!" _kembali terdengar suara Teddie yang sosoknya masih menyengir lebar dalam layar itu. _"Hati-hatilah! Nao-chan memiliki kelincahan dan akurasi yang mengerikan, kuma! Dalam pertempuran jarak jauh, Nao-chan seperti monster, kuma!"_

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa dan apa tujuan semua ini?" Souji akhirnya menjawab keras sambil berusaha menggerakkan satu kaki _WCM_-nya, tetapi ia akhirnya tahu bahwa kaki itu telah rusak. Apa ia harus mengganti rugi lagi nantinya?

_"Ini ujian untukmu, kuma!" _Teddie menjawab ceria, _"_One on one battle_, ditambah _WCM-WCM _kurang berarti sebagai lawan tambahan. Selamat menjalani ujian terakhirmu untuk mendapatkan _WPM_!" _

_

* * *

_**A/N:**

Halo! Maaf agak telat apdet XD

Eh ya... kalo menurut kalian chapter sebelumnya gajelas, mungkin ini makin gajelas aja orz

Mungkin masih banyak sesuatu yang kurang jelas di chapter ini ataupun sebelumnya, tetapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan karena semuanya disimpan di chapter" ke depan! *jduak* Kayak misalnya peran Rise dan Kou, dan blah blah pertanyaan lainnya XD tapi kalo masih ada satu-dua detail yang kayaknya emang gaje dan terlewat, sampaikan saja ;D (apaan coba maksudnya?)

Lalu... tentang _'v gi do', _kalian yang udah tau apa artinya, congrats~ XDD bagi yang belom tau apa artinya, di chapter ke depan juga akan keliatan kok XD ah ya, berhubung saya orangnya pelupa (orz) jadinya kalo kalian melihat ada teknologi baru yang kira" udah saatnya ato perlu dijelaskan lebih mendetail tentang fungsi, sejarah dan lain-lainnya, boleh disampaikan juga kok! :D saya akan mencatatnya dalam 'tech data'. Oh... dan _Bloody Ground _ini seinget saya ada juga daerah yang disebut _Bloody Ground_, walopun alasan dan sejarahnya beda dengan yang di fic ini jelasnya *ditimpuk*

Tambahan lagi (kelupaan lagi orz) selamat buat mereka yang beberapa tebakannya dalam chapter ini ternyata benar ;D

Well, makasih banyak buat pembaca! Special thanks for the reviewers: **toganeshiro-chan, Noir est Beau, Hayato Arisato, namieh, heylalaa, MelzZz, neraraaa- **XDD makasih banyak buat reviewnya :'D tanpa review kalian... aku ga yakin kuat lanjut

Hm... kayak biasa, mohon reviewnya untuk fic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini! Will be appreciated!

Thank you, till the next chap, and enjoy your day! :D

-**Snow Jou**


	14. Connection

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

* * *

_Aku melihat gadis kecil itu berjalan melintasi pertokoan. Aku melihat gadis kecil itu berdiri di sampingku di dalam sebuah toko buku, memperhatikan dan mencermati hampir setiap buku yang terpajang dalam rak tanpa menyentuh salah satu pun dari buku-buku itu. Aku melihat gadis kecil itu memasuki sebuah _café_ kecil dan memesan segelas cokelat bercampur susu. Aku melihat gadis kecil itu memasuki pusat perbelanjaan dan keluar dengan beberapa kantong kertas di tangannya. Aku melihat gadis kecil itu duduk sendirian di taman. _

_Apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu semuanya normal seperti orang-orang lain. Hanya saja… ia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira baru berusia tujuh tahun dan ia selalu _sendiri_._

_Entah kenapa, sulit bagiku untuk menghapus ketertarikanku tentang siapa gadis kecil itu. Apa ia tidak memiliki pendamping atau orangtua? _

_Maka aku berjalan mendekatinya ketika sekali lagi aku melihatnya berdiri di trotoar, hanya sendirian pada malam hari dan waktu itu gerimis membasahi tanah tempat kami berpijak. Gadis kecil itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari keberadaanku. Hingga aku telah berada sangat dekat dengannya, barulah aku menyunggingkan senyum. _

"_Hai, gadis kecil. Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian di sini?" ucapku sambil memayunginya dengan payung yang kubawa. Aku telah mengenakan jas hujan, jadi tidak terlalu masalah bagiku. _

_Anak kecil itu akhirnya menoleh padaku, dan baru kusadari ia memiliki warna mata yang indah. Begitu kelabu bagai awan mendung namun juga begitu biru bagai samudera dalam. _

"_Aku menunggu seseorang." Ia menjawab, dan aku menaikkan alis mataku ketika mendengar jawaban itu. _

"_Siapa yang kautunggu?"_

"_Aku menunggu seseorang, tapi ia tidak pernah datang." Gadis kecil itu kembali berkata, namun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. _

_Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaanku, "Apa kau selalu menunggu 'seseorang' itu di sini?"_

"_Tidak selalu."_

"_Apa kau punya orangtua?"_

_Saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang gadis kecil terdiam. Aku masih menunggu jawaban, tetapi jawaban itu tidak pernah tiba. _

"_Kau selalu sendirian di sini… di mana kau tinggal, dan dengan siapa?"_

_Sekali lagi, jawaban dari gadis kecil itu tidak pernah kudengar. Aku berdiri di atas salah satu lututku, berusaha menyamakan tinggi badan kami. "Nak, apa kau tersesat?"_

"…"

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Gadis kecil itu langsung melepas kontak mata denganku dan ia tampak takut. _

"_Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bukan penjahat atau penculik. Percayalah." Aku berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. _

_Gadis kecil itu kembali menatapku. "Aku tidak berpikir kau penjahat atau penculik."_

"_Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu takut?" aku bertanya hati-hati. _

"_Karena kau… kau tidak membuatku merasa ingin membunuhmu, sama sekali."_

"_Apa?"_

_Gadis kecil itu menajamkan matanya padaku. "Apakah… kau seseorang yang selalu kutunggu?"_

_Aku jelas-jelas kebingungan dengan pernyataan anehnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Gadis kecil itu kemudian menyentuh wajahku dengan satu tangan mungilnya yang terasa bagai es dan membeku di kulitku. _

"…_Papa…" ucapnya pelan. _

* * *

**Liebe und Rache**

**Chapter 13**

**Connection**

* * *

Souji tahu ia seharusnya tidak pernah meremehkan lawannya. Pemuda itu tahu ia dalam situasi cukup terdesak ketika sekali lagi, sebuah tembakan laser meluncur ke arahnya. Souji langsung mengumpat dan berusaha mengendalikan WCM-nya secepat mungkin, namun tembakan itu lagi-lagi mengenai WCM-nya pada bagian tangan. _'Dia mulai menghancurkan bagian-bagian WCM ini hingga nyaris semuanya tidak berfungsi…' _batin pemuda itu waspada.

"_Ada apa, Seta Souji?" _suara itu membuyarkan pikiran Souji. Pemuda itu mengenalinya sebagai suara Naoto, _"Kau hanya terus menghindar dan nyaris semua usahamu sia-sia. Apa hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan?"_

Gadis itu sengaja menantangnya—atau mungkin memancingnya.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah ketika WCM-WCM yang mendampingi Naoto, kira-kira jumlahnya sembilan, mulai menerjang ke arahnya, beberapa mengarahkan senapan raksasa mereka ke arah Souji. _'Meskipun semua WCM itu tergolong lemah… tetap saja mengganggu…' _batin Souji sambil mencoba sedikit mempelajari situasi. _Hermes _dan _Jiraiya _terus beradu kekuatan dan semakin menghancurkan area-area dan bangunan-bangunan tua di bawah mereka. Sedangkan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Teddie itu—

…Yah… Teddie benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali meneriakkan kata-kata semangat. _"Berjuanglah, Seta Souji!"_

Apa pemuda kekanak-kanakan itu kawan… atau musuh…?

Dari apa yang terlihat di luar, sepertinya ia mendukung Souji, dan hal itu terasa sedikit melegakan. Apa ini sungguh-sungguh ujian baginya untuk memperoleh WPM—seperti yang dikatakan Teddie? Jika ya… maka Teddie dan Shinjiro mungkin bekerja sama.

Ketika Souji merasakan guncangan yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya dan menyadari WCM miliknya telah kehilangan lebih dari setengah kemampuannya, pemuda itu tahu ia harus mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran lain dan memfokuskan diri.

'_Cukup lakukan yang terbaik,' _batin pemuda itu memberitahu diri sendiri.

Souji kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. Naoto adalah penembak ulung, Souji menilai, dan sangat sulit untuk menghindari tembakannya. Tetapi seperti biasanya para penembak memiliki keunggulan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh… mereka memiliki kelemahan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan formasi samar yang dibentuk oleh musuhnya. WCM-WCM kecil itu berada di sekitar Naoto, terlihat cukup jelas berusaha melindungi gadis itu. Naoto juga terus mundur dan menjaga jarak sebelum ia menghempaskan tembakannya. Souji kemudian memutuskan untuk 'membersihkan' pelindung-pelindung kecil itu, dan menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Setelah berhasil melakukan itu—mungkin kemenangan akan tersenyum pada Souji.

"Baiklah…" ucap pemuda itu pada diri sendiri. Souji memajukan WCM miliknya untuk terbang melaju ke arah Naoto, dan gadis itu kembali mundur dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengagumkan. _'Dia lincah…' _batin Souji kesal. WCM-WCM yang lebih kecil mulai menembaknya, dan Souji berhasil menghindar ke sisi.

Ketika tiga WCM terbang ke arahnya dengan pisau besar mereka, Souji mengayunkan pisau milik WCM-nya yang tersisa dengan luwes dan berhasil memotong WCM-WCM itu menjadi dua. Souji dapat mendengar teriakan kesakitan para pilot yang mengendalikan mesin itu.

Tetapi itulah perang.

Dua WCM lain melesat ke arahnya. Souji hendak memotong mereka dengan pisau raksasa miliknya, tetapi tiba-tiba tembakan lain dari Naoto melesat dan menghancurkan pisau itu. "Apaaa…?" Souji membelalakkan matanya. Itu adalah senjata terakhir yang dimilikinya.

Souji tidak dapat mengandalkan senjata yang terdapat dalam WCM miliknya sekarang. Naoto telah menghancurkan semuanya, dan pemuda itu sekarang harus berusaha menghindar dari serangan kedua WCM itu. Satu WCM mengayunkan pisau raksasanya, dan Souji menggunakan tangan WCM miliknya yang masih dapat digerakkan untuk menangkap bagian pegangan pisau raksasa musuh. Pilot yang mengendalikan WCM musuh terdengar terkejut. Souji kemudian melekukkan tangan WCM musuh itu dan menarik paksa pisau tersebut dengan kuat hingga berhasil terlepas.

Dengan pisau tersebut, Souji membelah dua WCM itu dengan gesit dan terbang maju meninggalkan mereka yang meledak hancur di udara.

'_Empat WCM lagi…' _batin Souji dalam hati, melaju kencang ke arah keempat mesin raksasa itu.

Hanya saja, yang membuat Souji sedikit heran adalah Naoto tidak begitu aktif menyerangnya. Ketika Souji menyadari hal itu, ia melihat mesin raksasa yang dikendalikan Naoto hanya melayang di tempatnya, dengan senapan di tangan, tetapi tidak lagi diarahkan pada Souji. _'Apa dia sengaja diam? Atau dia menungguku? Berusaha memancingku mendekatinya…?' _ pemuda itu terus berpikir sementara ia masih dengan lincah menerjang salah satu dari keempat WCM itu dan dengan luwes kembali membelah mesin itu menjadi beberapa potongan, hingga akhirnya mulai meledak.

'_Tiga…' _

"_Kau keparat…!" _terdengar suara salah seorang pilot yang mengendalikan salah satu WCM itu. Ia tampak marah karena Souji telah membunuh enam temannya. Ketiga WCM itu mengarahkan senapan mereka dan mulai menembak.

Souji menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu dengan gesit dan melesat ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu mengangkat kembali pisau raksasa itu untuk menghancurkan mereka sebelum sebuah suara yang familiar tiba-tiba menghantam otaknya.

_Bereskan dengan cepat. _

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya. Suara itu bukan berasal dari siapa pun yang berada di luar. Suara itu berasal dari dalam dirinya, dari memori yang terkunci rapat dalam salah satu bagian otaknya.

—_Dengan begitu—_

Dan pemuda itu tidak lagi sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya menggenggam salah satu tuas begitu kuat hingga tangan itu gemetar hebat. Suara itu kembali berlanjut… suara dari masa kecilnya.

—_mereka tidak akan menderita._

:-:

.

.

_Souji merasa nyaris kehilangan indra perasanya. Tubuh anak lelaki itu gemetar, kepalanya pening, dan ia nyaris pingsan dengan bau darah yang menguar luas di udara. _

"_Hentikan."_

_Hanya satu kata itu saja yang berhasil diucapkannya. Anak lelaki itu tidak tahu apakah suaranya didengar oleh gadis kecil itu. Suara itu terlalu lemah dan pelan. _

_Namun sang gadis kecil kembali menoleh padanya, dan matanya serasa menusuk. Sesuatu dalam mata gadis kecil itu membuat Souji menatapnya begitu dalam dan begitu terfokus. Terfokus pada gadis kecil itu, dan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka seakan memburam dan tidak lagi terbentuk jelas. _

_Kaki Souji yang gemetar berjalan ke arah sang gadis kecil, dan ia menyentuh pipi sang gadis kecil yang membeku dengan tangannya yang juga kaku dan dingin bagai es. _

"_Apa aku membuat mereka menderita…?"_

_Ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar halus dari bibir mungil sang gadis kecil, Souji menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak terlalu cepat dan ia masih terengah-engah. _

"_Ya…" ucap Souji di sela-sela napasnya. _

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena… kau membunuh mereka."_

"_Mereka tidak menderita… aku melakukannya dengan cepat." _

_Souji berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, dan hanya mendapati gadis kecil itu saja yang mampu ia hadapi. _

"_Ini salah… semua salah…"_

"_Papa bilang—bahwa—"_

"_Hentikan itu!"_

"_Bereskan dengan cepat—"_

_Souji menahan napasnya. Ia merasa kulit pipinya yang dingin akhirnya terasa hangat oleh air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Jangan, Naoto-chan…"_

"_Dan—dengan begitu—"_

"_Sst…" Souji mendesis, satu jarinya menutup bibir lembut gadis kecil itu. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lemah, "Kita akan melupakan ini semua… kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini…"_

_Sang gadis kecil tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hingga Souji melepaskan jarinya dari bibir gadis kecil itu. _

"—_mereka tidak akan menderita." Gadis kecil itu menutup kalimatnya. _

_Anak lelaki itu meringis. Ia hendak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi gadis kecil itu, tetapi sesuatu menahan tangan itu di sana. _

_Tangan sang gadis kecil menggenggam tangan Souji untuk tetap berada di sisi wajahnya. Kemudian Souji merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan cair mengaliri pipi itu, melelehkan lapisan tipis es yang membekukan di sana. _

"_Membunuh itu mengambil hidup seseorang…" Gadis kecil itu berkata, dan air matanya mengalir sedikit lebih deras. Souji merasakan air matanya juga terus membanjir, tetapi ia tidak dapat membendungnya… tidak sekarang. _

"…_Benar…" _

"_Apakah aku telah mati…?" Sang gadis kecil menggenggam tangan Souji sedikit lebih kuat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. _

_Souji tahu sang gadis kecil mencari-cari kehangatan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih hidup. Satu tangan Souji kemudian menyentuh leher sang gadis kecil. _

"_Kau masih hidup…" Souji berusaha tersenyum di sela-sela air matanya, "Aku merasakanmu… kau begitu hangat."_

"_Tapi kenapa… Souji-kun…" Sang gadis kecil berkata pelan, "Kenapa aku merasa 'mati'?"_

"…_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Mereka juga telah 'membunuh'ku…" Gadis kecil itu menelan ludah dan Souji merasakan itu di kulit leher sang gadis kecil yang disentuhnya. "Mereka telah merenggut hidupku."_

"_Kau bisa merebutnya balik…" Souji berkata menghibur, "Aku akan membantumu."_

"_Tidak akan… tidak bisa…"_

"_Bisa." Souji meraih gadis kecil itu dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Tubuhnya lemas, pandangannya mulai kabur dan kesadarannya nyaris hilang. Ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. _

_Tetapi kedua lengan gadis kecil itu mendekapnya, menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. _

:-:

.

.

Ketika seluruh kesadaran Souji kembali pada tempat di mana ia berada sekarang, barulah ia melihat, bahwa ketiga WCM itu telah dihancurkannya dan hanya menyisakan mayat di dalam onggokan mesin di tanah serta debu-debu yang mengotori udara.

Suara Teddie terdengar dari alat komunikasi dalam WCM-nya.

"_Seta Souji… kau barusan…"_

Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Teddie terkejut pada apa pun itu yang baru saja dilakukannya. Souji menaikkan alis matanya, menunggu Teddie menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…_Barusan—kau luar biasa… itu saja yang bisa kukatakan untuk sementara." _Teddie mengangguk-angguk. _"Eh… lanjutkan…"_

Souji jelas bingung. Barusan, masa lalu tiba-tiba menghantui otaknya dan mungkin detik berikutnya ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari.

Pemuda itu kemudian memperhatikan mesin tempur milik Naoto yang masih diam di tempatnya. "…Shirogane…" bisik Souji pelan, dan ia yakin Naoto tidak akan mendengarnya, "bertemu denganmu benar-benar menyeretku kembali ke dalam masa lalu…"

Souji memejamkan mata sesaat, kemudian kembali terfokus ke depan. WCM raksasa miliknya menggenggam pisau raksasa itu dengan kuat, kemudian melesat ke arah Naoto, hendak menyerangnya.

"_Souji-kun…"_

Suara itu menghentikan gerakan Souji. Itu adalah suara Naoto yang memasuki alat komunikasinya. Dan suara itu mengingatkannya pada—

Souji menarik napas. Untuk waktu yang bagi Souji terasa sangat lama, mereka terdiam di tempat. Naoto bahkan sudah tidak bergerak sejak Souji tengah menghancurkan WCM-WCM pendampingnya.

Tiba-tiba, mesin raksasa yang dikendalikan Naoto bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan. Souji sendiri tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kemudian pemuda itu melihat mesin raksasa itu kembali mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Souji. Pemuda itu telah bersiap untuk menghindar.

…Tetapi tembakan itu tidak kunjung tiba.

* * *

"—Aku tidak bisa…" Naoto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah mengarahkan senapannya pada Souji. Dan ia siap menembak, tetapi tangannya gemetar, dan ia tidak sanggup untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Naoto tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam tubuhnya, dan tangan gemetarnya mulai bergerak ke arah lain, mencari-cari botol obat yang seharusnya berada di dekat sini. Pandangan gadis itu nyaris kabur, sementara tangannya bergerak gelisah untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia membutuhkan obat itu sekarang…

Ketika tangannya berhasil merasakan botol obat yang dingin di dekatnya, ia meraih jarum suntik yang berada dekat obat itu dan menarik obat itu. Naoto merasa nyaris kehilangan kesadaran ketika ia dengan susah payah menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke kulit lengannya.

Saat Naoto mengalami kondisi seperti ini, seharusnya Seta Souji dengan mudah dapat mendekatinya dan kemenangan mungkin akan berada di pihak Souji. Jika Seta Souji mendekatinya, ia mungkin dapat membunuh Naoto dan bahkan menghancurkan mesin tempurnya. Seandainya saja WCM pemuda itu masih utuh.

Namun Seta Souji tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu juga tidak dapat bergerak lebih jauh. Sesuatu menahannya untuk tidak menyakiti pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang berada jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dan tidak ia mengerti. Sesuatu yang terkunci dan terkubur jauh di dalam memorinya.

"Cukup."

Dan dengan satu kata itu, Naoto yang merasa tubuhnya semakin pulih mengendalikan mesin tempurnya untuk menurunkan senapan. Tidak ada lagi yang sanggup dilakukannya kecuali… mundur.

* * *

Souji tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya ketika ia melihat mesin tempur milik Naoto mulai berbalik membelakangi dan mundur begitu saja.

"_Tu-tunggu… tunggu!" _suara Teddie kembali terdengar dari alat komunikasinya, _"Kenapa ia terdiam dan tiba-tiba meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja, kumaa! Ini di luar rencana, di luar rencanaaa!" _

Souji hanya mampu menganga. Tetapi entah kenapa, Souji tiba-tiba memiliki satu pendapat, dan mungkin Naoto merasakan hal yang sama, bahwa mereka merasa pertempuran ini tidak sanggup mereka lakukan sekarang.

_Pertempuran di antara mereka berdua._

Souji memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naoto mundur begitu saja, dan ia juga dapat melihat _Hermes _sekarang telah berdiri sendiri. Ia tidak lagi melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan _Jiraiya _ataupun prajurit Verstannia_. _

Pemuda itu kembali mencoba menghubungi Junpei, dan ia lega ketika ia berhasil melakukannya. Junpei sepertinya telah menyalakan kembali alat komunikasinya. "Junpei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ya…" _Junpei menjawab lelah, _"Permainan kami sepertinya berakhir."_

Souji memperhatikan _Hermes_. WPM itu tampak rusak dan hancur di beberapa bagian. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Souji perlahan.

"_Kami sudah menyelesaikan pertempuran kecil ini…" _jawab Junpei, _"berkat seseorang."_

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, kumaaa…?" Teddie masih tampak kaget dan heran dengan segala sesuatu yang jelas terjadi di luar rencana awal. Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya terhenti? Mereka seharusnya—"

Suara Teddie terpotong ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri jauh di bawahnya, memperhatikan WPM milik Teddie dengan mata yang begitu tajam, seolah-olah mata itu dapat melihat hingga orang yang berada dalam WPM itu sendiri.

"Chidori-chaaan!" Teddie tiba-tiba tersenyum antusias, "Kau tiba juga! Apa sekarang sudah waktunya?"

Suara wanita itu terdengar lewat alat komunikasinya. Teddie dapat melihat senyum yang sangat tipis tersungging di ekspresi kaku wanita bernama Chidori itu. "Ya, Teddie… Tugas kita selesai. Aku sudah melihat cukup banyak."

* * *

Ketika Junpei dan Souji kembali ke _UFoND base_, yang paling sulit untuk menutup mulutnya adalah Satonaka Chie.

"Mereka _mundur begitu sajaaa?" _Chie jelas-jelas terkejut dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang besar, "Tunggu… tunggu… ini sebenarnya ujian untuk Souji-kun, bukan?"

Souji mengangguk. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ingatannya akan masa lalu tiba-tiba bangkit dan menguasainya saat itu. "Aku tidak tahu… sesuatu menahanku untuk melanjutkan pertempuran. Dan kurasa gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aneh sekali." Chie berpendapat, kemudian ia beralih pada Junpei, "Dan kau?"

Sebelum Junpei sempat bercerita tentang kisahnya, pintu ruang pertemuan tempat mereka berada itu terbuka. Shinjiro, Fuuka, dan Kanji berjalan masuk ke ruangan.

"Hai, semua." Fuuka menyapa mereka, sementara Shinjiro dan Kanji tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan langsung duduk di salah satu bangku di depan meja panjang ruangan itu. Souji, Chie, dan Junpei ikut duduk bersama dengan mereka, diikuti Fuuka.

Shinjiro menarik napasnya, kemudian ia melirik Souji. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, seperti biasa. "Bagaimana ujianmu?"

Souji ingin mengangkat bahu, tetapi ia memilih untuk menjawab saja, "Sepertinya berjalan di luar rencana."

"Chidori mengatakan ia telah melihat cukup untuk menilai kemampuanmu." Shinjiro berkata, dan Souji langsung mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Chidori." Shinjiro mengulang, kemudian kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat pintu masuk ruang pertemuan itu. Ia kemudian menghadap para anggota lainnya, dan menyampaikan pengumumannya.

"Beberapa dari kalian mungkin telah bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi beberapa dari kalian mungkin belum." Shinjiro kemudian menolehkan kepala pada pintu masuk. "Masuklah, kalian berdua."

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka otomatis, dan seorang wanita bersama seorang pemuda berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Wanita itu cantik, dengan rambut merah panjang hingga ke pinggang dan gaun _gothic lolita _putih berenda. Wanita itu tampak tenang dan sangat anggun, dan wajahnya seperti mencerminkan tipe wanita yang sulit dibuat tersenyum. Sedangkan sang pemuda adalah pemuda pirang familiar yang telah Souji kenali bernama Teddie.

"Mereka anggota lama _UFoND_, dan pergi dalam jangka waktu cukup lama untuk melaksanakan misinya. Bagi yang belum mengenal mereka, perkenalkan…" Shinjiro berkata acuh tak acuh, "Yoshino Chidori dan Teddie."

"Salam kenal." Wanita bernama Chidori itu berkata datar, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Souji. "Aku yang kali ini bertugas menilai kemampuanmu sebelum kau mendapatkan WPM, Seta Souji."

Souji menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, semuanya!" Teddie berkata riang pada mereka semua, "Aku merindukanmu, Fuuka-chan! Dan kau yang berambut coklat susu dan memiliki mata selaras yang indah…" Teddie berkata pada Chie, "Siapa namamu, _Lady_?"

Chie tampak terpana sesaat, dan wajahnya memerah. "Eh… maksudmu, aku?" tanya Chie tak yakin, dan menerima anggukan dari Teddie. Gadis itu berkata ragu, "Oh… namaku Satonaka Chie."

"Satonaka Chie…" Teddie mengulang nama tersebut itu, "Nama yang indah, Chie-chan."

Wajah Chie semakin memerah, dan gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum canggung. "Wah… kau _gentleman _kecil yang menarik, Teddie."

"He-eh, tentu saja." Teddie mengangguk bangga, "Aku merasa sangat terhormat menerima pujian darimu, _Lady_."

"Ehm… jadi," Fuuka akhirnya membuka suara untuk menarik perhatian mereka, "kita akan menikmati masa liburan kita hingga hari Natal tiba. Hari Natal nanti kita semua akan berkumpul di _UFoND base_ ini, dan setelah itu kita akan kembali menikmati liburan hingga usai tahun baru. Kuharap kita semua saling memperhatikan diri dan para anggota yang lain. Hubungan yang intim tidak hanya lahir dari perkenalan, bukan? Tetapi kehidupan bersama. Jadi kuharap kita semua dapat saling menyesuaikan diri dengan orang-orang di sekitar kita, baik teman lama ataupun teman baru. Selamat berlibur."

"…Kuharap ini bukan liburan yang sama seperti waktu itu? Di mana kami jelas-jelas diwajibkan menetap di negara musuh?" Kanji bertanya hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak." Fuuka langsung menjawab, "Kalian benar-benar bebas selama masa liburan kalian. Tidak akan ada misi kecuali bersifat sangat mendesak."

"Oh… liburan itu… bukan hanya berarti terbebas dari misi, tetapi kami juga dapat bepergian, benar bukan?" Chie tampak antusias, dan ketika menerima anggukan persetujuan dari Fuuka, gadis itu semakin bersemangat. "_Yeah_! Baiklah, ayo kita berlibur ke suatu tempat! Ada yang ikut denganku?"

"Aku tidak menyarankan Verstannia…" Junpei memberi pendapat, "Terakhir kali aku ke sana, semua kacau. Aku dikejar-kejar petugas keamanan, dan alhasil bertemu Jeruk keparat itu…" Junpei tampak berpikir sejenak, "…Tapi, kalau kau menginginkan kota besar yang terkesan canggih dan maju, teknologi mereka tidak akan mengecewakanmu… kurasa."

"Kalau saja bukan negara musuh, Letzvetrie tempat yang menarik…" Souji akhirnya angkat bicara, "Segala bangunan di sana bergaya klasik dan tertata indah. Begitu juga dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan struktur kota… luar biasa, sebenarnya. Tidak menunjukkan kecanggihan teknologi, justru mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu, terutama jaman _Baroque._"

"Jika ingin aman, kita bisa saja hanya pergi ke negara-negara kecil atau negara tetangga. Walaupun tidak akan secanggih atau seindah dua negara besar itu, tapi tempat-tempat mereka cukup memuaskan. Mereka memiliki pemandangan indah. Kesederhanaan, itu yang mereka tawarkan." Fuuka juga memberi saran pada Chie.

"Aku tahu!" Teddie mengangkat tangannya, "Ayo kita pergi ke _Night Club, Geisha—"_

"Menarik sekali semuanya!" Chie memutus kata-kata Teddie tanpa menghiraukan saran pemuda itu. "Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke tiga tempat yang disarankan Junpei, Souji, dan Fuuka itu," ucapnya, jelas-jelas mengecualikan saran Teddie, "Aku akan memilih nanti, ada yang ingin ikut denganku? Pergi sendirian tentunya kurang menyenangkan."

"Kalau kau ingin ke Verstannia… maaf, aku keluar." Junpei tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh… Junpei…" Chie tampak sedikit kecewa, "Aku belum tentu memilih Verstannia_. _Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Chie beralih pada sisa orang-orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu." Souji menjawab paling pertama, diikuti anggukan lainnya.

"Sama denganku… aku tidak tahu apa aku akan menghabiskan liburanku di daerah ini saja atau tidak." Fuuka berkata lembut.

"Aku juga." Kanji berkata ragu.

"Kalian semua tidak menyenangkan…" Chie tampak semakin kecewa, "Apa aku benar-benar harus pergi sendiri?"

"Tenang saja, Chie-chan! Teddie bersiap mendampingimu, kumaaa!" Teddie kembali mengangkat tangannya dengan ceria. "Setidaknya, Shinjiro dan Chidori-chan juga akan ikut, bukan—"

Ketika Teddie menolehkan kepala, baik Shinjiro maupun Chidori sama sekali tidak terlihat di ruangan itu. "Heee? Sejak kapan mereka pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja?" Teddie membelalakkan matanya.

"Mereka sibuk." Fuuka menjawab, tanpa tanda-tanda akan melanjutkan kalimatnya lebih jauh.

* * *

Malam itu, salju kembali turun membasahi tanah Verstannia. Tidak banyak yang ingin dilakukan Hanamura Yosuke saat itu. Pertempurannya dengan Junpei nyaris berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak Yosuke. Ia telah berhasil memojokkan _Hermes _dengan menghancurkan senjata terakhirnya, sedangkan Yosuke masih memiliki banyak senjata tersisa berupa _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ raksasa, walaupun kondisi WPM-nya sendiri lebih buruk dibanding _Hermes. _

Tetapi di saat itu, tembakan dari sesuatu yang ia duga sebagai WPM menghancurkan senjata-senjatanya yang tersisa. Yosuke belum pernah melihat WPM seperti itu, yang tiba-tiba muncul di kejauhan beberapa meter dan WPM itu mengayunkan kapaknya yang tersambung dengan rantai besar dari jauh dan nyaris menghancurkan _Jiraiya_.

Yosuke merasa terdesak dengan kemunculan musuh yang tidak diduganya itu, dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya kecuali mundur. Prajurit-prajurit Verstannia yang mendampinginya sendiri telah dikalahkan _Hermes _dan sisanya dibantai habis oleh WPM asing itu.

Yosuke menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, menghasilkan uap yang langsung menguar di udara. Ia hanya duduk sendirian di taman itu. Malam terasa dingin dan ia mengencangkan syal jingganya. Yosuke hampir memutuskan untuk berdiri dan pulang, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"…Dingin sekali…" orang itu berkomentar, dan ketika Yosuke menoleh padanya, ia mendapati itu adalah Takeba Yukari. Gadis itu membawa kantong kertas berisi roti yang terlihat masih hangat dan menggugah selera.

"Hei… jarang sekali aku melihatmu di sini." Yosuke menyunggingkan senyum dengan bibirnya yang kering.

"Aku perlu keluar untuk menjernihkan kepalaku," jawab Yukari sambil menengadah ke langit, merasakan butiran salju yang mendarat di kulit wajahnya, "dan ini adalah tempat terbaik."

Yosuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku setuju."

"Kau ingin roti?" Yukari meraih kantong kertas itu dan menyodorkannya pada Yosuke.

"Luar biasa. Apakah mungkin aku berkata 'tidak'?" Yosuke tersenyum, kemudian meraih salah satu roti yang masih hangat itu dan melahapnya. "Lezat sekali… sesuatu yang kubutuhkan selain sup hangat di udara sedingin ini."

"Ya…" Yukari mengangguk setuju, kemudian ikut mengambil salah satu roti itu dan menggigitnya perlahan, menikmati kehangatan dan kerenyahan roti itu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sementara mereka mengisi perut. Pohon-pohon di taman itu telah kehilangan daun dan kehijauannya, yang akan kembali dengan kuncup-kuncup kecil yang mekar pada musim semi. "Taman tidak terlihat begitu indah di musim dingin," ucap Yosuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya…? Menurutku sama indahnya. Setiap musim, taman ini memiliki pesonanya tersendiri." Yukari berpendapat, "Dalam keadaan apa pun… selalu ada keindahan di dalamnya."

* * *

Tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Naoto untuk sementara waktu. Kakinya yang tertembak telah pulih sepenuhnya, dan Naoto bersyukur akan hal itu. Gadis itu duduk di ruang musik, memperhatikan Aigis bermain-main sendiri dengan piano di ruangan itu.

Bukan berarti Aigis kurang pandai bermain piano. Hanya saja… butuh lebih banyak latihan, sama seperti Naoto dengan biolanya. Aigis terlihat sedikit kaku di depan piano itu, dan lebih kaku lagi ketika Naoto menyerahkan biola padanya.

"Aigis…" Naoto berkata pelan sambil meraih biolanya. Ketika Aigis menghentikan permainannya, Naoto berjalan ke samping Aigis dan berdiri dengan biola serta _bow_ di tangannya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang belum sempat terselesaikan waktu itu."

Aigis tersenyum, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Belum," jawab Naoto, kemudian menekan biola itu di lehernya, "Coba ikuti musik ini. Antonio Vivaldi… _Four Seasons, Winter_."

Aigis tersenyum, kemudian mencoba mengikuti musik yang mulai terbentuk dari gesekan _bow _dengan senar biola di tangan Naoto. Banyak kesalahan yang dilakukan mereka, bahkan terlalu banyak terutama untuk Aigis yang masih berusaha menyesuaikan permainannya.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan musik itu dengan cukup berantakan, mereka berdua tertawa.

"Semoga Vivaldi mengampuni kita." Aigis masih tersenyum ketika ia akhirnya berhasil menahan diri.

"Setidaknya kita melakukan itu di luar kesengajaan." Naoto membalas, masih tersenyum lebar, "Kita telah berusaha." Sambil memain-mainkan senar biolanya, gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Rise akan bergabung dengan kita untuk makan malam hari Natal nanti."

"Apa perlu seseorang dari pihak kita untuk menjemputnya?" Aigis bertanya, kemudian menerima gelengan kepala dari Naoto.

"Ichijou-san akan menjaganya."

* * *

"Chidori itu cantik."

Souji hanya dapat menatap Junpei dengan sedikit unsur keterkejutan. Tentu saja, Chidori itu cantik… tetapi ada yang berbeda pada sudut pandang Junpei.

"Oh sialan…" Junpei mengumpat pelan, "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Astaga, Souji, apa wajahku merah?"

"…" Souji tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu mempelajari ekspresi Junpei. Jelas sekali wanita itu memenuhi pikiran Junpei sekarang. "Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Jangan bercanda." Junpei tampak terkejut, "Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pria yang jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin." Souji menjawab jujur. Pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan senyum geli.

"Kau menertawakan aku…" Junpei mendesah, kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya dan menarik selimut.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu—"

"Bicarakan besok saja…" ucap Junpei pelan, kemudian hening menyelimuti kamar itu. Souji menduga Junpei telah tertidur… dengan sangat cepat.

Souji mendesah. Tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang, dan ia juga ikut berbaring serta menarik selimut menutupi dirinya. Pikirannya mulai melayang kepada peristiwa-peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi.

Dan Souji tiba-tiba teringat pada gadis kecil itu.

Pemuda itu langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Souji meninggalkan Naoto kecil dalam keadaan yang… kurang menyenangkan.

Gadis kecil itu kehilangan kendali, sayap tumbuh dari punggungnya, dan ia mulai menyerang Souji dengan kelihaian seorang pembunuh berpengalaman. Dan pada saat itu, sang gadis kecil menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan menusukkan pisau pada salah satu lengannya. Gadis kecil itu berteriak pada Souji untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, dan Souji melakukan apa yang dimintanya dengan cukup cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Pemuda itu harus menyelesaikan urusan ini. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja…?

Tangan Souji mulai meraih ke laci di samping tempat ia biasa menyimpan _memory visor_, dan baru teringat bahwa benda itu ada dalam kokpit WCM miliknya. Souji kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan jaket tebal menutup tubuhnya.

Belum sempat Souji melangkah lebih jauh dari kamarnya, suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar di samping Souji. "Apa kau mencari ini?"

Souji menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Chidori berdiri di sampingnya dengan _memory visor _pada tangannya. Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, dan hanya menatap Souji dengan tajam.

Pemuda itu jelas terkejut dengan keberadaan Chidori. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk. Chidori berjalan mendekatinya dan meraih kedua tangan Souji dengan kedua tangannya juga, memindahkan _memory visor _itu dengan hati-hati ke tangan Souji. "Bersyukurlah aku tidak ikut menilai kecerobohanmu."

Seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chidori berjalan melewati Souji dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

* * *

"Pharos, kau curang!"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Souji dengar ketika ia mengenakan _memory visor _itu di kamarnya. Souji membuka mata, dan melihat tempat familiar itu. Pohon raksasa besar yang beberapa bagiannya telah putih oleh salju, tetapi daunnya masih lebat. Souji mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan mendapati Naoto kecil (sesuai yang telah diduganya) dan seorang lagi yang tidak ia kenali.

Mereka tengah berlutut di salju yang mulai menebal itu, dengan bola-bola salju besar yang Souji duga adalah sebuah boneka salju (hanya saja tanpa mata, hidung ataupun hiasan lainnya). Ketika mata indah sang gadis kecil bertemu dengan Souji, bibir mungilnya membentuk senyuman manis.

"Souji onii-chan!" Gadis kecil itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, namun tidak berlari ke arah Souji. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum bingung dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Souji dapat melihat perban putih yang melingkar di salah satu lengan atas gadis kecil itu.

Seorang yang tidak ia kenali itu ikut berdiri. Souji dapat melihat bahwa ia juga adalah seorang anak kecil. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan pakaian bergaris seperti seorang tahanan. Rambutnya berwarna biru yang gelap dibanding rambut Naoto, sementara matanya berwarna _aquamarine _yang indah. Ia tersenyum pada Souji, dan senyumannya terkesan khas.

"Perkenalkan," Naoto kecil menunjuk anak lelaki di sampingnya, "dia temanku, Pharos."

Pharos melebarkan senyumannya, kemudian berkata misterius pada Souji. "Aku tahu kau Seta Souji. Naoto-chan bercerita cukup banyak tentangmu. Nah…" ia sedikit berbisik, "jadi kau yang membangkitkan apa yang ada dalam diri Naoto-chan?"

"Apa?" Souji bertanya bingung, tetapi suara Naoto kecil kembali mengisi udara.

"Souji onii-chan, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami membuat boneka salju? Entah kenapa, Pharos selalu melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jadi kuharap kau ingin membantuku."

Souji menoleh bingung pada gadis kecil itu. "_V gi do_, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepala sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi waktu itu?"

Souji tidak perlu menjelaskan waktu kapan. Naoto kecil memahami itu. Yang Souji maksud adalah ketika tiba-tiba sayapnya tumbuh dan ia dengan hasrat besar bermaksud membunuh Souji. Seketika ekspresi ceria sang gadis kecil berganti dengan keraguan dan ketakutan. Gadis kecil itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkan tiga kata, "Tolong lupakan itu…"

"_V gi do—"_

"Tidak sekarang." Gadis kecil itu berhasil berkata dengan susah payah. Souji hendak membalas kata-kata itu, ketika suara Pharos terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Kau harus mengerti, Seta Souji…" Pharos berkata pelan. "Jika ia berkata 'tidak sekarang', kusarankan kau tidak mendesaknya."

Souji terdiam. Ia tahu konsekuensi seperti apa yang mungkin terjadi jika Souji mendesaknya. Naoto kecil pernah berkata di pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum gadis kecil itu kehilangan kendali, bahwa 'jika sayap itu tumbuh, maka tubuhnya merasakan adanya ancaman.'

Dan jika ia mendesaknya sekarang, maka Naoto kecil akan berakhir menyakiti Souji dan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menarik napas. "Baiklah… apa yang ingin kaulakukan sekarang?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, "Ayo kita membuat boneka salju."

Souji mengangguk, kemudian hendak meraih salju di bawah mereka, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Salju itu tembus begitu saja di tangannya, dan Souji juga tidak dapat merasakan rasa dingin membeku dari tanah di bawah mereka.

"Sayang sekali…" Pharos angkat bicara, "Aku baru ingat kau masih penuh 'keterbatasan' di tempat ini."

Souji menoleh pada anak lelaki yang masih tersenyum misterius padanya. Pemuda itu terlihat ragu sejenak, kemudian berjalan mendekati Pharos dan menyentuh kepala anak lelaki itu.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu… apa kau… sama seperti gadis kecil itu?"

"Souji onii-chan?" suara Naoto kecil terdengar di belakangnya, "Apa kita tidak jadi membuat boneka salju?"

"Apa kau sadar…" Pharos meraih tangan Souji, menekan tangan besar itu dengan tangannya yang lebih kecil, "bahwa sesungguhnya kau sendiri sama seperti kami?"

"Apa?" Souji tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Pharos. "Apa maksudmu…?"

Pharos menekan satu tangan Souji itu lebih kuat lagi, hingga Souji merasakan sesuatu yang janggal berusaha mendesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening, dan Souji langsung terjatuh di atas satu lututnya, berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan.

"Souji onii-chan…!" Suara sang gadis kecil terdengar berdenging di telinganya. Souji merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya nyaris kabur. Kemudian ia merasa tangan Pharos akhirnya melepasnya.

Souji tidak tahu apakah kesadarannya sudah hilang atau belum, karena untuk sementara itu ia nyaris tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Seluruhnya gelap, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dingin dan membeku di bawahnya.

"…Souji onii-chan…?"

Ketika mendengar suara itu, Souji dapat kembali melihat. Pemandangan buram itu perlahan-lahan semakin jelas, hingga Souji menyadari ia telah terbaring di hamparan salju. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dan berhasil terduduk di atas tanah putih itu. Dan ia menyadari Naoto kecil tengah berlutut di sampingnya dan menatapnya khawatir. Tangan mungil gadis kecil itu menggenggam tangan Souji dengan erat.

"…Kau tidak apa-apa…?" gadis kecil itu bertanya. Souji mengerang pelan, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Hembusan angin terasa kuat dan salju di bawahnya begitu dingin hingga membuatnya tidak tahan.

…Tunggu.

"…A-apa…?" Kedua mata sang pemuda terbelalak. Salah satu jarinya bergerak kembali ke tanah dan ia dapat merasakan salju itu. Pemuda itu meraih segumpal salju dalam tangannya dan merasakan dinginnya salju itu. Angin berhembus dan menari di sekitar mereka. Helai-helai rambut halus sang gadis kecil melambai-lambai akibat angin, begitu juga dengan rambut Souji sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin…" Souji berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin dapat merasakan apa pun yang ada dalam _memory visor_. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Souji onii-chan…" Naoto kecil memanggil Souji sekali lagi, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Sang gadis kecil tersenyum. "Ayo kita membuat boneka salju…"

Gadis kecil itu menggenggam segumpal kecil salju di telapak tangan mungilnya, dan memindahkan salju itu ke tangan Souji.

Pemuda itu tidak dapat berkata-kata saat itu. Ia hanya mampu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Pharos tidak lagi terlihat di mana pun.

* * *

**A/N:**

Salam buat para pembaca! XD saya tau chapter ini begitu gaje dan-ahaha... sudahlah *ditimpuk*

Sama seperti fic saya lainnya, saya mohon maaf karena nelantarin fic" ini begitu lama sampe jadi rongsok di pojok fandom ini... semoga kalian memaafkan saya yang suka seenak jidat ini :'D

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan _special thanks _bagi yang telah menyumbangkan _review_-nya, yaitu **Kuro, Togane Shiro, Hayato Arisato, heylalaa, deguchi mou, **serta **neraraaa-** XDD terima kasih semua! Tanpa kalian fic ini ga bakal jadi seperti sekarang dan terus maju.

Akhir kata, saya mohon kritik, komentar, dan saran yang dapat kalian sampaikan lewat _review_ :D

-**Snow Jou**


	15. Shadow in the Visor

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 © ATLUS**

* * *

_Setiap objek yang dapat kulihat di sekelilingku dapat kusentuh. Ini adalah suatu fenomena baru yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. _Memory visor _seharusnya membawaku pada efek yang berlawanan. Aku tidak seharusnya menyentuh benda-benda itu. _

_Namun satu tekanan dari Pharos membuatku menjadi berbeda. Aku dan dia adalah sama sekarang. Mungkin Pharos mengubahku menjadi 'bagian' dari _memory visor_. Aku dapat menggunakan seluruh indraku untuk mencicipi setiap objek seperti salju, hembusan angin dan sebagainya yang ada dalam _memory visor, _layaknya 'program' di hadapanku sekarang. _

_Saat ini, aku berpendapat demikian. Tetapi siapa yang tahu kebenarannya?_

_"Souji onii-chan…" _

_Gadis kecil itu memanggil sekali lagi, dan pada akhirnya aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Ia masih sama, tidak terlihat berbeda, tidak terlihat terkejut, hanya… biasa saja. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. _

'Aku dapat merasakan dan menyentuh setiap objek dalam _visor_ ini sekarang, tidakkah kau terkejut?' _Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya, tetapi gadis kecil itu bertindak terlalu wajar. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan kebingunganku sekarang. _

_Di bawah langit malam yang berawan, aku dapat melihat senyuman tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dengan 'sangat wajar'nya gadis kecil itu berkata, "Ayo kita membuat boneka salju…" dan gadis kecil itu meletakkan gumpalan salju dingin di tanganku seakan-akan dia memang sudah mengetahuinya dari awal bahwa aku dapat menyentuh apa yang tidak dapat kusentuh sebelumnya. _

_Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan bocah yang sepertinya bertanggung jawab atas semua keanehan ini. Tetapi bocah itu tidak terlihat di mana pun. _

_"Ada apa, Souji onii-chan? Kau terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu."_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada gadis kecil itu, dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya. "Di mana bocah bernama Pharos itu?"_

_Gadis kecil itu terdiam, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah tersenyum dalam hati. _

_"Oh… Pharos…?" jawab sang gadis kecil, "Dia sudah pulang. Tapi dia berjanji untuk selalu berkunjung lagi kemari. Kau juga seperti itu, kan, Souji onii-chan?"_

* * *

**Liebe und Rache  
**

**Chapter 14**

**:-:**

**Shadow in the Visor  
**

* * *

"Dengar, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu membuat boneka salju, tetapi apa kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganku?"

Naoto kecil mengerutkan dahinya sambil terus memperhatikan Souji. "…Tidak. Souji onii-chan, tingkahmu aneh. Apa kau tidak ingin membuat boneka salju—"

"Tolong, kesampingkan soal boneka salju…" tiba-tiba saja Souji merasa lelah. Pemuda itu meraih salah satu daun yang gugur dari pohon di dekat mereka dan meremasnya kuat menjadi serpihan. "Aku dapat menyentuh mereka, _V gi do_."

"Ya, kau bisa."

"Dan bukankah aku pernah bercerita padamu bahwa aku tidak dapat ikut membuat binatang-binatang dari daun karena aku tidak dapat menyentuh mereka?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Souji menangkap daun gugur yang lain, kemudian kembali meremas daun tersebut dan membuka tangannya, memperlihatkan pada sang gadis kecil bentuk daun yang hancur akibat diremas. "Namun sekarang tiba-tiba saja aku dapat menyentuh mereka."

"Benar." Sekali lagi, sang gadis kecil mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kau dapat menyentuh benda di sekeliling kita padahal sebelumnya tidak." Sang gadis kecil mengutarakan jawabannya.

"Anak pintar. Dan bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam, hingga ia akhirnya memiringkan sedikit kepala mungilnya sambil memperhatikan Souji dengan heran. "Itu pertanyaan yang aneh, Souji onii-chan. Tentu saja jawabannya jelas. Pharos membuatmu menjadi seperti itu."

Souji membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi kau tahu soal—"

"Aku yang memintanya," sang gadis kecil tersenyum lebar, "agar kita bisa bermain bersama." Gadis kecil itu menjawab ceria.

Untuk sesaat, Souji tidak mampu berkata-kata. "A-apa…?" ia akhirnya bersuara.

"Pharos membuatmu mampu menyentuh benda-benda di sekeliling kita." Sang gadis kecil masih tersenyum.

"Tunggu… siapa—atau mungkin 'apa', Pharos itu sebenarnya?" Sepertinya Souji memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Pharos itu temanku."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud—"

"Kau tidak berbeda, Souji onii-chan…" gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati Souji, kemudian memberinya pelukan hangat dengan tubuh mungilnya, "Pharos hanya menciptakan hubungan erat antara kau dengan dia."

Souji mengerutkan dahinya. "…'Dia'?"

Sang gadis kecil melepas pelukannya dan memandang Souji dengan ceria. "Dia yang menonton kita sedari tadi," ucap sang gadis kecil, kemudian bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. "Pohon besar ini…"

Souji membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak satu suara pun keluar. Ia kembali menutup mulutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa sang gadis kecil ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pohon besar ini lahir di suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Tanahnya tidak pernah kering. Bunga-bunga, pepohonan, rerumputan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan lain menikmati lingkungan mereka. Temperatur udaranya sempurna bagi mereka. Musim yang silih berganti memberikan warna dan pesona yang berbeda-beda. Dan satu hal yang pasti, semuanya cantik." Ia tiba-tiba bercerita, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semilir angin menyusuri sela-sela rambutnya dan mengelus kedua belah pipinya.

Sang gadis kecil menarik napasnya perlahan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "Kau tidak akan percaya bagaimana pohon ini ketika lahir. Sekarang ia adalah pohon yang sangat kokoh, tumbuh tinggi besar dan berumur panjang. Tetapi dulu, ia hanyalah individu kecil yang lemah dan sakit. Ia tumbuh lunglai dan batangnya tidak kuat, tidak seperti pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Suatu hari, Papa menemukan pohon yang sakit ini."

Souji mengangkat alis matanya. "…Pohon ini dulu sakit? Lalu bagaimana 'Papa'mu itu bisa—"

Kalimat sang pemuda terputus ketika ia melihat sang gadis kecil tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya, seakan-akan dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa…?" Souji bertanya hati-hati, tetapi untuk beberapa detik Naoto kecil tidak langsung menjawab.

"…Mereka tiba…" ucapnya perlahan, tidak ditujukan pada siapa pun.

Souji mengernyit bingung. "'Mereka'? Siapa?"

"Souji onii-chan!" tiba-tiba saja sang gadis kecil kembali mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan memanggil sang pemuda dengan nada yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Eh…?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti lelah sekarang? Astaga, aku tidak menyangka waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terlalu ceria. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Selamat istirahat."

Mau tidak mau, sang pemuda hanya mampu menganga sesaat melihat perubahan sikap gadis kecil itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Kau pasti lelah! Ayolah! Pulang, lalu tidur!" ucap gadis kecil itu lebih tegas dan mendorong Souji mundur. "Kuharap kau tidak bosan untuk menemuiku lagi. Selamat tidur."

"Tunggu—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tunggu', atau 'tapi', atau kata-kata yang menyiratkan maksud yang sama. Cepat pergi tidur!" Kali ini, sang gadis kecil nyaris berteriak. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Cepat pergi!"

Souji mengumpat dengan sangat pelan, kemudian tangannya bergerak melepas _memory visor _dari matanya. Sementara _memory visor _itu perlahan-lahan mulai terlepas, ia dapat melihat sosok samar sang gadis kecil yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan. Sosok itu langsung berbalik membelakanginya, dan sebelum pandangan Souji kembali pada dunia nyata seutuhnya, Souji kembali melihat sayap biru itu.

* * *

Souji memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Lampu telah dimatikan, dan salju masih menggesek udara dingin di sekitar mereka dengan lembut sebelum mendarat dengan mulus ke permukaan bumi. Di balik jendela kamarnya dan Junpei yang tertutup, pemuda itu dapat melihat bulan penuh yang bersinar terang.

Sang pemuda memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia dapat melihat Junpei yang tengah tertidur, tubuhnya terbungkus selimut dan dengkurannya berkumandang ke penjuru ruangan.

Sambil menghela napas, sang pemuda kembali memperhatikan _visor _di tangannya sebelum meletakkan benda itu di dalam laci samping ranjang. Pemuda itu kemudian memejamkan matanya di bawah sinar samar rembulan yang menembus jendela kamar mereka.

Gadis kecil itu bertingkah aneh… dan Souji tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ia kembali membuka matanya dan melirik jam _digital _ yang berdiri di atas lacinya.

00.02 A.M.

* * *

Naoto kecil berdiri di depan pohon besar itu. Helai-helai sayap birunya berterbangan ke berbagai arah. Beberapa ikut menari bersama angin dan daun-daun yang berguguran.

Kedua mata gadis kecil itu tampak tajam dan menusuk di bawah sinar rembulan, satu tangannya berada di dalam saku celana, siap menarik benda yang ada di dalam. Darah menetes-netes tak terkendali dari punggung dan sayap birunya yang kaku.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian menarik sebuah benda padat berbentuk balok kecil dari sakunya, kemudian menarik besi tajam berupa pisau dari sisi balok itu. Bagian bawah balok tersebut membuka dan sang gadis kecil menarik rantai panjang dari balok itu.

"Majulah…" ucapnya pelan, nyaris berupa bisikan.

Bayangan-bayangan hitam mulai bermunculan di sekitar sang gadis kecil. Bayangan hitam misterius itu kemudian mulai merubah bentuknya menjadi sosok-sosok aneh. Beberapa berupa tangan hitam yang cair, memegang sebuah topeng biru sebagai kepala dan tangan-tangan lainnya menggenggam pisau-pisau tajam. Beberapa dari bayangan itu berwujud seperti boneka kembar dengan topeng yang sama dan memakai jubah coklat. Kedua bayangan itu disatukan oleh jarum raksasa yang menusuk mereka dari samping.

"…_Shadow…" _bisik gadis kecil itu pelan, "…tidak akan mampu merusak apa yang aku dan Papa jaga bersama."

Makhluk-makhluk yang terbentuk dari bayangan itu mulai menghampiri sang gadis kecil, bersiap menyerangnya. Naoto kecil melemparkan pisaunya ke depan, tepat mengenai bagian dahi topeng berwarna biru yang digenggam salah satu tangan hitam itu, dan memainkan rantai yang digenggamnya untuk membelah topeng itu menjadi dua dengan pisaunya.

Gadis kecil itu mengayunkan pisaunya, memutar senjata itu berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam dan membentuk lingkaran. Pisau itu membelah _shadow-shadow_ di sekeliling sang gadis kecil. Satu _shadow _melompat ke arahnya dari atas dan hendak menusukkan pisaunya ke tubuh gadis kecil itu. Naoto kecil yang belum sempat menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, membiarkan satu sayap biru di punggungnya untuk membentang tegak ke atas, menusuk _shadow_ itu hingga menembus tubuhnya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. "Kau harus berhati-hati. Kalian selalu tahu sayap ini sama tajamnya dengan pisauku…"

_Shadow_ yang tertusuk sayap di atas tubuh sang gadis kecil itu akhirnya hancur, menyisakan kepingan-kepingan hitam yang berjatuhan mengotori keputihan salju di bawah mereka.

"Sayap ini bukan mainan…" ucap gadis kecil itu pelan, "tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan sayap ini. Sayap ini berguna. Dia pelindungku, teman bertarungku. Dia bukan hiasan semata…" suaranya perlahan-lahan semakin keras, "…karena itu, aku bukan produk gagal."

Sang gadis kecil berjalan menghampiri satu _shadow _yang tersisa. _Shadow _itu menghampiri sang gadis kecil dengan cepat sambil memainkan pisau-pisaunya. Namun sebelum _shadow_ itu berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan sang gadis kecil, Naoto kecil menangkap tiga helai sayapnya yang gugur dan melemparkan sayap itu ke arah _shadow_ tersebut, menancap tajam tepat mengenai topengnya dan kedua helai yang lain meluncur di udara dan menembus tubuhnya yang cair.

_Shadow _itu mulai hancur dan mencair di tanah bersalju. Gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati _shadow _yang hancur itu dan menginjakkan kakinya pada salju yang menghitam.

"Aku tidak suka sisa-sisa _shadow_…" ucapnya pelan, "sungguh menodai keputihan salju yang indah di sini. Selain itu…" ia memperhatikan pakaian sederhananya yang hitam oleh sisa-sisa _shadow _tersebut, "Papa tidak suka melihatku kotor seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba, satu _shadow _muncul di belakangnya dan berhasil menusukkan pisau tajamnya tepat di punggung sang gadis kecil hingga nyaris menembus perutnya dari depan. Kedua mata gadis kecil membelalak kaget.

"…Agh…" Naoto kecil terpaku di tempat, sementara darah mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tetesan-tetesan darah mulai berjatuhan dari mulutnya.

Gadis kecil itu mempertahankan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri, kemudian memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. "A-aku… bukan produk gagal…" ucapnya dengan susah payah, "aku bisa menangani ini…"

Gadis kecil itu menarik paksa pisau itu dari tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan memotong _shadow _itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dengan pisaunya. "Aku tidak akan gagal. Aku mampu melindungi pohon itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhnya, walaupun itu berarti aku harus mati."

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menekan bekas luka di perutnya itu dengan satu tangan, berusaha menahan darah untuk mengalir lebih banyak. Gadis kecil itu jatuh ke tanah di atas lututnya dan terbatuk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Aku bukan anak yang lemah… aku tidak akan membuat Papa malu… tidak akan—"

Ia kembali memuntahkan darah. Sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sang gadis kecil bergerak perlahan ke belakang dan bersandar pada pohon raksasa itu.

"Aku… tidak yakin sanggup melakukan ini terus menerus…" ucapnya perlahan pada diri sendiri. "_Shadow _itu tidak pernah habis, bagaimanapun aku berusaha menghancurkan mereka."

Gadis kecil itu duduk meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahan…" ucapnya dengan bibir gemetar, "aku sudah jera. Kumohon hentikan ini… keluarkan aku dari tempat ini…" ia mulai menangis. "Maafkan aku, Papa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah pada diriku hingga kau harus terus mengurungku di dalam sini. Datanglah kembali dan jelaskan padaku…"

Air mata gadis kecil itu mengalir semakin deras. "Kalau kau tidak menjelaskan apa kesalahanku, hukumanmu tidak akan berakhir. Aku tidak ingin terjebak di tempat ini dan terus membunuh _shadow-shadow _itu berulang kali dan selamanya…"

Sang gadis kecil kemudian memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"…Aku membunuh lagi… apa itu berarti aku harus menelan seribu jarum…?"

* * *

_Seusai membereskan kamarnya yang sederhana, Souji berencana untuk membantu pekerjaan ibunya di bawah. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan menuruni tangga dan mencari-cari keberadaan ibunya, tetapi tepat pada saat ia menemukan ibunya tengah menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah, sahabat-sahabat Souji memanggilnya dari luar rumah. _

_Souji berlari ke luar rumah untuk menemui mereka. _

_"Hei, Souji. Ayo kita bermain bersama hari ini," ajak salah satu sahabatnya yang energetik. Teman-temannya yang lain memperhatikan Souji, menunggu persetujuan dari anak lelaki itu. _

_"Hari ini aku berencana untuk membantu ibuku…" jawab Souji, "sayang sekali."_

_"Souji, kita cukup jarang mendapatkan hari libur dari sekolah seperti ini. Tapi jangan menyebut hari Minggu. Itu perkecualian." Ia menyengir. _

_"Ah… tapi…" Souji terlihat ragu sesaat. _

_"Sou-chan, pergilah bermain bersama teman-temanmu." Tiba-tiba suara ibunya menyela dari belakang. "Ibu mengizinkanmu. Bersenang-senanglah, jangan terlalu memikirkan Ibu. Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam. Batasmu sampai jam empat sore."_

_Souji tertegun. "Terima kasih, Ibu!" balasnya ke belakang. Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tampak antusias. _

_"Jam empat sore." Souji memperingatkan mereka, kemudian mereka mengangguk. _

_"Ayo! Untuk hari ini, aku tahu permainan menarik." Salah satu sahabat Souji yang paling jahil mengangkat suaranya. _

_"Apa itu?" tanya Souji perlahan. Ia selalu berpikir hal yang dianggap anak itu 'menarik' biasanya sesuatu yang bersifat negatif. _

_"Lihat saja. Pokoknya ikut aku!" ia kemudian berlari, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. _

_Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, Souji tertegun untuk beberapa saat ketika ia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang dimaksud temannya sebagai hal 'menarik'. _

_"Psst…" temannya memperingatkan mereka untuk diam. Mereka kemudian merangkak perlahan-lahan dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak lebar yang juga tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon rindang. _

_Anak lelaki usil itu kemudian memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk melirik perlahan-lahan dari balik semak-semak ke arah bangku taman biasanya berdiri. Souji mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengintip. _

_Ia mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat familiar sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia tidak mengetahui nama anak lelaki itu, tetapi ia digosipkan 'aneh' dan 'mengerikan'. Menurut teman-temannya, tingkah anak lelaki itu mungkin membuatnya mirip seperti obat nyamuk. Keberadaannya di sana saja sudah membuat orang-orang menjauhinya. _

_Menurut kesimpulan yang ditarik Souji sendiri, 'aneh' yang dimaksud orang-orang adalah ia anak laki-laki, tetapi selalu sibuk menjahit kain dan bahkan boneka-boneka yang manis. Anak lelaki itu kira-kira berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding Souji. _

_"Kalian sering melihat anak laki-laki aneh itu kan? Dilihat dari bekas luka di pelipisnya dan matanya yang menyiratkan ia terlahir seperti preman, ia pasti sering berkelahi. Tapi lihat boneka itu, sangat '_manis'_," bisiknya pelan, menekankan kata 'manis.' _

_"Aku tidak menyukai apa yang kaumaksud…" Souji menyela, tetapi temannya itu tidak menghiraukan dia. _

_Anak lelaki jahil itu meraih salah satu buah yang jatuh dari pohon, kemudian melemparkan buah itu tepat mengenai kepala anak lelaki 'aneh' yang tengah menjahit boneka. _

_"ARGH! Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kau ingin merasakan tinjuku, hah?" ucapnya kasar sambil berdiri dari bangku taman, meletakkan boneka dan peralatan menjahitnya di atas bangku. _

_Anak lelaki jahil itu dan beberapa temannya mulai terkikik. "Dia tidak bisa melihat kita," bisiknya. "Ayo kita ganggu lagi."_

_"Sudahlah…" Souji berbisik sambil menarik napas. _

_"Kau menonton saja, Souji," balasnya sambil kembali meraih buah di tanah dan bersiap melemparkan buah itu. _

_"Aku melihatmu, sialan!" _

_Tiba-tiba, sang penjahit boneka berteriak keras pada mereka. Ia berhasil menemukan mereka di balik semak-semak. Souji menelan ludah. _

_"Apa kubilang…" ucapnya lemah. _

_"Agh, kabur!" teman-temannya mulai berlarian ke sana kemari untuk menghindari serangan dari si penjahit boneka yang terlihat sangat sangar. Souji membelalakkan matanya. _

_"T-tunggu!" teriak Souji sambil berusaha menyusul salah satu temannya. Ia dapat melihat anak lelaki itu tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan nafsu menerjang seekor banteng. _

_"Kau yang melemparkan buah itu padaku!" teriakannya menggelegar. _

_"Bukan!" Souji balas berteriak sambil terus berusaha berlari. "Bukan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kau salah orang!" _

_Seakan-akan tuli, sang anak lelaki 'aneh' justru mempercepat larinya dan tampak tidak sabar untuk menghajar Souji. _

_Souji merasa mentalnya semakin ciut. _

_"Kemarilah…!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berbisik kepadanya dari arah sebelah kiri. Belum sempat Souji menoleh, tangannya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang dan mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar dan tertutup semak-semak. _

_Si penjahit boneka menoleh ke sana kemari, masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Souji maupun teman-temannya, dan berlari meninggalkan pohon itu tanpa memeriksa bagian belakang pohon tersebut. _

_"Dia pergi… syukurlah…" orang yang menarik Souji itu menghela napas lega. _

_"Ini gara-gara kau…" ucap Souji kesal pada Si Jahil yang menariknya. _

_Temannya itu hanya mengangkat bahu. _

_Dalam waktu sekitar setengah jam, Souji bersama teman-temannya akhirnya berkumpul kembali. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengganggu sang anak lelaki 'aneh' tersebut untuk menghindari resiko mengalami luka-luka serius. Sisa-sisa jam hari itu mereka gunakan untuk bermain berbagai macam permainan dan olahraga, termasuk memancing bersama. _

_"Sudah larut…" ujar Souji kaget ketika ia melihat bulan telah duduk di tahta langit. Ia dan teman-temannya baru berjalan keluar dari _Game Center_ di kota mereka. "Ini sudah jauh melebihi jam empat sore. Kita lupa waktu… Ibu akan memarahiku, tidak salah lagi…" ucapnya sambil menghela napas. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"_

_"…11.55," jawab salah satu temannya. "…Wow…"_

_Souji membelalak kaget. "Kau bercanda…" ia kemudian meraih jam tangan temannya itu untuk memastikan waktu. "…Kau benar. Aku harus segera kembali kalau begitu!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya di sana. _

_Anak lelaki itu masih terus berlari melawan sapuan angin malam ketika jam raksasa kota itu berdentang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. "Ibu akan mengamuk… Ayah akan menghukumku…" ucap anak lelaki itu pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas. _

_Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat bahwa ia menitipkan kunci rumahnya pada salah satu temannya ketika mereka bermain olahraga tadi siang. Souji menitipkan kunci rumah itu karena ia khawatir tanpa ia sadari, kunci rumahnya akan terjatuh ketika ia bermain. _

_Ia harus segera kembali untuk meminta kunci rumahnya itu. _

_Souji memutar arah, berlari ke arah _Game Center _dengan harapan teman-temannya masih berada di sana. Sekitar empat menit kemudian, ia berhasil sampai di _Game Center _tersebut dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana. _

_"…Sayang sekali…" ia menarik napasnya yang tidak teratur akibat berlari. "Sepertinya aku harus mengganggu Ayah dan Ibu yang mungkin sudah tidur—"_

_"…Sou…"_

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. _

_Souji menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tetapi tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana. "…Ada yang memanggilku barusan…?"_

_"Sou…ji… tolong…"_

Criiing_._

_Souji melihat kunci rumahnya terjatuh ke tanah. _

_"Kunci rumahku? Bagaimana bisa—" _

_Kalimat anak lelaki itu terputus dan ia membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa…?"_

_Ia melihat sosok-sosok hitam yang jumlahnya kurang satu dibanding jumlah teman-temannya. Beberapa sosok itu berbentuk cair. Warna mereka sangat gelap. _

_"Souji…!"_

_Souji berhasil menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan tersentak mundur hingga terjatuh ke tanah ketika ia melihat sosok temannya yang telah menjadi setengah makhluk hitam yang sama dengan yang berada di hadapannya. _

_"A-ah…" Souji merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, gemetar dan terpaku pada posisinya. _

_"Tolong… tolong…! AAARGH!"_

_Sosok itu terjatuh ke tanah dan menjadi sama dengan yang lain—mencair di tanah dalam wujud cairan pekat hitam seperti tinta. _

_Makhluk-makhluk itu kemudian mulai berbalik ke arah Souji dan mengerumuni anak lelaki itu. _

_Souji berteriak keras. _

_._

_.  
_

"AGH!"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terbangun dalam posisi terduduk di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napasnya terengah-engah.

"…M-mimpi…?" ia menghela napas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia berada di ranjang kamarnya di UFoND_ base_, dengan Junpei yang tertidur pulas dan mendengkur keras di samping ranjangnya.

Souji menghembuskan napas dan berusaha untuk mengaturnya agar teratur, kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata.

_'Mengapa aku bermimpi seperti itu…?' _ batinnya dalam hati. Ia ingat kejadian itu dari awal hingga ia bermain seharian. Tetapi tidak selarut itu dan tidak ada kejadian aneh seperti teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi makhluk aneh.

"…Ada-ada saja…" gerutunya pelan sebelum kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali tidur. Jika kembali diingat baik-baik, anak lelaki 'aneh' itu sepertinya familiar…

Souji kembali membuka matanya. "…Tatsumi Kanji…" ia akhirnya berkata. "Jadi dia…?" pemuda itu menghela napas.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku bermimpi aneh…" ia mengerutkan dahinya, "kuharap mimpiku yang selanjutnya tidak seperti ini…"

Dan ia mulai kembali ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

_"Bangun… bangun… Malas… Lapor pada Fuuka."_

Souji menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Matanya terasa sangat berat.

_"Hee-ho. Ternyata mereka tidak ingin bangun, hee-ho. _Bufu_!"_

"ARGH!"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya dan nyaris setiap pagi, Souji tahu itu suara Junpei.

"Robot keparat—"

_"Penggunaan kata-kata kasar, Hee-ho. Lapor pada—"_

Souji menutup telinganya. Ia terlalu bosan dengan skenario yang terjadi nyaris setiap pagi seperti ini.

Setelah keributan mereka mulai mereda dan terdengar langkah Jack Frost yang keluar dari ruangan, Souji membuka matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Robot itu akan merasakan akibatnya nanti..." gerutu Junpei yang gemetar kedinginan. Ia memperhatikan ranjang Souji yang kering tanpa salju. "...Mengapa robot itu tidak mengganggumu?"

Souji mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia tahu tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu. Aku sudah siap bangun."

"Di mana topiku...?" Junpei bergerak ke laci yang berada di tengah antara ranjangnya dengan Souji dan membukanya. "Ini dia." Ia mendesah, tetapi tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku pada bagian dalam laci.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Souji sambil menguap.

"_Memory visor _itu... kau selalu menyimpannya di sini kan? Di mana benda itu?"

"Apa?" Souji bertanya heran. Pemuda itu ikut mengintip ke dalam laci dan tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. "Tunggu... tidak mungkin. Aku selalu meletakkannya di dalam."

"Apa kau lupa menaruhnya di dalam semalam?" tanya Junpei perlahan.

"Aku yakin aku meletakkannya di dalam. Apa ada yang mengambilnya?" Sedikit rasa panik mulai menghantui Souji.

"Siapa pula yang akan mengambil benda itu? Tanyakan saja pada Shinjiro atau Fuuka nanti. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka mengambilnya semalam." Junpei berpendapat.

"Tanpa memberitahu kita?"

"Kita tertidur. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin membangunkan kita."

* * *

"_Memory visor_? Tidak... kami tidak mengambilnya." Fuuka menjawab saat mereka menyantap sarapan bersama di ruang makan.

"Kau yakin...?" tanya Souji sambil mengernyit.

Fuuka memperhatikan anggota-anggota lainnya, termasuk Shinjiro. "Apa ada dari kalian yang mengambilnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku mengambilnya?" tanya Chie sambil terus melahap _waffle-_nya.

"Begitu juga aku..." jawab Kanji, memasukkan potongan besar _waffle _ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengambilnya secara diam-diam untuk sementara..." jawab Shinjiro sambil meneguk kopinya, membiarkan cairan hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Lalu siapa...?" Souji bergumam, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Teddie. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Teddie yang sedang sibuk melahap hampir semua jenis makanan di atas meja menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sementara. "Kenapa kalian semua melihat Teddie, kuma? Teddie tidak salah apa-apaaa! Teddie tidak mengambil benda itu!" jawab anak lelaki pirang itu sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Tingkahmu yang paling mencurigakan di sini," cetus Junpei.

"Apaaa? Itu tidak adil, kuma!" Teddie menjawab tidak setuju. "Apa alasan Teddie untuk—"

"Teddie?" Chidori tiba-tiba memasuki ruang makan.

Junpei seketika terperanjat dan rona merah mulai mewarnai pipinya tanpa ia sadari. "C-Chidori...! Ehm... kau tidak makan bersama kami?"

Chidori berjalan menghampiri Teddie tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junpei. "Aku menemukan ini di dalam kostum beruangmu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan _memory visor _pada Teddie.

Souji menajamkan tatapannya. "...Jadi ada yang berbohong di sini...?"

Teddie menelan ludah. "Eh... aku... duluan!" ucapnya keras dengan makanan di mulutnya, kemudian dengan terburu-buru meraih _memory visor _itu dari tangan Chidori dan berlari melesat keluar ruangan.

"Hentikan dia...!" Souji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengejar Teddie.

"Tunggu! Serahkan padaku, Souji!" Chie ikut bangkit dengan garpu yang menusuk potongan _waffle_, kemudian ikut berlari keluar melewati Souji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi pukulan yang keras dan terdengar menyakitkan terdengar, disusul teriakan kesakitan yang mereka kenali sebagai suara Teddie.

Souji berlari menyusul mereka dan menemukan Chie yang tengah berdiri di dekat Teddie yang terbaring di lantai. Anak lelaki pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"S-seorang _lady _seharusnya tidak boleh kasar seperti ini..." ucap Teddie susah payah. Paras Chie memerah.

"A-apa...? Tentu saja boleh!" Chie menentang.

"Ted..." panggil Souji pelan, menghampiri Teddie. "Mengapa kau mengambil _memory visor _itu? Kalau kau ingin meminjamnya, kau harus mendapatkan izin dari Shinjiro. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Teddie berusaha untuk duduk. "Ehm... aku belum meminta izin, tapi seharusnya tidak masalah, kuma." Ia berbicara perlahan, kemudian memperhatikan Souji. "Kau sendiri! Mengapa kau diperbolehkan memegang _memory visor _itu, kuma?"

Souji membiarkan otaknya berputar untuk berpikir selama beberapa saat. "...Itu dikarenakan suatu alasan."

"Alasan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." Souji menjawab.

"Tentu saja urusanku! Ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Nao-chan, kumaaa!"

Souji mengangkat alis matanya. "Apa katamu...?"

"Nao-chan...? Siapa itu?" Chie akhirnya menyela setelah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Kau bisa melihat gadis kecil itu?" tanya Souji tidak percaya.

Kali ini, Teddie-lah yang membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudmu... _kau juga _bisa melihat Nao-chan? Maksudku, tidak hanya melihat. _Kau_ bisa berinteraksi dengannya, kuma? Jadi benar kau?"

Souji terdiam sesaat. "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau juga..."

"Di luar dugaan..." mulut Teddie menganga. "Kukira 'Onii-chan' yang ia maksud adalah Shinji. Tapi ternyata _kau, _kumaaa!"

Souji merasa kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. "Tunggu dulu... maksudmu Shinjiro juga bisa melihat gadis kecil itu?"

Teddie tampak nyaris tersinggung. "Shinji tidak hanya bisa _melihat_ Nao-chan kecil, kumaaa! Hubungan mereka termasuk intim, kumaaa!"

"Halo...?" Chie kembali menyela. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Bisa tolong pelan-pelan saja?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Souji maupun Teddie tidak menghiraukan selaan Chie. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat. "Jadi tidak hanya aku... Kalian mengenal anak itu."

"Hm hm..." Teddie mengangguk, "bahkan kami mengenal Nao kecil lebih dulu dibanding kau."

Souji merasa teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan semakin menumpuk. "...Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus bicara pada anak itu atau pada Shinjiro-san. Sekarang... kembalikan _visor_ itu."

Teddie memandang Souji dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. "Nao-chan kecil sedang dalam masalah. Aku tidak yakin kau orang yang tepat untuk ia temui sekarang, kuma."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Souji serius.

Teddie membuka mulutnya perlahan. "..._Shadow_... mereka kembali berdatangan semalam, dan tidak akan berhenti mengganggu Nao-chan kecil hingga hati Nao-chan kecil berubah, kumaaa."

Souji mendesah. "..._Shadow_? Apa itu? Mengganggu gadis kecil itu? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan hati yang berubah?"

Teddie menajamkan pandangannya pada Souji dan tampak lebih serius. "Itu adalah hukuman untuknya..." ucap Teddie semakin perlahan, "sampai sesuatu dalam diri Nao-chan kecil berubah sesuai apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan mengganggu Nao-chan kecil terus dan terus hingga gadis kecil itu mati."

* * *

Hari telah gelap. Souji dan Chie menghabiskan hari itu berjalan-jalan keliling kota kecil tempat _UfoND base_ berdiri. Chie sangat bersemangat hari itu untuk membeli perlengkapan dan bersiap-siap pergi berlibur, meminta Fuuka menemaninya. Karena hari itu Fuuka sibuk berdiskusi dan menyiapkan 'hal-hal penting seputar perang', Souji diminta untuk menggantikannya.

"Chie..." panggil Souji perlahan sambil menguap. Ia merasa lebih mengantuk dibanding biasanya.

Chie yang sedang sibuk mengatur barang-barang apa yang akan dia bawa untuk liburan menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Ayo kita ke _Letzvetrie_."

Kalimat itu menghentikan aktivitas Chie. Ia akhirnya menatap Souji dengan mulut menganga. "...Kau bilang kau sibuk..."

"Waktu itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dan akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu, tetapi sekarang terpikir olehku bahwa aku ingin mengunjungi negara itu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Chie heran.

Souji terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Chie. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Kalau kau berencana untuk pergi ke tempat lain, tidak masalah. Tapi aku... akan tetap ke negara itu. Apapun kondisinya."

* * *

Souji berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Junpei belum kembali ke kamar mereka. Ia tidak tahu di mana Junpei berada. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah pada saat sarapan bersama di pagi hari.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk itu. Teddie telah mengembalikan _memory visor _yang di'curi'nya setelah Souji berjanji untuk tidak mengenakannya untuk sementara waktu. Saat Souji bertanya mengapa, Teddie tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Souji mendesah. Walaupun ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Teddie dan ia sangat ingin mengenakan _memory visor _itu untuk mendapatkan suatu 'kebenaran', ia tidak ingin melanggar janjinya.

Satu-satunya tempat yang ia percayai akan memberinya petunjuk adalah _Letzvetrie_, di mana taman beserta pepohonan yang mirip dengan apa yang ada dalam _memory visor _juga ada di sana, termasuk pohon raksasa yang selalu dianggap gadis kecil itu 'spesial'.

Setelah mengunjungi tempat itu, Souji harus mendapatkan minimal satu saja kebenaran tentang segala hal yang ia lihat dan sentuh dalam _memory visor_. Souji memutuskan untuk beristirahat malam itu tanpa menunggu Junpei dan ia hendak bersiap-siap tidur.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Dengan enggan, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan menyentuhkan telapak kakinya pada lantai dingin. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu sambil mengusap matanya.

Souji membukanya dan mendapati Fuuka berada di sana.

"Hai, Souji-kun. Maaf mengganggu. Kau terlihat lelah." Fuuka menyapa dengan sopan. Souji menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak masalah." Souji menjawab singkat.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..." Fuuka membalas senyuman Souji, "WPM milikmu telah siap."

Seketika itu juga, rasa kantuk Souji menguap lenyap. "...Cepat sekali." Souji berkomentar, terkejut akan pengumuman itu.

Wajah Fuuka tiba-tiba merona kemerahan. "Sebenarnya... WPM milikmu sudah lama disiapkan. Bahkan sebelum tes dan ujianmu tiba."

"Apa?" Kedua mata Souji melebar. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau mengatakan tanpa tes, tidak akan ada dasar untuk pembuatan WPM—"

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada dasar," Fuuka memutus kata-kata Souji. "Tapi kau... sesungguhnya telah layak mendapatkan WPM itu sejak dulu. Dan WPM itu telah dibuat berdasarkan _'persona' _yang ada dalam dirimu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak pernah menjalani tes WPM dan semacamnya dulu. Tes itu hanya sekali kulakukan baru-baru ini. Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan... _'persona_' dalam diriku...?"

Untuk sesaat, Fuuka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Souji, tetapi gadis itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Jawabannya... ada pada apa yang dapat kaulihat dalam _memory visor_."

Souji hanya mampu menganga.

"Nama WPM-mu... Izanagi, _persona _yang lahir dalam dirimu bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Fuuka mengulurkan tangannya. "Walaupun terlambat, selamat atas keberhasilanmu mengontrol _shadow_."

* * *

**A/N: **

Terima kasih banyak buat pembaca yang masih mau membuka fic dan chapter ini walopun sebelumnya (lagi", maaf... kali ini aku akan lebih rajin dan lebih rutin) aku onggokin lama di sini dengan 2 fic lainnya... dan mohon maaf untuk itu... *dihajar*

Makasih banyak untuk yang mau membacanya sampai chapter ini dan _special thanks _untuk para **reviewer** (sekaligus teman-temanku yang baik): **Togane Shiro, Kuro **(yang... aku paling kangen.. ^^a), **heylalaa, **dan **neraraaa-** :D

_Review reply_ akan berbarengan dengan fic lainnya. Selain itu, mohon maaf karena chapter ini sepertinya terkesan berantakan dan mungkin nge-flow terlalu cepat... (_ _") bagi yang merasa demikian, boleh beritahu.

Akhir kata, mohon kritik, saran, komentar dan kawan-kawannya yang dapat kalian sampaikan lewat review.

-**Shinomiya Kaede a.k.a Snow Jou**


End file.
